Easy ways to annoy Dimentio
by Acro111
Summary: Inspired from DeviantART. Join Acro, Icefox and their friends as they annoy Dimentio. R&R please. Ideas are welcomed. Got some Acmentio going up towards the end. The original Annoyance story. STILL BEING UPDATED
1. Talk in third person!

**(MY) **~10 ways to tick Dimentio off~

1. Talk in third person

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect.

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away.

4. Ask him what the h11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number?

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all)

6. Yell "GRRREEEEN!" at random moments.

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

**Acro-Okay so this fic is as the title clearly says, Ten easy ways to annoy Dimentio. Well, Me, and my good fellow authoress Icefox-**

**Icefox- Hi!**

**Acro shakes head- Uh, as I was saying Me and Icefox shall be annoying Dimentio over the next (Insert however many days it'll take to complete this fanfic).**

**Icefox- Can I get the handcuffs?**

**Acro- No, uhh, maybe….we will need them for number 9...so sure!**

**Icefox- YES!**

**Acro- Okay anyway, in no way shape, or form, or time, nor space do I own Dimentio or any other characters that you may see. I own me. And Icefox owns herself. (Duh)**

**Icefox- Got the handcuffs!**

**Acro- Awesome! But uh just leave them in the A/N: we won't need them till 9 with Count.**

**Icefox- Who said these are for the Count? *Grins***

**Acro-O.O**

**ONE: TALK IN THIRD PERSON!**

The two authoress's waited outside Dimentio's door in Castle Bleck. They stared at it, "How much longer?" Acro whined, "I dunno?" Icefox shrugged. They went back to staring at the door, "Maybe he's not home." Acro said, "After all it is after SPM, for all we know-" she was cut off by Icefox banging on his door, "OPEN UP!" She shouted. The door opened and Icefox continued to beat at where the door was. "Okay, okay, OKAY!" Acro grabbed Icefox's fist, "It's open."

They looked into the dark room, "You wanna go in first?" Icefox asked. Acro shook her head, "Too bad." She pushed Acro in and shut the door. Outside Icefox put an ear to the door, "I can't see anything!" Acro said in a sing-song voice. "Find a light switch." Icefox called back.

"Fine be that way." Acro mumbled, Icefox could here the shuffle of feet, followed by a sheik of fear and a thud. She tried not to laugh, "You okay?" She managed to get out before collapsing in a fit of laughter, "No." Acro's muffled answer came, "Acro is not alright, WATSON WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Icefox laughed harder. "Hahaha." Acro said sarcastically, "Laugh it up!" more shuffling could be heard followed by a thump and a curse, "Why does he have some much JUNK scattered around his room! Oh hey theres the light switch." A click could be heard and a beam of light shone from under the door. Icefox popped up her laughs done, she opened the door.

"Not exactly as I pictured his room." Acro said walking forward, the air of the room was warm, and the walls were, lets just say not how the two fangirls pictured it. Icefox walked forward, "Uhh Ice?" Acro said frozen, "Yeah?" Icefox turned to look at Acro, who pointed at the bed behind her, turning to look, a lump could be seen under the bed covers.

The fangirls looked at each other and both had huge smile on their faces.

Icefox about ran forward, "Wait!" Acro said, "What if he's not a morning person?" She asked looking at Icefox, "So?"

"Soooooo, we should have someone else wake him up." Acro said, "Who, theres you, and me." Icefox said pointed between the two of them. "I know just the guy." Acro said, "Not to worry."

ONE PHONE CALL LATER.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Acro tugged at someone's leg, "You said you'd do it" She yelled, "I take it back I take it back!" the person shouted. "NO TAKE BACKSIES!" Acro screamed clinging to the person's leg. The lump on the bed stirred, "Uh Acro…" Icefox said worried, "ALEC GET BAK HERE YOU LOST YOUR PANTS!" Acro shouted running out the room. The lump stirred some more. "ACRO!" Icefox shouted. The authoress's head popped back in the room, "Look." Icefox said pointing at the lump which was stirring. Acro threw something aside and ran forward standing next to Icefox.

A black and white head came up, looking tired and dizzy, "GET UP SCREAMED AUTHORESS ACRO!" Acro screamed in his ear. Dimentio fell out of his bed in shock, both girls looked away, as if they had nothing to do with it.

Dimentio looked at them, "And who may I ask are you two? And why are you snooping in my room rather loudly like two terrible spies?"

"We are here to annoy said Authoress Icefox." Icefox said looking back at the jester who was now hovering.

Acro turned, "Dude, I can't take you seriously in pajama's Authoress Acro said nearly laughing." Dimentio's eye twitched, "And why exactly are you talking in third person?" he asked, "Why are having the fun of annoying the one who is you said Authoress Acro talking like the one who is Fawful." Icefox snickered, "And we are not to be leaving till ten annoyances of the jester of Dementedness is having the successes said Authoress Icefox copying Authoress Acro who is copying the one who is Fawful!" Icefox said happily.

Dimentio ran a gloved hand over his masked face. "Is Dimentio annoyed asked Authoress Acro with concern?" Dimentio glared at her hard, Acro his behind Icefox, "WE shall be taking that as a yes, Authoress Icefox said."

* * *

The two followed him in the hallways talking back and forth about him as if he wasn't there, "Authoress Acro tells you one last time Dimentio was born EVIL!" "And Authoress Icefox says he wasn't! Authoress Acro wrote a fic about it!" "FIC CAN BE MISLEADING! Authoress Acro shouted!"

"ALRIGHT QUIET!" Dimentio yelled at the two. After a few seconds silence, "Authoress Acro think Dimentio should chill." Dimentio pulled his hat over his face and screamed, "Authoress Icefox agrees, Dimentio is to wound up."

Dimentio fell on the floor and curled up screaming again.

Acro and Icefox grinned. They had a silent conversation, of which Dimentio looked over after there was no comment on what he did. "Fine, Authoress Acro sighs in defeat."

"YEEE! I mean yes! Authoress Icefox says in victory!" she pulled out handcuffs and, in one swift motion, handcuffed her self to Dimentio.

He looked at the handcuffs and screamed, "Ow, Authoress Icefox is not needing that ear anymore Authoress Icefox says sarcastically."

"Authoress Acro has chortles!" Acro said rolling on the floor laughing, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha! Authoress Acro laughs!"

Icefox rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Authoress Acro is just jealous that Authoress Icefox is handcuffed to Dimentio."

* * *

**Okay yeah kinda weird….Icefox by the end of this Dimentio will have brain damage. (Or maybe by the end of chapter two….) *Shrugs***


	2. Barrow his clothes!

(MY) ~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person (Check!)

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect.

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away.

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number?

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all)

6. Yell "GRRREEEEN!" at random moments.

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

TWO: BARROW HIS CLOTHES!

Dimentio sighed as he floated down the hallway, 'Stupid authors. Like a mosquito they are annoying little pest.' he thought as he approached his door. Opening it he found the two authoress's in his room, Acro was throwing stuff around and Icefox was bouncing up and down on his bed wearing one of his ponchos.

"Oh," Icefox bounced up, "HI." Bounce, "Dimentio." Bounce. "We're." Bounce. "Going." Bounce, "Through." Bounce. "Your stuff." Bounce.

"UGh." He pinched the bridge of his mask's nose, (Uhh his nose?) "I can see that, like a pair of-" Acro raced over and covered his mouth, "No similes, like a smart ass student vs a dumb one I tell you non too politely SHUT UP!" He spat at her, "EWWWW, now I've got Dumm-I mean Dimmy D.N.A. all over my hand!" Acro shook her hand.

Icefox laughed plopping down on the bed. Dimentio returned his attention to the fact that- "You're wearing one of my ponchos?"

Icefox looked at him, "Uhh yeah." "She wouldn't wear one of O'chunks ponchos now would she?" Acro said falling on the floor and looking up at the jester. "One I didn't know O'chunks had a poncho, and two why are you wearing my clothes?"

Icefox and Acro shared a look, "you gonna tell him?" Icefox asked, "Nope. You can." "Uh no you can." Icefox said.

"And I said you can tell him." Acro hissed, "TELL ME WHAT?" Dimentio screamed. "Yo dude chill." Acro said standing up, "Its okay dude no one is going to read your diary."

"My what- no! I mean what did you want to tell me?" He said.

"Ohh that, ya see me and Acro," Icefox said getting up she pointed at Acro who smiled and waved, "Are going to a party." Dimentio shook his head, "And you felt the need to tell me why?"

"Well you see," Acro said walking over to his closet and also putting on a poncho, "We're suppose to dress up in a costume." "And…?" Dimentio asked, "And it has to be a stupid costume, and yours totally fits!"

Dimentio's eye twitched. "Why can't you go bother the Count? Why are you both stuck to me like magnets?"

"In answer to your first question, we don't bother the Count cause he's letting us stay here." Acro said placing a spare hat on her head, "And as for your second question, would you like it if we stuck to you like honey?" Icefox said.

"Just go." Dimentio sighed pointing at his door.

"Thanks Dimmy!" Icefox said running out, Acro picked up her shoes and ran out saying, "Later Dim!"

When they left he slammed his door shut and screamed.

(Line break)

****

Not as long as the first one but oh well.

Review please!


	3. Stare at him!

(MY) ~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person

**(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect.

**(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away.

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number?

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all)

6. Yell "GRRREEEEN!" at random moments.

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

THREE: STARE AT HIM!

Dimentio yawned and opened his door, opening his eyes he saw Icefox and Acro. Standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at him.

With a confused face on his mask he entered the hallway waiting for something…anything…? Nothing? He looked back at the fangirls and saw they had taken two steps closer but were still just staring at him.

Creeped out he walked out in the hallway, taking a step to the left, their eyes followed him, he took two steps to the right, they followed him, unmoving, unblinking, just staring.

"You two are starting to creep me out like two corpse hanging in my room." He hoped to get a reaction. Nothing.

He walked down the hallway, hearing their steps even with his. He turned around, they were still just staring. Slowly turning around he continued walking, he heard them giggling and turned around to see them just staring. Confused he stepped closer to them, and waved his hand in front of Icefox's face…..Nothing, not a giggle or a smile, nothing.

Turning back around he walked, again their footsteps even with his.

* * *

Dimentio paced up and down his hallway, Icefox and Acro watched him, unmoving, unblinking (Well they/we didn't blink when he looked at them/us) He glanced at them, 'Just staring as always.' he sighed, "When are you going to stop?" He asked, "Like determined workers, you won't stop will you?" He waited for a response, a nod of the head…anything, "Nothing?" Dimentio lightly shook his head. Turning away he heard, "We won't stop." From one of the girls. Looking back they just stared not giving an incantation that they had said anything. One of their stomach growled, Icefox looked at her stomach, "Shush tummy." It growled and Acro giggled Icefox screamed, "I need food!" She stared walking down the hallway like a zombie, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" (Icefox sound familiar?)

Acro fell down laughing, but as soon as Icefox was out of sight she stood up and stared at Dimentio.

"It was creepy with two, its even creepier with one." He muttered. He walked the opposite way Icefox went. Looking back he saw Acro looking after him, but not following him. He made himself invisible, still watching her. She looked around the hallway and ran like a bullet towards Icefox. Following at a slower pace, he watched as Acro glomped Icefox, "Ow!" the authoress said.

"Well so sorry but I gots to warns ya!" Acro said, "Dimmy is wandering."

"So?" Ice fox said trying to get up only for Acro to whisper, "Invisible." Icefox looked at her strangely, "The way you just said that," Icefox said holding her head, "It sounded worse then some one is streaking."

Acro made a face of disgust, "Yeah like I'll shout that to the world." "Well it would warn people to get their children off the streets." Icefox said, "Yeah I mean what if a creeper was wondering around in the NUDE!"

Icefox raised an eyebrow, "Again Acro weird." Acro pouted, "it's the truth, the world is full of dirty little secrets." "And how many of them are yours?" Icefox asked smug, Acro looked at the ground. Dimentio decided to become visible, instantly both girls stared at him as if nothing was going on.

He shook his head and turned away, "CREEPER!" Acro shouted. He turned and glared at her, "Dude, I need my space." She said not moving.

Grinning he turned back around, they both gagged silently behind his back. He turned to look back at them, nothing… "Why are you staring at me?" Icefox and Acro shared a look and walked away.

Dimentio looked after them confused. He turned and kicked the wall. Before screaming in pain and annoyance.


	4. 256!

(MY)

1. Talk in third person (Check!)

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. (Check a roon!)

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. (Checkide check check!)

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number?

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all)

6. Yell "GRRREEEEN!" at random moments.

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

FOUR: 256

Dimentio woke to the two fangirls once again in his room. Acro was drawing on his stuff with white sharpie, while Icefox was trying on his ponchos…again.

He groaned "I'm not going to even ask, no like an uncaring teacher I'll let you be with your work." he flopped back down and placed his pillow over his mask, "That…had to be….the stupidest thing I have ever heard." One of them said. He looked up the pillow on his head, looking over at Icefox she gave him a scared look and pointed at Acro who was smirking. "Dimentio could you really think you could pull it off hmm? 256 more power?" She asked folding her hands across her chest, Icefox slid into the closet and closed the door to it and screamed, "I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS!" in a sing song voice.

"It was natural, in order to make a perfect world." Dimentio said, "Yeah but John, sorry Dimentio, don't you see the power inherit here, I mean you stood on the shoulders of scientist and you, you took the next step forward," He gave her a confused look, "Acro it is too early in the morning to do this." Acro opened her mouth like a gaping fish trying to find the right words and said "What I'm trying say here is, this 256 power it didn't take any discipline to obtain it. And yet you take credit…"She paused, "For it." She finished.

"I honestly have no idea as to what you just said." Dimentio said.

"ME EITEHR!" Icefox said from in the closet.

"Okay, why 256?" Acro asked plainly, "YOUR CLOSET IS HUGE CONSIDERING YOU ONLY HAVE ONE OUTFIT!" Icefox said from inside the closet. Dimentio ignored her last comment and said, "256 because it was made that way as a perfect sub world for me." "Yeah, but don't you see the trouble with that? What you call making a perfect world," She grinned as she said the next part, "I call the rape of the NATURAL world." She stressed natural. "No you don't understand that sub world was made that way."

"ALRIGHT IAN YOU GOT YOUR INFO NOW HOLD ON!" Icefox said, a minute or so later she came out of the closet fully dressed as Dimentio, "Okay Ian you've got your info stop messing with the Jesters head!"

"Uh wait I do have to say that Dimentio your "perfect world" as you put it won't always be perfect, cause you see-" She was cut off by Icefox who actually shoved one of O'chunks socks in Acro's mouth. Acro spat it out and screamed with her tongue hanging out, "Oook ahh wha' 'uo id! Acro shouted holding her tongue. "ids all sunksified!" She ran out screaming with her tongue in her mouth, "I NEED A TOOTH BRUSH!"

"Anyway," Icefox said turning back to the jester who was getting a migraine from this chapter. "As my fellow authoress Acro was so annoyingly saying before I put a sock in her pie hole, You see life breaks free!" She spread out her arms to emphasize 'free' "It expanse to new territory's and breaks through barriers, painfully maybe even dangerously but there you are." She nodded at him, Acro came running back in, "STANK BALL!" She shouted before throwing a ball of dirty laundry at Icefox who (With her/my bad aim) it hit Dimentio.

"I'm going back to sleep, hopefully this nightmare will be over."

"Ohh Ohh I have a simile for that. Like the never ending Krueger nightmares you shall never escape us!" Acro said referring to Freddy Krueger.

"Ohh will you both shut up!" Dimentio shouted, they fell silent. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Where'd you get the spare mask?" Acro asked Icefox, "in the of his clo back set." she replied, the sounds of their steps moving away. "Oh god let it be over." Dimentio moaned.

* * *

~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

**We're so evil to Dimentio.**


	5. Dimension D!

(MY)

1. Talk in third person (Check!)

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. (Check a roon!)

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. (Checkide check check!)

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all)

6. Yell "GRRREEEEN!" at random moments.

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

FIVE: DIMENSION D

We join our Dimentio fangirls in their room, (for once its not Dimentio's) Acro is sitting on the upper bunk on her bunk bed on her side of the room, her head hanging off the side. While Icefox sat facing away from her on her computer, "NO!"

"What!" Acro looked at her friend, "I just got lynched by the townies because the host messed up, and I'm not very happy." Icefox said turning to face her with a sad look on her face, "Aww poor you." Acro said with sympathy. "I'd hug you but I'm lazy. I'm sorry."

Icefox threw a brick at her, "Okay ow, where the fudge monkeys did that- I wonder why Dimension D is green?" Acro blurted out suddenly. She covered her moth as her face grew red. Icefox laughed at her face.

"Its not funny! You know I faze out!" Acro shouted pouting upside down.

For once it was Dimentio who barged into there rooms, "Ask him." Icefox mouthed to Acro who said, "I can't read lips come over here and say it." sighing she got up and walked over to her upside down fellow authoress, okay I'm gonna whisper it okay?" Icefox said smiling. Acro nodded and leaned in to hear, "ASK HIM!" Icefox shouted. Acro eye balls swiveled around (ya know like in cartoons) before she blinked them back into focus, "FINE! You don't have to SHOUT!" Acro yelled back at Icefox who was back at her computer seat.

"Ask who/he what?" Dimentio asked, "heehee who he haha." Acro chuckled, "Why is Dimension D green?" Dimentio looked at Icefox, "What do you have her on?" He asked her, she put her hands up in defense, "Nothing I swear."

"I'm not on anything I just wanna know, I've been curious as to why its green? I mean isn't Mimi green, and L isn't black and green his thing? Why not purple and yellow?" Acro asked kicking her legs in the air as she asked her questions. Dimentio looked at Icefox and back at Acro then back at Icefox, "Are you SURE she's not on anything?" Icefox opened her mouth, then closed it and finally she said, "No." Dimentio did a face palm.

Acro laughed and fell off the upper bunk, landing on the ground with a thud. "No, no I'm okay, no, no I don't need help." Acro said sarcastically as she got up.

Once she was up she climb up on her upper bunk bad and sat on it, "So?"

"So what?" Dimentio asked, "Well no need to be snobby." Icefox said, the two laughed. "Ah ha ha ha." Dimentio laughed sarcastically, "So seriously what?"

"Why is your dimension green?"

"Oh that, I uhh." He thought for a second, "Well I don't know?" (A/N: seriously if ANY of you know please I have been wondering this since my first fight with Dimmy.)

"You don't?" Icefox asked, "And neither did his mother." Acro said with a Spanish accent. "Okay, interesting but no I don't know why my sub world is green." Dimentio said.

"You don't know?" Icefox asked.

"Yeah." Acro said (Meaning yes he does know)

"No." Dimentio argued back.

"Shut up." Acro said.

"You don't know?" Icefox asked Dimentio again

"Yes." Acro said smiling.

"No." Dimentio argued back again.

"ShuT up." Acro said emphasizing the T.

"Okay you two." Icefox said getting annoyed (A/N: NO BAD ICEFOX ONLY DIMMY GETS ANNOYED!)

"Well its not MY fault, Dim should know why his "sub dimension" as he puts it is GREEN!" Acro shouted from her perch.

"Well I might have made it but I do not color the world!" Dimentio said getting in Acro's space. "Oh thank goodness for that, it'd all be GREEEEN!" Acro shouted in Dimentio's face. Icefox threw a brick at Acro again, "WHERE THE FUDGE ARE THESE COMING FROM!" Acro shouted throwing the brick to the side. Icefox shrugged, "Where does anything come from?" she said.

"Oh please don't remind me of that question." Acro said covering her ears, "Why'd you throw it?" she asked.

"Green isn't until number 6." Icefox said. "Number six?" Dimentio said looking between the two fangirls who suddenly went quiet. "What are the other five?" He asked them, "Acro do you know what he's talking about?" "No Icefox I can't say I do. Do you?" "No I can't say-"

"Will you BOTH KNOCK IT OFF!" Dimentio shouted, "No need to flip." Icefox mumbled.

Dimentio sighed and left.

"Why'd he come here in the first place?" Acro asked, Icefox who was online again shrugged.

* * *

Will the questions ever end? Darn it I just asked a question…


	6. Greeeeeeeeeeeen!

****

(MY)

~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person (Check!)

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. (Check a roon!)

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. (Checkide check check!)

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) (Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments.

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

SIX: GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Acro and Icefox sat at the foot of Dimentio's bed, right now it was midnight, and even though the room was pitch black the girls looked at each other and nodded, they both gulped in a lot of air and screamed, "GREEN!" before scampering under his bed. They heard him shoot up, "Wha- oh wha was oh never mind." He flopped back down making the mattress hit Acro in the head and she did a face plant to the floor. Icefox had to contain her laughter and shouted "GREEEN!"

Dimentio shot up again. "Who's there?" He asked bravely.

Acro who had ignored the pain in her nose managed to silently take in a breath of air and screamed with her hands cupped around her mouth, she threw her voice to the closet and screamed, "GREEEEN!"

As planed at the last second Dimentio got up and went to his closet, the fangirls took this as their chance to run and managed to get out side his room, "What the-" They heard Dimentio mumble, in sing song voices the two shouted as loud as they could, "GREEEEEN!" they ran down the hallway and pretended to come out from their room as Dimentio exited his, "Why the Van Helsing are you screaming at the top of your lungs?" Acro asked pretending to be tired. "I wasn't screa- Van Helsing what the-"

"Just stop screaming and go to bed." Icefox said pretending to be tired as well. They both entered their room and laughed. Icefox grabbed a flashlight and clicked it on making the rest of the room go dark, "Tomorrow we shall continue number 6." she said dramatically. She clicked it off and the lights came on. Acro looked around, "How'd you do that?" She took the flash light and clicked it off, instantly the other lights got dark. "Oh thats so cool!" Acro said, she looked at the flashlight, "AHH MY EYES!" Acro shouted dropping the flashlight, "Shhh you'll wake Dimentio up." Icefox warned giggling.

* * *

The next morning the three exited the rooms at the same time, skipping (Acro) and walking (Icefox) over to Dimentio they both asked him, "So how'da sleep!"

"Oh you two should know, like terrible spies I heard you." He said grouchy. "Hear us, dude we were in our rooms then we heard You scream green five times." Icefox said.

He rolled his mix match eyes, "Sure."

"Fine don't believe us." Acro said crossing her arms, "Fine." He said, "Fine." Icefox said matching Acro's pose, "Fine!" Dimentio said throwing up his arms, "Fine!" Acro shouted, "Fine!" Dimentio screamed, "FINE!" Icefox and Acro shouted. Dimentio walked down the hallway, "FINE!" he shouted before heading downstairs, the two did a fist bump, "Mission partially accomplished, Dimentio is now insane." Icefox said, "all is right in the universe." Acro said, "Shall we?" Acro said motioning down the hallway, "We shall!" Icefox said and the two ran down the hallway. Looking down the stairs, "These stairs really need hand rails someone is going to fall." Icefox said and behold not two seconds after, "AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHHHH!" Acro tripped and fell down them. At the bottoms, she sat up and looked back at Icefox who was laughing, "Ah ha ha!" Acro said sarcastically, "OWW!" Acro clutched her now pounding head, "GREEEEEEN!" She shouted falling back in pain, carefully Icefox made her way to the fallen authoress, she looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she spoke, "As she lay motionless on the ground, head pounding heart slowing she yelled with all her strength at her fellow authoress who was laughing," Acro opened her eyes to see Icefox laughing her lungs out.

Shaking her head Acro got up, "OWWW GREEEEEEEN!" Acro said clutching her head as she stumbled down the hallway, they heard Dimentio scream, "STOP SCREAMING!"

They came to a balcony where they could see Dimentio on the first floor (On floor below them *Thinks* that would make Dimmy's room on the third floor. So yeah.)

"Hypocrite!" Icefox shouted (HA screaming and shouting two diff. words there fore he can't say anything)

"oh shut up, like a-" "NO!" Acro said throwing a fish at him as Icefox made her Killer math text books fly at him and they threw cardboard scented candles at him. The two laughed and high fived.

"UGh!" Dimentio screamed, "GREEEEEEEEN!" Icefox and Acro shouted happily.

"Ah HA! It was you two!" Dimentio said pointing up at the two of them, "Uh oh." Icefox said, "Busted," Acro finished, Dimentio floated up to them , "Run!" They both said looking at the other. They took off, Acro grinned as she ran, "GREEEEEEEEEN!" She shouted as she knocked over a hammer bro. "Move it or lose it buddy!" she shouted. Icefox took the hint, "GREEEEEEEEEEN!"

"SHUT UP!" Dimentio threw magic at them, Icefox easily avoided it, Acro got full blast of it and fell down, "RUN ICE DON'T LOOK BACK!" she shouted as Dimentio passed her.

"I KNOW NOT TO LOOK BACK!" She shouted back.

Icefox ran, "Run, run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me cause I'm not a man!" Icefox said confused at her own rhythm! She heard another thing of magic and ducked down as it passed over head. Running faster, seeing as he was catching up, she yelled, "GREEEEEEEEEEEN!"

A faraway call answered, "GREEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP!" Dimentio screamed, "NEVER!" Acro shouted loud enough for both to hear clearly they both looked back and saw Acro running, she ran past Dimentio and as she did both girls shouted, "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"AAAAGH!" Dimentio kicked the nearest wall again.

**

* * *

******

That poor poor soul, he has to endure me and Icefox. For a while. And notice i added an extra E in each green. Just had to say...Review please (CONGRATS Icefox actully review to something!)


	7. Interrogate him!

(MY) ~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check check!)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" (heeheehee MWAHAHAHA)

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

SEVEN: INTERROGATE HIM!

We join our two fangirls once again, doing something they shouldn't (I.e. going through Dim's stuff, and or drawing on his stuff) though by now Dimentio didn't care, he figured if he didn't care they'd give up and leave. He sat on the floor next to his bed on the far said (Away from Icefox and Acro who were on the right side, well Icefox is in the closet which is on the right side)

"Dimentio did you know your voice can echo in your closet?" Icefox asked, "No I did not." Dimentio said with the least amount of interest, "I bet he did." Acro said, doodling on one of his spare mask (What if one got broken can't go runnin round with a broken mask can he?) "No I honestly didn't." He chuckled.

Acro glared hard at him, but her gazed softened, "So," She started, "How well did your plans go to betray the Count?" He stiffened, 'Bingo.' she thought grinning a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat's grin to grin shame. (YAA shame! *claps hands*) "Well?" she asked.

He turned slightly, "You should know." "Stuffy." Acro sighed, "What?" He looked back confused but she had gone back to coloring with her white sharpie.

"Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" Icefox asked plopping down on his bed. He froze up, "That is none of your concern."

"You know dude its better to forgive and forget." Acro said getting up and sitting next to him, "I mean if I didn't forgive and forget I probably would have killed half of my OC's."

"What?" He looked at her, "Never mind, but seriously what happened, what were your last thoughts?" Icefox said.

He looked at both fangirls who were staring at him with sympathy, curiosity, and madness (Crazy madness). For the first time in a long time, he was nervous, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on!" Acro and Icefox whined, "Please!" Icefox pleaded, "Pretty please with the perfect world on top?" Acro pleaded. "No." Was all he said. Both girls kinda deflated, "Fine." Icefox got up and went back to the closet (Why? XD) "So Dimentio any plans with Mimi tonight?" Instantly Icefox was back over waiting for his answer, "No, me and Mimi are just friends."

"Uh huh? Good. But uh why do you always steal her diary, do you like to see her blush?" Dimentio sighed and rolled his eyes, "No Acro," He grinned when she glared, "We are nothing but friends. So don't you worry your pretty little head," He poked her nose, "I'm free." He grinned when she turned red, weather it was from anger or not Icefox backed away, "OHHH boy you in for's it now!" She ran in the closet.

* * *

Acro clapped her hands together to get the dust off them she looked up at Dimentio and smiled, "Are you gonna take it back?" She called up.

Icefox came out and looked up and burst out laughing, Dimentio was hanging by his waist, (wearing a Tinker bell costume, (Hair, wings, shoes and all)) on the ceiling fan (Which is a good distance away from the ground). "No." He called down.

"Oh so cool!" Icefox ran over to a switch, "What Icefox what are you doing?" Dimentio asked, "Ohh Icefox I like the way you think!" She looked at Icefox and back at Tinker Dimmy, "Take it back or she'll flip the switch."

"Never." He said. Icefox flipped the switch and the fan started.

The only thing that could have been heard in the Dimension was the sound of a certain Jesters screams and the maniac laughter of two certain authoress's.

* * *

**That there was furny!**

**Review please!**


	8. Glitter!

(MY) ~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check check!)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask!

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT!**

EIGHT: GLITTER

Acro snuck in her and Icefox's room. "You got it?" Icefox asked, and Acro showed her Dimentio's favorite mask the one he always wore (The one with no sharpie on it). "Excellent." She grinned evilly.

"Ice you do this one by yourself I'm going to bed." Acro yawned and crawled to the upper bunk bed and curled up underneath. Icefox laughed like an evil scientist, she put glue all over his mask and picked up a huge jar of multicolored sparkly stuff. She dumped it on the glue covered mask, making an explosion of color, Icefox grabbed her flashlight and turned it on and laughed again, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "ICE!" Acro shouted, "I am trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Icefox said, "mwahahahahahaha." she said quietly, she snuck out.

* * *

Dimentio woke the next morning and walked downstairs, Acro opened her door as he passed and she took on look at him and gasped. She slammed to door shut, 'well that's odd.' he thought, he looked at himself, 'Well I'm dressed,' he reached up and felt his mask, 'My mask is on,' when he removed his hand a few pieces of glitter stuck to his glove.

'Oh no.' He heard Icefox laugh. 'Icefox!' he glared ahead of him.

* * *

**Told you it'd be a short one.**


	9. Handcuffs!

MY) ~10 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check check!)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee)

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little TOO crazy)

NINE: HANDCUFFS

"DIMMMY!" Dimentio's eyes widened at the voice, "Dear Grambi no." The door to his room which was locked, fell forward. "Acro you weren't suppose to break the door!" Icefox yelled, "Well he had it locked, "Why am I here again?" "Count?" Dimentio got up and looked in the doorway where Acro stood holding the Count by his collar, and Icefox who stood behind her with handcuffs.

"No." Dimentio shook his head, "Oh yes." Icefox said stepping forward, "No! No!" he backed up, "Oh yes! Yes!" Icefox nodded a crazy smile on her face.

Two screams ran throughout the castle and the laughter of two girls rang out.

* * *

Icefox emerged from the dust that infected Dimentio's room. Acro came out with a chain in her hand, "Do you wish for the pleasure of dragging them?" She asked Icefox, "Why yes my good friend." Icefox took the long chain, "I shall need some help." She said tugging at it.

"Of course Milady." Acro said grabbing the chain.

"On three, or go which ever I say." Icefox said gripping the chain, "One, two, three! GO!" Both girls gave one hard yank on the chain and from the dusty infected room came Dimentio and Count, handcuffed to each other and handcuffed to the handcuff chain was the chain both girls had in their hands.

Both guys looked up at the fangirls. "Please tell me that's all they will do." Count said looking up at them in fear. "No it get worse." Dimentio said angry.

"Oh come now Dim's we don't mean to hurt you." Acro said sitting down next to him and slinging na arm around him, "Yeah its just Acro has broken mirrors walked under ladders a black cat has crossed her path and-" Icefox said counting on her fingers, "Okay Ice I think they get that I am bad luck!" Acro said, "See point blank Dim's I was born with bad luck. So its only natural that I AM bad luck."

"Oh dear." Count pulled his hat over his eyes. "Anyway!" Acro stood up and stood next to Icefox who pulled out her handy dandy jar o' glitter!, and Acro pulled out her sharpie bag.

"Oh no." Count looked close to fainting. "No!" Dimentio stood up making Counts hand go up, "We will not put glitter on and you will NOT draw on us." "We won't?" The two girls looked at each other, "They won't?" Count said looking up. "No. they won't." Dimentio said proudly. Icefox and Acro gave a sideways look. Both smirked. "Oh really?" Acro asked.

"Yes really." Dimentio crossed his arms. "Oh really?" Icefox asked, "Yes. Really." Dimentio said glaring at them.

"Icefox what is our job?" Acro asked walking up to Dimentio who was a good head taller, "To annoy Dimentio duh?" Icefox replied trying to open her jar. "And what is our mission today?"

"To handcuff him to Count." "Yes and we have done just that," Acro said circling both of the guys now that they were standing. "But I feel we need to do more!" On more Icefox successfully opened her jar….with dynamite. Color flooded the hallway. When the colors cleared, the hallway was empty, four pairs of eyes on the wall opened and blinked stepping away from the wall, the front of their bodies covered in glitter, they looked back at their imprints. Icefox and Acro fell down laughing.

"Are they always like this?" Count asked Dimentio, "You have no idea." He replied looking down at the two girls. "Sometimes its worse." Count shuddered.

"Excuse me girls." Count said getting the attention of the two, "Could you please un handcuff us?" He said holding up his wrist making Dimentio's go up as well.

"No." Acro said, "Now wait hold up," Icefox said, "He did say please, plus Counts letting us stay here." Acro sighed, "Fine but I can't."

"What?" Icefox asked, "You see when your dynamites went off they key flew out of my hand." The two handcuffed boys sweat dropped. "I'll just teleport this stuff away." Count said, "NOO!" Both Icefox and Acro tackled him to the ground dragging Dimentio down as well, "Ow my wrist," He said holding up his wrist, "If you poof it away the key will go with it." Icefox warned, "And then you'll always be together." Acro finished.

"I'll go get a metal detector." Icefox said, "And I'll use my ninja skills!" Acro said, but a looked from Icefox made her stop from diving into the glitter mountain, "Or I can use a metal detector." Acro said and Icefox nodded.

* * *

The girls came back wearing toxic suits (You know those suits people wear when there is a contamination. With the toxic symbol on them yes those suits) And metal detector in their hands, "Ve are back." Icefox said like the terminator, "And ve've brought Vepons!" Acro said, mimicking Icefox.

In a swift movement they were silent and scanning the ground.

Dimentio and Count sat down and sighed. "How long do you think it'll take?" Count said looking at Dimentio who was picking up glitter and letting it fall, "I dunno." He said.

* * *

An hour later, Count had fallen asleep, his hat covering his eyes, and Dimentio had shifted so that his head rested in his hand and his elbow was propped up on his knee, which was bent.

* * *

Another hour later, Count was still asleep and Dimentio was watching the two girls who were a little less then half way to the glitter mountain.

* * *

Another (ANOTHER) hour later Count had woken and was picking the glitter off his cape, Dimentio had fallen asleep, his head turned away from the other three.

* * *

Another! (ANOTHER!) AnOtHeR! Hour later the girls had reached the glitter mountain. "IN we go!" Acro shouted diving in head first, Count nudged Dimentio and they both got up, getting rid of the glitter on them they walked over to the mountain where Icefox was waiting, "She's been under a long time." Count said, "Yep." was all she said. "She could be hurt."

"Yep."

"Don't you care?" Count asked, Before Acro could reply a hand came out of the mountain and held a golden key.

"SHE GOT IT!" Icefox said, Acro came out of the mountain, "Woo I feel dizzy." She stepped towards Dimentio and Count, they raised their wrist and she unlocked the hand cuffs, "Now," Acro breathed, "Now you may poof this stuff away."

* * *

**BEWARE THE GLITTER MONSTER!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It shall attack the dullest rooms and or people at night and make you sparkly! (And not vampire on drugs sparkly sorry twilight fans I just don't like sparkly vamps.)**

**REVIEW! Please *Puppy eyes***


	10. Fangirls!

~**20** ways to annoy Dimentio~ (Plus EXTRAS)

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little out o hand)

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah)

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah)

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah)

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah)

15. Begin a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much he's number uhh *looks at profile* he is number 27 on my OC's list)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow.

(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

Acro: Oh come on theres MORE!

Icefox: Are you serious?  
Acro: Yeah look up.

Icefox looks up: OH MY FAWFUL! 20 THINGS!

Acro: Back to the blue prints for us.

Icefox: 20!

TEN: FANGIRLS!

"Okay and to your right we have Dimentio's room." Acro said leading a bunch of fangirls down the hallway (Which still had some glitter here and there) All the fangirls gasped, "This is where he sleeps!" A red haired fangirl asked, "Yes it is it's also where me and my assistant/fellow authoress, Icefox" She pointed at Icefox who was guarding Dimentio's room. "Handcuffed him to the Count." they all giggled and gasped.

"Why is she glaring at us." Another fangirl asked, Acro looked at Icefox sure enough she was glaring, "I don't know, Ice! Why are you glaring?"

"No one, NO ONE is allowed in his closet." Icefox said, "Ah yes," Acro turned back to the group, "Icefox has been sighted several times going through his closet, also we have worn his clothes." They all gasped, "So you-you've had Dimentio's poncho on before?" One girl asked, "Yes and also on the second floor you can find the surveillance cameras and you can watch the crazy stuff that happens at Castle Bleck, now, lets go to the meeting room…." Dimentio's door opened and Icefox turned scared, everyone looked as Dimentio came out, "Oh dear," Acro ran back to his room, "Hey Dim's whatcha doing up so early."

"Wha- oh I couldn't sleep," He replied tired, All the fangirls stood shocked and amazed. "Who, are, who are they?" Dimentio asked still tired, Acro looked at Icefox for help, "she said, "Uh your still asleep," Acro did a face palm, "I am?" Dimentio said.

"Yo Ice, he's sleep walking and talking." Sure enough Dimentio's eyes were droopy and he was roc king back and forth on his kegs. "Oh my Fawful."

Acro turned back to her tour, "We'll be right back." She turned and just barely had enough time to catch Dimentio as he fell forward, "Ice help me." Acro said, Icefox picked up his feet but dropped them ,"Wait why do I have to carry the feet." Acro looked at her like she had extra limbs growing out her ears (Ow that'd hurt) "Oh just help me." Icefox sighed and picked up his feet, they carried him in his room and set him down on his bed, "Sleep Dim's okay?" Acro said and Dimentio turned over and buried his face/mask in the pillow.

They backup, "OH MY GOSH IT'S DIMENTIO!" The fangirls screamed and ran in the room, Icefox and Acro pressed themselves against the wall on either side of the door.

"Oh dear Grambi." Icefox said at all the girls crowding the jesters bed.

They all started talking, "Ohh Dim's gonna KILL me!" Acro whined pulling at her hair, "Come on, I got and idea." Icefox pulled her to the closet and closed the door, "AHHHHH!"

"Dimentio's awake." Icefox said walking forward. "Ice where are we, WOW, his closet is huge." Acro said looking around, "What guy needs this much clothes?" She wondered as Icefox pulled her forward. "I found him while you were tying Dimmy to the fan," She pressed a green button. "And I've been rebuilding him since."

Acro looked at the thing that rose from the floor below….'L's room!' "Oh ho this is gonna be fun!" she said rubbing her hand together.

* * *

Dimentio clung to his fan which one of the fangirls turned on, he looked down at them, "They're like sharks." he moaned, 'I can't stay up here forever.' he thought, just as he was about to let go, "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" They all looked at the closet doors, which busted off their hinges. 'No it can't be…Super Dimentio!' (A?N I always thought Chaos Dimentio would be better I haven't played the game in a while so yeah…if its wrong well screw the internet it told me wrong)

All the fangirls stood in shock at the giant creature, "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" It shouted, on top of its hat Acro and Icefox stood, "Step out of the room and no one gets hurt!" Acro shouted through a mega phone. Icefox slide down into Super Dimentio's eye and messed with a few controls, one of the hands (?) reached up and Dimentio fell on it, the hand (?) moved and he jumped off landing next to Acro, who smirked, "That's right girls OUT!" Super Dimentio ushered them out, "Thank you and residents of Castle Bleck please remember to not fed the Fangirls. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day." Acro said before sliding down next to Icefox who was pulling leavers. Out in the hallway the girls screamed, "Okay one, they saw Count, two They fell in Icefox's trap." Acro said, Icefox looked down.

* * *

"Back, Back I SAY!" Acro said poking the fangirls .(Which did fall in Ice's trap) with a metal pole. She heard a strange sound and pulling out the METAL pole she found that it was eaten, it wasn't even half its height any more. "Oh dear Grambi."

"Acro will you clam those beast down!" Icefox shouted covering her ears, "Hey I'm not the one who set a trap for them to-" A knock at the door stopped her from finishing her sentence. Acro got wide eyed and covered the cage the girls were in with a large purple piece of fabric.

Icefox opened the door and Dimentio barged in, "I would like to know why you had fangirls here." He said angry, floating in front of the two girls who were backed up against the cage. "Make a quick buck." Acro said, Icefox elbowed her, "I have no idea what she's on." Icefox said when Dimentio raised an eyebrow, none too amused. "Okay there is a reasonable explanation for this," Icefox said, she pushed Acro forward, "Tell him Acro." she said running and hiding behind a cage.

"Heeheehee." Acro laughed nervously looking up at Dimentio. "You see-" "I know you were trying to make money but do you have to go THIS far this is a new low even for you two." Dimentio said calmly, cutting her off. Acro hung her head, "I'm sorry. Wait NEW LOW?" She looked up at him, "What we are doing here is fort the entertainment of others. We aren't nor shall we ever STOOP LOW as you so rudely said." Dimentio floated back a little, shocked by the timid authors outburst. "And another thing, this is all YOUR fault!" she said poking him in the chest with her finger, "It is?" Icefox said, Acro glared at her, "I'll be in the closet if you need me." She said. Acro took a breath, "How is it MY fault?" Dimentio asked, "If YOU hadn't betrayed the COUNT WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! You…You…ASSS HOLE!" She glared at him, he took another step away, the whole castle seemed to gasp. "Acro.." her eyes widened at what she had just said, she turned away ,"Leave." She said darkly, Icefox came out of the closet, "Okay." she said sadly, "NOT YOU!" Acro snapped, "Him," She hissed pointing at Dimentio.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and left.

Acro walked over and unveiled the glaring fangirls. "Acro…what are you doing?" Icefox asked. Without answering she dragged the cage out of the room, and set it up in front of Dimentio's. Icefox followed her, "Acro you're not really gonna…" Acro opened the door to it and the fangirls ran out and into Dimentio's room, "You. Did." Icefox said realizing Acro wouldn't talk till she was calm again.

Acro smirked as she heard Dimentio's scream.

* * *

***Says nothing***


	11. Take his sandwich!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~ (Plus EXTRAS)

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah)

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah)

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah)

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah)

15. Begin a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow.

(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

ELEVEN: TAKE HIS SANDWICH!

Dimentio woke up sore, "Ow." He said when he blinked. He managed to get up and look at himself in his mirror, "Oh dear Grambi." His clothes were torn, his hair was messed up (Not that it wasn't before) and his skin was littered with cuts, bruises, and possibly scars. He shuddered. Snapping his fingers most of the cuts healed and the pain left, his clothes were fixed and his hair well it stayed the way it was.

He walked out and looked down the hallway, "Come on Acro, I can't do today's mission without you." He saw Icefox tugging at something, Icefox suddenly stopped pulling, "Well no need for language." she pulled again, "Acro its not like…" She spotted him and let go at what she was tugging, he heard a yelp of surprise and a crash. Icefox glanced in her room, "No need to shout I'm right here!"

'What on earth is she talking about?' he wondered. Shaking his head he turned left and floated down the stairs, (LOL I just had a thought what if like he suddenly fell down while floating over stairs XD sorry) He could still hear Icefox, "Come on you don't wanna be this way when Alec gets here." He stopped floating (Darnnit he didn't fall) 'Oh no. Oh Grambi no!' He knew Alec alright, crazy kid he was, and he was bad luck as well, Alec and Acro together was not good, the castle would be in flames in a matter of seconds not to mention all the bleeding, Alec was known for cutting himself not on purpose either, he'd be cutting something in cooking class in he'll cut either his finger or somehow his elbow. That boy was insane. Not to mention they hated each other.

"Fine I give up." Icefox said walking away, she caught up with him on the stairs, "You heard that huh?" She asked, her tail swishing back and forth (Oh yeah forgot to mention Icefox has a fox tail and ears check it out on her DA (Although she didn't draw the ears that's how I see her so yeah.)

"What, oh yes I heard you arguing to yourself like a man does with his reflection." Dimentio said still disturbed by the fact that Alec was coming. "Yeah, she's still mad at you and herself. I can't believe her screaming wasn't what woke you." Icefox said sticking her hands in her pockets, "Screaming I didn't hear screaming, like a mime she was silent." He said.

Icefox looked at him as though he had grown another head, "You didn't, ohh." Icefox nodded, "She had some sort of mumbo jumbo set so you can't hear her, cause when she's angry she doesn't talk to however made her angry."

Dimentio nodded not believing one word, 'Humans don't have powers.' he thought shaking his head mentally for such foolishness.

Dimentio sat in the lounge area, watching the TV. He smelled something…interesting (He wouldn't say Yummy, or good this is a Psycho jester we're talking about) And the worst thing was a Wendy's commercial started playing, teleporting to the kitchen he snapped his fingers and a sandwich was made.

In the doorway Icefox watched with an evil grin on her face, she waited till the sandwich was in his hand before she turned up the volume on the TV. Looking back she saw Dimentio look around curiously he walked away from his sandwich. Passing by, he walked right pass Icefox without noticing her, she snuck inside and took the sandwich. In one quick move it disappeared.

She smirked and walked out of the kitchen and a minute later the TV was off and Dimentio walked back in the kitchen, Icefox ran and sat on the stairs, "What the-" He floated out, "Lose something?" Icefox asked sounding curious, "Yes it was a, never mind." He floated away.

* * *

Five missing sandwiches later, Dimentio had enough, he made another one and "Whatcha eatin?" Icefox asked, scaring the jester. "Oh dear Grambi!" He threw his sandwich in the air and it landed all over Icefox, turning around he saw her bit her lip and clench her eyes shut, snapping his fingers the mess left, "My bad."

"Its okay." Icefox said grinning.

* * *

Five more missing sandwiches later, Dimentio approached Icefox, who was once again arguing with her closed door, "Come on Acro I'm getting bored, Dimmy's no fun today." She pressed her head to the door, "Well no need to-" Icefox gasped, "Not nice," She looked at Dimentio and whispered to the door, "And the mask so does not make his head look fat."

He rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Icefox do you know what has happened to my ten sandwiches?" Icefox almost spoke up when he glared at the door, "He is not FAT!" Icefox said, "Sorry, uhh yes, actually I took them." She said smiling, he turned and kicked the wall, "Ow!" He cursed and rested his head on the wall. Acro banged on the wall where his head was so he tumbled backwards, "Here we go." He said landing on the floor.

* * *

***Still says nothing***


	12. Mask Glue mad girl!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)  
**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah)

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah)

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah)

15. Begin a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow.

(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

WARNING SHORT CHAPTER

TWELVE: GLUE + MASK + MAD GIRL

Acro grinned as she silently entered the sleeping jesters room, 'He'll pay for what he did to the Count.' she thought as she gently pulled off his mask. And like any fangirl would be, she was shocked by his real face. Same design as his mask, 'Mirror mask!' she thought shocked, he still had scars from two days ago. 'Poor guy I shouldn't have-NO must work!' she thought angrily. Turning over the mask she took out a glue bottle, twisting it open she started gluing.

Grinning she gently placed the mask back on, but she pressed hard enough for it to stick, excess glue came out, 'Dead give away.' she cursed, she hated herself for what she did next, taking one finger she traced the mask getting rid of the extra glue. Wiping the glue on his comforter she smirked and walked out.

* * *

Dimentio woke and shook his head, looking at his reflection he noticed a hard…substance, on the edge of his mask, he took his mask in his hands and pulled. 'Its stuck!' he looked at his bed, a empty glue bottle was lying on the floor next to his bed, 'Acro!' he glared at the room next door.

* * *

***writes something on screen* Told you it'd be short.**


	13. Tackle!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah)

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah)

15. Begin a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow.

(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

A knock at the door woke one of the Authoress's Acro looked over at Icefox who's hand was hanging off the bed, she sighed and jumped down, walking to the door she rubbed her eyes. She opened it to find a steaming mad Dimentio, 'Good morning,' she mouthed stretching. "Why did you glue my mask to my face?" she shrugged. He sighed, "Please don't give me the silent." He said.

She smirked and pretended to lock her lips closed, "Fine." He said, "Fine." She mouthed back. "Fine." He said crossing his arms and looking away.

THUMP!

He twisted his neck to see, Acro on top of him smirking, 'She pinned me down!' He thought. 'Fine!' she mouthed. He twisted the rest of his body so he didn't have to twist his neck. She curled one hand into a fist, and raised it, "Acro." "Dimentio." Icefox woke and saw Acro, and Count came up to check on the fangirls (Mostly so he doesn't end up handcuffed again) Acro looked back and Dimentio twisted his head. Both had a look of shock and fear on their face/mask.

"Acro I don't want to know what your doing but I am curious as to how Dimmy got on bottom?" Icefox said walking to the doorway, Acro's face got red and she glared at Icefox. She got up and walked down the hallway, when she passed Count she glared at him and he flinched, she raised her fist and he flinched again, she smirked and walked down the stairs. "Sorry Dimmy." Icefox said helping him up.

"Thanks."

THIRTEEN: TACKLE!

* * *

Dimentio walked in the lounge and was once again tackled, this time by Icefox, "Are you both going to do this all day?" He asked, "Yep pretty much." Icefox said smiling. He sighed, "When will this nightmare end?"

"Never." They turned and saw Acro, "Acro! You spoke!" Icefox said getting up and clinging to her, Acro looked wide eyed at Icefox, "Please let go." She said.

"Okay."

* * *

Dimentio hovered towards the stairs and was about to head down them when, "HIKE!" someone tackled him. They both tumbled down the stairs. Landing, Dimentio's upper half on the ground his lower half on the stair, he heard Acro giggling as she got up and brushed herself off. (A/N: You guys don't know what they're wearing do you?) she laughed and helped him up, only for him to be tackled by Icefox, Acro fell down laughing. "Will YOU stop!" he shouted.

* * *

Dimentio peeked inside his room, making sure no one was inside to tackle him, what he saw surprised him, "What are you doing in my room?" Acro spun around, "Ah ha ha like a preschooler caught in the act of something naughty." She stuck her tongue out at him, "Look I wanted to apologize." "No you don't." He said, Acro shrugged, "Icefox is making me, she says she has something against me and she'll tell if I don't apologize." "And since when do you two trust each other?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "Fine don't believe me, I WAS gonna tell you how to get your mask off, but," She got up and walked past him, "I think I'll just keep that a secret. I'll tell her I apologized."

"And what if I say you didn't?" He challenged her, "Who do you think she'll believe?"

Icefox came screaming down the hallway and tackled both Acro and Dimentio, "You apologize to him, now!" She said to Acro, "Okay okay don't get your you know what I'm not gonna finish that sentence.

Getting up, Acro said, "I'm sorry for setting the fangirls on you." Acro sighed, "And?" Icefox said, "And gluing your mask to your face." "And?" "And calling you an Ass hole." She turned to Icefox, "Happy now?" "Yes very duck!"

Acro ducked and Icefox tackled Dimentio to the ground….again. "Oh by the way Dim's to get it off, well my best guess is to get it wet, then the glue will get sticky and pry it off, or I can bash it off." Acro said before leaving the room.

* * *

**I'M TALKING AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Redesign Dimension D!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah)

15. Begin a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with paint balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow.

(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

Acro: WAIT before we start I would like to say this..*looks at Icefox then at you* We haven't told you what we're wearing. I'll make it simple for you, Icefox is wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans, I'm wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans (Don't care if you no like it mah fic!) Oh and also Disclaimer: Read chapter uno.

FOURTEEN: REDESIGN DIMENSION D

Acro and Icefox made their way to a certain shape shifters room. They knocked on the door (Yet when its Dimentio (A guy might I add) they just barge in) Mimi opened it ,"Oh Golly hi!" (I'm not very good with her bear with me.) "Hey Mim's." Acro said, "Can we come in?" Icefox asked, "Sure!"

* * *

Dimentio noticed how quiet it was, 'Hopefully they've left.' he thought. He looked in the room next to his, 'Nope they're still here.' he thought. He floated around, 'strange, no screams, the castle isn't on fire, whats going on?' he thought.

Finally the silence was getting to him. He had to get out of the castle.

* * *

"Ohh its sooo FLUFFY!" Acro said squeezing a fluffy pink pillow. It busted and feathers fell on the three girls, they all giggled, "Oh Mim's I love that color on these walls." Icefox said looking at Mimi who was changing the color of the walls, they were now a pinkish purple. "Ohh I love this color!" Acro said getting up, "Much better then that head ache green." "I don't know what Dimmy was thinking when he did this room." Mimi said, "He's such a dummy."

"Oh no, girls, with this color wall won't the magenta pillows clash?" Acro said, "They shouldn't if we even it out with a nice purple rug or something." Icefox said. They all giggled again (3 words "Such friggn girls")

"Dear Grambi." they all turned and looked at Dimentio who was shocked, "I must be in the wrong dimension." He breathed, "Nope Dim's your in Dimension D, we just redid it." Acro said.

"Why?" He asked, "Well member when I asked you why Dimension D is green, well we decided to redo it! Make it less of a head ache." She said.

Dimentio shook his head, "Can I talk to you for one quick second?" He asked, Acro glared, "What ever you want to say to me, say to them as well." Both girls nodded and glared as well, (Well Mimi is trying to glare). "Okay, fine, did you uh ever consider that maybe it was a "Head ache" as you say, because its suppose to be an allusion?"

"Well why didn't you say that chapters AGO!" Acro said smiling, "Girls take it down." Mimi did something (Seriously what does she do I know she cracks her neck but for reg. magic, what does she do?) that made everything disappear. "Thank you." He said, "No Dim's thank you." Acro said, and with a laugh the three were gone. He didn't wander on her words but went back to his room forgetting why he came there in the first place.

* * *

Dimentio looked at his room, "ICEFOX! ACRO!"

Two giggles ran throughout the castle.

* * *

***Giggles* guess what his room looks like.**


	15. Coffee!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Begin a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue)

(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

FIFTEEN: COFFEE!

Icefox whispered in Acro's ear and she smirked, "That's terrible, I like it." She said. The two started planning in hushed tones. Dimentio walking and spotted them. Acro glanced at him and grinned, Icefox looked over, the two shared a look and laughed walking out of the room.

_'Well that was…odd?'_ he thought.

* * *

Dimentio found the two in the kitchen, again talking in hushed tone, the looked at him, grinned and walked out.

_'I wonder…'_ He thought.

* * *

Upon entering the lounge he only saw Icefox, she looked up at him and laughed, grinning a grin that puts other grins to grin shame. (HA) and then she walked out.

_'Okay whats going on?' _he was starting to worry. Was there something on his mask? Was he wearing his clothes backwards? No impossible.

He turned around and saw Acro walking down the steps, she looked at him for a few seconds before grinning and walking up the stairs backwards.

'_Okay now I'm freaking out.'_ He sat down on the couch and rocked back and forth, 'They're just trying to get to you, don't let them.' He thought but the fear of what those two were planning scared him out of his insane mind.

* * *

Dimentio had fallen asleep on the couch, Acro and Icefox peered over the back of the couch, Acro held up a steaming coffee pot, Icefox gave her the thumbs down, Acro moved it back, she gave her the thumbs up.

Tipping it Dimentio jerked up, "Hot, hot, hot!" then he sighed, the fangirls raised an eyebrow at this. "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

* * *

**Wow didn't mean for it to be THAT short.**


	16. Eat his clothes!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue)

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER!  
(When I come up with more I'll add them or if someone has a really good idea and lets me use it.)

**WARNING SHORT CHAPTER!**

SIXTEEN: EAT HIS CLOTHES!

Dimentio walked in his room, Icefox was bent over something by his closet. Acro was on the floor laughing. Icefox turned, Dimentio saw she had one of his shirts (Black long sleeve shirt (Yeah no he goes running around with nothing on but a poncho pants and shoes. Yeah) So yeah.) IN her mouth.

"Why are you-" He started to ask but Icefox shouted her mouth now holding all of the shirt, "ITHS COLOFOR AN GELISHITH!" Acro held herself as she laughed harder, "What did she say?" He asked the laughing girl, "She-heehee, said HAHAHA, Its colorful, whew, and delicious." She giggled at her friends goofy look, "You look like a chipmunk!" She said, "Wait a sec." Acro grinned and got on her knees, she waddled over to Icefox and squeezed her cheeks together, "Spit it out." She laughed, Icefox shook her head, "Spit it out its not colorful." Icefox shook her head again, "Damn it women I said spit it out." Acro said laughing, Icefox laughed and the shirt came out covered in Icefox spit and hit Dimentio in the mask (IN YOUR MASK!)

He pried the wet shirt off his mask. Icefox screamed, "ITS NEUTRAL!" and giggled manically, "Here you can keep it." He said handing her the wet shirt. Both girls gave a smile and screamed, "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

* * *

**Acro: Whew funny…  
****Icefox: Why'd you make me eat the clothes?  
****Acro: Cause no way in a park full of dinosaurs can I fit something THAT big in my mouth plus someone had to translate, don't worry next chap we can shoot him.  
****Icefox *worried*: With what….  
****Acro: Paint ball gun.  
****Icefox: Whew I was about to say…  
****Acro: WAIT NO nonononononononono….no *Shakes head* I might want to annoy him but shooting him with a REALLY REAL gun, nuh uh.**


	17. Paint ball gun!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Hahaha Check)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue)

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER!

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607)

SEVENTEEN: PAINT BALL GUN

Dimentio had been minding his own business and out of no where the two fangirls disrupted his thinking. "PAINT BALL FIGHT!" He looked up, they were at the top of the stairs (A/N: that means he is at the BOTTOM readers. Oh you knew that? Well no need to SHOUT!) Both had guns in their hands, both wore goggles, they both glared at him, "AYAYAYAYAYAY!" Acro shouted aiming and hooting the gun at him. He felt his skin bruise as the tiny paint balls hit him. Different colors light blue, pink, neon green, and white. The two high fived and disappeared.

"What was that all about? Like a student, I am confused." He turned around and saw Icefox glaring at him, "How'd you.." He said confused. Her gun at her side, she raised it and aimed, "Nono!" he put his hands over his mask.

She said nothing as she held on one handed and shot the gun, dark green, neon blue, dark red, yellow, orange. Then she too disappeared.

"Well this has been a weird day." He said trying to get the paint off by snapping his fingers but the sound of footsteps stopped him, turning he saw Acro, "Oh no." She glared and nodded. Aiming her gun she pointed (And me with the worst aim EVA (heehee Randoms LE'GASP I haven't updated them in awhile) had to hold onto it with both hands.) And fired twice, a purple paint ball came out as well as a yellow, the purple hit the white side of his mask and the yellow the black side. She grinned and jumped back disappearing in the shadows. (What an exit top that Icefox)

He dared to turn around and found Icefox there once again, "Fine I will." She shot at Dimentio three times, yellow, green, and bright red. Then she turned and in a sparkle of yellow and purple she disappeared. (Acro: Nice. *fist bump* Icefox: Thanks *Fist bump*)

Then seeing something at of the corner of his eye he saw them pop up, aim and fire.

Red, yellow, green, red, blue, blue, blue, red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red, red, and every color in between! (A/N: If you can guess where I got that tell me I wanna see who knows) and then they ran out of ammo, "Oh darnnit, I thought I had a plaid one." Icefox said shaking the gun, "WOWOW! Girl watch where your aiming that! Might be empty but its still a gun!" Acro shouted moving her arms to cover herself standing on one leg bent up, "Oops." Icefox said pointing the gun upwards, "Sorry." Icefox went to pick the gun up when it shot.  
They heard a crack and the three looked up, "Ohh theres the plaid one!" Icefox said as black and white plaid dripped on Dimentio, "Of course," He said.

Out of no where he summoned a paint ball gun, "Pay back girls." He grinned, "Dimmy's very angry." Acro said, the two took off running, Dimentio called after them, "That is a VERY bad idea!" He shot at them, "POYO!" Kirby came out with the ball power (Whats its called a fanFICTION?) Acro jumped up and grabbed Kirby, taking his power from him, "Hey NO FAIR!" Icefox shouted, Acro rolled her eyes and pointed ahead, before curling in a ball and zooming down the hallway.

Icefox screamed, before she remembered her level up in her pocket, "lets hope its something fast." She said before squeezing it (Mind you she's still running) a silver sparkle went up the arm that squeezed it, and traveled over her body and suddenly she took off. "Too fast too fast too fast!" She yelled, she past Acro who had stopped to tie her shoe (It comes undone at the worst of times) "Whoa." Acro fell over she saw Icefox clinging to a pillar, her feet still moving a mile a minute, "Help!" She said in a weak voice.

Acro moved to get up when, CRACK! Her back caved in and she fell forward, muffled she cried out, "Ow." Icefox laughed till she noticed what hit her, a red paint ball, at least she hoped it was a red paint ball. She saw a shadow touch the ground, following the shadow she saw the black outline of Dimentio, his eyes glowing, "Oh my Jaydes have mercy on my soul." She whimpered.

Dimentio walked slowly to her, "Any last words like a victim to a murderer, I'll give you just that." He said aiming the gun at her, Icefox looked at Acro who had gotten up and snuck up behind Dimentio, "Yeah I do, bye!" She let go of the pillar and took off down the hallway.

Not a second later Acro wrapped her arms around Dimentio trying to take the gun from him, which she successfully managed to do. He turned and grabbed it holding above their heads.

They both had their hands on the gun. (Hold up I gotta say this my sis and cousin want to join this chapter) Greywolf and Bluedeath walked down the hallway, "Oh hey Acro." Bluedeath said, Acro looked over still trying to pry the gun from Dimentio's hands, "So what can we do?" Greywolf asked (Yes my sister and cousin have Fanfiction accounts but in no way should you check out their stories one so far Bluedeath has none and Greywolf has terrible writing style.) "Go get Icefox she's running around here somewhere. Literally." (I can't say that word sooo yeah.)

They walked away.

Acro tugged at the gun, Dimentio stumbled, "Not so light on your feet are you?" She asked grinning, he looked almost scared, then he looked around her and pushed her back the gun pinning her hands over her head, "Not so quick on yours are we?" He mocked, Acro looked scared.

(Remember this dude is a head taller then me, and I'm 5 feet 7 inches tall and still growing) She looked down the hallway and saw the dust being kicked up by Icefox, 'If only he'd take a step back.' she thought, she got an idea "Oh really?" She hooked her leg around his and tripped him, Acro now had the gun. By the time he had caught up with what had happened Icefox ran and tripped over him sending him tumbling with Icefox.

When they stopped Bluedeath and greywolf had come back, Acro aimed the gun at Dimentio, "Say your prayers." She said, she clicked the gun…nothing, "You only put one paint ball in!" She yelled at Dimentio who grinned, "I let you have the gun, I just teleported the gun away." He grinned, Acro gaped at him, "You cheating son of a bitch." She said, "Ahhahhah." She looked back at Bluedeath who was glaring at her, "oops."

Dimentio laughed and Acro kicked him, "Don't worry Dim's, next chapter your best friend is coming over." His eyes got wide as she whispered the four letter name he didn't want to hear. "Alec." She grinned when he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Outside the castle lightning flashed and it rained (Weird that dimension has weather). A pair of arms set down their suitcases, lightning flashed and a pair of blue eyes were looking at the castle, blonde hair was plastered to his forehead, he smiled as he heard familiar giggles. "Ello Acro." He said.

* * *

**I should warn you Alec is….different, he uh is very protective of me, and well he won't really like this, it's a good thing they already hate each other. Alec is a tall lanky teen, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he wears a red and grey striped sweater (Much like Freddy Krueger's O.O I can't believe I compared my best guy friend to that pervert *shudders*) and blue jeans as well as sock (No shoes just socks idk why)**

**Review!**


	18. Laugh!

~20 ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check god damn it women I said spit it out!)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16) **(Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more.

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue)

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER!

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607)

EIGHTEEN: LAUGH!

A knock at the front door made Acro and Icefox look down the hallway, "ALEC!" They ran down the hallway, the front door opened and Acro tackled her friend to the ground, "You're here! A chapter early too!" Alec hugged Acro back. He looked up at Icefox, "haven't seen you since we we're both handcuffed to Dimentio." He got up Acro still clinging to him.

"Good to see you too." Icefox said smiling she gave an awkward hug to Alec who had Acro clinging to him. "Uh Acro, I think, no, I know I can't fell my legs. Acro let go, "Sorry." Alec fell due to not feeling his legs.

The three walked in, at the top of the stairs Dimentio was floating, Alec stopped talking in mid sentence. The two glared at each other, "Alec." Dimentio hissed, "Dimentio." Alec said with the same hatred, the tension between the two was so thick the two girls were practically choking on it. "Acro?" Alec whispered sideways to her, "Yeah?" "Whats today's mission?"

"To laugh at him and when he asks why laugh some more and walk away."

Alec grinned, he pointed and laughed at Dimentio, who glared at him. Acro looked back at Icefox, the two girls shrugged and laughed along with him. Now Dimentio was just staring at them.

Alec walked away, still laughing and soon the girls stopped laughing. "Alec's a cool dude." Icefox said, Dimentio just scoffed and floated away.

"Well that was rude."

* * *

**Well since I can't think of anything else for this chapter, I guess I'm done.**

**Review (Please to all of them not just the last one that was updated casue I might ask something on one chapter and never get an answer)**


	19. Alec!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16) **(Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much)

20. While your talking to him scream, point behind him and run. Repeat till he's scared and glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue)

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER!

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607)

NINETEEN: ALEC!

Alec and Dimentio glared at each other, "Get out of my room." Dimentio hissed, "Us." Icefox said her head popping out of the closet. Dimentio turned, "No, you two can stay, he," Dimentio pointed his finger at Alec, "Cannot."

"Alec can you wait outside?" Acro asked giving him the puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"Why again is he here?" Dimentio asked Acro who was doodling on her shoe. "He's here to annoy you." Acro said, "And because we got bored." Icefox said sitting next to Acro with one of his ponchos in his hand, she set it on the floor and picked up a black sharpie (Where do I get them all!)

Dimentio pinched the bridge of his mask's nose (heehee he still hasn't got it off any ideas (WITHOUT BASHING HIS FACE IN) on how to get it off?) "No, no he doesn't annoy me, he angers me." Acro and Icefox shared a look, "Should we?" Icefox said, "No, no we shouldn't its not on the list.." Acro mumbled, "Oh but please.." Icefox said clasping her hands together and leaning on Acro. "?" Icefox dragged out the word. "Okay. O-Okay. OKAY!" Acro shouted, "YEEEEE!" Icefox ran out of the room, they heard Alec fall over, Acro laughed, "I heard that!" Alec yelled in the room, "You were suppose to." She said laughing. "Hey Icefox," Alec said, "What do you…NO." He sounded fearful and angry, "No, no absolutely not! NOOOOOOO!" They heard metal clink together. Icefox kicked open the door (Cause she can do that *snap* oooh yeah I went there) and dragged Alec in….

By handcuffs. (Can you tell I'm a handcuff girl *giggles*)

"No." Was all Dimentio said. He turned his back on the three. "Bad idea." Acro said, she took Alec from Icefox and walked over to Dimentio. "iGlomp WITH NO WARNING!" She screamed, latching her self around the jester. All three went down Icefox laughed and pointed at them.

Acro fought with Dimentio, finally she managed to pin him down, breathing heavily, "Icefox….handcuffs." "What?" Icefox said trying to stop laughing, "HANDCUFFS!" Acro shouted.

"Oh right," Icefox ran over and when Acro heard the metal click she relaxed. Getting off Dimentio she looked down at the two.

Alec was glaring at Dimentio and Dimentio was glaring at Acro and Icefox. "Hey Alec there are stairs here." Icefox said.

"So?" Alec said looking up at Icefox, "Well I'm just warning you so you DON'T fall down them…" She said as if to say go run up and down them then she thought "or up them." This time she was talking like she actually meant it.

Alec smiled, "I won't. Acro you know I don't." "Oh I bed to differ." Acro said sitting on Dimentio's bed, "One time you ran into a tree. Another you were walking down a set of stairs and the next thing I heard was you screaming and you ended up at my feet., you nose bleeding and your wrist broken, but all you did was laugh and crack you wrist back in place which now that I think about it is impossible, then when you were at the Random's Savannah came back and you mistook her for S, and well lets see how that went." She pulled out a DVD and placed it in a DVD player she teleported there, she placed it in, "AHHHHHHH! IT'S EVIL SAVANNAH!" They heard Alec scream.

Savannah dressed up as S turned to see him run down the stairs his ax in hand, Savannah tried to tell him she was Savannah but he was coming at her too fast.

She sat down and curled up in a ball, at least she'd be out of the ax's way.

But poor Alec tripped over her, the Ax sliced her side, poor Alec, went flying towards the front door and just before he hit it, Gabby opened it distracted by her phone and Alec went flying out the door.

Just as he was about to scrap the race track Jasp, driving his dirt bike, hit him and Alec got caught on it. So poor Alec was dragged around the island at top speed by his shirt sleeve and Jasp couldn't hear him screaming.

Acro popped out the DVD and said, "I rest my case." Alec turned red. "I didn't mean to fall."

"Sure…"Acro rolled her eyes.

* * *

"WEEEEEEEE!" Alec ran down the hallway with Dimentio flailing behind him. "Stop RUNNING!" He shouted, but the next thing either knew, they were falling down the stairs. At the bottom Alec popped up, "Woo lets do that again!" He ran back up them dragging Dimentio with.

* * *

**Don't like this chapter, Acro I don't like this chapter at all.**


	20. Glue!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah)

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue)

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER!

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607)

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!)

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA)

**WARNING SHORT CHAPTER!**

TWENTY: GLUE!

Icefox laughed silently as she poured glue on Dimentio's pillow, Acro held his head up as she poured, "Oh this is so gonna earn us a lifetime sentence in the Underwhere prison." Acro snickered as she laid his head back down and the two snuck out.

* * *

Dimentio woke, 'No internal bleeding, no broken bones, no alec handcuffed to me, no count handcuffed to me, room is normal, no screaming, what'd they do?' he lifted his head, his pillow came with, 'of course.' he rolled his eyes at the two fangirls giggling next door.

* * *

**Wow very short.**


	21. Stank ball!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)(**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER!

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607)

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!)

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA)

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul)

TWENTY ONE: STANK BALL!

"Pull harder!" Icefox shouted from her spot on the bed, she tossed popcorn in her mouth as she watched as Acro and Alec tried to pull the pillow off Dimentio.

"I DO NOT LIKE BEING USED LIKE A TUG OF WAR ROPE!" Alec smiled, "You wanna play tug-of-war!" Alec pulled harder at the pillow, while Acro had her arms hooked around the jester, she pulled against Alec, "No, Alec you'll rip his head off!" Acro shouted, "You say that like it's a bad thing." Alec said. Icefox fell over laughing at Dimentio's face, twisted in pain.

RIIIiiiP! Alec went flying backwards with the pillow in his hands and Acro and Dimentio went backwards, "I think I broke something." Alec whimpered standing up only to fall down, Icefox laughed harder.

Dimentio held a hand down to Acro who was rubbing her sore head, she took it "Thanks." She mumbled before walking over to Alec, "Ohh yeah your legs broken, well guess you gotta go back to the mansion." Without waiting for a reaction Alec disappeared (FYI the mansion is part of another fic of mine.)

Acro turned "Now to get the mask off." She said. Icefox laughed as she watched Acro chase Dimentio around with a hammer. "YOU WANT IT OFF OR NOT!" Acro screamed, "I DO BUT I DON"T WANT BRAIN DAMAGE!" Icefox laughed harder, "You guys are such dorks." Acro tugged at the mask even harder and in one disgusting sound it came off. Acro tumbled all the way across the room and landed in a position that made Icefox laugh if possible, harder, Acro's legs were going up the wall and her eyes were spinning with the mask in her trembling hands, Icefox got up and walked over to the fallen authoress, she laughed as Acro blinked her eyes into focus. Acro glared at Icefox who was laughing at her, "Hahaha." Acro said sarcastically.

Dimentio rubbed his head, there was a pale line where the glue was, THWACK! Dimentio fell backwards and when he opened his eyes he screamed.

"WHY IS THERE DIRTY LAUNDRY IN MY FACE!" He yelled, "Well where else would it be?" Icefox asked picking up the dirty laundry ball before smashing it on his face, Acro laughed, still on the floor, "STANK BALL!" She yelled. Another pelt of dirty laundry hit Dimentio. The fangirls high fived and kept throwing dirty laundry.

Acro turned to pick up more, "uh oh, Icefox we're out of laundry."

Behind them Dimentio's hand came out of the pile burying him and a muffled cry came out, "YES!"

Icefox looked at Acro, "What now…" Acro grinned, "O'CHUNKS!" The Scottish warrior came through the door, Acro and Icefox picked him up and threw him at the pile of laundry, "HARBLE-DEH!" The castle shook, the fangirls laughed and ran to their room.

* * *

**There the mask and pillow are off…for now….Okay hold Up! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed: **  
**Michaiah, (WOO first reviewer! thanks!)**  
**Vanessa Osbourne, (WOO! Thanks! P.S. awesomely wykkyd name!)**  
**Icefox, (Ah ha ha ha of course! thanks!)**  
**insert name here, (HAHAHAHAHAHA Love your name! Thanks!)**  
**TheSilkMoon, (Ah ha ha ha! Of course TheSilkMoon of course you'd read something about Dimentio! Thanks! P.S. I say that in a good way!)**  
**luigifan607, (Awesome name I'm a Luigi fan but its fun to mess with Dim's cause ya know he messed with L and Luigi! Thanks!)**  
**aicerkul, (I cannot pronounce your name and for that it is AWESOME! Thanks!) **  
**Marshmellow, (Hmmm now i'm hungry! But Thanks for reviewing!)**  
**random person, (HAHAHAHA!You don't know how fitting that is!*I write a bunch of random junk with my group the Randoms* HAHAHAHA Thanks!)**  
**and **  
**Biscuit. (I'm still hungry WHY WHY DO YOU NAME YOURSELF AFTER FOOOOOOOD! Thanks for reviewing)**  
**(So far!)**  
**Oh Biscuit! Yes I'm glad someone mentioned the JP references in whatever chapter it was…And Thank you everyone **


	22. 3 hours!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607)

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!)

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA)

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul)

TWENTY TWO: 3 HOURS!

Acro dragged a sleepy Dimentio into the fangirls room, Icefox opened the closet door, "After you." She said Acro rolled her eyes and threw Dimentio in non too gently. "You do what the list asked?" Acro said getting the Dimentio essence off her, "Yep, three," Icefox looked at the watch on Acro's wrist, "Two one."

"WHERE'S MY RUBEES!" A shrill screamed, Mimi stormed in the room Acro pretended to be reading a magazine while hanging upside down on her bunk bed, Icefox pretended to be listening to music o the computer.

"Where are they!" She yelled, the fangirls looked at her as if just noticing her, "Where's who?" Icefox asked, "MY RUBEES!" The girl screamed, "Ice you think it has anything to do with that sack Dimentio hid in our closet?" Acro asked, Icefox shrugged as Mimi walked over to the closet, "Well where is it!" She asked Acro who came up behind her, "Somewhere in there." Was all she said, Mimi took two steps in a Acro closed the door silently making sure the light was on before locking it from the outside, "Acro what was that?" Mimi asked, "Nothing see you in three hours." Acro and Icefox walked out the room where the screams of Mimi and Dimentio could be heard.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Icefox dragged a passed out Acro in the room, "I told you we don't waste but that doesn't mean you have five extras!" Icefox yelled at the unconscious girl. She sighed and threw Acro at her bunk bed, the girl slithered to the floor, Icefox walked over to the closet and unlocked it, Dimentio ran out, "SHE'S A MAD WOMEN!" he yelled before teleporting away, Icefox looked in the closet and saw Mimi sitting on the floor with hand made dolls in her hand, she looked up at Icefox, "Hi!" She waved, confused Icefox silently waved back before leading the girl out of the room. Icefox closed the door quietly, "Well that was weird." She said.

* * *

**XD**


	23. The dark book!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!)

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA)

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul)

TWENTY THREE: THE DARK BOOK!

The fangirls sat at the table, Icefox was chewing on some pop tarts and Acro was tossing a few grapes in her mouth. Dimentio floated in took one look at the two and floated out, "Wonder what that was about?" Icefox said bits of pop tarts hitting Acro in the face, "Maybe it has to do with flying food.."

"FLYING FOOD WHERE!" Icefox looked up at the ceiling, "Never mind, but look at what I found." Acro bent down and picked up and heavy book (I'm assuming its heavy the destructions of the world are in them) and dropped it one the table. "No way!" Icefox said spitting out her pop tart and looking at the book, "Way." was all Acro said.

* * *

Icefox was running up and down Dimentio's hallway blurting out "WE ARE THECHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTIN TILL THE END!" Acro laughed as she floated over Dimentio's door (Cause I'm good like that!) Finally Dimentio opened the door and Acro hooked the Dark Book (I hate spelling it bear with me) to a fishing rod and lowered it to Dimentio's height, he looked at the book wide eyed.

Icefox silently appeared behind him and she took a big breath, "DON'T STOP BELIEVEING! HOLD ONTO THAT FEEEEELIIING!" Dimentio jumped and his face hit the book. Both girls laughed and disappeared.

Dimentio rubbed his sore nose and cursed.

* * *

Icefox hummed to herself, "I cannot trust these voices, dun nu nunu nuu, give some kind of peace." (A/N: I don't know if that's the right song Icefox but if it is okay and if its not should've had cheese.)

Acro was on her stomach on her upper bunk she stared at the book curiously, taking the cover carefully cause she had just finished painting her nails black (A/N: I will paint my nails but black is the only color I'll do) She opened it a bit, "NOOOO!" Icefox shouted, "Stupid ipod." She banged it on the table (A/N: Again IDK if ya have one, Icefox, but here ya do so yeah) Acro sighed and opened the book. Icefox had her music blaring (Dispite the fact she has her earphones in and she'll be regretting it later.) "Merry merry…" Icefox sang Acro clenched her eyes shut and placed her earphones in and blared her music. "Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet!" Acro hummed as she skimmed the book, "Boring, boring, boring" She heard Icefox say through her music, "Ohh," She stayed quiet and after awhile mumbled, "So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now." Acro rolled her eyes, "UGH!" Icefox looked at her one earphone out, "What?" She asked, Acro hit the book, "it's the stupid book its so…so boring!" Acro said banging on it as if it were the books fault.

Acro sighed and their door burst open, "Come in." Icefox called sarcastically before turning back to her music. Acro stuffed the book under her pillow and rummaged through her songs, "Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk….I didn't mean to call you that." She snag softly, She opened her eyes and saw Dimentio glaring down at her, she took one earphone out, "Yes?" She asked, "Where's the book?" He demanded, "book? Book? Book? Ice?" Icefox shook her head not paying attention. "Give it to me." Dimentio warned, "Or what?" Acro asked threatening, "You'll kill me huh, get in line sweetie." Acro said laying back down, she flipped through her songs, "Hello, salute...Its me…your duke…." She sang softly. "Give it now." he said. She ignored him.

"And I made something that's real to show you how I feel." She hummed, Dimentio glared before teleporting away.

"WE ARE THE CHAMP-" Acro threw a pillow at Icefox to shut her up, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Give me the book!" Dimentio demanded following Acro who had the book in her arms pressed to her, "No Dim's." She sighed, "Please?" He asked, "No." She opened her door and slammed it on him.

* * *

"I'll give you uhh." Dimentio looked around the hallway, "No." Icefox said with the book resting at her side, "Just a peek?" He asked, "No!" Icefox said kicking him in the shin before running away.

* * *

"I miss Mayberry." Acro hummed the rest. Dimentio was on the lower bunk poking her, "Please?" He poked her back and she arched her back in pain, "No." She closed her eyes and smiled, "Please?" He poked her again and she glared at the bed before punching it. She waited, "Ow." she grinned.

* * *

"And we'll keep on fighting till the end! We are the champion's! we are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions!" Icefox jumped on Acro's upper bunk and landed on said sleeping authoress's stomach, she groaned as Icefox belted out, "OF THE WORLD!" "Ice….can't breathe!" Acro got out, "oops." Icefox stepped off her and Acro took in a big gulp of air.

* * *

"I beg of you down on my knees!" Dimentio said on the outside of the fangirls room, Acro got annoyed after two hours of him begging, "ALRIGHT!" she shouted, opening the door she threw the book at Dimentio's face. He fell back in slow motion. Both girls laughed as he opened the book. His face fell, Acro bit her lip, "Its empty." Dimentio said. "You gave me a blank book?" Dimentio asked, Acro shrugged her shoulders. "What was I thinking, Oh I know there'll be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late!" Acro sang before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Yeah okay the songs in this are:**

**Icefox's songs: Work by Jars of Clay, Carol of The Bells, Defying Gravity from the play Wicked, Don't Stop Believin', and We are the Champions.**

**Acro's songs: Hey Juliet, My own worst enemy, Dragostea din tei (I think I don't know it's a foreign song), Mayberry, and What was I thinking.**

**Okay yeah don't own the songs.**


	24. Poke!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA)

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul)

TWNETY FOUR: POKE!

Icefox saw a spork lying on the floor and a plan hatched in her mind, 'Acro's listening to her music passed out I could have fun with this spork.' she thought grinning.

* * *

Dimentio noticed only one fangirl was out and bout today, "Icefox where's your partner in crime?" Icefox chuckled, "Aww do you care about her?" She asked, Dimentio scoffed, "As if, I just want to make sure she doesn't attack." Icefox raised an eye brow, "Uhh either way why would I tell you?" Dimentio reilized she made sense, "I don't know." He said, Icefox took out her spork and poked him with it, "Ow, why'd you poke me with a spork like a bully pokes with a stick?"

"One weird simile, two cause it was fun." She poked hom again before running off. "Well that was odd." Dimentio said.

* * *

Poke. Dimentio glared at Icefox who was looking at the end of the spork bored. Poke. He looked at her. Poke. "Ow, Icefox that was my eye." Icefox looked up at him bored, "Yeah." She sighed and walked away, "Odd indeed." He said.

* * *

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Icefox tackled Dimentio down the stairs, and at the bottom she poked him with the spork.

"Stop." Dimentio said getting up, Icefox smiled and poked him again, "Poke me one more time with that spork and die!" Dimentio threatened. (heehehehehehehehehehe)

Icefox giggled, "Okay." She walked away.

Confused Dimentio teleported to the fangirls room seeing Acro there asleep and Icefox entered, "Okay are you stalking me or something?" Icefox asked, Dimentio said nothing and left.

"Weirdo." She mumbled.

* * *

**Here ya go Icefox.**


	25. Shy Guy!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul)

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV.

TWENTY FIVE: SHY GUY!

Acro tossed a voodoo doll up and down, Icefox typed on her computer. "AGGGGH!" Acro jumped up and stood in a fighting pose, "What?" She asked scared, "The stupid internet isn't working." Icefox pouted. Acro rolled her eyes and jumped down from her bed. Walking over she inspected the computer, "hmmmhmmmm." She muttered, in one swift movement she picked it up and bashed it against the wall. Icefox started in horror when it connected with the wall.

Her eye twitched and the computer started up again. "Your welcome." Acro said walking back over to her discarded voodoo doll.

Dimentio slammed open the door wearing a shy guy mask. Both girls looked at him and bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing, Dimentio glared at them, "Where are my mask?" He hissed, "I dunno." Acro shrugged trying not to laugh, "I think you do." He sneered, Acro became serious, "I know I don't." She said before picking up her voodoo doll by the back of its clothes, Dimentio was picked up by an unseen force, Acro smirked and Icefox looked in horror and awe as Acro twirled the doll around on its key chain, Dimentio flew in circles, screaming. When Acro placed the doll down Dimentio fell down.

Acro raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?" She asked.

Icefox laughed as Dimentio's new mask turned green. "You look sick!" She laughed, Dimentio glared at her.

* * *

Acro tossed a ball at the wall, it bounced on the floor before returning to her hand, Icefox watched like a puppy intrigued by the table food. (Hey I made a simile!) Acro caught the ball and looked at Icefox with an eyebrow raised, "You want this?" She held up the ball, Icefox smiled and shook her head, "No, I just like watching." Slowly Acro nodded, "Okay." She threw the ball behind her it hit the entering Dimentio. "Ow." He rubbed his forehead, Acro snorted, Dimentio glared at her, Icefox looked scared and crawled under the table.

"Where are my mask?" He demanded coming up behind Acro, "You really wanna know don't you?" Acro asked throwing another ball at the wall, It came back and Acro made no move to catch it Dimentio flinched and at the last millisecond Acro reached up and grabbed it. She smirked, "Yes." He sighed when the ball moved away from him, "Me and Ice,"

"DON'T DRAG ME IN THIS GIRL!" Icefox yelled from under the table, Acro sighed, "Okay I threw them into the void." Icefox laughed and Acro laughed evilly, the two walked out of the room.

Dimentio slumped and sat in the chair Acro was previously in, Acro poked her head back in, "You want them?" She asked, "Here ya go." She pulled a leaver and all his mask (Including the ones with sharpie on them and the one with glitter on it) Came down on him. Dimentio yelled, "UUUUUUGGGGGGGH!"


	26. AFV!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV.

****

Sorry its been…awhile hasn't it? Sorry. Really honest to truth I am. (I say that don't judge me)

TWENTY SIX: AFV

Icefox and Acro tried not to laugh as they walked in the kitchen of Castle Bleck. It was well past midnight and they had to get ready for the nest item on their list. Acro reached up to her hair and pulled out a hair pin. Standing on her tip toes and reaching towards the lock on one of the cabinets. Icefox shown the flashlight she carried, down the hallway. "Count's coming!" She hissed at Acro who was almost done.

She looked at Icefox scared, "Count can't know!" She hopped down and placed the hair pin back in its place before grabbing Icefox and throwing her in the upper cabinet next to the one with the lock. Acro pulled herself up and sat in the cabinet on the other side of the locked one. Count walked in half asleep, he flipped the lights on and winced at the light. He walked over to the cabinet Acro was in and opened it, he reached around for a cup.

Acro, scrunching up in the corner, handed him a cup. "Thank you mumbled Count Bleck." "Your welcome." Acro replied without thinking, She bit down on her wrist. Count Bleck closed the door and walked away.

They heard his footsteps stop and come back, Count opened the cabinet and glared sleepily at Acro he sighed, "Any reason as to why you are in here asked Count Bleck sleepily?"

Acro gulped, "I was just uhh…" She looked at the glare he was giving her, "Going back to bed." She sighed, "I thought so mumbled Count Bleck under his breath." Count Bleck helped her down and waited for Acro to walk out.

She took the hair pin out without him noticing and placed it on the counter before walking back to her room, being followed by the Count the whole way.

* * *

Icefox watched Acro leave and when she heard them finish climbing the stairs she climbed out. "How'm I gonna-" She looked at the counter, "Acro." She sighed, she picked up the hair pin and got to work on the lock.

Once it was opened she pulled her empty water bottle out of the bag Acro discarded when the Count came, she opened one of the bottles and poured the clear liquid in it. She giggled to herself.

* * *

TWO NIGHTS LATER (I'm not good at drunks so yeah…)

"And the winner of the ten thousand dollars is….Drunk fandoms!" Acro and Icefox jumped up and screamed! Dimentio threw the remote at the TV and placed the icepack back on his head.

"Stupid Icefox. Stupid Acro." He muttered under his breath.


	27. The song that never ends!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV. **(Checkidy)**

27. Follow him singing the song that never ends. (I asked Icefox for help so I guess this is hers)

28. Play ringtones in his ear.

29. Bug him about his age till he tells you his real age. (Belongs to luigifan607)

30. Turn him into a cat. (I guess this one goes to Icefox for drawing this…)

TWENETY SEVEN: THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!

Icefox grinned as she woke and saw Acro still asleep she crept over to her side of the room, "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY JUST KEPT ON SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!" Acro jumped and fell out of her bunk bed, landing face first on the floor.

She laughed, Acro looked up and glared at her, "If I wasn't in pain I'd hurt you." She hissed making Icefox laugh harder. Dimentio came in still with an ice pack on his head.

He had a murderous look in his eyes, Icefox stopped laughing, "Who is singing at this ungodly hour?" He asked serious.

Neither spoke.

"Well, like fish you're just gaping at me…Speak." He ordered, Acro rolled over on her back, "Dude you need to chill!" He glared at her and she just smiled like the insane person she is (Tis true)

"This is the song that never ends," Icefox mumbled, "IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!" Acro shouted. Dimentio covered his ears.

"Ow." He muttered walking out. Still in their pajama's they walked after him, "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was-" Acro sang, "and they just KEEP ON SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!" Icefox finished, "Would you please stop singing?" Dimentio asked. They shook their heads as they started singing again, "This is the song that never ends, it goes on an on my friends!" They sang, Dimentio cursed Grambi.

"Some people stared singing it NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!" Acro shouted, "And they just keep on singing it beCAUSE!" Icefox finished. They stopped for a second and Dimentio let out a breath of relief.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT GOES ON FOREVER!" they shouted.

Dimentio screamed only making his headache worse.

* * *

**Hey normally I don't do authors notes in this story…but lately with my other stories (especially the Randoms) I haven't had any fun in the authors notes and normally I have fun writing them…I have no idea why I'm telling you this but I am so yeah…ALSO I drew this zombie teen boy (Now don't say ewww) but he actually turned out good, I'm going as far to say cute. But theres one problem…I don't have a name for him….**

**Here are the names:**

**Nex short for Nexxus**

**Tango short for Tangala (Tang-gala)**

**Zora short for Zoralkala**

**You can see a pic of him on my profile when he's gets up.**


	28. Age!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with pain balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV. **(Checkidy)**

27. Follow him singing the song that never ends. (I asked Icefox for help so I guess this is hers) **(Check)**

28. Play ringtones in his ear. (Not doing it Sorry)

28. Bug him about his age till he tells you his real age. (Belongs to luigifan607)

29. Turn him into a cat. (I guess this one goes to Icefox for drawing this…)

30. Act like hippies.

TWENTEY EIGHT: AGE!

"Dimentio?" Both Fangirls popped up behind the couch scaring the jester to a degree so sever he fell on the floor, "What could you possible want now?" he asked his voice muffled by the floor.

"We were just wondering-" Acro said, "About your age." Icefox finished. Dimentio glared up at them, "And why would I tell you that?" He asked standing up and sitting on the couch, The both jumped over and sat on either sides of him, "Because you love us!" Acro cooed clinging to his arm. "There is debate about that." He snorted, Icefox hugged him, "And because we'll pester you till you tell." He looked down at the two fangirls, "Sixteen." He said they both giggled, "Yeah right." they said.

He glared at them, "Sixteen." He repeated.

This time they glared at him standing up they linked arms, "Well if you won't tell us I guess we'll have to force the answer out of you." Acro said, "And that is never fun." Icefox hissed out the last word.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He asked, they didn't answer.

(line break)

Acro tied a rope to the couch. Sitting on said couch she chuckled when she heard Dimentio try to open the door to get out of his room. He teleported in front of her. "Forgot I could do that?" He asked smug. Acro smiled and shook her head, "I knew." Icefox tackled him from behind and put a metal collar on him. "There." She said standing.

"Now…what's your age?" Acro asked picking up a remote. "Sixteen." He said grinning, she pressed a green button, Dimentio shook from being shocked, Acro held a bored look on her face, "Age?" She asked.

"Seventeen." Acro looked at Icefox who shook her head, handing the remote to Icefox, she pressed the button. He screamed and clawed at the collar, which when his shock spasm was over with Acro held up a key, "You could answer truthfully." She said.

"Age?" She asked, "Seventeen." He said, Acro nodded bored, Icefox giggled and she pressed the button.

"Age?"

"Eighteen." He writhed from the shock and curled up on the floor. "Age?" Acro asked in a sing song voice.

"Nineteen." "Now that I believe." Acro said standing she took the remote from Icefox and pressed the button.

* * *

**I think he's nineteen. But that's just me…**

**How old do YOU think Dimentio is?**


	29. Kitty!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with paint balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV. **(Checkidy)**

27. Follow him singing the song that never ends. (I asked Icefox for help so I guess this is hers) **(Check)**

28. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry)

28. Bug him about his age till he tells you his real age. (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check)**

29. Turn him into a cat. (I guess this one goes to Icefox for drawing this…)

30. Act like hippies.

31. Dress up as Michael Myers (Acro), Scream (Icefox), and Jason Voorhees (Blackmoon) and just annoy Dimentio. GUEST STARRING BLACKMOON!

32. gag him with one of Mimi's rubbies, and dangle him over the void. (Belongs to Apocalypse8)

33. Show him Dimimi fanfics. (Teehee)

34. Ignore him. All day.

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them.

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

TWNETY NINE: KITTY!

Acro sighed bored, Icefox sighed as well. Dimentio glared at them. "Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

"Dang."

"Any threes?"

"UGH!"

"yes!"

He turned and glared at them, they said nothing. "Any twelve's?" Acro asked, "We're only playing with six." Icefox snapped, "Then whats this twelve doing in my stack!" Acro said showing her the card. Dimentio floated over and took the card.

"That a four." He said.

Acro's head did a face plant with the table. "I'm no good at math." She mumbled, "Any fours?" She asked, "No." Icefox grinned.

"AGH!" Acro took Dimentio's hat and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the floor with a soft, thunk. He looked at the hat and then back at Acro. "Sorry." She said sitting down not even thinking about picking up the hat.

"I want a cat." They both said out of nowhere scaring the jester. They both shared a look and turned to Dimentio, he didn't understand. "What?"

"Twist the bones and bend the back." Acro said. "Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a." Icefox said in a sing song voice. "Trim him of his baby fat." Acro said giggling. "Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a." Icefox repeated. "Give him fur, black as black." Acro said grinning. "Just... Like... This." They both hissed.

Dimentio felt his bones shift and he was suddenly looking UP at the fangirls. They both smiled and knelt down. "Ooh he's so cute!" Icefox picked him up. "Put me down." He hissed at them. "Oh but you look so cute!" Icefox and Acro stood up.

Dimentio looked down and noticed the floor was a long ways down. He hissed at them only to look at his nose shocked, he turned around, and saw a black and white tail with a purple and yellow tip.

Icefox and Acro ran to a bathroom and showed Dimentio that, "I'm a cat!" He jumped down and landed on the counter. Both fangirls nodded. "And you're an adorable one at that." Acro cooed stroking his head. He purred.

Only when the fangirls squealed did he realize his mistake. "Shut up." He said. "Oh but that wa the cutest sound I've ever heard!" Icefox said, she turned to Acro, "Where'd you stroke him?" She asked.

Acro stroked Dimentio's head, he purred again. "Ohhh so cute!" Icefox said, she gently ran her hand across his head.

"Stop it!" He hissed once he had purred again. "I am a Jester."

"Yeah a psycho one." Acro mumbled, Dimmy cat tried to glare at her, "And I will not be treated like a cat." He stomped one of his paws down, "Awww." both fangirls cooed.

Acro started rubbing her eyes, "Maybe we should change him back my allergies are acting up." She said rubbing harder.


	30. Hippies!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with paint balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV. **(Checkidy)**

27. Follow him singing the song that never ends. (I asked Icefox for help so I guess this is hers) **(Check)**

28. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry)

28. Bug him about his age till he tells you his real age. (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check)**

29. Turn him into a cat. (I guess this one goes to Icefox for drawing this…) **(Check I'm allergic) **

30. Act like hippies.

31. Dress up as Michael Myers (Acro), Scream (Icefox), and Jason Voorhees (Blackmoon) and just annoy Dimentio. GUEST STARRING BLACKMOON!

32. gag him with one of Mimi's rubbies, and dangle him over the void. (Belongs to Apocalypse8)

33. Show him Dimimi fanfics. (Teehee)

34. Ignore him. All day.

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them.

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

THIRTY: HIPPIES!

Icefox and Acro sat on flat pieces of cardboard outside Dimentio's room.

Acro had her hair down, a hippie band in her hair that had two blue feathers connected to it, a green and white tie-dye shirt with a purple peace sign on it, one of those brown vest with the strings going down them, flare jeans and no shoes. A few flowers were in her hair.

Icefox wore her hair down as well, a hippie band in her hair and light blue feathers attached, a purple and white tie-dye shirt with a green peace sign on it, one of those brown vest with the strings going down them, flare jeans with purple peace signs near the bottom, and no shoes. A few flowers were in her hair.

Icefox had on rose colored glasses. Acro had on violet ones. One Icefox's cardboard with her was a bunch of different animals. A baby deer, a rabbit, bunch of animals. Acro had a squirrel on her shoulder she was feeding it a nut, "Hello little earth friend." She said handing the nut to it.

Dimentio walked outside half asleep. "Yo," Both girls stood slowly, "Dimentio, you look tied up."

Dimentio jumped back afraid someone would jump out and tie him up. "Say hello to the little earth friend." Acro said holding out her arm, the squirrel crawled towards Dimentio, "Its not going to explode is it?" He asked, both girls looked shocked, "No dude," Icefox said, "We should all love the earth. Man it's the only one we've got."

The squirrel ran away, "Bye little earth friend!" Acro called waving at it. Dimentio looked at the two, he nodded, "You do know we're in a void not on earth?" The two slowly looked at each other.

Acro shrugged, "Meh can't be that logic." She walked away. Icefox followed, the squirrel came up, "What do you want?" Icefox said before throwing the bag of nuts on the floor.

"Eat that." Acro said.

* * *

**Wow that was short. I have to say this right now. I actually love the environment. But I'm not a tree hugger, I am a lover not a fighter. But I'll fight for what I love. I have no idea who said that but I will fight and protect the earth cause I love it, it's the only one we've got.**

**I'm not trying to reach out and make you recycle just so you know, I just had to say that, that way you don't go around saying Acro and Icefox hate the environment. And I'm pretty sure Icefox isn't like, "Oh lets dump all our garbage into a whales mouth." No I'm 86% sure she's not like that and Icefox if you are well that's just the way you are I won't shape you like clay to fit in with what I think is right.**

**I won't I'm not like that. But yeah.**


	31. Dress up!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with paint balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV. **(Checkidy)**

27. Follow him singing the song that never ends. (I asked Icefox for help so I guess this is hers) **(Check)**

28. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry)

28. Bug him about his age till he tells you his real age. (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check)**

29. Turn him into a cat. (I guess this one goes to Icefox for drawing this…) **(Check I'm allergic) **

30. Act like hippies. **(heehee check)**

31. Dress up as Michael Myers (Acro), Scream (Icefox), and Jason Voorhees (Blackmoon) and just annoy Dimentio. GUEST STARRING BLACKMOON!

32. gag him with one of Mimi's rubbies, and dangle him over the void. (Belongs to Apocalypse8)

33. Show him Dimimi fanfics. (Teehee)

34. Ignore him. All day.

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them.

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

THIRTY ONE: DRESS UP!

Acro flipped her phone shut. Two seconds later a black SUV crashed through the wall. Icefox jumped back and screamed, "OH MY GOD COUNT BLECK LET DIMENTIO DRIVE!"

"I resent that." They heard Dimentio scream from his room. "Ok Mikey next time I drive." Acro's head popped up, "Blackmoon!" "Acro!" The two fangirls hugged each other. "Uhhhh?" Acro turned to see a confused fellow authoress. "Oh Blackmoon this is Icefox, Icefox this is Blackmoon," Acro said introducing the two writers.

"Hey." Blackmoon said. "Hi." Icefox said looking at the SUV.

"MOMMY!" Acro's head snapped around, "Jack!" She picked up the little boy that ran at her. "You're a mom?" Icefox asked, Acro looked at Blackmoon for help.

"Let me explain." Blackmoon said walking over to Icefox. "Acro and I played truth or dare a while back, well I dared her and her uhh shall we say guardian to adopt a child. Well they came back with lil Jack." Blackmoon said. "Ohhhhh." Icefox said understanding.

"K! Bye Mikey, bye Jack, Bye Jase!" Acro waved good bye and the SUV disappeared.

"So Blackmoon as you know we," She put an arm around Icefox's shoulder, "have a list, a list to annoy the crap out of Dimentio."

"Who I still haven't met properly." Blackmoon said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, and today, we dress up as killers." Acro said pulling Michael Myers mask out of a bag. "Ohh I call Jason!" Blackmoon said, she dived into the bag, "lets see no," She threw a chicken out of the bag, "Nope." A lamp, Icefox ducked so it didn't hit her. "Nope." Blackmoon threw out a TV. "Yikes!" Acro ducked and the TV shattered, "Aww we need a TV in our room." Icefox said.

"Ahh here it is," Blackmoon came out of the bag holding a Jason Voorhees mask and outfit. "I guess that makes you Scream." Acro said, "I have no clue who Scream is but okay." Icefox said pulling out the white mask and the black costume.

* * *

Dimentio blinked in confusion. There were now three people outside his room. One was twirling a knife around, one held a machete , and the other looked like it was screaming and sad.

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it when the one twirling the knife threw it, barely missing his head, they pulled out another knife. The three turned and walked away. Shaking his head he whispered, "Why do they do this to me when I'm sober?"

* * *

Dimentio walked downstairs and found the three down there. "Why Grambi? Why?" He looked up.

"Sup Dimentio." Acro walked by.

Dimentio did a double take. Acro stopped walking and faced him, "Uhhh Dim's you okay?" She walked back over to him. Icefox popped up over her shoulder, "Ohhh Dimmy you don't looked very good." She said in pain.

Another girl, Blackmoon walked over, "Ay, he looks sick." Dimentio's eyes went out of focus, "They've multiplied," He whimpered before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Uh oh, he's bleeding from his ears." Blackmoon said.

"Oh well." Icefox shrugged.

* * *

**For randoms person cause they asked and well yeah...its for them! ^w^**

**Please reveiw though!**


	32. Rubbies!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

1. Talk in third person **(Check!)**

2. Ask him if you can barrow his clothes. If he asks why? And he will, trust me. Tell him you need a really stupid costume for a party, and you thought his would be perfect. **(Check a roon!)**

3. Stare at him (Don't blink just stare) when he asks why? Say nothing and walk away. **(Checkide check !)**

4. Ask him what the h#11 was the point of 256? Was it his fav number? (heehee check)

5. Ask him why Dimension D is green? (Why not purple and yellow it IS his dimension after all) **(Check WARNING CONTAINS BRICKS!)**

6. Yell "GREEEEN!" at random moments. **(XD LOL check)**

7. interrogate him with questions like "So how are your betrayal plans coming?" or "Did you die in SPM on purpose? Was that part of your plan?" or, "Any plans with Mimi tonight?" **(heeheehee MWAHAHAHA) (Check WARNING contains jesters wearing tinker bell costumes)**

8. Put glitter on his mask! **(Check, check and check)**

9. Spend a day handcuffed to the Count! (heehee) **(ChEcK)**

10. Release fan girls (but make sure they've got shock collars on in case things get a little crazy) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

11. Play something that make him want a sandwich, and whenever he makes a sandwich, make a loud noise somewhere else. When he goes to investigate, eat his sandwich. Repeat as many times as it takes for him to figure it out. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

12. Glue his mask to his face. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(says nothing but puts check mark by it)**

13. Tackle him whenever he goes into another room. (Belongs to Michaiah) **(CHECK! I'M TALKING AGAIN!)  
**

14. (Ask Mimi to help you with this one.) Redesign Dimension D and make it look like Mimi's room, but even girlier. (This is also effective, if not more, if you do this to his room.) (Belongs to Michaiah) **(ROTFLMLO check)**

15. Be in a hushed conversation when he enters the room, glancing over at him evilly and grinning. When he asks you what you're talking about, stare at him for a few seconds, then laugh evilly and walk out. Repeat this until he's very, very nervous and paranoid. Then pour hot coffee on him and watch him sigh in relief that it's not something worse, then scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(HAHAHAHA check)**

16. When he goes into his room, pretend to be eating his stuff. When he asks you why you're eating his stuff, say "It's colorful and delicious." (If any of it is absolutely NOT colorful and he looks at your strangely, spit out whatever it is and scream! (Belongs to Michaiah) **(Check heehee)**

17. When he walks by three words "Paint ball gun." Load a paint ball gun with paint balls, (Duh) READY! AIM! FIRE! (Made by my sister greywolf16)**Check HI ALEC)**

18. Laugh at him. When he asked, just laugh some more. **(Short didn't mean for it to be short Check)**

19. Let Alec stay over. (Alec is an OC who Dimentio hates very much) **(Heeheehee Check heeheehee)**

20. glue his head to his pillow. (I like glue) **(short chapter check)**

21. Play Stank Ball, MAKE SURE he is ALWAYS the TARGET! AND HE NEVER GETS ANY AMMO! EVER! **(LOL XD check)**

22. Shove Mimi and him in a closet for 3 hours, and make sure neither of them can get out! (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check a roony)**

23. Tease him with the Dark Prognosticus. When you LET him have it, let him find out it's a fake. (Okay now that's just plain evil!) **(Hahaha music is in this one it funny Check)**

24. Poke him with a spork (Belongs to Icefox heehee saw your DA) **(Your welcome Icefox)**

25. steal all of his masks and replace them with shyguy masks and if he asks where his are tell him you threw them in the void. then laugh evilly and leave the room. at the next suitable moment dump his masks on him. (Belongs to aicerkul) **(Heehehehehehehehehehe check)**

26. Get Him and Mimi drunk, record them and send the video to AFV. **(Checkidy)**

27. Follow him singing the song that never ends. (I asked Icefox for help so I guess this is hers) **(Check)**

28. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry)

28. Bug him about his age till he tells you his real age. (Belongs to luigifan607) **(Check)**

29. Turn him into a cat. (I guess this one goes to Icefox for drawing this…) **(Check I'm allergic) **

30. Act like hippies. **(heehee check)**

31. Dress up as Michael Myers (Acro), Scream (Icefox), and Jason Voorhees (Blackmoon) and just annoy Dimentio. GUEST STARRING BLACKMOON! **(check)**

32. gag him with one of Mimi's rubee, and dangle him over the void. (Belongs to Apocalypse8)

33. Show him Dimimi fanfics. (Teehee)

34. Ignore him. All day.

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them.

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

37. ROAD TRIP!

THRITY TWO (dang we've come a long way!): RUBBIES!

"Mimi?" Acro popped her head in the younger girl's room, she looked up from polishing her rubees. "Yeah?" Acro entered, "Uhh well I was wondering if I could barrow a rubee?" She asked.

Mimi stopped polishing them, "Why?" Acro didn't expect that, "Uhh well we're going to uhh-" She fumbled, normally she could lie easily, "Uhh well we're going to annoy Dimentio with it."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, she cracked her neck.

* * *

Icefox looked down at Acro who was thrown out of Mimi's room, "She said no huh?" She asked looking down, "Uh huh." Acro said her eyes out of focus, "And?" Icefox asked, "I got one." Acro weakly held up a rubee.

Icefox nodded and grinned.

* * *

"Hey Dimentio!" Icefox shouted scaring the jester. "Must you scare me like that of a Halloween prank?" He faced her, Icefox thought for a second then nodded smiling, "Yep."

"Here hold this rope for me." She said handing him a rope, "Wh-" He was cut off when a chain chomp dragged him around, Acro sighed, she didn't look up from her book but she held up rope.

Dimentio went through the rope, he let go of the chain chomp rope and got stuck in the rope Acro was holding up. She quickly stuck the rubee in his mouth.

* * *

Dimentio muffled a scream and Acro and Icefox laughed as Dimentio swung from the rope.

* * *

***falls down laughing***


	33. Dimimi!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

33. Show him Dimimi fanfics. (Teehee)

34. Ignore him. All day.

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them.

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

THRITY THREE: DIMIMI!

"DIMENTIO!" Both fan girls screamed, the poor demented jester dragged himself to Icefox's computer which had tape on it (remember Acro threw it at the wall?). "What?" He asked angry they woke him up at three in the morning, "Read this and don't stop reading it till your done!" Acro shouted at him shoving him into the computer chair.

* * *

Dimentio walked out of the fangirls room, hours later, his eye twitching.


	34. Ignore!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

34. Ignore him. All day!

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them!

36. Put rocks in his hat! (Belongs to my sister)

37. Pretty in pink day!

38. Road trip!

THIRTY FOUR: IGNORE!

**A/N: You all do know this is during SPM right?**

Acro had her headphones plugged into her MP3 player, the music blaring from it as her fingers jammed on her DS. Icefox had her headphones plugged into her ipod (don't know and don't care if you have one or not Ice cause now you do!) and her pencil moved across her paper as she drew a picture.

Dimentio teleported in their room, they didn't even look up at him, which scared him more then when they stared at him all day. He floated down to Icefox, "Hello." He waved his hand in front of Icefox's face, she looked up at Acro, and shouted, "WHAT COLOR SHOULD THE SHIRT BE?"

Acro didn't look up but shouted, "I LIKE PURPLE GOLDFISH WHATS YOUR FAVORITE?"

"GREEN IT IS!" Icefox smiled and went back to drawing. Dimentio raised an eyebrow at this. He floated over to Acro who was jamming the buttons down on her DS as she played Kingdom hearts.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of the screen, "NOOOO!" Acro shouted making the floating jester fall out of the air, "ROXAS YOU IDIOT! YOU WOKE UP LATE! NOW AXEL'S GONE!" She shouted, "Idiot." She hissed.

Dimentio walked out his ear hurting.

* * *

Icefox and Acro sat watching, well flipping through the channels on Bleck's TV. Mimi was out doing….stuff. Dimentio floated in getting no response from them as he sat down at the table behind the couch. He started folding paper, (no idea where he got it) soon he got tired of the channel flipping, he threw a wad of paper at Icefox. "Nothing?" He asked her, no response.

So he tried throwing a piece of paper at Acro, nothing from her. He stood up and walked around he stood between them and the TV. They didn't even blink. "Hello?" He waved his hand in their faces. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" He asked hands on his hips, "Hey Ice." Acro said, Icefox faced her, "I have to go to Mike's party, think you can handle the next item on the list?"

Icefox nodded, "Yep, you sure you won't be here?" Acro shrugged, "I might I might not be. But just incase."

Icefox nodded slowly and then snapped her head to look at Acro, "Why would you stay at Mike's?" She asked. Acro glared at her, "I won't but seeing as it'll be at home, I might go see a few friends on the island." Icefox nodded.

"Hello?" Dimentio said again.

"I'm bored." Icefox said.

"I feel like tacos." Acro said suddenly. "Acro that had to be the stupidest thing you've ever said." Icefox said. Acro nodded sadly, "Yeah. Well I should go get my costume on." Acro stood, "Wait you don't mean that skimpy blue dress do you?" Icefox asked, Acro turned, "Yeah why?"

"You're wearing that through the dimensions?" Icefox asked, "No she is not." Dimentio said, "Maybe." Acro said, "But I'll have on my cape."

"Fine. Make sure you wear your cape." Icefox grumbled, "Yes mother." Acro said sarcastically.

Acro walked out and Dimentio shook his head.

* * *

Acro had left and Mimi had returned, and Dimentio was still being ignored. Dimentio floated by Icefox's head and poked her. His eyes were half closed, seeing as it was 11:59 pm.

The clock in the fangirls room went off at midnight "STOP POKING ME!" Icefox shouted once the last chime died down. The poor scared jester fell on his face, he looked up to see Icefox glaring at him, "What did I do?" He asked her.

"You were poking me, AND you threw paper at me." She said shoving him out of her room, "Good night!" She said slamming the door.

Now confused Dimentio shook his head, "Grambi help me." He whispered walking to his room.

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL IT HAS TO DO WITH DIMENTIO! GO NOW! Oh and review please?**


	35. Peanut Butter!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

34. Ignore him. All day. **(HA! Good times, check!)**

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them.

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

37. Pretty in pink day!

38. Road trip!

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!)

THITRY FIVE: PEANUT BUTTER!

Acro was passed out having stayed out longer then intended, she needed to sleep. Icefox made sure the light was out and she closed the door quietly before leaving for today's mission (each chapter is a new day).

She snuck up on Dimentio in his room, he almost screamed, "Nonononononono!" Icefox hissed, "Acro's out cold, wake her and it'll be worse then what I'm going to do." He raised an eyebrow. "Come with me you must." She said walking out.

They both walked (except Dimentio who liked to gloat about floating) to Count Bleck. "Hey count." Icefox whispered, "Can you hold this for a sec?" She asked handing him a jar of glue. "Count Bleck wishes to know why?"

"Just hold it!" She said.

Count Bleck took it and held it Icefox ran away. Dimentio and Count Bleck had an awkward silence between them till-SPLODE! Icefox fell down laughing she had to cover her mouth so she didn't wake Acro. Walking around the corner, clam she burst into silent laughter, "Icefox I WILL END YOU!" Dimentio shouted. Icefox hoped Acro didn't wake.

Dimentio and Count Bleck really were connected at the hip. ( I just have to say this XD kay I'm good).

Icefox controlled her laughter only to crack up again silently. She stood up and pulled on a rope that appeared out of no where, Peanut butter fell on the two, Icefox laughed silently.

Dimentio walked over (Dragging Count Bleck with him) and flicked Icefox in the nose, "Ow." She whimpered, on the level above A door slammed open and Acro stormed down stairs still in her costume, but without her glasses, she walked straight up to Dimentio and punched him in the gut, "WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" She shouted before storming away.

Icefox cracked up laughing again.


	36. Rocks!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

34. Ignore him. All day. **(HA! Good times, check!)**

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them. **(I was asleep when the glue sploded *sad face* check)**

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister)

37. Pretty in pink day!

38. Road trip!

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!)

THIRTY SIX: ROCKS!

WARNING EXTREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER!

Dimentio put his hat on and rocks came out hitting him on the head, he grinned and looked behind him when he heard the giggling of two certain fangirls. They gasped when they saw him noticing them and ran to their room. He rolled his eyes, still grinning,_ 'Maybe they aren't so bad, like overly hyper puppies you can deal with.'_ He thought.


	37. Pink!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

34. Ignore him. All day. **(HA! Good times, check!)**

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them. **(I was asleep when the glue sploded *sad face* check)**

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister) **(HA! Shortest chapter EVA! Check!)**

37. Pretty in pink day!

38. Road trip!

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!)

THIRTY SEVEN: PINK!

Acro, now feeling better, and Icefox, were once again in the jester's room. (We're not weird we just have nothing else to do till L- OOPS I'll stop now!). Dimentio paid no mind to them as he read a book, he took a second to look up at the two and push his reading glasses up, (I read a fic and he had reading glasses and I find those hot! So yeah!) and grin at them doing whatever it was they were trying to do.

"No, ew, ugh what is this the seventies?" Acro said tossing out a few of Dimentio's clothes making him roll his eyes, "Oooh how bout this?" Icefox asked holding out a poncho to Acro, "Darling it looks like- a word too aggressive for some readers." She said, "But you yelled that you know word at Dimentio." Icefox said, Dimentio slowly lifted his head, remembering when Acro went on a silent streak. They both locked eyes, "That's in the past." Acro said, "The past is the past." She shrugged, "UGH today is pretty in pink day and you have no pink!" Acro said facing Dimentio. "That's nice." He said going back to his book.

Acro flopped down on his bed and placed her head on the book he was reading, while Icefox went to explore his closet…Again.

She pushed up his glasses, "Why don't you have any pink?" She asked him, seeing as he wasn't going to be reading while Acro was on his book, he said, "Because I prefer purple and yellow."

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Icefox shouted from the closet, both laughed, "But seriously," Acro said when their laughter died down ,"Why not?"

"Because." Dimentio said pushing her head off of his book and pushing his glasses up, she whined, "Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnne Ah!" She walked to her room and came back with a pink shirt.

Dimentio cursed to himself as the two fangirls took pictures of him in a pink shirt.

* * *

**I know I said Brobot was there in the green chapter but I think the machine was there to begin with cause there is no way in the over there L built that machine from scratch.**


	38. Road trip!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

34. Ignore him. All day. **(HA! Good times, check!)**

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them. **(I was asleep when the glue sploded *sad face* check)**

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister) **(HA! Shortest chapter EVA! Check!)**

37. Pretty in pink day! **(XD checked off!) **

38. Road trip!

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!)

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH BOTHAH

BOTHAH BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

THRITY EIGHT: ROAD TRIP!

Acro closed her suitcase, and Icefox sighed waiting for the slow authoress to get going. "Come on Acro! We're gonna miss-" "We're not gonna miss it!" Acro said turning to her. She turned back to her bed, and climbed to the upper bunk, reaching under the pillow she pulled out a little Jack Skellington doll. Stuffing it in her pocket she jumped down.

Dimentio looked at the suitcases, out in the hallway, he floated over to Icefox, "What's going on?" He asked both fangirls jumped, "We're going to the real world today."

Acro said. Dimentio looked around, "And you need to take all of this."

"Well it'd be nasty if we wore the same thing everyday!" Icefox said slapping Dimentio upside the head. "Duh!" Both girls said at the same time.

Count Bleck, Nastasia, L, Mimi, and O'Chunks appeared with their suitcases as well. Dimentio raised a finger, "We're taking a road trip." Icefox said, answering his unasked question. He nodded and motioned to Count Bleck and the other minions, "Yes they're coming too." Acro nodded.

Dimentio became wide eyed, "Yeah you're coming too." They both said.

"Count Bleck order's you to come too Dimentio, we all need to get away." Count Bleck said. Dimentio sighed, he had only said 11 words and now they were leaving.

* * *

"Acro you do know you're not old enough to drive right?" Icefox asked looking at the tour bus her friend presented to the strange group. Acro pouted, "So? You're point, Mikey taught me how to drive." She said, Icefox shook her head.

"Get in," Acro said pointing in the bus, Dimentio stayed where he was hands crossed over his chest and one leg holding more weight then the other. "Get in," Acro glared at him, "Or I'll run you over." Dimentio quickly got in.

* * *

"Acro are you sure we're going the right way?" Icefox asked holding the map upside down, trying to figure it out, her bare feet were propped up on the dash board. Dimentio stood over Icefox, taking the map out of her hands he flipped it so it was right side up and then handed it back to her, "Oh yeah." Icefox turned red. Acro rolled her eyes.

"Count Bleck asks that you turn your music down Acro." Count Bleck said, Acro looked back at him, and reaching out she turned the music up.

"Uh yeah, I have to agree with the Count." Nastasia said covering her ears. Acro rolled her eyes again. Mimi screamed at L for pulling one of her pigtails.

Acro clenched the steering wheel, "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS OR I'LL DRIVE OFF A CLIFF!" She shouted. Everyone got quiet.

"There are no cliffs in the great plains." L said, "Dimentio take the wheel." Acro said, getting up she shoved the poor jester in the drivers seat. "Why not me?" Icefox asked. L ran to the back of the bus, "GET BACK HERE L!" Acro shouted. Acro closed the door. L's screams were ignored as Dimentio drove (surprised he's not driving like a maniac?….yeah so was I.).

Two hours later after the sun had gone down and Icefox, Mimi, Nastasia, and O'Chunks had gone to sleep, Acro came out of the back room. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, moving Icefox to the bed in the back she sat next to Dimentio who was stiff, "What did you- he began to ask, "Just drive." Acro said.

* * *

**A/N: For the next ten or so chapters we will be on the road trip.**


	39. Kiss!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

34. Ignore him. All day. **(HA! Good times, check!)**

35. Super glue him to Count Bleck, and dump peanut butter on them. **(I was asleep when the glue sploded *sad face* check)**

36. Put rocks in his hat (Belongs to my sister) **(HA! Shortest chapter EVA! Check!)**

37. Pretty in pink day! **(XD checked off!) **

38. Road trip! **(YES! Check!)**

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!)

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH BOTHAH

BOTHAH BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

THRITY NINE: KISS!

Acro took over driving after midnight, when the bus stopped for gas, "Count Bleck says you need your sleep." Count had tried to reason but she only waved him off while she sipped her water. "Psst!" Acro whispered to Icefox who came back upfront, "Wha?" Icefox looked up from her laptop, "it's the kiss one on the list." Acro said, Icefox grinned.

Standing up, making sure to put her laptop down, she made her way to Mimi's room. (yes the bus has many different rooms, its like magic where the tent looks small but inside it's a house, literally.) half an hour later Icefox came back carrying Mimi, she placed her next to Dimentio and tried not to laugh.

Acro swerved when Icefox held the thumbs up, "EWWW!" They both said looking back at the green girl wiping her tongue off with her hands, and the glaring jester.

* * *

**Anyone else just look at the chapter names and just laugh cause if you read just the chapter names it makes no sense...no just me...well don't I feel stupid.**


	40. Party!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

37. Pretty in pink day! **(XD checked off!) **

38. Road trip! **(YES! Check!)**

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi **(XD I'm a careless underage driver! Check!)**

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!)

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH BOTHAH

BOTHAH BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

FOURTY: PARTY!

Acro stopped once everyone had bugged her she needed sleep. "I don't need sleep." Acro whined, "Yes you do, you're way to tired." Icefox said, as herself and Dimentio helped Acro to her room, "No its MAH BUS!" Acro said trying to run back to the wheel, "I think she's drunk." Dimentio said. Acro clung to the wheel in a strange way, "I NEEDS MY FISHY!" She screamed.

"Dimentio go get her fishy." Icefox said. "Why me?" Dimentio asked, "Cause I said." Icefox growled. Dimentio grumbled, "Where's you fish Acro?" Dimentio asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Australia." Acro replied calmly, "Why is it-"

"JUST GO GET IT!" Acro said, "Don't teleport its weird in this world." Dimentio grumbled even more.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Acro asked Icefox nodded, Acro sighed and dropped down from her weird position, grabbing Icefox's laptop she typed a quick message to Antonia, BETTER KNOWN AS-! (luigifan607!)

Acro and Icefox looked around for the weird noise. "Ohhhhkay?" Acro shrugged. There was a knock at the bus door, Nastasia went to answer it, both girls tried to stop her, a crowd of people came in running the assistant over, Antonia, or Toni came in, "Sorry I'm late." She said. "It's kay!" Acro shouted over the music that now blared.

Toni wore a black dress (I am looking at the pic right now it looks like a dress) the hood to her purple cape was down reveling her magenta colored hair, her socks that's came up above her knees were striped grey and dark magenta (Maybe its my computer but that's what it looks like). On her feet were black plumps. One blue eye and one dark pink, almost red eye looked around, "Nice touch with the magic to enlarge the place." Toni said over the music. Acro and Icefox shrugged.

* * *

"Stupid, fangirls, and fish." Dimentio mumbled. He opened the door to the bus, only to find the place trashed, a party was going on, he dropped the fish. Acro looked at him, "Oh dear," She whispered, she jabbed Toni and Icefox, they all three looked at the glaring jester, "Shall we run?" Toni asked, "Yes, yes we shall." Icefox said, Acro ran and grabbed her fish.

Quickly she smacked Dimentio with it and the three made their getaway.


	41. Jason!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

38. Road trip! **(YES! Check!)**

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi **(XD I'm a careless underage driver! Check!)**

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!) **(XD I AM HAVING THE PLANNING! CHECK!)**

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH BOTHAH

BOTHAH BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

46. Lock him out of the bus, and before he can teleport back in, a bunch of rabid

fangirls spot him and tackle him ( Belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

FORTY ONE: JASON!

**A/N: The Great Mikey you'll be in chapter 44 and 45, is that okay? Oh well This chapter's written anyway! Also if you guys keep giving me ideas I might need to make a sequel just so this doesn't take up too much space on my computer. 90 pages already on word works!**

Acro sharpened a machete, once it was sharp enough she handed it to Icefox who was dressed up like Jason Voorhees. Icefox giggled as she pulled the mask over her face, Acro rested one hand on her hip, "Darling you look awesome!" Acro said. Icefox grinned under the mask, "I know." She said.

Acro walked outside the bus nonchalant, but inside she was grinning, and giggling. She looked around, they had parked not far from the beach, walking over she sat beside Nastasia who was reading, Count Bleck grumbled something about the sun, as he shifted under the umbrella, Acro smiled and looked up, closing her eyes, "Oh sweet warm sun." She whispered, "How I've missed you."

Mimi was building a sand castle around the sleeping L's feet. While Dimentio kept blowing it up. 'Heavy sleeper, L is.' She thought.

Icefox/Jason walked down the beach, Nastasia, looked up and jumped slightly. Count Bleck looked up, and not knowing who Icefox was dressed as nodded towards her. She stopped walking and slowly turned her head to face him. Mimi stopped building, Dimentio stopped blowing stuff up, L woke up, Nastasia stopped reading. Icefox/Jason breathed heavily.

Acro, looked over her glasses, 'Take the bait,' she prayed, 'take it!'.

Count Bleck teleported to the bus and ran inside. Acro has to hold back a giggle, Icefox/Jason looked over at Acro and Nastasia, Nastasia got uncomfortable but stood her ground.

Mimi ran in the bus screaming from out of nowhere, L followed, and soon after Nastasia. Acro burst out laughing. Dimentio just floated there, he remembered a while ago when Jason was at the castle, it wasn't pretty. (at least not for him.) Dimentio landed, and quickly took off away from the bus, Icefox/Jason took off after him. Acro laughed, rolling back.

"Psst." Acro's head shot up, "Acro, can I come out now?" Acro's head snapped around to see Icefox. "Aren't you-?" She turned, "Oh no." Acro sighed, "JASON!" She stood up and ran towards the REAL killer chasing Dimentio. "JASON!" Acro grabbed the killer in a hug before he could swing down on Dimentio.

Icefox walked over and helped the terrified jester up. Acro breathed heavily, hoping Jason was calm. "It's okay Jason, I'm here. I'm here." She whispered, she closed her eyes. Slowly she felt Jason shift. "Nonononononononono! Jason put me down!" Acro shouted, she held on tightly to the killer's neck, "Jase please?" She said burying her head in his shoulder. Icefox had to stifle a laugh, snapping her fingers she changed into beach wear. (cause Icefox is cool like that!) Jason raised his machete, Acro tilted her head, "OHHHH! Okay!" She smiled.

"Uhh?" Dimentio stood there confused, "Uh oh." Icefox snapped her fingers and disappeared into the bus.

Hearing a girlish scream Icefox turned and saw Jason, with Acro on his back, chasing Dimentio. Icefox laughed.

* * *

**Sorry I had the real Jason come in, its just, its close to Halloween, and well I thought he'd be kinda fun to have him in this. Sorry if its not how some expected it to be.**


	42. Puppet pals!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

38. Road trip! **(YES! Check!)**

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi **(XD I'm a careless underage driver! Check!)**

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!) **(XD I AM HAVING THE PLANNING! CHECK!)**

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(check)**

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH BOTHAH

BOTHAH BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

46. Lock him out of the bus, and before he can teleport back in, a bunch of rabid

fangirls spot him and tackle him ( Belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

FOURTY TWO: PUPPET PALS!

**(you see a weird background that is neither castle Bleck, nor the bus you wonder what the insane authoress has done this time)**

**(you look to the right as see a puppet that looks strangely looks like the authoress you were just thinking of. Followed by her partner in crime…or is it the other way around? You should ask, but that would mean you'd have to remember something and you really don't wanna.)**

**(at the bottom of the cruddy screen you see words and Acro's mouth is open.)**

"Oops." **(she says).**

"Acro!" **(you see a Dimentio puppet…thing come towards them he looks mad. Acro puppet grins and Icefox puppet is bouncing happily. Dimentio puppet is clueless. You chuckle a bit and read on.)**

"POP" **(Icefox is on the other side of the screen Dimentio is now in the middle. Acro goes over to Dimentio and shoves him towards Icefox.)** "BOTHAH!" **(Acro screams when she pushes him.)**

"BOTHAH!" **(Icefox pushes him back at Dimentio)** "BOTHAH! BOTHAH! BOTHAH! BOTHAH!" **(they shove him back and forth)**

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" **(Dimentio screams).**

* * *

**(You see Acro puppet alone this time, she bends down and picks up a sign you read it, and it says,) **"HAHA IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!" **(You glare at the authoress. A scary face pops up on the screen and you jump.)**

* * *

"Teeheehee." *laughter dies out*


	43. Sound!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

38. Road trip! **(YES! Check!)**

39. find a way to make Dimentio kiss Mimi **(XD I'm a careless underage driver! Check!)**

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!) **(XD I AM HAVING THE PLANNING! CHECK!)**

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(check)**

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH! BOTHAH!

BOTHAH! BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Teeheehee! Check!)**

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

46. Lock him out of the bus, and before he can teleport back in, a bunch of rabid

fangirls spot him and tackle him ( Belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

FORTY THREE: SOUND!

Count Bleck was driving with a very shaken Acro in the passenger seat, she kept glancing at the Count for fear he might drive them off a bridge. It didn't help that they were on the east coast driving across the Chesapeake bay. Dimentio was passed out on the couch, Icefox was drawing on his face with one of Acro's sharpies.

Icefox noticed Dimentio twitching and put the cap on the sharpie, picking up a small remote she dropped it on Acro's lap, making the authoress look up. Standing up, she walked to the back area (couch, TV, chairs, table, kitchen like a normalish RV bus) and flopped down on the couch. Dimentio jumped up, Acro pressed a button and the sound of applause filled the back room. Tossing the remote to Icefox, Acro had to hold a straight face as Dimentio looked around confused. Icefox pressed another button and the sound of small laughter filled the area.

Dimentio's eye twitched. Tossing the remote, without Dimentio knowing, to Acro, she pressed the button and laughter filled the area. Dimentio cursed under his breath and made something explode, Acro pressed another button and "BOOOOOOO!" rang out.

Dimentio faced Acro who pretended to be texting a friend, Icefox tried not to laugh, as she now had the remote, she pressed a button, and right as Dimentio started to float a slide sound was made followed by laughter.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I had this done YESTERDAY! Its just my sister's friend came over I showed her a couple Eddsworld videos and a few Tomska videos and we started just watching random stuff on Youtube. Which now has 1 BILLION subscriptions! Dang! I wish I had an account, I have a DA, a FF, lets see I'm a patchee on pumpkin patch, a member of Facebook, uhhh Giga online as well, lets see….Oh Neopets as well...dang no Youtube but all that!**

**Anyway sister's friend came over, got distracted, THEN oh this is the best part, the computer froze and wouldn't let me on! *laughs crazily* isn't that awesome! **


	44. Push!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

40. Throw a huge party without him knowing (luigifan607 is in this one I CAN'T WAIT!) **(XD I AM HAVING THE PLANNING! CHECK!)**

41. Chase him around all day... JASON-STYLE! ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(check)**

42. Go Potter Puppet Pals on him and push him around screaming "BOTHAH BOTHAH

BOTHAH BOTHAH!" ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Teeheehee! Check!)**

43. Give him sound effects, like a laugh track, booing, etc. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(check! *presses button* YEAH!)**

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

46. Lock him out of the bus, and before he can teleport back in, a bunch of rabid

fangirls spot him and tackle him ( Belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

FORTY FOUR: PUSH!

"So the grand canyon?" Icefox wondered how they got from the east coast to the grand canyon, but didn't question Acro who was texting a fellow FF writer. A girl appeared in front of them, she had Shoulder length, wavy auburn hair dyed purple at the ends, she had fair skin, golden eyes. She looked relatively normal for a girl of 13, except she has brown tabby ears tipped with white, and a tail to match. Kinda like Icefox.  
She wore white flip-flops, black slacks, and a red-purple T-shirt with the Pi symbol on it in black.

The three girls hugged. "I'm glad you could make it Mikey!" Acro said, "Glad I could come!" Mercelle Elvira "Mikey" Weston said. The SPM gang stepped out of the bus, and looked around, "Is that-?" Mikey pointed over to Dimentio being stupid wearing all black in the grand canyon, "Yep." Icefox nodded.

The three walked over, as the three walked and talked, Dimentio looked down into the canyon, he shivered, dispite being able to float, he didn't like heights (hint hint ideas might be coming due to that sentence).

Mikey, Icefox and Acro talked and laughed, and suddenly Icefox's arm shot out and pushed Dimentio off the edge. He, teleported up, "Why did you-" Acro shoved him off and the three watched him fall, they did a three way high five, as he landed.

"Ow." He called up. They all laughed, "This is awesome!" Mikey said. "Wait till later chapters." Icefox said, Acro punched her in the arm, "Don't give anything away."

Icefox rubbed her sore arm, "Ow!" She said. Dimentio teleported up and the three had to hold back their laughter. Icefox, Acro and Mikey advanced on him, "Stop." He said clearly annoyed (WOOHOO!) .

"You're not the boss of us." All three said. Icefox pushed him off with Acro's help, they walked away laughing.

* * *

**Terrible sorry I ment to update this, but I never did I guess. SHAME ON ME!**


	45. Fangirls 2!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

44. Push him off a cliff repeatedly because you know he'll just teleport back

up. When he tells you to stop, say "You're not the boss of me," and push him

off again. Walk away before he comes back this time. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD, yep check it off!)**

45. Go fangirl on him at every possible opportunity. ( Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

46. Lock him out of the bus, and before he can teleport back in, a bunch of rabid

fangirls spot him and tackle him ( Belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

47. Make Dimentio watch the puppet video while tied to a chair. If he doesn't

think it's ridiculous and pain-inducing, make him watch the Super Mario Bros.

movie. (belongs The Great Mikey Weston)

48. Make Dimentio watch Super Mario Bros. Movie video while tied to a chair. (Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston, WHO IS ON A ROLL! Tweaked by yours truly.)

49. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Scare Dimentio as often as possible. Easy as that!

FORTY FIVE: FANGIRLS!

Mikey stayed with the…..authoress's and the SPM crew, for another day as they came upon the west coast (wow just jumping around aren't we?). "Good old Cali!" Acro said jumping down from the bunk bed the three girls shared. Mikey and Icefox paused their game on the old Nintendo64 that Acro, stol-barrowed from her cousins.

"Yeah sure." Mikey turned back to the Super Smash Bros. game. "What are we doing today?" Icefox asked as she turned back to the screen. Acro stretched and sat down at her computer desk, "Well it say's "go fangirl on him." Acro said reading the screen, Icefox and Mikey looked back at her confused. "That's what it say's!" Acro said defensively. "Yeah…." Mikey said, "But isn't Dimmy sore from pushing him off the cliff yesterday?" Icefox asked tilting her head to the side.

The three peeked out to see Dimentio kinda limping to the front of the bus. Going back in the room Acro nodded, "Yeah I guess."

They all stayed silent. "Oh well." Mikey shrugged. "I like her!" Icefox said, "Can we keep her?" Acro rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dimentio's head pounded, something made him lurch forward, looking back he saw, "Who are-" Acro popped up one his right, "This is our friend Mikey." She said, Icefox popped up on the left, "She was here yesterday and today! And later everyone will-" Acro tackled Icefox, "I said don't revel anything!"

"So why is she's clinging to my back?" Dimentio asked, "It is to be done." Acro said, "What are you Yoda?" Icefox asked, Acro glared at her, "I wish I had Dimentio's huge closet right now." Icefox whispered.

"Hey who's driving?" Mikey suddenly asked. They all looked up front and saw Nastasia driving. "Ohhhhh." The three girls said, they all turned and glomped the sore jester. "Ow." He whimpered.

* * *

"Ohhh I love the beach!" Mimi said jumping off the bus wearing a swimsuit, "Yeah, whatever." Acro walked out wearing jeans and her jacket. Icefox came out in shorts and a tank top, dragging Dimentio, Mikey came out wearing shorts and her normal top.

Dimentio grumbled and leaned against the bus. Acro sat down next to him while Mimi went off to build another sand castle, Icefox just laid down and made a sand angel, Mikey laughed when Icefox shouted about the sand in areas.

Acro opened her new book and started reading it from where she left off in the store. (I read books in the store before I buy them so I know if its good enough to buy!) Dimentio grumbled about the heat, the sun, the world. Acro rolled her eyes before going back in time through the power of written word. (the pen truly is mightier then the sword).

Icefox stood up shaking the sand off her and glomped Dimentio make him fall down, the two landed on Acro. Icefox blushed heavily, "I'm stuck under here, I'm in no hurry to get up either." She complained when neither Icefox or Dimentio moved.

Slowly they both stood up, Acro wiped the sand off her jacket and walking inside, "Come on Acro come out!" Icefox said, Acro slammed the bus door shut. "There's AC in here." Acro's voice chocked out.

"Acro!" Icefox whined, Mikey walked over, "What's going on?" She asked, Icefox turned to her, "She's giving up on the chapter." Icefox said, Mikey looked at the bus, "What, no, Acro come on, so you got sand on your jacket big deal, please come out." Neither got a response, "Party pooper." Icefox grumbled.

Mikey randomly glomped Dimentio, "Make Acro come out." She said. Dimentio just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Mikey and Icefox built a fire outside the bus, "I wonder why Acro just got mad like that." Mimi wondered, "She's a spaz like that, one moment she's happy the next she's on a killer rampage." Icefox shrugged it off.

Nastasia raised an eyebrow, "Killer rampage?" Icefox held her hands up in defense, "Its Michael's fault. One thing that gets her angry, talking about her when she's not around." Icefox glared at the group as if to dare them to speak.

Inside the bus, Acro looked out sadly, everyone else was out there, besides the Count. 'God knows where he is.' She thought sadly as she watched both Icefox and Mikey glomp Dimentio, he shouted and Acro thought of her little Jack. Choking out a sob she ran to her room.

* * *

The Count joined them outside, he looked troubled, but said nothing. Mikey played with Dimentio's hair while Icefox pinched his cheeks, Dimentio was trying his best not to laugh, but he was actually enjoying himself. Both girls hugged him tightly, "Dimmy is sooo awesome!" They both said, "LOVE YOU!" They said blowing his eardrums.

* * *

**Savannah-Hi! I'm Acro's friend, Acro is….away I guess. Won't be back till late tomorrow, so uhhh She asked me to take over, so that's why this chapter's longer then usual. And I put why Acro's away in the chapter, she misses her little Jack. Long story not going into it. But she told me to tell you that she is asking you to check out her story called 'Family ends it all.' She says and I quote, "I got TONS of ideas from it!" unquote. Oh she also said to review. And I also ask you to review...Please?**


	46. Locked out!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

47. Lock him out of the bus, and before he can teleport back in, a bunch of rabid

fangirls spot him and tackle him ( Belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

48. Make Dimentio watch Super Mario Bros. Movie video while tied to a chair. (Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston, WHO IS ON A ROLL! Tweaked by yours truly.)

FORTY SEVEN: LOCKED OUT!

Icefox was reading, while Acro was typing up her project, both stopped, "What are we supposed to do today?" Acro asked. "Uhh," Icefox looked it up on her laptop, "Locking him out of the bus." she said, Acro nodded.

Icefox just watched for a second till Acro stopped typing and slowly looked at her, "Yeeees?" She asked.

"Aren't we gunna lock him out?" Icefox asked. Acro sighed, turning away from the computer she looked at Icefox, "Okay," She smiled, "Lets go." They stood up and walked out.

* * *

Dimentio glared up at Acro and Icefox, true he could easily teleport back in the bus, but Icefox had to go and place some thing on the bus that won't allow that. "This is the 47th thing you've done that has annoyed me." He said through the door.

"Awww you counted, Awww." Icefox said, Dimentio glared at her, he wanted to make them explode but Mikey gave them anti-magic barriers bracelets on day one that they started to annoy him. (thank you Mikey!)

Acro and Icefox's eyes widened, "OH NO!" They shouted and ducked down, Dimentio noticed a big mass in the reflection moving towards the bus. Slowly he turned around, "Oh no." He shook his head.

* * *

Acro and Icefox were sitting against the door to the bus, which was now being rocked. "Count Bleck wants to know what is going on?" Count Bleck asked. "Ahh!" Acro and Icefox looked up and saw Dimentio's face pressed to the door. "Why does he still talk in third person?" Icefox asked, Acro shrugged her shoulders.

"Move." Count Bleck pushed the two away from the door. He opened the door quickly allowing Dimentio in.

Acro and Icefox helped Count Bleck close the door. Dimentio crawled away from the door, like the first time the fangirls attacked him his clothes were ripped and askew, his hair was sticking up in places. Acro and Icefox tried to not laughed.

The bus jolted. The four looked out the window on the right side of the bus. Fangirls were clawing at the side of the bus. The bus jolted the other way. Running to the other side they saw the same thing.

"What do we do now?" Icefox asked. "Offer them a sacrifice." Acro said, Count Bleck smacked her upside the head, "We are not offering Dimentio to them." He said, "Who said Dimentio would be the sacrifice?" Acro asked. "That scares me." Count Bleck said.

"What if the sacrifice was strong, and could fight?" Acro asked, Icefox caught on, "O'chunks." She said, Acro nodded.

* * *

"Eh, why does it have ta be meh?" The Scottish thug asked the tow fangirls as they stood on top of the bus, "Cause dear Chunks," Acro said, "You guys are a family," "A jack up one." Icefox commented. "Yes, but a family none the less." Acro said, "So protect your family." The two somehow managed to push O'Chunks off the bus, "HARBEL-DEH!" He shouted. "Yeah!" Acro did a fist pump, "Go O'Chunks!" Icefox shouted.

* * *

Acro placed, icepacks on both O'Chunks head and Dimentio's. "I still don't uh, see how locking Dimentio outside caused all, um, this." Nastasia said. Icefox shrugged. Dimentio crossed his arms and glared at the two fangirls, "Hey at least we don't attack you like we used to." Icefox said defensively.

Dimentio thought about that, "Ow!" He looked up to see Acro trying to put his hair down, "Either its always like this which I'm pretty sure its not, or they really screwed you up." She said trying to get his hair to stay down. She gave up.

The bus started moving forward. Confused Acro ran to the back room and looked out the back window, she screamed.

She ran back up front past everyone, "Acro whats going on?" Icefox said getting up. "Zombies!" She shouted. She was already in the driver seat turning the key, "Come on come on come on!" The engine started. "Yes!" Acro put the bus in reverse, "ACRO!" Bleck pulled her away from the wheel. "NO!" she pushed him in the back room and shoved his face on the window. Indeed the fangirls came back as zombies. Then she ran to the front and pointed at the edge of the cliff getting closer and closer. "Hang on to something!" She said, stepped in the gas the bus fought back against the zombies. Acro glared ahead, Icefox looked around, the bus ran over something.

* * *

Acro and Icefox put on jackets and grabbed flashlights, stepping off the bus they looked around, "ew, oh that's gross." Icefox said, Acro turned her head away, for fear she might see her lunch a second time today. "Oh that's nasty." she said, "I think I might get sick." Acro said turning away completely.

The zombie fangirls were all over the back of the bus.

* * *

Acro was whistling as she and Icefox washed the bus and 11:30 at night.

* * *

**Page 99 on word! I'm gonna do one more chapter and then I'm making the squeal. But fear not I have an Idea, of course I'll need some approval from the OC's used in this story.**

**Okay OC's used in this story: Icefox, Toni, Mikey, Alec wanna be in the sequel?**

**Here's the summary:**

**Acro and Icefox are back, but this time they aren't annoy Dimentio, no, They're the host! Acro and Icefox have invited all the OC's in Ways to Annoy Dimentio, to a survival show!**

**End of summary.**

**If you're interested OC's or new OC's please tell me. This story isn't done, but I will start on the sequel for the 100 page celebration!**


	47. Super Mario bros!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

48. Make Dimentio watch Super Mario Bros. Movie video while tied to a chair. (Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston, WHO IS ON A ROLL! Tweaked by yours truly.)

49. Ask him if he can get loose from ropes like Houdini. And he says yes, tie him to the windshield wipers and ask him to get out of the ropes as quickly as he can. Before he can, drive off with the windshield wipers on. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!)

FORTY EIGHT: SUPER MARIO BROS!

WARNING SHORT CHAPTER!

Acro and Icefox's eyes twitched as the credits on the TV screen rolled. "That had to be the most disgusting thing I ever saw, not counting the ran over zombies." Acro said, "That was," Icefox shuddered.

"Lets make Dimentio watch it." They turned to each other and said.

* * *

Dimentio was lucky his brain didn't explode, "Why did you make me watch that?" He asked Acro and Icefox who's brains felt like mush watching it a second time.


	48. Houdini!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

49. Ask him if he can get loose from ropes like Houdini. And he says yes, tie him to the windshield wipers and ask him to get out of the ropes as quickly as he can. Before he can, drive off with the windshield wipers on. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!)

FORTY NINE: HOUDINI!

A/N: PAGE 100! WOOHOO! KEEP IT COMING GUYS! BTW that announcement I made last chapter was what I had tried to make Icefox not spill to you guys.

Icefox walked around the bus's main area, she found a large pile of rope, she just looked at it for awhile. She reached out towards out to it. Acro grabbed her hand. "No." She said.

* * *

"Dimentio, can you get out of a rope like Houdini?" Acro asked laying at his feet. He was flipping channels, "Who what?" He asked looking down at Icefox who had her head on his lap. "Magician or something." She said.

Dimentio nodded and looked back at the TV, "Yeah I guess." he said, "You guess?" Acro sat up, Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "Yes thats what I said." He said.

"Prove it." Acro grinned.

* * *

Dimentio's hair was plastered down due to rain as he was tied to the windshield wipers. He struggled to get loose, the engine turned on, Dimentio stopped moving and cursed.

All that was heard for miles/kilometers around was the scream of a jester being thrown around by windshield wipers.

* * *

**HI! I'd like to thank you all you've made this word pages doc, make it to 100 pages! Give yourself a pat on the back, but if you can't reach your back, well, pat your shoulder.**


	49. Weegee!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!)

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid )

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid)

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice)

FIFTY: WEEGEE!

"Thanks for coming Weegee." Icefox said, Weegee said nothing he just stared, "He's scaring me," Icefox whispered to Acro, "Yeah." Acro agreed, "So Weegee just do what you do and we'll hide in here." She dragged Icefox in the bus and pushed Dimentio outside, remembering to lock the door.

NINE MINUTES LATER!

Acro and Icefox had heard nothing, and having their ears pressed to the door to the bus was starting to hurt. Finally they heard, "You're scary." Being whimpered by Dimentio, they high fived. Dimentio banged against the door to the bus. "I WANT IN!" He screamed.

* * *

"Thanks Weegee again for coming." Acro said, Weegee said again nothing, "Time to go." She whimpered, Icefox shot off to the bus with Acro on her heels.

* * *

**Okay I've heard from Luigifan come on if you wanna be in all the sequels chapters I need to know if you're gonna be in an upcoming chapter I need to know if YOU want to be in the sequel but If I get to 70 and no one else says anything then you can only be guest.**


	50. Harbeldeh!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!) **(done! Check *shudders* he's scary)**

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid )

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid)

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice)

FIFTY ONE: HARBLE-DEH

Acro and Icefox were playing go fish. Dimentio walked to the front of the bus and sat down, putting his reading glasses, on he started to read. The fangirls heads snapped up and if hypnotized they said, "Watch out for the meteor." Dimentio slowly looked at them but they had already returned to their game. He blinked and went back to reading.

"Dimen'o!" The three looked up to see O'Chunks coming towards them, "'Ow dare yeh, insult me chunks!" He said to the poor confused jester.

"I assure you O'Chunks I never did insult your chunks." Dimentio said. Acro and Icefox hide their giggling face behind their cards.

"Don' play dumb wiv meh!" O'Chunks said. Now the fangirls were confused, "Did we tell O'Chunks that?" Acro whispered to Icefox who shook her head no.

"Yo Chunky boy," Acro and Icefox stood up and went to either side of Dimentio, "Dimmy didn't call you anything," Icefox said, "Yeah we'd know about that." Acro added.

"HARBEL-DEH! Yeh are siding wiv teh jester aren't ya?" O'Chunks said, "No." Acro said, "We're telling the tru-" Acro ducked down to avoid being hit with the chair O'Chunks threw at her. "Run!" She shouted.

The three managed to get past O'Chunks, "HARBEL-DEH!" He chased them, Acro, Icefox and Dimentio ran into the meeting room (Bleck insisted they had on in the bus.) and slammed the door shut locking it. The three collapsed when O'Chunks was done pounding on it.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**Dawww family.**

**Okay so I've heard from Luigifan and RedVenice they are gonna be in the sequel I need to here from Mikey, and AmperDavid. Alec told me he'll be in it, and Blackmoon said she's be the cook (TDI style)**


	51. Meteor!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!) **(done! Check *shudders* he's scary)**

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his

explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid ) **(XD good times check)**

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid)

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice)

FIFTY TWO: METEOR!

"A meteor is headed towards earth!" "Boring." Arco flipped the channel.

Outside Icefox was pushing Dimentio, "No maybe here," She said looking at him then up at the sky, "Or maybe, maybe here." She put her hands on her hips, "Yeah that's good you just stay there for say a minute or so." She told Dimentio and ran inside the bus.

Dimentio turned and screamed only to be squished by a meteor.

Acro and Icefox came out as the meteor turned into AmperDavid. "HA! They told you to watch out, Dimentio!" He shouted.  
Acro shook her head and pinched the bride of her nose. "We knew you were coming Amp, no surprise there." Icefox said, trying not to laugh at the sight of Dimentio's hand twitching.

AmperDavid looked down at Dimentio and then at the authoress's, "That was meant for him." He pointed at Dimentio.

"True." She said.

Acro looked around, "Uhh where's Arachni?" She asked, "Couldn't come because of-" Amp started to say but Icefox started freaking out "SPIDER!" She wipes out a hammer bigger then the older authoress, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

"Sorry." Acro said to Amp, (is it kay if I call you Amp or David?) Icefox took out a bazooka and obliterates the spider "DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Acro sweatdropped.

AmperDavid turned to Acro, "So can I stay?" He asked, Acro thought for a second, "Well…uhh, I'm going to have to say no, its not that we don't want you here its just well….We don't ugh how do I put this?" Acro thought Icefox popped up, "I'm scared of spiders and Acro has a deadly fear of them worse then what you just saw." Acro tackled her on the ground.

"Awwwwww." AmperDavid disappeared.

Two girls older then the two authoresses appeared, "We have to stop them before they go out of hand." The one in the suit said.

"Uhh excuse me?" Acro held up a finger "Who are you?" Icefox asked them, "We are y-" The one in the suit covered the one with the hoodies mouth, "We are not here." She said waving her hand in front of Icefox's face, "You are not here." She said before walking towards the bus. "Ice, wait!" Acro chased her friend.

"Help me," Dimentio whimpered, "Oh we would Dimentio but paradox's and stuff." The one with the hood said before the two disappeared.

* * *

**No clue whats going on with the ending.**


	52. Michael!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!) **(done! Check *shudders* he's scary)**

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his

explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid ) **(XD good times check)**

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid) **(XD weird ending. Check)**

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice)

54. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry. BUT ICEFOX HAS!)

55. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid)

56. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer)

FIFTY THREE: MICHAEL!

Acro waited by her teleporter, she rarely every used it but Venice, who was visiting, was coming from the teleporter. She rocked back and forth as Icefox was drawing off in the corner. Finally the teleporter started buzzing, "Wait no that's my phone." Acro reached into her jeans pocket, "On my way have tele open." She read, Icefox looked up confused. "What?"

"Venice is coming, come on Ice I told you this." Acro said sitting down on the ground her back resting on the machine.

The machine gave a whir, Acro and Icefox sat up, It gave off a whitish-blue glow and Venice stepped down.

"Hey." She brushed her Dirty blonde hair out of her face, her hazel eyes looked around, black boots, white trench coat, black shirt, and white pants were her clothing. Acro held up a bag containing clothes and grinned, "Time to work." She said.

* * *

Acro was once again listening to her music, Icefox was on the laptop, while Dimentio flipped through the channels. Venice walked in dressed as Michael Myers, neither girls noticed nor cared. Dimentio on the other hand just stared wide eyed at Michael/Venice.

"Again?" He asked Acro who didn't hear him.

* * *

Acro and Icefox hoisted themselves up on the counter to avoid being stomped on as they watched Michael/Venice chase Dimentio with a knife. They laughed trying not to fall.

* * *

**YEE! Done with the chapter! OMG My friend got me hooked on 'ouran high school host club'! I love the twins! They're sooo cute! Oh and Tamaki!**


	53. Ringtones! by Icefox!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!) **(done! Check *shudders* he's scary)**

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his

explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid ) **(XD good times check)**

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid) **(XD weird ending. Check)**

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice) **(CHECK! Don't worry its not the real Michael)**

54. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry. BUT ICEFOX HAS!)

55. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid)

56. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer)

A/N: Hey, lookie here! It's Icefox typing a chapter for once! Hope you like it!

FIFTY FOUR: RINGTONES!

The gang was at a gas station, filling up the gas tank of the bus (what else would they be doing?). Icefox and Acro were inside the building, looking for snacks. Acro piled up sugary candies in her arms whilst Icefox inspected the lower shelves, looking for something. She paused when she saw something black and silver concealed among mounds of Three Musketeers. She pulled it out, and upon seeing what it was, called for Acro.

Acro paused in grabbing some Reeses and turned to her. "What?"

"Look what I found!"

Once Acro moved closer, Icefox waved a beaten-looking iPhone in Acro's face.

"Someone was stupid enough to leave an iPhone here!"

Acro dumped her candy collection in a bag and grabbed the iPhone. "Does it still work?"

"I dunno, I haven't checked."

Acro pressed down on the iPhone, and its screen came to life in a white flash of light. "Yup, it works."

"…Sooooo, you think anyone will miss it if we take it for a bit?"

"Probably, but finders-keepers!"

"Yay! May I ask why you have a bag full of candy?" Icefox inquired, whilst motioning toward Acro's bag of candy.

Acro shrugged. "The Mushroom Kingdom is lacking in our type of candy, so I thought I'd stock up for when we return."

"Oh, okay." Icefox put on a thinking face and took the iPhone back. She scrolled through the pages until she got to the ringtones.

"Hey, Acro?"

"What?"

"You know that ringtone one on the list you chose not to do?"

"Yes."

"I think I could do that with this."

Acro looked at the library of songs. "Wow, that's a large inventory. Yeah, you can do it. Just don't let Dimmy destroy the bus."

Icefox saluted. "Ok, understood."

Just then Dimentio appeared in front of the girls. Icefox pulled a black Notebook seemingly from nowhere and whacked him in the head with it.

"I thought I told you not to use your powers in public," Icefox scolded.

Dimentio rubbed his head and glared at her. "Well, it beats walking here. Anyway, the Count sent me to retrieve you girls like a mother cat would retrieve her kittens."

"Let me pay for this candy and then I'll come."

Acro hefted the bag over to the counter and paid. When she and Icefox were walking back to the bus, she turned towards Icefox and asked why she was searching at the bottom shelves in the first place.

"Well, I was looking for some Jelly Ultrazes."

"Icefox, this is Earth, not the Mario verse. There are no Jelly Ultrazes, whatever they are, here."

Icefox face palmed.

* * *

Back on the bus, Icefox decided that it was high time to start. Dimentio was in the kitchen, slurping a Shroom Shake when Icefox walked in. She smiled evilly and took out the iPhone. She scrolled down the lists of songs and chose an appropriate one for the occasion.

_Hey!_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Hey!_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Hey!_

_Om nom nom nom nom_

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom_

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom_

_Om nom Om nom Om nom nom nom nom nom nom_

And so it continued, until Dimentio turned and glared at her.

Icefox looked at him innocently "What?"

Dimentio noticed that she had stopped the music, decided not to push his luck, turned away, and continued drinking his Shake.

Icefox decided that it would be best to annoy him later, and walked away.

* * *

Acro, who had been booted from the steering wheel again, was lounging in the meeting room with Dimentio. She was listening to her iPod whilst Dimentio was reading a Toad Town newspaper, which said something about an ailment called the Blorbs. It seemed to be quite interesting, for he seemed to be reading intently. Suddenly, Acro's phone started going off.

_There is someone calling_

_Hey!_

_Your phone is ringing_

_And!_

_You better answer_

_So we don't have to suffer_

_And hear that someone's calling_

_HEY!_

_You're phone is ringing_

_Come on and pick it up_

_Or else it won't stop_

_SO PICK UP YOUR PHONE_

Dimentio flinched and looked sharply at Acro, who seemed to not hear it, for her iPod covered up the noise. The song just kept looping; it seemed that the person calling was in a persistent mood. Acro DID notice Dimentio's glare, though.

"What?"

Dimentio pointed at her pocket, in which her phone was residing. She took it out and saw that someone was indeed calling, turned off her iPod, and answered the phone.

"Hey, Acro speaking….Oh, hi Icefox!...Yeah, he looks annoyed….'K, bye!"

Dimentio muttered annoyedly "Icefox…"

* * *

When Dimentio was sitting in the living room, staring out the window at the moving landscape (remember, they're in a bus), Icefox made her next move. She scrolled down the list and chose her next song.

_I hate my life and I wanna die, I ain't got no iPhone_

_My heart is breaking thinking suicide, I ain't got no iPhone_

_I hate my life and I wanna die, I ain't got no iPhone_

_My heart is breaking thinking suicide, I ain't got no iPhone_

Suddenly, Icefox cut off the song.

"Hmm, that song is incorrect, 'cause an iPhone is playing it…." She chose a different one.

_This is my ringtone_

_It's on my iPhone_

_No you don't have one_

_You're on Verizon_

_I waited at line_

_That's how I got mine_

_You sat yourself at home_

_You got no iPhone_

_Yeah!_

_Everybody look at me, I got 3G_

_Everybody look at me, I got 3G_

_Everybody look at me, I got 3G_

_Everybody look at me, I got 3G_

_Everybody look at me Everybody Look at me Everybody Eve-_

Dimentio couldn't take it anymore. He yanked the iPhone from Icefox's hands and threw it on the floor with all of the jesterly force that he could muster. The iPhone hurtled toward the floor, landed with a crash, and stopped playing the song. Dimentio sat down, satisfied, and returned to his window-staring, while Icefox developed a horrified look on her face. Just then, the broken iPhone croaked out one last song.

_Your iPhone is broken_

_Your iPhone is broken_

_You goofed around and dropped it_

_Now your iPhone is broken_

****

BOOM!

Dimentio put the iPhone out of its misery with one of his boxes of doom. Acro, who heard the explosion, rushed into the room to see a still horrified Icefox, a satisfied Dimentio, and a scorched carpet.

"Hey Icefox?"

"…Yeah?"

"Remember that that wasn't yours."

"…Oh yeah!"

Icefox immediately brightened up. Acro then addressed Dimentio.

"Since you apparently got those anti-magic barriers bracelets off, you're going to Persia to get a new carpet, because you apparently ruined this one. Don't try to escape; we got a tracker implanted in your bloodstream."

Before Dimentio could protest, Icefox got out her own phone and started to play the Cha-Cha Slide. Acro and Icefox smoothly danced out of the room in unison. Dimentio sighed and set off to go purchase a new carpet.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Here's the list of the songs used with links:**

**Om Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = c Z 0 p 2 o U l Y 9 g**

**Unnamed DotA ringtone parody- No link, but it's an actual ringtone**

**I Got No iPhone- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 9 J J J A Y r Y M c Q**

**This is My Ringtone- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = v j z J d Y Y J Q m w & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l**

**Your iPhone is Broken- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j D T z 9 d 5 – f q Y**

**Yes, four of those are Parry Gripp songs. It's not my fault they seemed to fit the chapter so much! You like it? Love it? Are neutral? Hate it? Well whichever one it is, please leave a review! But no flaming, please. Speaking about reviews, this story now has over 100! Congrats Acro! :D**

**Oh, by the way, I mean NO offense to anybody who has Verizon. I have Verizon, myself.**

** A/N: So does Acro (becasue Acro is writing this part right here!)**


	54. Spider man!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!) **(done! Check *shudders* he's scary)**

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his

explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid ) **(XD good times check)**

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid) **(XD weird ending. Check)**

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice) **(CHECK! Don't worry its not the real Michael)**

54. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry. BUT ICEFOX HAS!) **(XD nice! Check)**

55. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid)

56. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer)

FIFTY FIVE: SPIDER MAN!

"Icefox are you sure we took the right turn back there?" Acro asked Icefox who was now looking at the map confused. "No I think you're on the right road."

Icefox and Acro both sat up straight, "Icefox tell me that was you that said that." Acro said.

"No, I thought you were talking to yourself." Icefox whimpered. They both turned (BAD ACRO EYES ON THE ROAD!)

Arachni was hanging from the ceiling from the ceiling, "I'm not going to ask." Acro turned back to the road. "So I drop on Dimentio like Spider man?" Arachni asked, "Pretty much." Both Icefox and Acro said.

* * *

Dimentio sipped at a Shroom shake, "BOO!" Arachni came down spider man style and took his Shroom shake throwing it out the window. Glaring ahead of him, he stood and walked to the front of the bus, "HI!" Arachni ambushed him blocking his way from where Acro and Icefox sat. Dimentio jumped back, "Hello." He teleported on the other side of her, "Good bye."

"Rude." Arachni snorted.

"Can one of you explain why Arachni is here?" Dimentio asked leaning on the back of Icefox's chair, "If you simply must know," Acro said, "Its none of your business."

"Acro you sometimes make no sense." Icefox said, "Am I suppose to?" Acro asked naïvely.

* * *

Dimentio flipped through a few TV channels. Arachni came down spidy style silently next to him, Dimentio stopped flipping channels he turned and jumped when he saw Arachni. "Will you stop that?" He asked. Arachni looked like she was thinking, "Nope." She said.

* * *

"WHERE'S THAT CARPET DIMENTIO!" Acro screamed suddenly making the jester that was calmly walking fall down. He grumbled and walked over to the door, "LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" Arachni ambushed him spidy style, before hopping out of the sun roof and disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry this is sooooooooooo late! I had to pack and then we went up to see my dad, he's in the military and he's been stationed a few states north of ours so my parents decided my mom would stay here w/ me and my sister, while we finished school and he went up north for his job.**


	55. Backwards!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

50. lock Dimentio in the bus with Weegee for 9 minutes and see if he survives. (belongs to yoshi love the idea!) **(done! Check *shudders* he's scary)**

51. Get O'Chunks mad at him. Dimentio is not allowed to teleport, make his

explodyboxes, or make lightclones. Have fun. Warn him to "Watch out for the meteor." At the very beginning (belongs to AmperDavid ) **(XD good times check)**

52. a meteor crashes down on his head, before transforming into AmperDavid "They told you to watch out." (belongs to AmperDavid) **(XD weird ending. Check)**

53. RedVenice dresses up as Michael Myers and chases him around! (belongs to RedVenice) **(CHECK! Don't worry its not the real Michael)**

54. Play ringtones in his ear.(Not doing it Sorry. BUT ICEFOX HAS!) **(XD nice! Check)**

55. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid)

56. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer)

FIFTY FIVE: BACKWARDS!

**A/N: I know last chapter was 55 but for some reason everything got jacked up on the ff chapter thing so I'm going by that, but yeah….sorry if there are any confusions. But this is chapter 55 and we're doing 56.…..make sense….sorta….**

* * *

"Yako, m'I enod htiw eht srohtua eton." Acro said. Icefox nodded not paying attention, "Revetahw."

Dimentio happened to be passing by them, "What?" He asked them.

"Ouy llits deen ot teg eht teprac." Acro glared at him, Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "Uhh sure." He said.

"Re'ew gniklat sdrawckkcab." Icefox said shrugging him off. "Okay." He walked away.

"I LLITS TNAW HAM TEPRAC!" Acro shouted after him.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but I really wasn't in the mood to right. And I'm also not telling you what they are saying, you can do that yourself. Please don't say Acro wanted Ham cause I really don't want ham right now.**

**But other then that please continue to review, you are all the reason I can go through every day.**


	56. Gay!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

54. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid) **(CHECK)**

55. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer) **(Yep KCEHC)**

56. Sing the 'if you were gay' song to him. (OMG ONE BY ME! Its been awhile hasn't it?)

57. Leave him in Las Vegas

58. Roll him up in a carpet and toss him over Niagara Falls.

59. Have silent little kids follow him all day. (trust me its creepy)

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times)

FIFTY SIX: GAY!

Acro sighed as she left her post as driver, Nastasia had taken over, "An afternoon alone with my favorite book," She said flopping down on the couch propping her feet up on Dimentio who was on the other side of the couch also reading, "Shiver, Linger, and the final. No roommate to bother me." She said opening one of the books, "How can it get any better then this?"

The door opened (the one that led to the rooms) "OH HI DIMMY and ACRO!" Icefox yelled, "Hi Icefox." they muttered, "Hey Acro, Dim's you'll never guess what happened to me at the gas station this morning." Icefox said, "This girl, was smiling at me, and talking to me."

"Hmm that's very interesting." Acro said burying her face in her book.

"Uh huh, and she was being real friendly, and" Icefox laughed, "I think she was coming on to me," She laughed again, "I think she might have thought I was gay!" Icefox said.

Acro pushed up her glasses and looked at her friend, "So why are you telling us this, Hm why should we care, we don't care," Dimentio said, "What'd you have for lunch today?" Acro asked.

"Ohh you don't have to get all defensive about it-"

"I AM NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Dimentio shouted at her, "Ohhh why would I care about some gay girl you met okay we are trying to read." Acro added cause Icefox looked close to tears. But after Acro comment she turned to Dimentio, "I didn't mean anything by it Dim's I just think its something we," She motioned to the three of them, "Should be able to talk about."

"Well I do not want to talk about it," Acro said turning red, "Icefox this conversation is over."

"Yeah but guys-"

"OVER!" Acro and Dimentio snapped.

"Ohhh okay, but just so you know." Icefox stood up and hugged Dimentio, "If you were gay!" She sang, "That'd be okay! I mean cause hey! Ha! I like you anyway." Dimentio made a noise that sounded like 'drop it!'

"Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay! But I'm not gay!"

Dimentio glared at Icefox, "Icefox please I am trying to read." He said and went back to reading. Now both fangirls looked at him like lost puppies, "What!" He yelled.

"If you were queer." Acro sang, "Ugh Acro!" Dimentio buried his face in his book, "We'd still be here.

"Acro I am trying to read this book." Dimentio said.

"Year after year." Icefox said.

"UGH Icefox!" Dimentio glared at them.

"Because you're dear to us!" Both sang. "And we know that you,"

"What?" Dimentio asked looking up at them.

"Would except us too," They sang and moved like twins.

"I would?" He asked.

"If we told you today: HEY GUESS WHAT WE'RE GAY! But we're not gay." Both sang. "We're happy just being with you."

"I like shoes, how's the Count?" Dimentio asked.

"So what should it matter to us what you do in bed with guys!" They sang

"Acro, Icefox that is gross!" Dimentio cried.

"No its not." Acro sang.

"If you were gay" Acro sang, "We'd shout HURRAY!" Icefox sang, "I am not listening." Dimentio said.

"And here we'd stay." They sang mimicking each others movements.

"Lalalalala!" Dimentio covered his ears.

"But we wouldn't get in your way."

Dimentio screamed.

"You count on us to always be beside you everyday to tell you it's okay you were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA you're GAY!" They sang.

"I am not Gay!" Dimentio yelled at them.

"If you were gay!" they said.

"AHHHHHH!" Dimentio ran out of the room screaming.

Acro and Icefox high-five.

* * *

**I love Avenue Q! I just had to incorporate this! Haven't checked it out then you really should.**


	57. Vegas Baby!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

54. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid) **(CHECK)**

55. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer) **(Yep KCEHC)**

56. Sing the 'if you were gay' song to him. (OMG ONE BY ME! Its been awhile hasn't it?) **(XD check)**

57. Leave him in Las Vegas

58. Roll him up in a carpet and toss him over Niagara Falls.

59. Have silent little kids follow him all day. (trust me its creepy)

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times)

FIFTY SEVEN: VEGAS BABY!

"Good as place as any to stop." Acro and Icefox stood outside the bus looking at the tall hotel thing in front of them, "We're in Las Vegas," Nastasia said, "So?" Acro looked up at the secretary who was standing on the steps up the bus.

* * *

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK!  
Acro and Icefox shared a look, it was around midnight, "Who in the right mind would come here?" Icefox wondered looking through the peep hole. She screamed and dove under the couch, Acro got on her knees (she's/I'm on the couch) And looked under the couch, "Who was it?" She asked, "Some drunk guy by the looks of it." Icefox said. Acro thought on that for a second before walking over to the door.

Making sure the latch was in she opened it and said, "Sorry ma'am we don't except visa." and slammed the door. "We gotta leave." She said. "Like right now."

* * *

They piled in the bus, "Wait where's Dimmy?" Mimi asked, Acro slammed her foot on the gas and sped off.

* * *

**I didn't know any other way to make them forget him….I didn't want it on purpose…so yeah.**


	58. Fall!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

54. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid) **(CHECK)**

55. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer) **(Yep KCEHC)**

56. Sing the 'if you were gay' song to him. (OMG ONE BY ME! Its been awhile hasn't it?) **(XD check)**

57. Leave him in Las Vegas. **(check….I didn't like this one personally but oh well.)**

58. Roll him up in a carpet and toss him over Niagara Falls.

59. Have silent little kids follow him all day. (trust me its creepy)

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times)

FIFTY EIGHT: FALL!

"Here's your new carpet happy?" Dimentio asked leaning against the rolled of carpet he bought. "Uh incase you didn't notice," Icefox said, "We got a new one since you were taking forever." Acro said motioning to the carpet.

Dimentio steamed, "And you decided to keep this to yourself like a diary keeps a girls secrets?"

"Not when you read them in front of the count no." Icefox mumbled.

"Come Ice, the most we can do is look at the carpet." Acro said. The three managed to unroll the carpet. "Nice, nice." Both girls said.

Dimentio stood on the rug, "See? I can be nice when I try." He smirked. "Yeah but-" Acro looked at Icefox, "Not nice enough." Icefox completed.

"GO!" They pushed him down and rolled the carpet up.

* * *

"And in other news a carpet was dropped over Niagara Falls, a person was said to be screaming, it is still unknown if someone was in the carpet-" Dimentio threw a remote at the TV. "Screw the stupid authoresses." He muttered.


	59. Silent!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

54. Arachni should ambush Dimentio Spider-man style (belongs to AmperDavid) **(CHECK)**

55. Speak BACKWARDS (belongs to That Gamer) **(Yep KCEHC)**

56. Sing the 'if you were gay' song to him. (OMG ONE BY ME! Its been awhile hasn't it?) **(XD check)**

57. Leave him in Las Vegas. **(check….I didn't like this one personally but oh well.)**

58. Roll him up in a carpet and toss him over Niagara Falls. **(Yuppers! Check!)**

59. Have silent little kids follow him all day. (trust me its creepy)

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times)

FINFTY NINE: SILENT!

Icefox leaned against the bus looking bored as Acro tried (and failed) to fill the bus with gas. Dimentio was behind Acro watching amused while sipping on a Shroom shake. Finally Acro took the nearest thing, (Dimentio's Shroom shake) and threw it on the ground. "I'm TOO WEAK!" She shouted.

"Acro? Icefox?" With a sound of confusion, Acro turned around, Icefox looked up two seconds later. "Momo?" Icefox and Acro sounded shock.

The teen girl that called them came over, she had straight black hair and green eyes, she was wearing an orange shirt and black skinny jeans with orange converse. "I can't believe you threw my Shroom shake on the ground." Dimentio said looking at the remains of the Shroom shake.

"You needed to loose the weight anyway." Icefox said patting his head.

* * *

"Oh my gawd this mall is HUGE!" Acro said looking at the gigantic mall in front of the four. (Momo, Acro and Icefox went to a mall to go away from the norm of the bus and gas station and they dragged Dimentio along as well).

"I thought you hated malls?" Icefox asked, "I do but dear mother of all things cheese!" Icefox did a face palm. "Lets just go in walk around and get out." Momo said.

* * *

"Why are they staring at us?" Dimentio asked Acro when the four walked in a beach souvenir store. Acro looked over to where Dimentio was pointing (she slapped him for that). Sure enough four little kids were staring at them. "Not us Dimmy," Icefox said, "You." Acro finished.

"Hey guys check this ou- why are the little kids staring at us?" Momo asked running over to them. "Not us," Icefox repeated, "him." Both Acro and Icefox pointed at Dimentio. "Maybe they'll stop being weird if we leave?" Momo suggested.

* * *

"I think we've made a crowd." Dimentio said looking back at now nine children following them. "Again not we." Acro sighed, "You." Icefox said, then the two grabbed Momo and ran, leaving Dimentio alone with silent starring kids. He stopped walking and look back now there were 12.

"Oh my gawd they're multiplying like rabbits." He muttered. The faces held no emotion.

* * *

Dimentio had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. He turned around 15 kids now. He shook his head, 'Hopefully parents will come for them.' He thought, then it was, 'Why do I care?' and then, 'Cause I don't want them following me.'

Looking back at now 20 kids he felt rather uncomfortable.

* * *

Dimentio walked towards the exit, he looked back once it was outside at the now 40 kids (HOLY CRAP!) who stopped and watched him walk away. He let out a sigh of relief. Once the kids started disappearing one by one he ran to the bus at the end of the parking lot and didn't stop till he was inside.


	60. Corner!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

57. Leave him in Las Vegas. **(check….I didn't like this one personally but oh well.)**

58. Roll him up in a carpet and toss him over Niagara Falls. **(Yuppers! Check!)**

59. Have silent little kids follow him all day. (trust me its creepy) **(YIKES! Check! Just make them stop staring!)**

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times)

SIXTY: CORNER!

"You guys are idiots." Icefox said watching a video taken on a girls camera at a party, Acro was easily recognized with her white cape and purple bangs. "Yeah." Acro sighed remembering the party. "No Icefox is right you guys are idiots." Momo agreed.

"You think if we paid Dimentio that he'd do this?" Icefox asked pointing at the screen where Acro and like five other girls on the corner were holding out their thumbs and screaming thank you at people who honked.

"Depends on the amount." Both girls screamed and turned seeing Dimentio leaning over one of the chairs.

"How long have you been there?" Momo asked, "Long enough," He walked over and looked at the video, Acro slammed the laptop shut. "Aww I was watching that." Momo, Icefox and Dimentio said. Icefox and Momo disappointed, Dimentio amused.

"Whats your price?" Acro asked. "uhh Acro I was joking." Icefox said, Acro waved her off, "I just wanna see his price."

"at least 1 million." The three girls cracked up. "No man, or women that desperate would pay that much for a corner hooker." Momo said.

"I'd say maybe 100." Acro said waving her hand around.

* * *

"I can't believe they tricked me into doing this." Dimentio thought as he walked to a corner. He looked back at the three, Acro, Icefox and Momo grinned and waved him on. He sighed and stuck out his thumb. Immediately a car pulled over.

"Sorry taken!" The girls ran over and grabbed Dimentio dragging him back to bus.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I just wanna thank all of you who have reviewed. It started out as ten things. TEN SIMPLE THINGS! Now we're all the way up to 60! HOLY COW! Most of which not only annoy Dimentio but anger and down right make him murderous. You all should be proud that you've made this story come this far! And say thanks to Icefox too cause this wouldn't be as funny without her! *claps* I asked her on august 8th (I cheated I looked on my PM messages and found the one where I asked her a question. I asked her if she'd like to be in this and she said sure fire away. So I did and well ICEFOX RULES!**


	61. Nada!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap.

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen…fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's

idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY ONE: NADA!

Acro sat in the lounge area (I guess you could call it that) Momo's parents complained that they kidnapped her so Momo had to leave. Her ear buds blasted a song in Japanese. Icefox was on the opposite wall in a recliner chair that swiveled, her headphones blasted out a song by Jars of Clay.

Dimentio walked in and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Then again nothing on this bus was ordinary. He sat down on a swivel chair and did nothing. Neither authoresses moved.

He threw a pillow at Icefox who in return threw a frying pan at him.

"Ow. Are you gunna do anything today?" He asked. Icefox threw the pillow at Acro who screamed. "Dimentio wants to know if we're doing anything today." She said.

Acro thought for a second then said, "I don't think so." Icefox turned to Dimentio and opened her mouth, "I heard her." He held up a hand stopping her.

* * *

True to Acro's unsure word, Dimentio had a worry free day for the first time in 61 days. He didn't expect it to last. Just as the thought passed his mind he was up in a trap, **(if any of you watch Ouran High School Host Club it's the same net that trapped Hikaru and Haruhi in the Halloween special).**

Acro and Icefox appeared, "We got bored." Icefox shrugged. Dimentio glared at them, they laughed.


	62. Gag!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY TWO: GAG!

"Oooh!" Icefox's eyes lit up at the fair. "Pony express." Acro said, she inhaled, "I remember spending summers here with my grandparents." She said, "Yeah out doors, the smell of a thousand sweating people." Dimentio muttered, Acro punched him over and over till Count Bleck, and Icefox dragged Dimentio away and O'Chunks held back Acro.

Once she had calm down and Dimentio looked like he hadn't just got out of a high school fight, they got their bracelets. "What's the um significance of this uh, bracelet?" Nastasia asked holding it up, "It's so you don't have to use tickets." Acro explained.

"Ohhh the tornado!" Icefox exclaimed, "Oh my gosh I thought they stopped putting tornado up?" Acro said. "WE have to ride it!" Icefox said, "Duh!" Acro said.

"Dimentio you are too." They both said before he could object.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER!

"Whew that was fun." Icefox said coming out of the space ship(it spins you around really fast and gravity makes you stick to the walls!) "Hey where did we lose Dimentio?" Acro asked looking around. They walked out of the fair and into the local concert area and saw him throwing up in a trash can. "I know you said Tornado was fun but you didn't have to ride it so many times." Icefox said.

"You made a bet with me." He said weakly.

"Oh yeah, here's your 40 bucks." Acro said handing him the money.

* * *

**Pony express, it's a real thing. I don't own it but I thought it'd be cool. At night all the string lights light up and make the area seem so warm and alive! Tornado is a real ride at pony express, and so is the space ship one. My grandparents used to volunteer at pony express (in august) so my and my sister would go there and spend the weekend in their RV, help out (though 10 and 13 year olds didn't help much) And in the evening when people really started showing up me and my sister came out of the RV got snow cones and got our bracelets (like 20 bucks a piece I think) And head straight to the rides. This was the only time my parents would let me or my sister wander around alone. (Cause it's where my parents grew up so they trust the place)**

**Just some information.**


	63. Hobo!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY THREE: HOBO!

"HEY LOOK IT'S A HOBO!" Icefox shouted looking out the window. "Icefox you're as annoying as a new born puppy excitedly looking out the window at useless things." Dimentio flicked something off his fingers. Acro threw her magazine at him, "Mike told us to not call them hobo's but unlucky homeless people." she said.

"Well that's Mike, I on the other hand call them hobos." Icefox said. As she looked back outside for more hobos.

Dimentio watched as light bulbs lit up over their heads.

* * *

"I don't want to walk through the city we have a perfectly good bus." Dimentio argued leaning against the outside of the bus. "Then just stay here." Acro said, the two walked off.

Dimentio sighed and looked around, a hobo or 'unlucky homeless person' was looking at him.

* * *

"Dimentio, where'd you go?" Icefox asked, "He couldn't have gotten far," Acro said looking around.

"Up here." They both looked up with a confused noise. "What happened?" Icefox asked Dimentio who was hiding on the roof. "Hobos." Was all he said as they helped the shaking jester down.


	64. ForgetMeNot!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY FOUR: FORGET-ME-NOT!

Acro and Icefox sat on the floor in their room on the bus. They were facing each other, Acro was looking sadly at the ground. Icefox was looking up at the ceiling an upset frown on her face. "Who are we?" Acro asked Icefox. Icefox made a confused noise and looked at Acro. "I don't know." She whispered.

Dimentio entered the room. "So what evil thing have you prepared for me today?" He asked. They looked at him, "Who are you?" Icefox asked. Dimentio looked at down at her confused, "Don't act like you don't know me." He said.

"Should we know you?" Acro asked. Dimentio looked at them. "You really don't know me do you?" He asked. They slowly shook their heads.

Dimentio turned around, 'This will be fun!' He thought.

* * *

"So my name is Acro?" Acro said looking at the computer. "Yes. But you recently changed your hairstyle." Dimentio said. "And I'm Icefox?" Icefox asked. "Yes, but you changed your style today. You're usually dressed better." Dimentio said.

* * *

Acro came back on the bus with short orangeish hair (Look up Hikaru and Kaoru and her hair now looks like that.) Icefox came out of her room wearing a pink skirt and fluffy pink top. Dimentio was trying to keep his face straight.

* * *

"Dimentio I'm not sure we should be up here while the bus is in motion." Acro said clinging to the raining on top of the bus. "Nonsense." Dimentio said. The bus hit a bump, both girls immediately clung to Dimentio who didn't seemed fazed at all by the sudden movement. "How much longer do we have to stay up here?" Icefox asked.

* * *

"Why did I tie myself to a chair every day?" Icefox asked Dimentio who was tying her to a chair, "You liked to see if you could get out faster then the day before." Dimentio explained.

Then he took Acro by her wrist and tied her to a rope that hung from the ceiling. Then he tied another rope to the ceiling and tied that rope to Icefox's chair. Acro hung in midair by the rope and every time the bus turned Icefox would slide and jerk around.

* * *

Dimentio got bored. Fast. He noticed it was midnight, "Might as well get them down." He said lowering the rope. Once they were untied they both tackled him. Acro punched him, "That's for making me cut and dye my hair and tying me to the ceiling." Icefox kicked him, "That's for making me wear pink and tying me to a chair." She hissed.

* * *

**Acro: I'm gunna kill him!**

**Icefox: I think your hair looks okay.**

**Acro: Really It reminds me-ARGH! I'm gunna make his death even more painful now!**

**Icefox- HEY at least you didn't have to wear a SKIRT!**

**Acro- UH yeah but a skirt you can change out of! My hair is stuck like this till it grows out and changes back!**

**Icefox-Okay well we kinda asked for it by acting like we forgot everything.**

**Acro- SINCE WHEN DOES HE TAKE US SERIOUSLY!**


	65. Secrets!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXT FIVE: SECRETS!

"Boring. Boring. Oh hey look! Boring!" Acro flipped through a book she found lying in Dimentio's room. Icefox walked by and spotted the book, she glomped her friend, "OH MY GAWD HOW DID YOU FIND IT!" She asked. Acro looked down confused. "Find what?" Acro looked down at her.

"Dimentio's Diary!" Icefox pointed at the book. Acro looked down at it, "I didn't know it was his." She said. Icefox made a yeah-right- face as she closed the book and showed Acro the neat cursive on the front in BIG BOLD letters, "Dimentio's Journal."

"How long have you had this?" Icefox asked flipping through it, "Since I came back with short orange hair." Acro hissed pulling at her now short orange locks.

"HEY LOOKIT! We're in here!" Icefox said, "Where?" Acro asked Icefox shoved the book in her face, "The two fangirls are as annoying as pest found in the winter. Well that's rude." Acro added as a side note. She took the book and started reading it out loud.

"I sent Acro off the get her hair cut and colored, and I'm about to see Icefox wear pink. It's hilarious."

"Oh he's a dead man." Icefox whispered, Acro shushed her, "I have to hide you now, both girls are coming back." She read, "At least he has the decency to mention we're girls." Icefox said. "What else would we be, Turkey?" Acro asked.

"Try dead." They jumped and saw Mimi, "Dimmy won't be happy."

"Dimmy doesn't need to know." Acro said dangling a red gem over her head. "You want it?" Icefox asked, Mimi's eyes sparkled, "Don't tell him and its yours." They said.

She snatched the gem, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said her eyes avoiding the diary.

* * *

**I think we'll just keep that diary till he notices.**

**Thanks to every one who's reviewed!**


	66. Keyhole!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD we're keeping it! Check)**

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY SIX: KEYHOLE!

"thirteen…..thirteen…." Dimentio was passing the fangirls room when he heard the word, he looked in the keyhole, "Ow." He stood up straight. "Fourteen….fourteen…..fourteen…" Dimentio flung open the door making both fangirls fall back due to the door hitting their heads. "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Acro cried holding her throbbing head.

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing anyway?" He asked, "Poking people when they look in the key hole." Icefox said. Acro nodded, confirming.

"Wanna help?" The both asked sitting up. "No than-" He looked down at the two, now clinging to his legs, puppy dog eyed. He sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Fourteen….fourteen…..fourteen…" Nastasia walked past and curiosity got the best of her, she got poked.

* * *

"Fifteen…fifteen….fifteen…." Mimi got poked.

* * *

"COUNT BLECK DEMANDS YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!" Count Bleck banged on the door. "It was Dimentio's idea!" Both fan girls shoved him out the room.

"Oh no." Dimentio whispered, he teleported away.


	67. Birthday!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD we're keeping it! Check)**

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Poor poor Jester. Check)**

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY SEVEN: BIRTHDAY!

"Here." Acro and Icefox shoved a card in Dimentio's face. Reading the diary (And posting it online) The fangirls learned that today was Dimentio's birthday. He stared at it curiously. It had a cow with wings on it and it said 'HOLY COW!' and on the inside it said, 'You're one year older now!' He looked at the bottom, 'Hope your day is perfect! Icefox!' and then below that was, 'One year older, wow, have fun on your bday! Acro ;)'

"Well thank you." He said to the two who shrugged, "Whatcha looking for?" Icefox asked, "A book." Both fangirl eyes widened. "Is it about this big?" Icefox asked holding her hands up for help. "Yes."

"Purple and black?" Both girls asked. Dimentio sat straight up, he turned and looked at them, "Yes." He said cautiously. "Have you seen it?" He asked.

"Nope." They said.

They walked out Acro stopped in the doorway and looked back, "Oh and Dimentio?" He looked up at the two, "Day off." was all she said.

* * *

"Day off?" Dimentio spoke out loud once he was alone. "A day with them, not doing something hideous to me?" Saying it, thinking it, it was…unnerving. "You're joking right?" He asked them when he found them in the drivers area. Acro was in her seat and Icefox in hers.

"No Dim's we're not." Acro said not taking her eyes off the road. "Its your birthday you need to enjoy it." Icefox said. Dimentio shook his head and sighed, he sat down on the floor between the two.

"We said enjoy yourself not torture yourself by sitting with us." Acro said, almost hissing. They also learned he liked when they came into his room, but he didn't like it when they were quiet and serious. And right now that's how they were.

"I am enjoying myself." He said, not looking at them but at the DS that appeared in his hands.

* * *

"A cake?" Dimentio asked when the two stopped in Kenosha, Wisconsin, they dragged him in a store. "Not just any cake!" Icefox said excitedly pressing her face to the glass that separated her from the cake, "An Ice-cream cake!" Acro finished, clinging to his arm.

* * *

Acro went snap happy with her camera. "Oh stop taking pictures like a mother taking video of her childs first birthday." Dimentio said. "Come on Dimentio," Icefox said her head on his lap, "This may be the only time you have a crazy birthday with us." she said, Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"Come on eat your cake!" Acro begged. "Please?" Dimentio sighed and pushed Icefox off his lap, Acro ran over to the cake took a finger covered in icing and wiped it on Dimentio's nose (his mask is off**.(1)). **Acro quickly took a picture.

Icefox ran up and slammed his face in the cake. When he came up he had frosting/icing all over his face and a little bit in his hair.

Acro snapped another picture and then both girls took one finger ran it down his face and then stuck the finger in their mouth, they looked at each other, "It's missing something." They said.

"Yeah this!" Dimentio took frosting and threw it Icefox ducked and it hit Acro square in the face. Icefox stood up and laughed when Acro took off her glasses, "oh its on!" she screamed.

* * *

**Aww sweet. And I'm not talking about the frosting. **

**I personally think that Dimentio's birthday is one of these three, September 15th, October 31st, or April 1st. **

**When do you think his birthday is.**

**(1) YOUR VOTES HAVVE BEEN TALLIED! it's a mask. 6 out of 7 of you said it was his mask so that is how it will be referred to in my stories. Got a problem with it? Too bad.**


	68. Juice!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD we're keeping it! Check)**

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Poor poor Jester. Check)**

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(KAWAII! Check)**

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!)

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY EIGHT: JUICE!

The three passed out on the pull out couch. Icefox being the first one to wake. She went to the bathroom and washed the frosting that was caked on to her face (no pun intended). Once she was done she walked out and saw Acro sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Icefox tossed her, her glasses which were discarded last night. Acro, still rubbing her eyes, caught them. She got out and went to wash her face off as well.

By the time she got back, Dimentio was stirring in his sleep, not fully awake but not asleep either. Acro sat down across from Icefox, she picked at her nails for a bit. Icefox brushed a few cake crumbs on the floor.

Dimentio woke when Acro closed the door to the fridge after putting the smooshed cake in it. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the desert." They all looked and saw Nastasia driving, "I can take over if you want." Acro offered, Nassy waved her off.

"OMG A CACTUS!" Icefox shouted waking them all up. "Yes they are commonly found here." Acro said, "How would you know you've never been here." Dimentio said, "My mom said we stopped in Las Vegas while she was-" She thought for a second then said, "I'm not going to finish that." She looked out side.

Icefox burst out laughing, what she was laughing at was Dimentio's faced still covered in frosting. "Ha ha, I'm going to wash up." He said standing up and walking out.

"How much would I have to pay you to drink cactus juice?" Icefox asked Acro as they were putting the pull out bed up. Acro thought, plopping down on the couch, "15 bucks." She said.

"ONLY fifteen?" Icefox asked, "I'd ask for at least 25." She said. Acro stuck out her tongue. "If you wanna keep that, put it back in your mouth." Dimentio said sitting between the two, "What are you talking about?" He asked, "Acro would drink Cactus juice for only 15 bucks." Icefox said, "I would ask for 25." Dimentio said. "THANK YOU!" Icefox shouted.

"Fine then." Acro said, "You want a quick 25?" She asked, "Nassy when's the next stop."

"I'm uh pulling over now K?" She said.

Acro stepped off the bus, and Icefox and Dimentio warily followed. Acro took out a knife, "Where'd she get that?" Dimentio asked Icefox who shrugged, and cut the nearest cactus in half. Then she screamed, the other two jumped, "Sorry, couldn't resist." Acro said, "Lizard and Google might be out here." She said.

Icefox looked around scared. Dimentio shrugged it off.

"Drink." Acro held out a bit of cactus. "It might be poisonous." He said. "Drink." Acro hissed. Dimentio looked at her short hair and then the knife, "Okay." he took it.

* * *

"I guess it makes you loopy." Icefox said sitting in a lawn chair observing Dimentio having a conversation, or debate with an owl that was asleep in a cactus.

* * *

**I don't know if that's what it does but I kinda based it off of the Avatar series when they are in the desert and Appah (idk) gets taken, and Sakka (idk) drinks weird cactus juice.**


	69. Alice! Part one!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD we're keeping it! Check)**

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Poor poor Jester. Check)**

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(KAWAII! Check)**

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!) **(HA LOOPY JESTER! Check)**

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY NINE: ALICE!

**CAST:**

**Acro: Mad Hatter (Sorry role play with my friends I had to take the role)**

**Icefox: Chessur Cat (It can be spelled that way so no snappy at Acro…y)**

**Alec: March Hare**

**Mikey: Chessur cat (YUS THERE WILL BE TWO!)**

**Amp: White King (he can't be a Queen now can he?)**

**Arachni: Red Queen**

**Toni: White Rabbit**

**Jack: Dormouse**

**Venice: Asylum (I know the caterpillars name is Absolum but Venice is a girl so I shoe Asylum) **

**Blackmoon: Styane (Pronounced Sty-ann)**

**Dimentio: Alice (XD)**

**A/N: This is kinda based off of Ouran High School Host Club's AIW and Tim's version. And this chapter will be long. Very long! But bear with me and read it. It will be worth your while….and if its not I'm sorry. I'm seperating it into parts for you!**

* * *

Dimentio walked in his new home, it basically has the same layout of Castle Bleck with a few changes here and there. He heard a ticking noise and looked around, he saw a girl wearing white rabbit ears on her head duck into one of the rooms. He ran over and looked inside.

He saw her wearing a black waist coat with a white under shirt and a black skirt, indeed with rabbit ears, her long magenta-y hair flowed as she turned and looked at her, in her hand was a Shroom shake, she dropped it and calmly walked two feet forward, the ground shook and she disappeared in the ground.

Dimentio calmly walked forward, his foot stepped on the Shroom shake can, but instead of crushing it, it rolled and caused him to fall forward into the hole the girl disappeared into.

* * *

Dimentio landed with a thud. He got up and looked around.

"So you came?" He turned and saw the girl with rabbit ears sitting on what looked like a giant mushroom. "Come we'll take you to Asylum." He looked down and saw a small human boy, by small I mean mouse small. He looked like a boy but hair mouse ears and a tail to match. "I'm not go to an Asylum." Dimentio spoke for the first time, "This place is beyond weird. And I'm going home." He said.

"Going home he says." The rabbit girl said to the mouse boy. "Did you hear that Jack?" She asked the mouse boy. "I DO have ears Toni!" Jack snapped.

"Come on, I think you'll like Asylum." Toni grabbed his hand and picked up Jack before running.

* * *

It wasn't long before they ran into a cloud of bubbles. Dimentio saw a black and white caterpillar (I'm basing this off the descriptions you guys gave me.). Her toes…fingers(?) were colored a very dark brown, almost black. She blew in a straw and created more bubbles.

"Who are you?" Dimentio asked stepping forward, "Ahh the very question that plagues every thought." The caterpillar rolled on her back. Dimentio noticed she looked human, more caterpillar then human, but human.

"Who are you?" She asked, "I am Dimentio, now who are you?" He asked ready to attack. The girl giggled, "I am Venice, but you may call me Asylum."

"Asylum is wise." Jack said behind Dimentio, "She absolute."

"She's asylum!" Toni cried happily (Warning very OOC)

"What am I doin-"

"Whats that?" Toni jumped up, one of her rabbit ears twitched, "Knights." She said, Dimentio saw Venice being blocked from veiw by the bubbles.

"RUN!" Toni cried. Red playing cards, that looked like knights, came out. "Wait knights?" Dimentio looked at them, "RUN YOU BIG LUG! IF STYANN GETS YOU THAT'LL BE IT!" Jack shouted at him, "The red queen ain't so nice to oysters!" Dimentio teleported away.

* * *

By night Dimentio had wandered into an abandoned building, there were pillars on either side of him.

"Who have we here?" He gasped and turned, he saw a girl wearing a cat outfit, ears tail paws and all. (If you watch Ouran High school Host Club its how Hikaru and his brother look like.)

"Who are you?" He asked bravely. "I believe I asked you first." She turned and disappeared be hind the column, "So its only fair you answer me first." Dimentio gasped and turned around to see the same cat.

"I am Dimentio." He said getting tired of explaining it.

The cat nodded and disappeared behind the column, "It's only natural you think you know who you are." He turned there the cat was. "Who are you?" Dimentio asked shaking his head at the cat's unusualness.

"Icefox, Mikey." She couldn't decide. "Are you going to show me the way?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and grinned, disappearing behind another pillar, and reappearing on the other side of him, "It all depends-" She disappeared, and reappeared ahead of him, "On where you are wanting to go."

"Will you both show yourself?" He asked getting annoyed. The cat girl ahead of him blinked, he sighed and walked away.

The other cat girl came out and stood by the other. They both blinked as their tails flicked back and forth.

* * *

Dimentio came upon a table, a blond boy was eating cake, on his head were brown ears, in the chair across from him was Jack. At the end of the table was a sleeping girl, her hat covered her face. On the table were various tea cups, tea pots, and plates.

Dimentio made a move to move a chair out of his way, "OH NO!" The blonde boy threw a tea cup (full of tea) at him. He ducked and it hit the tree behind him, "ALEC!" The girl who wasn't as asleep as Dimentio thought grabbed the boys hand, "Calm." She whispered. The boy, Alec, still twitching didn't throw another object.

"Who are you?" Dimentio asked,

"Who is she?" Jack asked, "Who is she! She's the maddest of all hatters she is!" Jack snapped.

"Thank you Jacky." The girl said one had coming out and stroking the mouse boy on the head, "Who are you?" Dimentio asked once again annoyed, the girl grinned and grabbed the tip of her hat, she looked up, crazed green eyes met his mix match ones. "I'm Acro." She said.

"Styane was after this lug. Say's he's Dimentio" Jack asked lying down in a tea cup like one would a hammock. "Come sit." Acro motioned to the seat between her the edge of the table and Alec, who was still twitching and glaring at everything. "Styane is not to be taken lightly, she's a kind heart, but a demented soul corrupted the poor girl." The insane girl said once Dimentio moved to sit.

"Ahh you know Aunt Styane would sell you out if she could." Jack snapped his eyes closing, "Go to sleep Jack." Acro said her eyes had a far away look as she draped a napkin over the cup he was in. "Aunt?" Dimentio looked at Acro who's eyes turned yellow and then a nasty red.

"Styane used to be my sister, Blackmoon, but the red queens demented soul changed her to Styane." Acro explained, "She's a no good, Gallymogger BLAHAMOR, TWISHED EVLAH SISAH-"

"HATTER!" Alec cried pulling his ears down, Acro's eyes slowly turned back to their crazed green, she chuckled lightly and grinned, pushing her glasses up, "I'm fine." She whimpered.

Something rattled in the bushes.

"OH NO!" Alec cried his hands shook as he tried to arrange everything around him neatly.

Jack popped up, "Oh no, Styane." He whispered. Acro took Dimentio's hand and shoved a drink into them, "Hurry, drink." She said, he didn't know what to do other then what she said. He drank it and shrunk. Acro grabbed him and stuffed him in a teapot.

Styane came out with knights, "So my sister," She hissed, "Where is he?" She asked, "He who?" Acro asked giggly.

Styane grabbed her neck, "You'll loose your head if you're hiding him sister dear." She said happily.

"Too late." Alec and Jack burst out laughing.

Acro grinned the tea pot still in her hand, Styane walked down the other side of the table, "You're all mad." she hissed.

"Thank you very much." Acro said bowing her head, Alec banged his hand on the table laughing and Jack slipped in the tea cup laughing.

"Especially you sister." Styane threw the tea cup down.


	70. Alice! Part two!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD we're keeping it! Check)**

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Poor poor Jester. Check)**

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(KAWAII! Check)**

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!) **(HA LOOPY JESTER! Check)**

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY NINE: ALICE!

**CAST:**

**Acro: Mad Hatter (Sorry role play with my friends I had to take the role)**

**Icefox: Chessur Cat (It can be spelled that way so no snappy at Acro…y)**

**Alec: March Hare**

**Mikey: Chessur cat (YUS THERE WILL BE TWO!)**

**Amp: White King (he can't be a Queen now can he?)**

**Arachni: Red Queen**

**Toni: White Rabbit**

**Jack: Dormouse**

**Venice: Asylum (I know the caterpillars name is Absolum but Venice is a girl so I shoe Asylum) **

**Blackmoon: Styane (Pronounced Sty-ann)**

**Dimentio: Alice (XD)**

**A/N: This is kinda based off of Ouran High School Host Club's AIW and Tim's version. And this chapter will be long. Very long! But bear with me and read it. It will be worth your while….and if its not I'm sorry. I'm seperating it into parts for you!**

* * *

"If Blackmoon's your sister," Dimentio began, "Then how come you call her Styane now?" He asked, still small sized, on Acro's hat.

"Styane," She murmured, "Blackmoon." Jack poked his head out of Acro's jacket pocket, "Aunt Styane fancied the name she made when they was little and used it." He explained.

Dimentio didn't understand but didn't push it seeing as Acro's eyes were turning yellow.

"Here." She said finally clearly. "It was here." She had a far away look on her face, as she looked in the water below her, "Knights came collecting out dear brother, Styane fancied the knights, but she couldn't be one cause she's a girl." Dimentio looked in Acro's eyes in the reflection, they were slowly turning orange, "She fancied her new name. and made court with the queen. The Corrupted Queen." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Mother." Jack whispered.

"No," Acro said softly, "Arachni took liking you see to my hats. Too much a liking Styane says. She worked her way up and the demented queen had me banished with Stynae's help. Wasn't allowed to see me own sister." Acro said a tear slide from her now red eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Dimentio asked.

"Some say I'm mad." Was Acro's only answer.

* * *

Dimentio didn't know where he was when he woke, he saw Acro walking away without her hat, he looked down seeing himself on the hat. Dimentio looked up and wanted to call out to Acro, but he saw the knights she told him about gather around her, shackle her and take her away.

* * *

Dimentio tried to follow, he at least tried to keep them insight with out disturbing the dimensions. 'This place is really starting to annoy me.' He thought. Finally he came to a grand castle.

It seemed dark, maybe it was the cloud that hovered towards the top of the castle. He saw Acro being pushed in, Dimentio teleported back to the hat, grabbed it and teleported back to the castle, but now the gate was closed.

* * *

Dimentio waked to the moat and saw that it looked clear but infact had body parts here and there. He shuddered, "Annoying now disgusting." He said.

* * *

"My queen." Styane bowed to Arachni who was looking at her rainbow ring, "Oh there you are." She said, "we've taken the calendar." Styane said unveiling the calendar (I know what its called but lets pretend its called CALENDAR!)

"Who is that?" Arachni asked looking closely at one picture, "Its Dimentio." Styane hissed, "What's he doing to my baby?" Arachni asked, "Slaying it." Styane said.

"HE SLAYED MY BABY!" She screamed her face turning red, "Not yet!" Styane said careful not to make her angry, "But it will happen." She said, "We also caught someone helping him."

"Who?" Arachni's face, now back to its normal complexion, looked confused. "A hatter and mouse boy." Styane hissed.

* * *

Dimentio looked in one of the windows, he saw Toni play a trumpet and announce something before she was snapped at by who he assumed was the queen. The doors opened, he saw Acro step in her head down. He looked back at the queen who seemed to be bouncing, she looked giddy.

Acro kneeled down and didn't look up till the queen took Acro's jaw in her hand and tilted her face up, now the queen was bouncing up and down, she seemed to be squealing. Styane looked murderous.

* * *

Acro sat in a furnished prisoner cell, while her Jack paced in a bird cage, hanging outside her cell. "I will be sorry to see you live here till Dimentio is executed." Icefox appeared, Acro looked up at her friend sadly through the bars. "It will be a shame." Mikey said stepping out from behind Icefox, "I wonder if we could have your hat?" They said.

"I'd like for you to leave my poor lost hat out of this." Acro sighed.

"Not lost." Dimentio stepped up with her hat, he was now his normal size, a little taller then before but none the less he wasn't Jack's size.

"Dimentio, you dog." Jack laughed, Icefox and Mikey hissed.

Acro stood and ran to the bars, "Why did you come here?" She asked grasping the bars, "Some say I'm mad." Dimentio grinned and Acro let out a giggle.

He unlocked her cell and she burst out of it and hugged Dimentio, "Why is it you're always too tall, or too small?" She asked burying her face in his chest.

* * *

"I think the exit's this way." Icefox pointed down one hallway while Mikey pointed down the opposite.

Dimentio looked at Acro who had Jack in her jacket pocket, "Rights always right." She said, Dimentio nodded and grabbed her hand the five ran down the hallway, "Toni." Dimentio said stopping, Toni stood stiff outside one of the rooms. She looked relieved to see them, "I'm glad you're safe." She said to them all.

"Come with us." Jack said.

"Seize them!" They turned and saw Styane. Still holding her hand, Dimentio dragged Acro down the hallway, Toni turned and ran with them while the two cat girls distracted Styane.

They managed to find their way to the gate, wher the cat girls were waiting. Dimentio didn't have time to process how one earth they managed to do that, when he heard a growl behind him. They all turned and saw a giant animal (The Bandersnatch) Arachni glared at Dimentio, "Let my prisoner go!" She screamed, Dimentio pushed Acro behind him, "Dimentio your path is to go to the White Kings Castle." Acro said. "I'm making the path, you go on." He said. He snapped his fingers and one of the knights exploded.

* * *

"My king, I am sorry I failed," Acro said kneeling before the White King, AmperDavid. "I-We- left Dimentio there."

"Acro you haven't failed. Dimentio will find the Vorpal sword there as foretold." Amp said, "Toni please show my guest to their rooms." Toni nodded happily, "Oh and Acro," Amp called, the crazed girl looked back, "I hope Arachni didn't do anything." Acro nodded understanding what he meant.

* * *

Dimentio managed to fight them off with a sword he found, and was now dragging himself and the sword to the gleaming white castle off in the distance.

* * *

"Acro," Amp knocked on the crazed girls door, Acro looked from the window to the King. "You might want to see this." Behind him was Icefox and Mikey.

* * *

Amp handed Acro his telescope, she looked through it, "He's okay!" She cried, Icefox grinned, and Mikey looked through it laughing happily.

Acro and the others ran down, they all hugged him. "You're still taller." Jack said, "I thought you looked taller." Amp said, Dimentio looked up (or down I guess) at him.

"You must be the white King." Dimentio said, "Amp." He shrugged. "Come I'll fix that height of yours."

* * *

Dimentio actually felt better once he was his normal size, his legs hurt from the journey but he felt better none the less.


	71. Alice! Part three!

~ways to annoy Dimentio~

60. Pay him to be a corner hooker, hitchhiker. (XD good times good times) **(AH SNAP!)**

61. Do nothing all day, when he thinks he'll have one day to himself put him in a trap. **(Yep did it, Check!)**

62. put him on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Say that you're going to give him like an insane amount of money or just bribe him. (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) **(check!)**

63. Leave him with a hobo in Boston (belongs to RedVenice) **(Oops. Check**)

64. Pretend to have amnesia for a full 24 hours. When the 24 hours are up, go

back to normal and punish Dimentio for any mischief he may have pulled to take

advantage of your alleged handicap. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(ARGH! Check)**

65. If he has a diary or a journal of any sort, READ IT. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(XD we're keeping it! Check)**

66. To go with the old joke... Sit in a room with a keyhole and chant "Thirteen... thirteen..." over and over again. If Dimentio or ANYONE tries to look in the keyhole, poke them in the eye. Then start chanting "fourteen...fourteen..." and add a number for every person you poke. To take this further, get Dimentio in on it and have him lead everyone else toward the room so you can poke them. If they ask you what's going on, say it was all Dimentio's idea, then watch as he gets chased around by an angry mob. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(Poor poor Jester. Check)**

67. It's Dimentio's birthday. Make the day perfect for him, then slam his face

into his ice cream cake. (belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) **(KAWAII! Check)**

68. make Dimentio drink cactus juice. (belongs to orangebunny) (30 chapters of the road trip!) **(HA LOOPY JESTER! Check)**

69. ALICE IN WONDERLAND COSPLAY! (With all the OC guest.)

70. Talk like Yoda!

SIXTY NINE: ALICE!

**CAST:**

**Acro: Mad Hatter (Sorry role play with my friends I had to take the role)**

**Icefox: Chessur Cat (It can be spelled that way so no snappy at Acro…y)**

**Alec: March Hare**

**Mikey: Chessur cat (YUS THERE WILL BE TWO!)**

**Amp: White King (he can't be a Queen now can he?)**

**Arachni: Red Queen**

**Toni: White Rabbit**

**Jack: Dormouse**

**Venice: Asylum (I know the caterpillars name is Absolum but Venice is a girl so I shoe Asylum) **

**Blackmoon: Styane (Pronounced Sty-ann)**

**Dimentio: Alice (XD)**

**A/N: This is kinda based off of Ouran High School Host Club's AIW and Tim's version. And this chapter will be long. Very long! But bear with me and read it. It will be worth your while….and if its not I'm sorry. I'm seperating it into parts for you!**

* * *

"You will have to fight Arachni's Jabberwocky you know." Acro said scarring Dimentio. He turned and saw her already dressed for bed with the exception of her hat. "And with a good fight, is a good nights rest." She added standing next to him, she pulled her hat down over her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Truth was he did, he had to fight some creature and make Amp the true king again. Why this was thrust upon him at the last second he didn't know, but it gave him an annoying headache.

"A riddle." Acro said, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" "What?" Dimentio laughed and looked at her, now with Icefox and Mikey on either side of her, like body guards. He suddenly went quiet.

* * *

The next day Dimentio looked out his window and saw Acro, Icefox, Mikey, Jack and even Alec who mysteriously got there, practicing their fighting. He sighed, "Problems never got solved with sighing." He gasped and turned on the window sill was Venice, but she was hanging upside down and was threading something together. "Then what should I solve it with?" He snapped, "Think for a second." Venice said.

"How does this feel?" She asked her eyes closed as she continued to thread the thing together. "Unreal."

"Like a dream?" Venice offered Dimentio nodded and looked back outside. "Dreams can be misleading, even if they come true." She said. Dimentio shook his head, "That makes no sense." He looked at her, realizing she was making a cocoon. "But even in dreams, we find we can do anything we set our mind to." Venice whispered, and she disappeared into the cocoon.

* * *

Dimentio exited the castle, the others stopped their fighting and looked at him, Amp walked up to him, "I'm ready." Dimentio sneered.

Amp nodded grimly.

* * *

The battle went by like a blur, the Jabberwocky was more annoying and disgusting then anything else here. Dimentio came out of his dazed state as he felt someone hug him. Two someones actually, he looked down and saw Acro and Icefox, they smiled. Suddenly everything started to fade from his vision.

* * *

Dimentio's eyes snapped open, "Geeze Dimentio don't give us a heart attack." Acro said, "We lost you for a second." Icefox said. Dimentio looked around, he felt tired but at home with the two fangirls that were hugging him saying they were worried. If only he could find his book.

* * *

If you read through all that WOOHOO! If you didn't oh well.


	72. Theme!

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101)

71) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution!

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked"

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course)

76) Bury him in sand 77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

* * *

**Yeah I came back…WITH NEW ANNOYANCES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-Anyway.**  
**Yeah heehee…..Sorry about "Dimentio we're back." I'mma keep it up…I'm just not gunna ya know…update that anymore. It's just up for fun now. Up to 300 comments on that….wow be proud you guys!**  
**Anyway yeah…BACK TO BEFORE YODA! Okay okay.**

* * *

SEVENTY TWO: THEME!

Icefox has the stereo hooked up, Acro was leaning out of the door way, "Is he coming?" Icefox asked, Acro waved her off. Icefox made a face behind her head.

"Oh crap here he comes!" Acro turned, she grabbed Icefox and the two dived under his bed.

"Wait where's the remote?" Icefox asked, they peeked out from under Dimentio's bed, "There," Acro pointed, she reached out and grabbed it just as Dimentio walked in, Icefox pressed the button.

Dimentio's theme began blaring from the stereo, and the jester jumped out of his skin. Acro and Icefox high fived.

"Ha ha very funny." Dimentio walked over to the stereo and unplugged it. "Oh I found it hilarious, didn't you?" Acro asked turning to Icefox.

"Icefox most certainly enjoyed it." Icefox said smirking.

"As did Acro." Acro said.

Dimentio glared at them.

* * *

**I'M BACK BABY!**


	73. DDR!

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) **(CHECK)**

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution!

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked"

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course)

76) Bury him in sand

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY THREE: DDR!

"Is it up yet?" Icefox said sitting on the couch, "I think that should do it." L sat back, "Why did you buy an arcade version of Dance Dance Revolution-"  
"DO NOT QUESTION OUR METHODS!" Acro jumped on his back. L tumbled forward, his face slamming into the dace platform, "Note….DULLY taken." he mumbled. Acro smiled, "Good boy." she got off him and changed the source on the TV.

* * *

"Stamp on the ground, jump jump jump jump-" Dimentio looked in the living room, Icefox and Mimi were dancing on a game platform, behind them on the couch, Acro, the Count, Timpani, O'Chunks and even Nastasia were watching them.

"Why is everyone gathering around dancing as though it were a jubilee?" Dimentio asked going over and asking Acro.

Acro, not taking her eyes away from her dancing friend and green friend, said, "Dance dance revolution, I got next game."

"And we wanna go out tonight!" She sang jumping up, "Go Ice!"

The green girl and Icefox danced the arrows as directed. "Game over." the screen flashed.

Icefox had beaten Mimi by a few points, "Woo!" the two girls high fived.

Acro jumped up on the game, "WHO WILL DARE CHALLENGE THE DANCE QUEEN?" she screamed evilly. Dimentio noticed no one saying anything, "I will." he said, Acro seemed to deflate, "Oh great a newbie." she sighed jumping down she got on the platform, Dimentio walked up and hopped over the bar.

Acro selected the song Icefox and Mimi danced to, "Stamp on the ground". The song started.

"Stamp on the ground. Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump. Moving all around. Tep tep da dow. Stamp on the ground Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump. Moving all around. We're jumping all around" Acro easily hit the arrows, where as Dimentio struggled.

"We're sending out an invitation to everyone in every nation. But don't sleep get on the run. Stop thinkin' and have some fun!" Acro laughed when Dimentio fell, and without loosing momentum, she turned and high fived Icefox.

"Stamp on the ground. Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump. Moving all around. Tep tep da dow. Stamp on the ground. Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump. Moving all around. We're jumping all around" Dimentio started to fall again, but this time Acro caught him. She set him back up and continued to dance.

* * *

"Ice, hey Ice…do you hear that?" it was midnight in the castle, and something was making noise. Acro had shaken Icefox awake, scared it was a ghost or worse, a poltergeist.

Icefox blinked the sleep from her eyes, "Yeah…I do." The two clothed in pajamas, made their way to the living room.

They peeked in and saw Dimentio trying to learn how to dance, the two shared a look and shrugged, heading back to bed.

* * *

**Sorry I was listening to the song and couldn't resist! **

**Song: Stamp on the ground, made by ItaloBrothers.**


	74. Wicked!

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) **(CHECK)**

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! **(check)**

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked"

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course)

76) Bury him in sand

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY FOUR: WICKED!

"So," Dimentio said appearing by the two girls who were in an Earth shopping center, "What is today's annoyance."

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." Acro said picking up a reeses cup and putting it in the cart.

"Excuse me?" Dimentio blinked and looked at them.

"Ain't." Icefox said slowly, "No. Rest. For. The. Wicked." she stared at Dimentio blankly, "Geeze get your ears checked." she mumbled walking away.

"What was that about?" he asked himself.

"Acro, what on earth are you two doing?" Dimentio asked the other girl.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked….until we close our eyes for good." she said in a sing song voice. Dimentio blinked unfazed.

* * *

***shrugs* Couldn't think of anything else. It's a song, look it up google that sh*t! XD**


	75. Pink 2!

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution!

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course)

76) Bury him in sand

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY FIVE: PINK!

Dimentio woke, for once, on his own. No annoying fan girl (Aw Dimmy you make us blush) to wake him up. He hovered over to his closet, opening it up, Icefox tumbled out, half asleep. He looked in the seemingly never ending closet, no sign of the other authoress was to be found so Dimentio figured she was in her room.

Stepping in-after lightly pushing Icefox out with his foot-he turned to his clothes…or rather he turned to see Mimi's clothes in his closet.

"Of course." he mumbled.

* * *

Acro sat reading "Toad Town News" in the living room as the Count and Timpani tired Dance Dance Revolution. Icefox came down in her pajama's…"I must have fallen asleep last night in Dimmy's closet." she said rubbing her stiff neck.

Acro looked at her friend over her glasses, "You going to go sleep in a real bed?" she asked. Icefox nodded, she turned, and went stiff.

Icefox's eyes where wide, she doubled over laughing, Acro folded the newspaper over, Count and Timpani paused the game. Icefox fell down holding herself.

Dimentio walked in the room. Count covered Timpani's eyes and Acro turned red adverting her eyes.

"Well," Acro coughed, "That's an ummm interesting choice of clothing," she glanced over only causing her face to turn a darker shade of red, she looked away, "you have there Dim's."Dimentio glared, he stood there, by the laughing Icefox, in a maids outfit, "It was the only dark one." he mumbled.

Acro nodded biting her lip and refraining from saying anything, Dimentio walked over-in heels-and sat next to Acro, pouting.

Icefox managed to calm down only by moving away from the room. Count turned Timpani back to the TV and they resumed their game.

Acro tilted her head so the newspaper hid her laughter. "Go on laugh." Dimentio mutter darkly, Acro fell over, her head falling on Dimentio's laugh, laughing, "I'm sorry dude." she said through her laughter.

* * *

***evil grin* I had fun writing this one!**


	76. Sand!

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution!

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (XD check)

76) Bury him in sand

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY SIX: SAND!

"Come on Dimmy we said we were sorry." Icefox said at the jesters door.

"Too bad." His voice came out, "Fine, but if you come out the hard way do NOT blame me." Icefox mumbled walking away.

Dimentio didn't know or care what she meant.

Icefox, Mimi, the Count, Timpani, O'Chunks, and Nastasia teleported away.

"Dimentio? What are you still doing here?" Acro ran into the jester's room-wearing a swimsuit-and jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow, and what are you doing in a swimsuit?" Dimentio asked.

"Duh, me and Ice posted on the fridge we're going to the beach today." Acro said pinning Dimentio down, the older boy struggled under her, only to give up and glare up at her, "Well it might interest you that I don't have a swimsuit."

Acro's jaw dropped, "You don't?"

"Nope." Dimentio said almost proudly.

Acro whacked him with the nearest book (Dictionary). Dimentio blinked, "Ow, that hurt!" he rolled, pinning Acro down.

The younger girl kneed him, Dimentio got off, Acro popped up, and brushed herself off. As Dimentio gasped for breath Acro went through his closet and drawers, "Aw what's this?" she asked, she held up a small outfit, Dimentio looked at it, and he was thankful his mask hid his blush.

"Is this a baby outfit?" Acro asked, smiling, "Aw it is so cute!" she put it away and went further into his closet, "Here! See you do have some swim trunks." she said holding up a pair.

"Who's says I'm going?" Dimentio said crossing his arms, he heard a click, turning his nose was met with the end of a gun. Acro glared at him, "You. Are. Coming." Dimentio said nothing, "If I have to go," Acro said, she shoved the shorts at him, "So are you."

* * *

Icefox turned at the familiar dimensional rift, "Bout time." she said. She and Mimi had been digging a hole.

"Sorry it took so long, big baby over there," Acro said jerking her thumb at Dimentio, "was taking forever."

"You held me at gun point like a mad murderer." Dimentio defended, Timpani gasped, "Dimentio, Acro would never do such a thing." she said.

Acro smiled sweetly, Timpani got up from her spot next to her husband and hurried over, she hugged the younger girl who put on a sad pout, "Look at her, she'd never do anything to hurt you." Timpani said.

Dimentio scoffed, Acro hugged Timpani, "Thank you Timpani." she said smiling. Timpani smiled and walked back over to the Count.

"Lil demon actress." Dimentio hissed at Acro.

"Demented jester." Acro shot back, her sad face turning to a glare.

"INTO THE HOLE!" Icefox jumped on Dimentio's back. The jester, stumbled over, Icefox jumped off him at the last second.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Dimentio snapped, but before he could get out of the hole Icefox and Mimi dug, Acro dumped sand on him, burying him so only his head remained above the surface.

Dimentio spit out sand and glared up at the three girls.

"Nicely done." Acro mused, Icefox and Mimi high-fived.

"Oh I'll go get water!" Mimi ran over to the Count, she picked up a bucket, "What's she doing?" Dimentio asked, unable to turn his head.

Acro and Icefox watched Mimi run past O'Chunks and Nastasia. Mimi stopped at the waters edge and scooped up some salt water.

"Oh snap!" Acro laughed.

"What?" Dimentio asked.

"Timber!" Mimi shouted, she ran back up to the shore and dumped the water on Dimentio.

The girls laughed. Dimentio shook his head to get his wet hair out of his face, "Thank you, very much!" he yelled at them.

* * *

Mimi splashed Icefox and Acro with water, the three girls swam for the remainder of the day.

"Girls." The three looked up on shore to see everyone packing up, Dimentio-still buried-was asleep, L kicked sand in his face, "Wake up."

Dimentio coughed and spat sand out of his mouth. The three girls got out of the water, Mimi wringed out her hair, Icefox shook herself and made sure her ears and tail were dry before putting her sandals on, Acro threw a large shirt on over her swimsuit and the three made their way up the beach.

They helped Dimentio out of the hole, "I have sand in areas I shouldn't." He muttered darkly at them. Mimi turned red and Icefox laughed, Acro only smiled and patted Dimentio's back, "We could have done worse." she said.

"Yes it could have been raining." Dimentio rolled his eyes.

* * *

**:D Had fun writing this.**


	77. Crab!

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! (check)

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (check)

76) Bury him in sand (check)

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY SEVEN: CRAB!

"Ugh I feel like I still have sand in my hair." Acro complained that night lying on the upper bunk. "Be thankful you don't feel like you have sand everywhere." Dimentio said on the lower bunk.

Icefox came out of the bathroom, already wearing pajama's, she was wringing out her hair with a towel. "That shower felt good." she said.

"Tell me about it." Acro said, her hands behind her head, "Getting all that seawater grime off you."

Dimentio rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Hey wait!" Acro turned on the upper bunk, she swung her head down so she was looking at Dimentio, "What are you doing in our room?" she asked.

"You think I'm going to sleep in my bed? With all this sand? Ha you make me laugh." Dimentio kicked the upper bunk.

Acro stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared to the upper bunk. Icefox laughed at them both.

Then her head snapped up, "Oh!" she ran back into the bathroom, Dimentio blinked curiously, "Wonder what that was all about?" Acro wondered. Icefox came back out carrying a bucket, "I found this earlier today." she set it down, Acro swung her legs over the bunk and jumped down. Dimentio and Acro walked over to the bucket.

"Awww it's a crab!" Acro said.

"You say aw to everything don't you?" Dimentio asked. Acro glared at him.

* * *

"OW!" Dimentio flew up, hitting his head on the upper bunk and making Acro fall out of her perch.

"Dimentio, I'm going to act like you didn't just wake me up and knocked me on the ground." Acro said in a deadly voice.

"Something bit me!" he said, "Like a crab pinching-" he stopped mid-simile, he turned to see Icefox, she had pulled her covers up to hide her grin. Standing up, avoiding stepping on Acro, he turned and saw a crab was pinching him.

* * *

**XD**

**Poll on my profile make sure you vote please?**

**OMG my list is now past 100...Oh my gosh...Pat yourself on the back! If it weren't for you this would have never happened...I would have stopped at 10. But no you guys wanted more and so I hath brought forth AWESOMENESS. But can't do it alone, Icefox is awesomly awesome and helps me! (with my mistakes and annoyances for the jester) So thank the awesomest lil Icefox you know and luv!**

**Also If you have an annoyance and wish to help Me and Icefox just tell the annoyance (IN reveiw of message me) And I'll put you in with your annoyance!**


	78. Dump!

***~*Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio*~***

* * *

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! (check)

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (check)

76) Bury him in sand (check)

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat) (checkish)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back.

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY EIGHT: DUMP!

Icefox woke first, Acro was still on the floor, and Dimentio was slung half on the bed half off, she had to bite her lip to stop from bursting out laughing.

Sighing, she stood and walked out of the room. She walked down to the kitchen, Count was sitting already at the table, reading, Timpani slowly ate her food next to him. Icefox got a glass of water and walked away, mumbling a good morning to them.

* * *

Acro woke, sore and stiff. "Why am I on the floor?" she thought, sitting up, then she remembered, "Oh yeah, Dimmy." she turned, the older boy was still out cold. Acro stood just as Icefox walked back in with a glass of water.

"Morning Icefox." Acro mumbled climbing on the top bunk.

"Morning." Icefox walked over to Dimentio and poured the entire glass on him. The jester shot up, the bed jerked and Acro wobbled.

Dimentio fell on the floor, "Ah!" Acro fell off the bed as well. "Oof!" Dimentio was used as a cushion for Acro's landing.

* * *

**XD**

**I fell.**


	79. Believing!

***~*Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio*~***

* * *

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! (check)

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (check)

76) Bury him in sand (check)

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat) (checkish)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back. (Check XD)

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!"

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

SEVENTY NINE: BELIEVING!

Dimentio-after leaving the girls room-went down the dining room, sat at the table and slammed his head down on the table.

"Awww is Dimmy upset?" Icefox asked hugging the jester.

Dimentio just moaned annoyed.

"I'll take that," Acro walked in and put her hand on the back of Dimentio's head, leaning on her hand making Dimentio moan in pain, "As a no." she smirked. Dimentio grabbed her wrist and threw her off him.

Icefox got on Dimentio piggy back style, "DON'T STOP BELIEVING!" She sang, "HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!" she sang. Acro laughed,  
Icefox hoped she'd join but the older girl was tired.

* * *

Dimentio carried Icefox around-unwillingly-around the castle as she sang "Don't stop believing." The older authoress followed them around till she went back to her room to sleep.

* * *

Finally Dimentio collapsed on his bed, "DON'T STOP-"

"Please do stop!" Dimentio yelled burying his face under his pillow. He heard his door open, Icefox jumped off him, "Hey Acro!"

Dimentio moaned, he did not want the other girl in his room-he didn't want either of them in his room!

"Hey Icefox."

The two exchanged words-no doubt planning tomorrows annoyance.(He know's us so well)

"What do you mean you lost it?" Acro asked.

"I put it in the toy box and it kinda got lost…" Icefox rubber her neck.

Acro pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay, we'll find it and give it to him sometime soon okay?" Icefox nodded. The two walked to Dimentio's bed and tucked the asleep jester in.

* * *

**Awwwww. We care about Dimentio. (or at least his diary XD)**


	80. Cosplay!

***~*Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio*~***

* * *

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! (check)

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (check)

76) Bury him in sand (check)

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat) (checkish)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back. (Check XD)

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!" (check)

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

EIGHTY: COSPLAY!

Acro was dressed up as the Count and Icefox was dressed up as the Cheshire cat. "I can't wait to annoy Dimentio said Acro." Acro said talking in third person.

"Hmm neither can I." Icefox was lying on her stomach her cat like tail flicking in front of her face.

* * *

Dimentio saw a shadow fall over the book he was reading, he looked up-only to find no one there, confused he looked back at his book. He jumped three feet in the air when he saw Icefox peering over his shoulder.

"Why hello." She said, falling over the back of the couch and onto the cushions next to him.

"Icefox what are you doing?" He asked, "That would depend," Icefox said "on what you are doing."

"That…makes no sense." Dimentio said.

"Neither does Dimentio's face but Acro still has to face the truth of it everyday." Acro said appearing on the other side of Dimentio.

* * *

**Not much more I can add.**


	81. Fire flower

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! (check)

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (check)

76) Bury him in sand (check)

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat) (checkish)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back. (Check XD)

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!" (check)

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh) (Check-aru)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it.

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

EIGHTY ONE: FIRE FLOWER!

Both girls looked at the flower. Both girls were on their stomachs staring at this thing. "It's a fire flower, no doubt in my mind." Icefox said, the other girl raised an eyebrow, "I know that it's just…" she stood up and brushed herself off, the younger following suit, "What's it doing in the castle?" Acro asked.

Icefox shrugged, "I saw Luigi and two goomba's run through here earlier. Maybe one of them dropped it."

The flower started bobbing a little and then started moving, "Oh no you don't!" Acro dived and caught it, as soon as both her hands were around it however was the same moment Dimentio happened to appear and the same moment the Fire Flower went off.

Dimentio-now in flames-screamed.

Icefox grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit Dimentio with it, once the jester was on the floor (still on fire) she aimed the extinguisher at him and set it off, putting the fire out.

Acro let go of the flower, it having burnt her hands.

"Why'd it burn your hands?" Icefox asked.

"I don't have gloves like Mario." was the older girls excuse.

* * *

**….Yeah I'm clumsy….Have I ever mentioned that? Heehee….**


	82. Girl!

***~*Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio*~***

* * *

72) any time Dimentio comes into the room, you play his theme (by Pinkdesi101) (CHECK)

73) Have Dimentio play Dance Dance Revolution! (check)

74) Whenever he asked you a question reply with, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" (check)

75) Replace his wardrobe with pink clothes (stolen from Mimi of course) (check)

76) Bury him in sand (check)

77) put a crab down his pants (or on his hat) (checkish)

78) Dump ICE cold water down his back. (Check XD)

79) When he's in a bad mood sing, "Don't stop believing!" (check)

80) Cosplay as characters and act like them to annoy him (Duh)

81) "accidentally" pick a fire flower and burn him with it. (Check heehee)

82) Convince him that he is a girl.

EIGHTY TWO: GIRL!

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I most certainly am not!"

"Yes you most certainly are!"

"Okay for the sake of the conversation…What if I was?"

"Then there would be a lot of disappointed fan girls."

"Okay so where's your proof?"

"Well a lot of fan girls wish to-"

"Not the fan girls! Your proof about me!"

"Vain much?"

"I will kill you both if you do not answer me."

"Meanie."

"I'm waiting."

"In all honesty a lot of people though you were a girl."

"Why would they think that?"

"Mostly the dress."

"It is a poncho thank you very much!"

"Anyway, yeah they thought you were a girl…so it only sees fit that some people WANT you to be one."

"Are you two one of those?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"But ya kinda acted like a girl."

"Do I have to show you my proof that I'm not?"

"NO!"

"So then it's settled. I'm not a girl."

"No but you are a pansy."

* * *

**I wanted this to be strictly dialogue. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who's who.**


	83. Russia!

***~*Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio*~***

* * *

83) Make him become one with Russia

84) Avoid him all day

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!"

87) Leave him with Jack.

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY THREE: RUSSIA!

Acro and Icefox looked at the two Russians. One was Ivan…and the other was Acro's friend Kat. Ivan is the personification of Russia and Kat…she like's Russia so she followed him here.

"So…what's up?" Kat asked.

"You must make Dimentio become one with Russia." Icefox said since Acro was trying not to laugh at her friend who tried to dress like Ivan.

* * *

Dimentio floated into someone after coming back from a battle, he looked up and saw a creepy smile and violet/purple eyes.

"Come back to Russia." the large man wrapped his arms around Dimentio.

"No thank you." Dimentio said confused.

"Da!" Kat said popping up behind Ivan.

"Da?"

"He said DA!" Kat pulled at Ivan who gave an awkward smile.

Acro and Icefox-who happened to be peeking around the corner-shared a confused look.

"I didn't expect him to say yes." Acro said bursting out laughing.

* * *

**I know it's not spelled "Da" in Russian, it's just that's how I hear it so that's how I wrote it. So as not to confuse anyone. Ivan ins from Hetalia and I love him! I would become on with him if Prussia hadn't invaded my vital regions. XD**


	84. Avoid!

***~*Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio*~***

* * *

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!"

87) Leave him with Jack.

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY FOUR: AVOID!

Acro watched as Peach disappeared before walking up to Nastasia, "You know….I don't think that went as planned." She said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Um you don't think I uh know this?" she walked away.

Dimentio appeared, Acro took one look at him and walked away.

* * *

Floating into the living room, Dimentio saw Icefox seated on the couch, she looked at him and calmly got up and walked away.

* * *

Acro and Icefox had been avoiding Dimentio all day. Strangely he did not like it. So he just sat on his bed, reading. That is till a certain green girl came in his room, "Hey Dimmy, the count is calling for everyone."

* * *

Sighing bored Dimentio stayed in his room the remainder of the day.

* * *

In the room over however Acro had to hold Icefox back, "I want to be in his closet!" the younger girl said trying to reach for the door, "How many times have I told you wait till midnight!" the older one shouted struggling to pull the other girl back.

* * *

**Withdrawals from annoyance. And hanging out in his closet XD there are time skips? Yeah cause Timpani was just in one a lil while back and now we're during the game...So yeah prepare for time skips.**


	85. Shopping!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!"

87) Leave him with Jack.

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY FIVE: SHOPPING!

"Why am I here again?" Dimentio asked as the three sat down at the mall food court.

"One, because you need sun." Icefox said.

"Two you carry our stuff." Acro added.

Dimentio rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think you have enough?" Dimentio said, carrying bags and boxes, the girls looked at the pile he was carrying.

"Hmmmm." Icefox put a finger to her chin in thought, "I guess?" she looked at Acro who seemed to sigh in relief, "Finally, we can go home."

* * *

Dimentio rubbed his sore arms, his two girls were sitting on the floor by his closet going through what they had bought. Mostly jackets, movies and CD's but there was the occasional shirt or jeans.

"You know," Icefox said, a jacket thrown across her lap, "You could have just teleported the stuff here after buying it." she said to Dimentio who's own eyes widened in realization.

* * *

**XD fail.**


	86. Sunflower!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check*

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!"

87) Leave him with Jack.

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY SIX: SUNFLOWER!

Dimentio woke to the two girls sitting by his closet, flicking sunflower seeds at each other. He raised an eyebrow and was about to speak up when, 'flick'. a sunflower seed hit him on the forehead.

"SCORE!" he glared at Icefox who had her arms in the air, and her tail wagging. When she saw his expression she let her arms drop and her tail stopped, her ears went down.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Acro laughed, "No no that was a good shot."

* * *

**Can't add much more but I like it. :D**


	87. Jack!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack.

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY SEVEN: JACK!

"Sorry for dumping you with Jack at the last minute." Acro said, "But me and Icefox have a party to go to and-"

"Say no more." Dimentio held up a hand not really paying attention.

Acro turned and kneeled down, "You be good for Dimentio okay?" she grabbed the little boys shoulders, he nodded, "That's right." she kissed the top of his head, "Bye Dimmy, bye Jack!" she called walking out of the castle with Icefox.

Dimentio looked at Jack.

Jack was short, with dark brown hair that covered one of his greenish-brown eyes. His shirt was black with black and grey sleeves, and was too big on him and his jeans were also big and covered his feet.

Jack said nothing as he stood motionless, looking at Dimentio. Dimentio looked him up and down, "Go do something…." Dimentio finally said turning back to the book he was reading.

Jack sat and pulled out a rock, two pieces of paper, scissors and a rubber band. Dimentio looked at him out of the corner of his eye but shrugged off the strange objects.

Jack grabbed the rock and put it in the rubber band, he pulled it back at let the paper ball go.

"Ow!" Dimentio hit the sore spot on by his eye where the rock connected with his face. Jack threw his head back in laughter. Dimentio grabbed the rock and Jack got quiet, for fear the jester would throw it back.

But all Dimentio did was blow it up. Jack stayed quiet for a while, the only sound was the sound of him crumpling one of the pieces of paper.

"You're weird." Jack said suddenly.

Dimentio slowly faced the kid, he saw his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"And you're the son of a vampire." he shot back.

Jack quickly grabbed the paper ball and placed it in the rubber band, he let it go and it hit Dimentio square between the eyes.

Jack pointed at him laughing. Dimentio disintegrated the ball, and sighed sitting up from his laying down position on the couch.

"Look kid-"

"It's Jack!" Jack snapped.

"Whatever. What do Acro and you do for fun?" he asked.

Jack thought.

"Nothing." Jack finally said.

"Nothing at all?"

"Usually we're with someone else…it's rarely me and mama, ever since Michael died." Jack said.

Dimentio shook his head and laid back down.

Jack picked up the scissors and placed them in the rubber band, he pulled it back and let it go.

* * *

"Dimentio?" Acro and Icefox called coming home.

"Jack?" Jack ran and hugged Acro's leg.

"Where's Dimentio?" Icefox asked, Jack pointed upstairs, "Bathroom." he said.

The two-well three since Jack didn't let go of Acro's leg-walked upstairs.

"Dimentio?" the two called knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hold on." Acro bent down and picked up Jack, "I'll take him home, you get Dimentio out." she told Icefox who nodded.

Acro left and Icefox knocked on the door, "Is the demon child gone?" Dimentio's voice called out.

"Jack?" Icefox asked back.

Dimentio sighed, "Yes. Fine Jack."

"Yeah Acro took him home." Icefox said leaning on the door, "What happened?" she asked.

Dimentio opened the door and caught Icefox who fell back. "That." He said, Icefox looked up and saw Dimentio had a bandaged over one eye.

"What happened?" Icefox asked standing up.

"Like a sudden cold, Jack attacks for no reason." Dimentio muttered, he hissed when Icefox touched around the bandage.

"How did he do this?" Icefox asked, not believing Jack could hurt Dimentio, or anyone for that matter.

"He had a rubber band and a pair of scissors." Dimentio hissed.

Icefox winced.

* * *

Acro walked in hers and Icefox's room. "Hey, so what was up with Dimentio?" she asked, her clothes automatically changing into pajama's as she climbed to her upper bunk.

"He says Jack attacked him with scissors." Icefox scoffed, her laptop on her lap.

"Huh, weird." Acro looked at the ceiling.

"What is?"

"Jack had a piece of paper in his hands…said "Experiment D"….it said try one; rock…fail…..try two; paper….disintegrated try three; Scissors…WIN!" she said imitating Jack.

Icefox laughed.

* * *

**=.O; very long chapter. YAY FANFICTION IS BACK TO NORMAL *used to take forever to upload chapters***

**Reviews give Acro and Icefox motivation to annoy Dimmy *is shot***


	88. Nastasia!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack. (XD Check)

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY EIGHT: NASTASIA!

"So just go in here and-" Acro and Icefox slammed the door shut, locking both Nastasia and Dimentio in the bathroom.

"Oh no." They heard Dimentio mutter.

* * *

After a nice long round of DDR Icefox and Acro decided to check on Dimentio and Nastasia.

They heard no noise, "Did they kill each other?" Icefox asked.

Acro shrugged.

* * *

**What happened…we may never know.**

**Have you ever just looked at the names of the chapters? It's hilarious (half the time I'm like wtf happened in this chapter?)**

**Also Check out the other Fanfics about Annoying Dimentio! THEY IS FUNNY! :3**


	89. Language!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack. (XD Check)

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun) (Check….meh)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

EIGHTY NINE: LANGUAGE!

"Dimentio Good Morning." Icefox said.

Said jester only let out a muffled groan, he was in no mood to be woken up early.

"Eh bien, vous fainéant sortir du lit!" Acro yelled, Dimentio shook his head and looked up at them, "Excuse me? What was that?" he asked.

"Nous devons parler le français aujourd'hui." Icefox said. Dimentio blinked, "Okay I'm going back to bed." he buried his head under his pillow.

"Dimentio nous ne parlons pas anglais ennuyeux?" Acro asked in a sing song voice.

Dimentio only waved them out.

"Rude beaucoup?" Icefox muttered

* * *

**XD**

**I had to go to Google translate…tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Acro) Eh bien, vous fainéant sortir du lit!=Well you lazy bum get out of bed!.**

**Icefox) Nous devons parler le français aujourd'hui=We must speak french today.**

**Acro) Dimentio nous ne parlons pas anglais ennuyeux?=Dimentio is us not speaking english annoying?**

**Icefox) Rude beaucoup?= Rude much?**

**Don't ask why I chose French…It was on that when I went to Google…which is weird since I take Spanish ^^;**


	90. Prophecy!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack. (XD Check)

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun) (Check….meh)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry) (CHECK)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy"

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

NINTY: PROPHECY!

Dimentio woke only to see the two girls in his face, he yelped and fell back.

"You have woken." Acro said.

"SO IT HATH SAID IN THE PROPHECY!" Icefox shouted only jerking Dimentio awake.

"What?"

"AHA! The prophecy said you would ask questions!" Acro pointed a finger in his face. Dimentio sighed, "Like babbling children, your words mean nothing."

"As of yet."

"AS FORTOLD IN THE PRO-" Dimentio covered Icefox's mouth, "Please shut up."

* * *

**Is has been for told in the prophecy that I would end this chapter fast :D (which is my lazy punk $$ way of saying I'm lazy.)**


	91. Mars!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack. (XD Check)

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun) (Check….meh)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry) (CHECK)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy" (Check)

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

NINTY ONE: MARS!

Both girls sat on the long walk way that lead to the castle, both staring into the void. Dimentio cam out and saw what they were doing, "Like hunters you sit motionless…." he hovered over and sat between the two, "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Mars if awfully bright tonight…." Acro mumbled.

Dimentio looked at her like she lost her third head, "Beg pardon?" he asked.

"Mars if awfully bright tonight." Icefox mumbled as low as Acro had.

"That makes no sense but whatever." He fell back.

* * *

***shrugs* it wasn't till after I started writing this did I remember they are oh I dunno…IN THE VOID! You can't see Mars! *fail***

**Review? they make me feel better after a fail!**


	92. Staff!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack. (XD Check)

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun) (Check….meh)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry) (CHECK)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy" (Check)

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight"

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it.

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

NINTY TWO: STAFF!

"What is that?" Acro asked to Icefox who happened to be holding something useful.

Icefox looked at Count's staff in her hands, she shrugged, "Count's staff?" she tried.

Acro grinned.

* * *

"It's in there." Acro said to the Count.

"Three….two one." Icefox counted down, there was a loud yell and a yelp of pain, Count came back out carrying his staff. Acro and Icefox looked in the room and saw that Count had whacked Dimentio with his staff.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Acro and Icefox shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Ice?" Acro said, said girl looked at the older.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed the other people around the place?" she asked.

Icefox thought for a second then nodded.

"What about it?" Icefox asked.

"I think they want our jobs." Acro said.

* * *

**X3**

**I'm a turtle! RAWR! My friend Swits (Oashane) says that...and a lot of other awesome things.**


	93. Puppet!

83) Make him become one with Russia (check)

84) Avoid him all day (check)

85) Make him go shopping with Icefox and Acro (oh dear) *Check* (check)

86) Throw sunflower seeds at him and if it hits him yell "SCORE!" (Check)

87) Leave him with Jack. (XD Check)

88) Lock him in a room with Nastasia (Oh this should be fun) (Check….meh)

89) Refuse to speak the language he knows (there will be translations don't worry) (CHECK)

90) Constantly refer to "the prophecy" (Check)

91) stare at the sky when he asks why say, "Mars is awfully bright tonight" (Check)

92) Give him the Counts staff and when Count demands it back say Dimentio stole it. (check)

93) Make a puppet that looks like him and include said puppet in conversations.

NINTY THREE: PUPPET!

"Say hello to lil Dimmy!" Mimi said holding up her hand which had a Dimentio puppet on it. The others around the dinner table froze.

"Eh…lass I don't think OW!" O'Chunks gave a cross eyed glare to the authoress that kicked him.

"Icefox and Acro gave me him." Mimi said.

Dimentio glared across the table to see the two holding back their giggles.

"Well pleasure to meet you Lil Dimmy." The Count said. Lil Dimmy nodded.

"Mimi pass the salt." Dimentio demanded.

"I'm not close to it." Mimi said.

"It's right in front of you!"

"Noooooo it's in front of Lil Dimmy." Acro corrected.

"Not Mimi." Icefox added.

Dimentio sighed, "This is childish."

"Just ask Lil Dimmy." Icefox said.

Dimentio glared at the puppet, "Can you pass the salt?"

The puppet shook its head, "MIMI!" Dimentio slammed his gloved hands down on the table and stood up, glaring at the green girl.

"What? Lil Dimmy doesn't wanna pass it to you!" Mimi said.

"Say please." Acro whispered.

Dimentio sat back down.

"Lil Dimmy," He winced, "Will you PLEASE pass the salt?"

Mimi reached for the salt-with the hand holding lil Dimmy-and passed him the salt.

* * *

**I decided to make Mimi *coughnotsureifit'sampornotcough* annoy Dimentio!**


	94. Twins!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room.

95) Lock him in a closet.

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it.

98) Act like R2-D2

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

NINTY FOUR: TWINS!

Acro put on the blonde wig with the weird curl, "Why am I Canada?" she asked.

Icefox looked at her "hero" self in the mirror, "Cause you wanted to be?" she said in almost a question manner.

Acro thought then smiled, "Oh yeah!"

* * *

Dimentio was sitting when….someone entered the room, they had blonde hair, with one curl that didn't want to stay with the others, and violet eyes (Contacts but Dims don't know herp derp) they were holding a bear to their chest.

They sat next to Dimentio.

"Who are you?" he asked.

They jumped and turned red, "I-I'm Canada-"

"DON'T WORRY BRO!" Another blonde jumped into the room, "THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!"

"A-America there is n-no nee-"

"Nonsense Canada! I'm the HERO!" America (Icefox) struck a pose.

"And you are?" Dimentio asked.

"I'm the Hero!"

"America." Canada answered.

"And you?" Dimentio asked looking at Canada.

"Who?" America asked, nearly sitting on Canada.

"That person you nearly sat on." Dimentio said.

America jumped up, "WHOA! CANADA!" Canada buried his/her face in the bears fur.

Dimentio didn't get how America could forget Canada was there, he/she was just talking to him/her. Slowly he got up and left.

* * *

**I LOVE YOU CANADA! Canada is by far the most awesome country EVA! and in my opinion they are twins.**


	95. Closet!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet.

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it.

98) Act like R2-D2

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

NINTY FIVE: CLOSET!

"No Icefox you can't be in there with him!"

"But it'll annoy him even more!" Icefox pleaded grabbing onto Dimentio's closet door.

"Be that as it may! You're my partner in crime!….So to speak! Argh!" Acro tumbled back after letting go of the other girl.

Acro blew her hair out of her face, "Okay Icefox…..just stay away from Dimentio."

"YAY!"

"Shush! You'll wake him." Acro giggled. The two dragged the mattress-somehow-into the closet.

Acro sighed, "You want out you just text me." Acro said locking the closet.

"Okay!"

She rolled her eyes smiling at her friend.

* * *

Icefox looked through all of Dimentio's things. "Wow this dude is so boring." She mumbled. Suddenly she heard a groan, she froze and waited.

"What the-" She turned and glomped Dimentio, "YOU HAVE AWOKEN!" She yelled.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Your closet duh." Icefox smacked his head.

* * *

**No comment**


	96. Drunk!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it.

98) Act like R2-D2

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

NINTY SIX: DRUNK!

"What's in this?"

"I dunno I found it in the fridge."

Dimentio should have just walked away then and there, but he shrugged and took a drink of whatever it is Icefox had found.

* * *

"An' ya kno *hic* It ain't really fa' when ya thin' about' *hic* it." Dimentio slurred. Both girls watched him wide eyed.

"Dimentio…." Acro stood up, "I think you've had to much to drink-"

"You don't know me!" Dimentio shouted, making Acro sit back down. "I'm Dimen'ooo and I can hold my locker then you can *hic* Anyday!" He dropped to his knees and from there walked over-ON HIS KNEES- to Icefox, he grabbed her legs and started crying, "It ain't far Ice! Sh-She's bein mean an grouc *hic* and she-she says I've 'ad nuff!" he said.

Icefox looked to Acro for help.

Acro stood once more, wrapping her arms around Dimentio's middle, she pulled him off the younger girl.

"Dimentio, Dim's look at me." Acro grabbed his face, Dimentio poked her nose, "Yes that's my nose, but you've had too much to drink okay?"

"You've got soft hair." Dimentio said his hand running through her hair, giving the girl shivers.

Dimentio's unfocused eyes lit up, "Ohhh you liked that?" he asked, giddy.

"W-what no!" Acro gasped out, turning red with anger and embarrassment, glad her "guy friend" wasn't here, and glad he didn't know she snuck off here every now and then.

"Ohh you did!"

Before Dimentio could get any ideas, Icefox hit him upside the head with a frying pan, "T-thanks." Acro breathed out, letting the jester fall to the ground.

"No problem….although that was funny." Icefox laughed at Acro's red face.

* * *

Dimentio woke with a major hangover. "What the heck did I do?" he mumbled sitting up, he held his sore head.

Outside he heard the girls laughing, "Oh well…." he sighed letting his hand fall, "At least I didn't hurt them."

* * *

***Very red and doesn't wanna comment***


	97. Hear!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it.

98) Act like R2-D2

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

NINTY SEVEN: HEAR?

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

"I swear I just heard something."

"Well you my dear are hearing things."

"I am not your dear an-THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"Acro please do not shout."

"Yes Count. Icefox you hear it right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hear nothing."

"Well you need to get your ears checked!"

"Nothing is being said aside from us talking."

* * *

"I can still hear it."

"You're going crazy."

"I KNOW I AM!"

"Okay that scares me."

"Sorry Count."

"It's alright Icefox."

"But I swear I can hear it!"

"Okay fine!"

* * *

**All dialogue again.**


	98. R2D2!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

NINTY EIGHT: R2-D2!

"How are we supposed to do this one?" Icefox asked. Acro sat, her laptop on her lap (duh), thinking.

"We could just make weird beeping noises." Acro shrugged.

"But that's basically like screaming "green!"." Icefox sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." Acro sighed, leaning her head on the wall, she fell back through the wall with a yelp.

"Acro!" Icefox got up.

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Acro yelled in pain.

"How'd you go through the wall?" Icefox said getting on the lower bunk and pressing her ear to the wall.

"How should I know?" Acro yelled rubbing her head, "Why me?"

"You wanted the bunk bed." Icefox sighed.

"Yeah well I didn't expect THIS to happen?" Acro called.

"Looks like you're on your own till I can get out." Acro said.

Icefox sighed, "Okay."

* * *

"Where's your partner in crime?" Dimentio said appearing next to Icefox.

"Beep weorury." Icefox sighed not taking her eyes off the TV.

"What?"

"Beep weorury." Icefox repeated the R2-D2 sound.

"That makes no sense."

"Beooop bepbep." Icefox said.

"Okay…" Dimentio shrugged.

"Whatever." Icefox sighed.

"Ah she can speak English!" Dimentio yelled. Icefox punched his shoulder, it had no real effect (I LOOKED IT UP THIS ONE'S THE RIGHT ONE)

* * *

"You out yet?" Icefox asked.

"No." Acro's voice came, Dimentio who had followed Icefox heard her voice and laughed, "Came upon a rift have you?" he asked.

"What?" Acro asked.

"You know the hero's helper Fleep?" Dimentio asked.

"Yeah my friend Gabby loves him." Acro said.

"Why does she love him?" Icefox asked.

"Because when she came over I was trying to get some paper for Fleep. And she laughed at how funny it was when he would yell ,"TOILET PAPER AMOUR" or some other French crap." Acro said.

"Any way!" Dimentio interrupted, "Icefox acted like some weird robot-"

"Props to the weirdies out there!" Acro called.

Dimentio shook his head, "You just have to go back through the rift."

"Like it'll be that easy." Acro said.

"It should be." Dimentio said.

"I can't reach it."

"Can't you hover?" Icefox asked.

"I've tried." Acro sighed. Inside the walls she slumped against the wall only to fall through it again, "WHY DON'T I JUST GO THROUGH EVERY WALL?" She screamed.

* * *

**Why did it have to be me getting stuck in the wall? WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO-Oh wait...I annoy Dim's...that's why...^^; it's all in good fun.**


	99. deaf!

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2 (Beep *check*)

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

NINTY NINE: DEAF!

Icefox woke up and walked over to Acro's computer that was discarded on the bunk beneath her. She scrolled down the long list and found 99. "Pretend to be deaf….." she read aloud.

She looked at Acro who was crying, "Acro? What's wrong." Acro jumped and dried her eyes, "N-Nothing!" she snapped.

"I'm fine." Acro sighed. Icefox crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't look fine."

Acro sighed, "It's nothing." She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the upper bunk, she jumped down, "What are we doing today?"

"Acting deaf." Icefox said.

"What?" Acro asked.

"Acting Deaf." Icefox repeated.

Acro walked over to the closet, "Sorry what?"

"ACTING DEAF!" Icefox shouted, she covered her mouth, and saw Acro smirking, "Oh I hate you." she snapped making Acro laugh.

* * *

Dimentio entered the girls room-without knocking, rude much-but neither girl paid any attention to him. Instead that sat facing each other making wild hand motions, neither talking.

He raised an eyebrow and tapped on Icefox's shoulder, who jumped. Acro silently laughed.

Icefox kicked Acro before punching Dimentio. The vampire rubbed her sore shin and the jester rubbed his arm.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

Acro made a wild motion with her fingers, Dimentio blinked, "What?"

Icefox shoved Acro back down on the floor, and then covered her ears.

"What about your ears?" Dimentio asked.

Icefox only kept covering her ears.

"Can you hear me?" he got no response, "Deft?" he asked.

He took a piece of paper from Acro who started sobbing.

"D-E-A-F." he said writing it in his cursive manuscript. He showed it to Icefox who read it over, she nodded.

"How?" he wrote.

Icefox shrugged. Acro glomped him from behind, "YOU ARE SO GULLIBLE!" she yelled in his ear. Icefox fell back laughing and Dimentio had to laugh with her.

* * *

**I am so stupid...I spelled it "Deft" no "deaf" I am soooo special and I was crying cause today was my last day in Middle school**


	100. DIARY!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2 (check)

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun) (Check)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

ONE HUNDERED: DIARY!

Acro flipped through the diary, reading it slowly. Icefox wanted to swipe it from her hands and chuck it somewhere. Acro sighed, "This is boring, with no new entries."

"Well then give it back to Dimentio." As soon as his name left her lips, the two heard a dimensional rift, Acro hid the diary under her pillow.

"And so I was summoned by the two dictators, like a prisoner excepting his death toll." Dimentio hovered over the two, his arms crossed.

"Your own fault for showing up." Acro mumbled earning a glare.

"Give it." He held his hand out.

"Uhhhh give what?" Icefox asked.

"My Di-Journal."

Acro smirked, "You mean Diary?"

"No." Dimentio snapped, "Diary's are for girls, I have a journal, or had, till you stole it."

Acro smiled innocently, "Like a child blabbering nonsense, I have no clue what you are talking about."

Dimentio glared, "Give it of I blow you up."

Acro took it out and threw it at him, "Fine, not like it's interesting reading no new entries."

Dimentio scoffed and disappeared.

* * *

"Well if he had asked nicely I would have given it to him." Icefox elbowed Acro as the two stood in front of the jester's room.

"Dimentio?" Icefox called as Acro rubbed her sore stomach.

"Come on Dim's we didn't mean to keep you Diar-" Icefox elbowed Acro once more, "I mean journal that long."

"Come on Dimmy, open up." Icefox pleaded.

Finally Dimentio opened his door, smirking.

"Which one of you found it?" He asked.

"Well I found it first," Icefox said, "But then I lost it then Acro found it and kept it."

Acro glared, "Way to throw me into the fire."

Dimentio looked at Acro, "Do you have anything to add?"

Acro sighed, "I'm…sorry." she finally said. Dimentio picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, "DIMENTIO!" Acro grabbed onto him not wanting to fall.

"I knew you weren't heartless!" Dimentio yelled.

Icefox hugged Dimentio and laughed.

"I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN I'M BACK ON THE GROUND!" Acro yelled, her face turning red.


	101. Proof!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2 (check)

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun) (Check)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100) (XD check)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says.

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

ONE HUNDRED ONE: PROOF!

Icefox sat her tail wrapped around her legs and her ears up and alert. She stared up at Acro-who was on the upper bunk-thinking. Acro had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Which let me tell you sucks.

Her hands shook as she tried to think.

"Well?" Icefox finally asked, snapping Acro out of her thoughts.

"Oh right. Sorry…" they were trying to figure out how today's annoyance would really work.

"Should we just wing it as usual?" Icefox sighed standing up. Acro thought then shrugged, "Seems to work everyday." she said.

* * *

"Morning girls." Dimentio floated past them in the hall.

"Prove it." Icefox said.

"Prove what?" Dimentio asked.

"Prove it's morning." Acro said.

Dimentio snapped his hands and a phone appeared, "HEY THAT'S MY PHONE!" Acro snapped.

"Prove it." Dimentio said looking at her phone smirking. Icefox snickered.

"See?" he showed the phone to them which said, "10:30 a.m." on its screen.

"See what?" Icefox said.

"The. Time." Dimentio said not amused.

"Prove that's the real time." Acro said, snatching her phone away from Dimentio.

Dimentio sighed and told them to follow him.

* * *

"Nastasia-"

"No." the secretary said not looking up from her papers.

"No, no….the girls wish to know the time." Dimentio said.

"And uh you can't look it up yourself?" she snapped.

"Just tell me the damn time." Dimentio snapped.

Nastasia sighed and looked at her watch, "It's uh about 10:40 kay?" she said.

"A.m.? or P.m.?" Icefox asked.

"A.m." Nastasia said going back to her papers.

"Thank you." Dimentio said.

"Whatever." Nastasia snapped.

* * *

"What are you supposed to be doing today anyways?" Dimentio asked looking at the two who where playing Smash Bros. on a Nintendo 64.

"Prove it." Acro said.

"Prove what?" Dimentio asked, "Icefox grab the pokeball." Icefox's character-Pikachu-did so.

"Prove we're supposed to do something today." Icefox said, throwing the pokeball.

"HA! Goldeen!" Acro laughed, making Kirby float up. (*hasn't played pokemon in forever and doesn't know if that's the right spelling*)

"You two usually do something everyday." Dimentio said.

"Prove we do something every day-" Icefox regretted the words for Dimentio started listing everything they ever did to him up to the day.  
"Yikes." Icefox said and Acro let out a low whistle when he was done.

"You make us sound like demons." Acro said.

"Gee I wonder why I would ever do that." Dimentio snapped.

* * *

***has no comment***


	102. Annoy!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2 (check)

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun) (Check)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100) (XD check)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says. (PROVE I DID THIS CHAPTER ) )

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

ONE HUNDRED TWO: ANNOY! (gee that fits this story XD)

"I'm bored!" Acro said, half on half off Dimentio's bed.

"Then go do something fun elsewhere." Dimentio said reading. Acro moaned, "NOOOOO FUNNNNNNN!"

Icefox emerged from Dimentio's closet dressed in his clothes, only she had her poncho tied around her neck, "DADADADAAAAA! I'M A HERO!" she yelled. Acro laughed and Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"Honestly it's like I'm babysitting children." he muttered.

Icefox ran over and jumped up and down on Dimentio's bed. Dimentio was shook and he couldn't read. He glared at Icefox.

"Does. This. Annoy. You?" She asked with each bounce.

"Yes." Dimentio answered, Icefox gave one last bounce and sat down.

* * *

Acro found a slide whistle in Icefox's bottomless toy box and cleaned it off. (Not knowing who used it last.)

She blew in the slide whistle and it gave out a low tune, she yelped and dropped it. Then grinned.

* * *

Whoop! Wooo. WHOOP! Woooo." Dimentio's eyes twitched a Acro who was playing with a slide whistle.

"Is it annoying?" she asked and Dimentio nodded. She smirked.

* * *

***can't think of anything else***

**AWKWARD TURTLE! *dives under Dimentio's bed and hisses***


	103. Hypnotize!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2 (check)

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun) (Check)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100) (XD check)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says. (PROVE I DID THIS CHAPTER ) )

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?"

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

ONE HUNDRED THREE: HYPNOTIZE!

"LoL!" both girls ran to the door and tackled LoL down.

"Hey." he said not expecting to be knocked down.

"Come on in!" They helped him up.

* * *

Luckily for them (Not for Dimentio of course) the jester was asleep. Icefox and Acro messed with a CD player while LoL looked around the room.

"There." Acro said, Icefox pressed play and a small melody came out.

"So to keep him asleep." Icefox said when they saw LoL's confused face, he nodded.

LoL snuck up on the jester and started speaking.

Neither girls could hear, so they set the CD player down and started sneaking over. Till the CD started skipping. Dimentio stirred. The three shared looks of fear and bolted from the room.

* * *

"So what'd you tell him to do?" Icefox asked.

"Kiss Mimi, Donate money-don't look at me like that he'll give it to you-sing about monkeys, put on a dress-" LoL ticked it off on his fingers, "And uhhh wait what was I saying?"

Icefox faceplamed.

"No worries. This should be fun." Acro grinned.

* * *

The three set up video camera's around the castle.

Finally Dimentio woke and opened his door. He saw the three and ran up, grabbing Icefox by her shoulders and scaring the living heck outta her.

"Where's Mimi!" he asked. His eyes glazed over.

Icefox looked at LoL for help, he and Acro only moved their hands in such a motion as to, "Go on".

"Uhhh her room I think?" she said. Dimentio shoved Icefox away and ran. LoL caught Icefox before she hit the floor and helped her back up.

"Oh let's follow!" Acro said, grabbing her friends hands and running after the jester.

* * *

"Dimentio get out of my room!" Mimi shoved him out only for him to run back in.

The three looked in and saw Mimi trying to push Dimentio away from her.

"Down boy!" Acro said pulling on his collar. Dimentio rubbed his neck and saw Icefox and Acro.

"Oh by the way!" he said, pulling out some coins, and dumping them in Icefox's and Acro's hands. The two girls looked at LoL who mouthed, "Charity" to them.

* * *

After Mimi had gotten Dimentio out of her room she started attacking the other three with her stupid red gems (WHICH HURT BY THE WAY IF YOU ARE HIT!)

* * *

"MONKEY'S DON'T NEED BUS TICKETS CAUSE THEY HAVE NOWHERE TO BEEEEEEEEEEE"

Acro, Icefox, and LoL covered their ears as Dimentio sang, loudly and obnoxiously, about monkeys.

"AND MOKEY'S NEED A SCENE CHANGE!" he yelled dashing into his room.

"Ow." Acro said once he left.

"And I thought we were annoying." Icefox said.

"Wait for it." LoL said.

The room to Dimentio's door busted open and he came out wearing a dress-similar to the fashion of his poncho. Acro covered Icefox's eyes and looked at LoL, "Tell me he's wearing something underneath."

"He should be….." LoL said remembering another thing he told Dimentio to do.

"CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN?" Acro yelped and covered her own eyes.

* * *

"Okay scarred for life." the two girls said once Dimentio has passed out. LoL thought, "I'm pretty sure there is something else I told him to do." he said.

"Like what?" Acro asked.

LoL shrugged having forgot it.

* * *

In Dimentio's room the jester was drinking like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh dear…a drunk jester is a sappy jester.**

**I had fun with LoL in the chapter. Fun chapters are fun :D**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	104. Mr L!

94) Canada and America….act as them and make him feel awkward to be in the same room. (check)

95) Lock him in a closet. (CHECK)

96) Get him roaring drunk and video tape what ever he does in public (*blushes* W-we didn't get to video tape him but Check)

97) Pretend to hear something and ask if he hears it. (Check….Wait? Did you hear that? XD)

98) Act like R2-D2 (check)

99) Pretend to go deft. (This'll be fun) (Check)

100) Give him back his Diary. (XD thought this was appropriate for 100) (XD check)

101) Ask him to prove everything he says. (PROVE I DID THIS CHAPTER ) )

102) Do things to annoy him (Poke, trip etc…) And then ask "Is that Annoying?" (Check)

103) "Hypnotize" Dimentio to do whatever we say (Belongs to loveroflaughs) (CHECK)

104) Play Mr. L's theme song when Dimentio is around (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

ONE HUNDRED FOUR: MR. L!

"Please?" Icefox begged Luigi.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Acro asked.

"Fine." Luigi sighed, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a CD.

"Why was it in his pocket?" Icefox asked and Acro shrugged.

* * *

Acro placed the CD in the stereo system, Icefox was trying to drag Dimentio in the room.

"Icefox I-"

"I know you're on your hangover, too bad you shouldn't have been drinking." Icefox interrupted dragging the stubborn jester.

"I don't even know why I was drinking." Dimentio mumbled under his breath.

Acro heard the two and turned the volume up. Making sure it was on the right track she waited till Dimentio stepped in the living room. She pressed play and Mr. L's theme blasted out of the stereo.

Dimentio jumped out of his skin.

* * *

***is tired and can't write anymore***


	105. Simile!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number.

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink*

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth!

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED FIVE: SIMILE!

Acro held a grin on her face, she was staring into space, which was kinda freaking her friend out. Icefox waved a hand in her face, Acro's eyes snapped back but her grin didn't falter.

"You okay?" Icefox asked.

"I'm fine, like a spring flower that is being generously kissed by the sun and cleaned by the rain." she said.

"You know something don't you?" Icefox asked.

Acro made a motion that meant she wasn't spilling anymore at the moment.

* * *

"Dimentio I have a challenge for you." Acro said grinning, Dimentio lowered the Toad Town news he was reading to see Acro, grinning like a maniac with Icefox right beside her.

"I'm listening." He said almost fearful of what it was Acro had in mind.

"Like a knight defending his name, I challenge you to a simile duel." She said.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his mirror mask.

"And like a leaf you will fall." He said.

Acro's smirk only widened.

* * *

"Like a child you are immature." Dimentio shot.

"Like a pest you annoy me." Acro snapped, she was having too much fun with this only making Dimentio angry.

"Like a yo-yo you are easy to toy with." Dimentio smirked seeing Acro bite her tongue from lashing out threats at him, instead she took a calming breath.

"Like a janitor I will sweep the floor with you." she glared at him.

"Like a snake I strike." Dimentio said tauntingly.

Acro rolled his eyes, "Like a useless flirt you're rejected."

"Like a bug you have squashed my dignity." Dimentio said being his overly dramatic self.

"Like a student stuck in detention you bored me." Acro rolled her eyes.

"Like a rabid dog I strike back." Dimentio said.

"Like a text book your simile making is history." Acro said.

Okay that one caught him off guard, "What does that mean?"

"Ha!" Acro flicked him in the nose, "I have won and like gladiator returning from battle your name has been shamed." she said for good measure.

Dimentio rolled his eyes.

* * *

There was a knock at Dimentio's door as he got ready for bed that night.

"Come in." he said automatically.

Both girls entered. The older covered the younger's eyes. "Hey!" Icefox moved her hands away.

Acro looked red but it went away as Dimentio threw on a night shirt.

"Just came by to say you played well today." Acro said. Dimentio smirked, "Has Acro actually sank low enough to like me?" he asked.

"In your dreams jester." Acro scoffed.

Icefox rolled her eyes, "Night Dimentio." she hugged the jester and walked out. Acro leaned against the wall, smirking.

"What? Hoping you can join me in sleeping?" Dimentio teased. Acro rolled her eyes, her smirking turning into a smile, "No but maybe you should keep this locked up." she pulled out his journal and threw it at him.

He caught it.

"By the way." Acro said, Dimentio looked at her, "I think it's cute how you like Ri."

Dimentio's eyes widened and a small barely noticeable blush crept up on his cheeks.

"She's a nice girl." Acro said, now at the door, "Just don't hurt her." her eyes gave him a look and Dimentio nodded. Acro nearly walked out again but Dimentio stopped her.

"Damn your box magic." he heard her curse.

"Language. And you never answered my question." He walked over.

"What question?" Dimentio laughed at her terrible memory.

"The what does that mean? one." He said.

"Oh. It meant that you making similes would be history once I won." Acro smirked.

"And how did you know you were going to win?" Dimentio asked.

"One, I'm a girl. Two, I'm Acro. I don't lose." she smirked.

"Don't be so sure of yourself-"

"You will lose this argument." Acro said.

"Oh really?" Dimentio asked.

"Need I get Alec-who might I add dated me for a few years-to come here and tell you how many times HE won an argument?" Acro asked.

"I hate you." Dimentio said, snapping his fingers the box around Acro disappeared. She hugged him, landing a small kiss on his cheek, "Love you too!" she said happily before leaving.

* * *

***has nothing to say***


	106. Hotline!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number.

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink*

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth!

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED SIX: HOTLINE!

"Hey Dimentio!" Icefox glomped said jester.

"Hi." Dimentio said, he looked around, "Acro isn't going to jump out and scare me is she?" he asked.

Icefox shook her head, "She couldn't sleep last night but she managed to get to sleep at like 5 this morning."

"So it's just you?" Dimentio asked.

"Yep."

Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"What the eye rolling for?" Icefox asked with her hands on her hips.

"Together you're both a nightmare. But when one of you is without the other it's nothing." Dimentio said.

Icefox thought then said, "Hey you wanna prank call someone?" she asked.

"Will it involve me getting attacked by fan girls?" Dimentio asked.

"No?"

"Then I'm in."

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the mental health hotline-" the two pair of eyes widened, "I thought you said you knew this number!" Dimentio said.

Icefox shrugged, "Maybe the number has changed! Pick a number!"

"If you have obsessive compulsive disorder press one repeatedly. If you are codependent ask someone to press two for you. If you have multiple personalities press three four five and six. If you are paranoid we know what you are and what you want stay on the line and we'll trace your call. If you are delusional press seven and your call will be transferred to the mother ship. If you are schizophrenic listen carefully the small voice will tell you which number to press. If you are depressed it doesn't matter which number you press no one will answer you. If you are dyslexic press 69696969. If you have a nervous disorder please fidget with the hash key until the beep…after the beep please wait for the beep. If you have a short term memory loss please try your call again later. And if you have low self esteem hang up all our operators are too busy to talk to you."

"Why didn't you press a number?" Icefox asked.

Dimentio looked at her, "They're tracing my call." he said smirking.

* * *

**I don't own the mental health hotline, I do however have it as a ring tone *thumbs up***

**I had fun with this it took me a while to figure out which one Dimentio did *is my lame excuse for why it took so long to update this***

**I figure Dimentio would be paranoid with me and Icefox running around annoying the living heck outta him!**


	107. Bull!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink*

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth!

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED SEVEN: BULL!

Acro and Icefox sat outside castle Bleck, it was really the only place that got the best cell phone reception. It wasn't good reception but it was better then inside.

"Hi." Both girls stiffened and turned. Behind them was a tall black haired boy, with grey eyes, and a brownish color tail and the same color ears. He was wearing a sort of armor that has a chest plate, back plate, shoulder plates, and sort of arm plates. He also has a blue tie on.

"Uh…." Acro was at a lost for words.

"Hi?" Icefox tried.

"Who are you?" Acro asked.

"Agok." He replied.

Acro and Icefox shared a look then shrugged.

* * *

"You sure your uncle won't mind if we barrow this?" Icefox asked Acro.

"Of course not, we only have family reunions on Thanksgiving." Acro said helping L set up the mechanical bull.

Agok sat by Icefox and watched, "How much longer?" Agok asked.

"You want it set up or not?" L snapped earning a kick from Acro.

* * *

"DIMENTIO!" The jester being called slowly looked up from what he was reading.

"Come on!" Icefox dragged him from his comfy spot on the couch to a isolated part of the castle where the mechanical bull was waiting.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A mechanical bull." Acro answered, "My uncle rents it for occasions and I barrowed it."

"Stole it more like it." Agok said.

Dimentio did a double take, "And uh who are you?"

"Agok." Acro answered.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "New friend." Icefox said, making Dimentio nodded understanding.

"So what's the bull doing here?" Dimentio asked.

"You will be getting on it." L said smirking.

"I think not." Dimentio said defensively.

"I think so." Acro dragged him over, "Don't worry you big baby," she said forcing him onto the bull, "I'll put it on the lowest setting."

"If he doesn't want to do it he doesn't have to." Agok said.

"Yeah well, it took forever to set up and I wanna see him Dimentio is man enough to get on." Acro said smirking, leaning against the bull. Agok shrugged.

Dimentio smacked Acro upside the head, "Ow!" she snapped.

"Just turn the stupid thing on." he sighed.

Acro hopped out of the small cushioned area set up around the bull and went over to the controls.

She turned a key and slowly turned a small dial, "Small warning." Acro said, "I've never worked one of these."

"You tell me this now?" Dimentio said as the bull started to "gently" rock back and forth, "But I've seen my uncle do it dozens of times." Acro defended.

Acro looked over at Icefox and Agok who gave her the thumbs up, not moving her eyes away from the bull and jester she slowly turned the dial to the highest setting. Slowly the bull started gaining speed.

Everyone watched the bull throw Dimentio around till-

**SMACK!**

The three winced as Dimentio's face hit the wall.

"Ouch." Acro winced.

"That had to hurt." Agok agreed.

The three ran over, and pried Dimentio off the wall.

"I thought you said it's be on the lowest setting." Dimentio said weakly.

Acro frowned, "Sorry must have let my hand slip." she said.

* * *

***evil grin***


	108. Jester!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink*

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth!

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHT: JESTER!

Acro hummed a song, laying on the top bunk-I seriously never use the bottom one-twirling a small Canada doll in her hands.

"You have the lyrics?" Icefox asked walking in.

As if as an answer, Acro help up a couple sheets of paper, Icefox took them and read them.

* * *

"A jester of sorts you stand holding your courts over minions on capital hill in a bath full of blood all alone standing still under God you can fire at will." Acro sang.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow at the singing coming from the room next to his.

"And when the Devil's angels come, take your life and lead you To the flames beneath Your headstone reads now Here lies the dead who was Hung by his head beneath us They're laying in their graves Damnation free for all." the vampire sang.

Dimentio wondered what song that was, he could hear instruments and figured it was a CD they were singing to.

"A prodigal son Can't undo what he's done A figure head of capital crime With a light shining down As you fall to your knees To repent would be nothing but lies." Icefox sang.  
"And when the Devil's angels come Take your life and lead you To the flames beneath Your headstone reads now Here lies the dead who was Hung by his head beneath us They're laying in their graves Damnation free for all." Icefox sang.

"la la la la la la la la la la la (hey!) (hey!)..…" they both sang

"Dead beat! Six feet! Dead underground!" Acro sang.

"An eye for an eye only leaves us all blind! Going once twice there goes your life!" Icefox sang.

"And when the Devil's angels come Take your life and lead you To the flames beneath Your headstone reads now Here lies the dead who was Hung by his head beneath us They're laying in their graves Damnation free for all." both finished the song.

Dimentio teleported in their room, invisible and took the CD.

He found the song and saw it was called, "The Jester."

"Oh very funny." He muttered annoyed.

* * *

**Not sure if those are the right lyrics cause I found them on youtube…But I love the song so much!**  
**"Dead beat! Six feet! Dead underground!" Being my favorite lyrics.**


	109. Call!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG) (check)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink*

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth!

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED NINE: CALL!

"You are so stubborn!" Acro yelled.

"How am I stubborn?" Dimentio snapped back, a little angry and embarrassed at hers and Icefox's behavior.

"Why don't you just tell her already?" Acro said motioning to Ri's room.

Dimentio rolled his eyes and buried his head in his pillow. Acro sighed and flopped on Dimentio's bed, her head on his feet.

"You suck you know that?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

Dimentio didn't answer as his phone went off.

He looked at it and saw it was Acro's number. He glared at her, earning a pinched nose, "Lil sister loves you big brother!" she said with a Russian accent.

"Belarus is scary!" Icefox shouted popping up.

Acro laughed, "You know it!"

* * *

Acro and Icefox played uno on the table behind the couch, while Dimentio flipped through the channels on the TV.

His phone vibrated, "Caller ID Icefox" He slowly turned and glared at the girl who hid her face behind her cards.

"I'm right here." He said.

"I know." Icefox said trying not to laugh.

* * *

***is very happy***

**And Belarus is scary.**


	110. Spray!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG) (check)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink* (CHECK *ring ring* DAMN YOU DIMENTIO! *throws phone*)

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth!

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED TEN: SPRAY!

Acro's eyes lit up as she looked at the candy aisle, "OH MY GOSH NO WAY!" she dropped her sack of candy, her and Icefox-and of course they HAD to drag Dimentio with them-were in the mortal world once more for candy and real food and water-the likes.

Acro of course brought her candy sack, but when she was the lil spray candy she froze, her eyes getting wide.

She hadn't had sour spray since she was in summer camp. Her friend Travis had some and sprayed some in her mouth saying it wasn't sour-lies. But Acro loved the stuff. "I need this!" she grabbed the entire show display holding at least 20 if not 30 of the spray tubes.

"Need what?" Icefox asked, grabbing a few chip bags.

"This!" she took a pink one and showed it to her friend who took it, "What is it?" she asked.

Acro acted shocked and hurt, "This!" she said snatching it back, "IS ONLY THE MOST AWESOME SOUR SPRAY EVER!" she yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the store a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

"Took you both long enough." Dimentio snapped, he had been waiting outside the whole time, however he had heard the muffled scream of Acro all the way from his spot outside.

* * *

"spraaaay."

Icefox laughed at the sour face Acro made, "I haven't had this in forever! They've made it more sour, I can handle sour but this-" Acro shook her head and drank some water.

Acro hopped down, "Where you going?" Icefox asked.

"To annoy Dimentio." Acro replied walking out.

* * *

"I swear it's not sour." Acro said as Dimentio read the label on the blue spray liquid candy-WHATEVER-and raised an eyebrow. Acro stood, hunched over due to Icefox being on her back, piggy back style.

"It's not Acro downed like five things of it." Icefox tried.

Dimentio shrugged and sprayed a bit in his mouth.

Both girls fell down at his sour face.

* * *

***buries face in the floor laughing* I can't believe he fell for that! XD *laughing hard***


	111. Acro!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG) (check)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink* (CHECK *ring ring* DAMN YOU DIMENTIO! *throws phone*)

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth! (Check)

111) ACRO DAY! :D

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN: ACRO!

"What number are we at today?" Acro asked tossing her Canada doll up and down, which was strange seeing as today she was dressed as Prussia.

"One hundred eleven." Icefox replied looking at the list.

Acro shot up, "SHUT UP!"

Icefox pouted, "What'd I say?"

"No, Acro111?" she said, gesturing to herself. Icefox smiled, "Oh yeah."

"Why are you 111 anyway?" Icefox asked.

Acro laid her head back down on her pillow, "When I was little a girl named Charity moved in two houses down, she loved the show Kids Next Door….well I never really got into it till she moved there. And she said we should have numbers, I don't remember the reason why. Anyway I chose one I could remember at the time." Acro explained, "One eleven. And it's stuck with me." Acro sighed.

"Wow. Nice history lesson Prussia." Icefox smirked.

"So we've got nothing planned what do you wanna do?" Icefox asked.

Acro shrugged, when a light bulb appeared over her head.

"How bout you have a day to yourself Icefox?" Acro said.

"Why where you headed?" Icefox asked and Acro went to the closet and looked through her half of it.

"Home." Acro answered pulling out a purple and magenta dress.

Icefox did a double take, "How long has that been in there?" she asked.

"I might have hidden it." Acro said, going to the bathroom and changing into it.

"And you are wearing it why?"

"Because my parents are still royalty and they think I still wear dresses." Acro answer.

"Wow your parents are dumb." Icefox said.

"Yeah I know." Acro came out wearing the dress and holding a small crown, "So have fun." the older girl disappeared.

* * *

Icefox sat on Dimentio's back, the latter reading a human book one of the girls gave him for his birthday forever ago, the former texting her friend who had terrible reception from Dark Mirror.

"So where is Acro exactly?" Dimentio asked, turning a page in the book.

"Dark Mirror." Icefox laid so her head was between his shoulder blades.

"And what is she doing there?" Dimentio asked.

"Visiting her parents and other family," she laughed.

"What?" Dimentio asked.

"She said her grandfather lost his iron fist and now the guards are looking for it." Icefox laughed. Acro had explained that her grandfather-Thornious the seventh-had his hand cut off in a war and had it replaced with iron. So he literally ruled with an iron fist.

Dimentio rolled his eyes.

* * *

Acro returned at midnight.

Icefox looked up when she noticed, Acro was wide eyed, "I just saw my cousin Rose practically rape my cousin Vincent." her eye twitched, her dress changing to her normal clothes.

"Ew." Icefox muttered.

Acro nodded.

* * *

**Rose is scary. She's like Belarus….*shudders***

**So I had a day to myself….till my grandfather Thornious the seventh came claiming his fist was missing. And then the whole thing with Rose and Vincent...**


	112. Him!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG) (check)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink* (CHECK *ring ring* DAMN YOU DIMENTIO! *throws phone*)

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth! (Check)

111) ACRO DAY! :D (Check….took me a while to figure out what to do)

112) Dress, and act like him XD

113) Spray soda or wine in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED TWELVE: HIM!

"I don't know about this." Icefox said, putting on a poncho.

"Don't worry." Acro said, though she too didn't really want to do this one.

* * *

"Ze Hell?" Dimentio looked at the two mirror images of him, however one was a tad bit shorter then the other. No one spoke for the longest time, then the taller of the two started shaking, the shorter looked on.

"I'm sorry." it was Acro, she fell on the floor laughing, "AH HA HA HA~"

Dimentio rolled his eyes.

Icefox lifted the mask she was wearing, "Way to go Acro." she snapped at the girl laughing on the floor.

"I'm sorry." she laughed, the mask falling off.

* * *

***still laughing***


	113. Soda!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG) (check)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink* (CHECK *ring ring* DAMN YOU DIMENTIO! *throws phone*)

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth! (Check)

111) ACRO DAY! :D (Check….took me a while to figure out what to do)

112) Dress, and act like him XD (*laughing but checks it off anyway*)

113) Spray soda in his face

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred!

ONE HUNDRED THIRTEEN: SODA!

Icefox heard a mechanical whir that woke her up. She looked around and saw Acro and a man standing by a machine that was shaking dozens and dozens of soda bottles.

"It works like a charm thanks Willy!" Acro hugged the man who slowly hugged back before disappearing.

"Uh who was that?" Icefox asked as the machine whirred and shook the bottles.

"Mr. Wonka." Acro answered simply, making Icefox raise an eyebrow.

"And why are there dozens of soda bottles being shaken? You don't drink soda." Icefox said sitting up.

"No but we are spraying this in a certain jesters face." Acro said.

"Why?" Icefox asked, not seeing why they were wasting soda.

"One, to annoy him. Two, because he's stubborn." Acro said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Dimentio was searching his room when both girls entered, Icefox glared at Acro who bit her lip.

"I cannot be bothered right now." he snapped knowing which one of them stole his journal…AGAIN!

"Planning on telling Ri you love her?" Icefox asked. Helping Acro set down soda bottles.

Dimentio glared at them both.

"Get out."

"Fine we just wanted to give you these sodas anyway." Acro snapped back, hating his stubborn-ness?

* * *

Dimentio sat up and looked at one of the soda bottles, it was fizzing even though he hadn't opened it. He walked over and bent down, twisting the cap.

-

* * *

Icefox and Acro snickered.

* * *

**I can't believe he would open a soda we had given him.**


	114. Hero!

105) Challenge him to a "simile off" (Belongs to the8bored8writer) (CHECK)

106) Have him call "The Mental Health Hotline" and make him pick a number. (check)

107) Put him on a mechanical bull (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (checkidy check check)

108) Sing "The Jester" to him by Sum41 (LOVE THIS SONG) (check)

109) Call him when he's sitting right next to you *wink* (CHECK *ring ring* DAMN YOU DIMENTIO! *throws phone*)

110) Spray sour spray in his mouth! (Check)

111) ACRO DAY! :D (Check….took me a while to figure out what to do)

112) Dress, and act like him XD (*laughing but checks it off anyway*)

113) Spray soda in his face (check)

114) Constantly refer to yourself as the "Hero" thanks Alfred! (THE HERO WILL CHEK THIS OFF)

ONE HUNDRED FOURTEEN: HERO!

Dimentio sat reading-of course what else would he be doing filing his nails -when Icefox and Acro-of course-came in and jumped on his bed, on either side of him.

Scared stiff he asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"We can't just-"

"Come to see you?"

"You've seen me everyday you've been here." Dimentio snapped going back to his book, only for him to have tossed it across the room when they jumped on his bed.

"Damnit, I need to get the book." he posed to snap his fingers when-

"NONSENSE!" Icefox shoved her hand in his face, making the jester blink confused and the vampire laugh.

"THE HERO WILL GET IT!"

"I didn't know Mario was here." Dimentio muttered darkly as Icefox jumped off the bed and got the book.

"I could have snapped my fingers and it would have came back." Dimentio sighed when Icefox handed him the book.

"But that's not necessary with the hero's around!" Icefox and Acro said standing at the end of his bed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Dimentio asked opening his book only for Acro to slam her hand on it, causing the book to flip out of his hands and hit Acro's face. Dimentio covered his mouth so she didn't hear his laugh.

Acro closed her eyes and let out a long sigh through her nose and said, "I'm going to ignore the fact that your book just attacked me because I am the hero!" she opened her eyes and threw the book.

* * *

***rubs sore nose* Stupid book.**


	115. Lint roller

115) Use a lint roller on him.

116) Get a t-rex (I know a guy) and have it chase him.

117) Insist you are his doooooooooom

118) take something of his and when he gives up looking for it put it back.

119) Shove him into Icefox's bottomless toy box

ONE HUNDRED FIFTEEN: LINT ROLLER!

"What the frick is this?" Icefox asked looking through Acro's school backpack. Acro looked at what she was holding up, "Jacob's lint roller." Acro answered before turning back to her lap top, "I should probably tell him I still have it."

However in Icefox's mind a plan was being hatched.

* * *

Dimentio felt something on his back, fearing it was a bug he turned only to find Icefox holding a lint roller.

Her eyes got wide, "What is that?" he asked.

"A lint roller." Icefox answered.

"And why were you using it on me?" Dimentio asked, ignoring as Icefox rolled it on his shoulders.

"Because it picks up all the lint you have on you." Icefox answered, Dimentio sighed annoyed, but he let her use the silly thing on him.

* * *

**Not as many annoyances put up…that's cause 120 and 121 go together and I wanted to go back to where I uploaded from the first number (like 50) up to the last (59) Don't worry though I've gotten up to 132.**


	116. Trex!

115) Use a lint roller on him. (check)

116) Get a t-rex (I know a guy) and have it chase him.

117) Insist you are his doooooooooom

118) take something of his and when he gives up looking for it put it back.

119) Shove him into Icefox's bottomless toy box

ONE HUNDRED SIXTEEN: T-REX!

Icefox pressed an ear to the other side of Acro's phone, "Hello?"

"John?" Acro asked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you-" Acro gently pushed Icefox away only for the girl to come back and try to listen.

"Oh it's fine it's fine." Icefox could hear a bit of a Scottish accent.

"Listen…is the island still….there?" Acro asked careful not to spill too much, John was rich and had competitors, the phone could be bugged.

"Yes, yes why?"

"I need a package delivered." Acro said.

* * *

"The the frick is that?" Icefox asked.

Acro stood proudly in front of a humongous crate. It was all metal only having air holes at the bottom. "A rex." Acro answered moving toward it.

"A what?" Icefox shouted only for it to be overpowered by a loud roar.

"And by the sounds of it, and how big the crate is I'd say it's female." Acro said trying to figure out how to unlock the cage.

"And you know that thing could KILL Dimentio right?" Icefox asked.

Acro sighed, "Tranquilizer gun. If I shoot it now, it'll have an hour before it's out cold."

Icefox nodded then did a double take, "Wait how do you know?" Acro looked at her before loading a tranquilizer gun.

"I may have read a book on this type of junk." Acro aimed the gun the walked over to one of the air holes. It was large enough for Acro to sneak it but small enough that a full grown female rex couldn't.

Icefox buried her face in her hands running inside.

* * *

"Okay she's gone too far this time." Dimentio sighed after Icefox explained what Acro was doing.

The two walked back out. Acro was in the same position she was in before.

"If that thing ate her-" Icefox was cut off by Acro popping up and telling them to shut up.

She slinked back in, this time pulling herself in. The rex roared and there was a "pfft" sound, another louder roar was let out and Acro jumped out the air hole.

"That thing is angry!" she grabbed Icefox teleporting to the top of the crate and opening the latch.

The door fell.

Both girls covered their ears and closed their eyes as Dimentio screamed.

* * *

"I don't hear anything?" Icefox whispered standing outside the door. The rex had been picked up and hour ago and the girls couldn't find him. They were currently standing outside his door.

"Shhh" Acro pressed an ear to his door, "I hear breathing."

The two slowly opened the door and peeked in. Dimentio was passed out on his bed, a note in his hands.

The two walked up.

"What's it say?" Acro asked.

"That if he's out to leave and to never ever have a rex here again." Icefox scoffed.

* * *

**John Hammond gotta love the dinosaur man. I have added the annoyances you've all submitted and now the list is up to 143! I got the whole dart thing and one hour from the Jurassic Park book. The waterfall secne.**

**Where the kids and Alan are behind the waterfall and the T rex puts her head in to snatch them and it grabs Tim I think and then goes limp and falls in the lake. And then Muldoon (I think he was the one that shot the rex) said something like how that's why the rex didn't get K.O'd or something when he first shot it with the tranq. gun. Saying something like the matabilisim or something or the cc's he used or SOMETHING didn't effect/affect (WHATEVER) the rex for an hour soooooooooooooo...if I'm wrong correct me I'm not perfect.**


	117. Dooooooooooooom!

115) Use a lint roller on him. (check)

116) Get a t-rex (I know a guy) and have it chase him. (check)

117) Insist you are his doooooooooom

118) take something of his and when he gives up looking for it put it back.

119) Shove him into Icefox's bottomless toy box

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTEEN: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Dimentio sighed, waking up with a headache, "What the heck hit me?" he asked.

"Two ton jaws." Icefox answered.

Dimentio flopped back down, slinging his arms over his eyes, "Fabulous. Why does Acro know a guy with a dinosaur?" he asked.

"Heck if I know." Icefox shrugged. All Icefox knew was that when they found Dimentio Acro had curled up on the upper bunk of her bed and stayed there, not talking or anything.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Icefox had to randomly let out a scream from the silence.

Dimentio held his pounding head, "Why did you do that?"

"I AM YOUR DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Icefox shouted.

* * *

**CONGRATS AMPERDAVID ON BEING THE 2OOTH REVIEWER!**


	118. Take!

115) Use a lint roller on him. (check)

116) Get a t-rex (I know a guy) and have it chase him. (check)

117) Insist you are his doooooooooom! (check)

118) take something of his and when he gives up looking for it put it back.

119) Shove him into Icefox's bottomless toy box

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTEEN: TAKE!

Icefox snuck into Dimentio's room and took his phone, she laughed and snuck out.

* * *

"Where the heck?" Dimentio searched for his phone.

* * *

Acro slipped in while Dimentio was under his bed looking for his phone, and grabbed his ONLY pair of gloves, before slipping out.

* * *

Dimentio scratched his head, not knowing where his phone or gloves where.

* * *

Dimentio spent the whole day looking for his phone and gloves, finally giving up to go eat. Acro and Icefox snuck in and returned the objects to their rightful spots and snuck out.

* * *

**"WHAT THE-HOW THE?" They heard Dimentio scream, making them both smirk.**


	119. Bottomless!

115) Use a lint roller on him. (check)

116) Get a t-rex (I know a guy) and have it chase him. (check)

117) Insist you are his doooooooooom! (check)

118) take something of his and when he gives up looking for it put it back. (check)

119) Shove him into Icefox's bottomless toy box.

ONE HUNDRED NINTEEN: BOTTOMLESS!

"You swear it's in there?" Dimentio asked.

"Absolutely positively." Acro said patting Dimentio's back as the two stood in front of Icefox's seemingly bottomless toy box.

Icefox never let anyone in her toy box so Acro waited till the girl fell asleep before telling Dimentio where his journal was.

"Okay?" Dimentio sighed. Acro opened the lid, the inside seemed to give off a golden glow. Dimentio looked up at Acro who only looked back. Finally he looked in.

He felt a small pressure on his back and was falling.

.Falling.

..Falling..

…Falling…

….Falling….

…..Falling…..

THUMP!

"So there is a bottom!" He heard Acro yelp in surprise.

Dimentio shook his head and propped himself up, "No I just landed on a bed." he said. The sides were lined with all sorts of stuff and somehow a bed had gotten itself lodged in between all the junk.

"It's like a rabbit hole." Acro said in wonder from the top.

Dimentio sighed and shook his head, from the golden glow he could see that he was surrounded by books, stuffed toys, lamps, and-is that a hobo?

Dimentio shook his head, he had found the book he came down for.

He looked up the lid was closed, "Acro?"

* * *

Icefox started to stir, Acro slammed the lid down and jumped up onto her bed.

"What was that?" Icefox asked, hearing a muffled yell.

"What?" Acro asked, her eyes wide.

"That yell?" Icefox said she glared across the room, "It sounded like it came from my toy box!" she got up and marched over to it.

Acro quickly ran past her and sat on the lid, "What? Why would anyone be in there?" she asked.

Icefox put her hands on her hips, "Acro." she said in a warning voice.

Acro acted as though nothing were wrong.

* * *

Dimentio hovered up to the lid, he pushed against it, it budged a bit and he heard a yelp.

"I KNEW IT! WHO ARE YOU HIDING IN THERE?" Icefox asked.

Acro held her friend back, "GO DIM'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Acro yelled.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported to his room.

* * *

***is sore from where Icefox accidentally hit her lip* Dang it that hurt! Oh well. Dimentio's got his diary back and so I need to steal it again.**


	120. Organs!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day.

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist.

124) Slide a snake down his back.

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf.

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY: ORGANS!

Acro teleported the three to the human world in front of a plain house. "Okay look." Acro said.

"This is my friends boyfriends house, and he should be asleep or dead." she said rather seriously, "So we get in see what we need to and get out."

"Do you have a key?" Icefox asked.

"No," Acro said but she pulled something out of her hair making her side bangs cover one of her eyes, "But I have a hair pin." the three walked up to the door.

"Stupid Zed." Acro cursed, "Locking both frickin' locks." she muttered but smirked when the door came open.

"What are we here for?" Acro walked over to a door, she grabbed the knob and stopped, "Hard to believe the last time I was in Zed's house I was on my boyfriend's back." she shook her head and walked down the cellar steps. Dimentio and Icefox following.

Once at the bottom Acro hit a switch, making the lights come on.

Rows upon rows of shelves were filled with jars holding organs. On each jar was a piece of paper telling the victims name and what organ it was.

The place was dusty.

"Guess Zed hasn't been down here since he showed it to Savannah." Acro mused.

"I thought you said this was your friends boyfriends place?" Dimentio said walking down one of the rows.

"It is." Acro answered looking for a certain jar.

"Are his parents like organ collectors?" Icefox asked. Acro laughed.

"No." she said seriously, "Zed got these himself, with the help of Savannah once or twice." She said looking in one jar that had a heart being strangled by tentacles.

"He sounds charming." Dimentio said grimacing.

"Here it is!" Acro said excited, Icefox and Dimentio came over, she pointed to the upper shelf were many jars were labeled.

"huh some of them have your name." Icefox said looking at them carefully.

THUMP

Both girls turned and saw that Dimentio had fainted.

* * *

**Zed © Psycho-Naan**

**Zed doesn't know we snuck in and I'd like to keep it that way. He really does collect organs and he's only 14. Why Savannah likes him *shrugs* I dunno. But yeah my first and last time there was with my bf Twitch *misses him* after we all (Bob, Ben, Zed, Savannah, Me and Twitch) Went to the hospital because Twitch poisoned Zed and a squirrel attacked Ben's face. ^.^ good times good times.**


	121. Face!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day.

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist.

124) Slide a snake down his back.

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf.

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY ONE: FACE!

Acro didn't want to go to Bob's house. Bob and her weren't on good terms anymore. But she wanted to show Icefox and Dimentio his face collection.

So here she was, at a basement window, waiting for the blonde to finish torturing his newest victim and slice off his face.

Finally Bob left and Acro motioned to Icefox and Dimentio.

"You'd think a guy this rich would have a security system." Icefox muttered.

"I've been here loads of times, not all the best but." Acro pulled at the window till it popped and she could slip in.

The other two followed.

"And how exactly did you meet Zed and Bob?" Dimentio asked.

"Met up at the park by accident. I took my rapist friend-DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT-and I took Savannah and somehow Twitch over heard that me and Exavior were vampires-" Acro looked for a light, "And stabbed me."

"How romantic." Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, and at the time it was me, Ex, Savvy, Bob, Ben, Zed and Twitch. And ever since then really we've been friends I guess." Acro found the light switch and turned it on.

There was a large wall on plaques, on each plague was a face, a human face. Icefox bit her lip and tried not to look at them and Dimentio looked on revolted.

Acro however was used to the sight.

"Let's see…" Acro looked at them, "I know Zed's face will be over the fireplace….now where is ah ha!" Acro pointed at one.

THUMP

"He fainted again didn't he?" Acro asked, looking at the "Dimentio" Plaque.

"Yep." Icefox sighed.

Acro sighed, "Lets get him out of here fast."

"Why?"

"Bob can act gay when he wants. He did it to try and scare Exavior. And he kinda gets weird when drunk."

"I thought he was 14." Icefox said helping Acro pick Dimentio up, she laughed, "He is. But that didn't stop us playing the mary-sue drinking game. Which he cheated at!"

"What? You've gotten drunk?" Icefox asked.

"No cuz Bob wouldn't let me have the bottle!" Acro defended herself, "And the drunker he got the more he hallucinated seeing mary-sues! The more he saw the more he drank!" Acro voice raised.

Finally she stopped yelling and sank to her knees, "We were friends." She mumbled.

"Acro? You okay?" Icefox figured Acro wanted to be alone from the way she didn't respond to her name.

* * *

Acro came home late again, she didn't say goodnight, only curled up on her upper bunk and fell asleep.

* * *

**Bob © Psycho-Naan**

**Me and Bob were close before….well before everything went wrong I guess? Ever since I told Savannah he liked her he's never really talked to me….*sad face* But I like remembering the fun times we had…getting drunk, stabbing Zed, singing "I can't decide" till we fall apart laughing. *sighs* Good times.**

**Then Bob had to go and date Dove and she kinda stole my friend from me…..which I why I kinda locked him in the subway to die. Heehee….I'm a problematic child. However Savannah saved him-stupid mary-sue *drinks anyway*-And because his death didn't go as plan and he was dating my ex friend (doveblaze) I kinda got mad and blurted his secret out...Wait was he dating Dove at the time? I don't remember...**


	122. Heels!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day.

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist.

124) Slide a snake down his back.

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf.

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY TWO: HEELS!

"Acro?" Icefox walked over to the bunk bed and saw Acro was still curled up, facing the wall.

Icefox sighed, "Guess I'm going alone today?" she asked, hopping the answer would be no, but she got response.

* * *

Icefox wondered how she was going to get Dimentio to wear heels all day then smirked.

"Hey Dimentio?" the jester looked at her, "Wear these." She shoved the black high heels in his face.

"Nice try but no." Dimentio said.

Icefox had an innocent smirk on her face and walked to the door leading out of his room, "Then I'll just go tell Ri you're secret, of course Acro's made it quite obvious." she said, Dimentio's head snapped up, "You wouldn't."

Icefox held up the heels.

* * *

"You should have seen it Acro." Icefox laughed telling her still non responding friend what happened, "He walked around falling every two steps for like five minutes and then the Count saw. You should have seen the look on his face. I swear he was about to say, "Count Bleck thinks you need to be checked." I was laughing so hard." Icefox sighed laying on her bed, she looked at Acro who hadn't responded to anything she had said.

Icefox sighed, and turned the lights out.

Though what Icefox couldn't see was Acro was smiling, happy her friend had fun.

* * *

**Ever since Bob, Ben, Zed and Twitch disappeared (quite literally) I've kinda been more upset then usual. Sometimes I don't even wanna talk to Bob's gf (my ex friend) because she sometimes says she misses them (yeah well guess what honey I knew them first!)**


	123. 1234!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist.

124) Slide a snake down his back.

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf.

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY THREE: 1 2 3 4

"One. Two. Three. Four. Tell me that you love me more, sleepless, long nights, that was what my youth was for." Icefox sang, depressed, under Dimentio's bed, the Jester lifted the covers to the bed and looked at her curiously.

"OLD teenage hopes are ALIVE at your door. Left you with nothing, but they want some more." Icefox sang.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Acro entered singing Icefox looked at her and grinned, "You're changing your heart! Oh, oh, oh! You know who you are."

Sweetheart, bitter heart, now I can't tell you apart. Cozy and cold put the horse before the cart." Acro sang, getting down on her stomach to look at Icefox-who was now halfway out of the bed and Dimentio who joined Icefox on the floor.

"Those teenage hopes, who have tears in their eyes too scared to own up to one little lie." Icefox sang.

"Oh, oh, oh! You're changing your heart! Oh, oh, oh! You know who you are!" Acro sang.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, and ten. Money can't buy you back the love that you had then. One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, and ten. Money can't buy you back the love that you had then." They both sang.

"Oh, oh, oh. You're changing your heart. Oh, oh, oh. You know who you are. Oh, oh, oh. You're changing your heart. Oh, oh, oh. You know who you are!" they both sang.

* * *

***gives a quick smile then points to the review button***


	124. Snake!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist. (check)

124) Slide a snake down his back.

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf.

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY FOUR: SNAKE!

"I'm glad you're speaking again, I didn't think I'd be able to do this." Icefox said as a brown haired boy gave Acro his snake.

Acro shivered, she never enjoyed touching snakes but she liked snakes in general.

"Just make sure he doesn't get hurt." The boy said.

"He won't Jimmy." Acro said.

Jimmy walked out only to run into the wall, Icefox looked at Acro who covered one of her eyes and mouthed, "Blind in one eye."

Icefox nodded.

The snake was now going up and down both Acro's arms and running across the back of her neck.

"So now what?" Acro asked, wincing as the snake suddenly turned to look at her.

"Now we find Dimentio." Icefox said.

* * *

"What is that?" Dimentio asked clinging to his ceiling fan and looking down at Acro and Icefox-the former had a snake curled around one of her arms which she held away from herself.

"Savannah's cousin's Jimmy's snake." Acro said.

"And what," Dimentio asked, "Is it doing-ICEFOX DON'T YOU FLIP THAT SWITCH!" Icefox ignored Dimentio as she turned the fan on. Dimentio swung around before letting go.

(and since I'm evil) Dimentio landed on his face, the snake slithered down Acro's arm and down Dimentio's shirt.

Both girls shared a wide eyed look and ran.

* * *

Dimentio was still twitching even after Acro got the snake away from him.

* * *

***points at review button and gives you the puppy eyes***


	125. Surf!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist. (check)

124) Slide a snake down his back. (check)

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf.

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE: SURF!

"Wow no one is here?" Icefox asked.

"Well it's kinda early." Acro said. They were in South Carolina in the United States.

"Why are we here?" asked a tired Dimentio.

"To teach you how to surf." Acro said.

"Have you ever surfed?"

"No."

"Then why do you insist on teaching me?"

"We'll all be learning." Icefox hissed.

* * *

"WIPEOUT!" Acro called to Icefox and Dimentio from the shore. Having gotten a nose bleed when a wave came and knocked her board against her face.

"Not helping." Dimentio shouted trying to balance. Icefox surfed passed him and shoved him in the water.

The Jester resurfaced as Icefox reached the shore, "Oh yeah!" the girl jumped up and down and Acro clapped.

Dimentio flipped his wet hair out of his face and scoffed, "Stupid surfing."

* * *

**I was on my boogieboard when I was younger and I had on a mask and this wave came and hit me and they next thing I knew I was face first in the sand, with a nose bleed. I'm such a lucky child aren't I?**


	126. Rollercoaster!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist. (check)

124) Slide a snake down his back. (check)

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf. (check)

126) Put him on a rollercoaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again!

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY SIX: ROLLERCOASTER!

"You've never ridden a rollercoaster?" Acro asked.

"No." Dimentio sighed for the umpteenth time.

"This is unacceptable!" Acro shouted, jumping on his back, "TO THE BATMOBILE!"

Dimentio stood up straight and Acro fell off him.

* * *

"And what is this ride called?" Dimentio asked Acro and Icefox who stood to the side, the former holding a video camera.

"Griffin." Acro answered. Before Dimentio could say anything else the ride took off.

"Go see when his picture comes up I want to get his reaction when he gets off the ride." Acro said.

Icefox nodded and went to the TVs that showed your picture.

Acro had the camera facing the way the car would come back into the station. Icefox fell down laughing and Acro turned, careful not to move the camera with her.

In the picture Dimentio was screaming and holding onto his hat. Acro laughed and faced the station, the car returning.

Dimentio got out and needed help standing, Icefox went to his aid as Acro recorded with the camera, "So how was it?" she asked.

"Never again." Dimentio glared at Acro.

* * *

**WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO we (my family duh) are headed to Busch Gardens or whatever. BG EUROPE! I hope we park in Ireland :D**

***is the personification of Ireland***


	127. Paris!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist. (check)

124) Slide a snake down his back. (check)

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf. (check WIPEOUT)

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again! (check)

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY SEVEN: PARIS!

"Wow Acro you look terrible." Icefox said as the older slammed her head down on the kitchen table, "Gee thanks." The vampire snapped.

Timpani stood from her seat and walked over, "Sit up." she said. Acro groaned in pain but did so.

Timpani put a hand to the girls forehead, "You feel warm, you probably should lay down after breakfast."

"What? I never get sick!" Acro cried her voice hoarse, she looked at the Count for help but he only shrugged. Dimentio laughed as she slammed her head back down on the table.

"You hear the lass." O'Chunks said. Acro waved him off and stood up, "Yeah yeah."

"Wait, I need someone to help me today." Icefox said. Acro sighed, and swayed on her two feet, unable to stand, she grabbed the wall.

"I guess I could call France-"

"NO!" Dimentio yelled.

"Relax, I'm Ireland, my friend Kayla is France. We're all countries." Acro explained, "Kayla isn't like France." she said, "I just call her France since she calls me Ireland."

Dimentio relaxed but still didn't want anyone else here.

Acro pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey France….listen I'm sick-really I sound sick? Anyway….my friend Icefox needs help and since I'm sick do you think you could come and help her….Kay thanks." Acro closed her phone.

"She's coming." She walked out but stopped to glare at Dimentio, "Don't hurt her. You hurt her and our head of defense will kill you." she walked out without explaining who head of defense was.

* * *

"IRELAND!" Acro groaned and buried her head under her pillow. A dark skinned girl, with glasses and her hair pulled back in a pony tail entered the room as Icefox was putting a rope in her backpack. The dark skinned girl wore capri's and a white shirt with a heart on it, the heart was colored according to the French flag and had the word "France" written on it in sparkly blue letters.

"Ireland how dare you get sick and ask me to come here!" the girl who Icefox assumed was France, got on the ladder to get up to where Acro was. The vampire stuck a pale finger in her friends face, "Ah my dear France, you never stop to blame me for everything." Acro sighed.

"I'm sick, Icefox-" she motioned to the girl, "Needs help."

"With?" Kayla asked.

Acro pulled Kayla closer in case Dimentio was listening, "Dangling him from you tower."

Kayla started laughing, "Wait, what's my tower?"

"What tower is France famous for?" Icefox asked.

"Oh!" Kayla clapped her hands together and pointed at Icefox, "True!"

Acro moaned and put her hands over her ears, "NORWAY SAYS THAT ALL THE FRICKIN TIME!" France laughed.

* * *

"Hi I'm France." Kayla stuck her hand out to Dimentio, currently they were on top of the Eiffel Tower/

"I am master of Dimensions, pleaser of crowds I am Dimentio." Dimentio said, ignoring Kayla's hand, and making the dark skinned girl hit him.

"This is as good a place as any." Icefox said tying a rope.

"For what?" Dimentio asked.

"THIS!" Kayla hooked a harness around Dimentio and shoved him off the tower.

* * *

"IRELAND HOW CAN YOU STAND HIM!" France yelled in Acro's ear, waking her. "Many days-years even-of practice." Acro sighed, trying to go back to sleep.

"Wish you could have been there." Icefox said, "It was awesome." Acro mumbled something and said, "I'm sure it was."

"Wait, where is the jester?" Kayla asked.

Icefox face palmed and Acro shot up.

"We left him there!" Icefox cried.

* * *

***wants to laugh but can't cause her throat hurts* Wow…**

**Ireland-Acro**

**France-Kayla**

**Norway-Doveblaze**

**Turkey-Twister**

**Italy-Onihorns**

**Singapore-BlackHeart**

**Nepal-Bloodlust**

**Estonia-Ben**

**Scotland-Logan (my brother)**

**Philippians-Mark**

**Russia-Kat**

**And I think that is it…..Norway is in fact the same Dove that dated Bob for a while. And I can't believe-well actually.**

**I can believe France forgot Dimentio I can't believe Icefox forgot though! And DANGIT! I'm sick.**


	128. Uniform!

120) Take him to an organ cellar and show him special jars that are being saved for his. (thank you Zed White. *isn't happy*) (check)

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist. (check)

124) Slide a snake down his back. (check)

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf. (check WIPEOUT)

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again! (check)

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris. (check-we had to go get him and I hurt a mime)

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for his *evil lil sister grin*)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT: UNIFORM!

"I'm glad you could help us with this Ri." Icefox said. Ri only blushed, "You're welcome." she walked out of the bathroom in a school girl uniform. Acro glomped the girl and picked her up, "OH MY GOSH SO CUTE!"

"Oh let the girl breathe Acro." Icefox snapped and Acro let go of Ri.

"Sorry." she muttered. Icefox walked up and inspected the outfit.

It was a simple white long sleeved blouse, a black skirt with knee high socks and black button shoes.

"I do have to agree with Acro though you do look cute." Icefox said and Acro had to snap a picture, "Down right adorable!" she squealed, then turned her head to cough.

Ri winced, "Hope you feel better."

"Never mind me now." Acro waved her off, "Time to find a certain jester."

"W-what he's seeing this?" Ri blushed heavily.

"Don't worry if you don't want him to you can come back in here." Icefox said, "But you have to at least let him see you in it. You look so cute!" Acro said.

Ri sighed and hung her head.

* * *

"Dimentio?" Acro kicked the jesters door.

"Dimentio either you open up and I come in and drag you out." Icefox said.

Finally the jester opened the door half asleep. Acro and Icefox stood on either side of the door, out of view, but the knew judging by how red Ri got that Dimentio was looking at her wide eyed.

"H-Hi Dimentio." the girl muttered, turning as red as a tomato.

"Wow…." was all they heard Dimentio breathe, Acro faceplamed and mouthed, "Retard." over and over. Finally they heard a thump, all three girls looked at Dimentio who had once again fainted, "He has a nose bleed." Icefox said and Acro fell down laughing.

Ri's blush only darkened and Icefox wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Thanks Ri."

* * *

***is laughing so hard but soon it turns to a coughing fit***

**(Ri DID look cute btw! SO ADORABLE!)**


	129. Heart!

121) Take him to a face room and show in a plaque where his face will be when he dies. (Thank you Bob *isn't happy*) (check)

122) Have him walk in high heels all day. (check)

123) Sing "1,2,3,4," by Feist. (check)

124) Slide a snake down his back. (check)

125) Take him BACK to the human world and try to teach him how to surf. (check WIPEOUT)

126) Put him on a roller coaster and make sure he stays on again….and again…..and again! (check)

127) dangle him off the Eiffel Tower in Paris. (check-we had to go get him and I hurt a mime)

128) Three words. School. Girl. Uniform. Explanation: HE IS STILL A GUY! (Ri will be our model for this *evil lil sister grin*) (check)

129) Paint a Pure Heart Black and dangle it in his face XD

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY NINE: HEART!

"Oh ho ho, who is this?" Acro and Icefox looked at the voice addressing them in Flipside.

"Visitors?" he said, both recognized him as Merlon.

"Uhhhh we are-" Icefox slapped a hand over Acro's mouth.

"Yes." Icefox said and was quick to take her hand off the vampire's mouth.

"Oh well welcome to Flip-" Acro grabbed Icefox and ran before he could say anymore.

"Side?"

* * *

"Is this even legal?" Icefox asked as Acro took the Pure Heart out of it's pillar.

"I'm sure it is, why else would they leave it in the open?" Acro said.

The two took the Pure Heart back to the castle.

* * *

"And you have all this black paint…how?" Acro asked Icefox who was pulling can after can of black paint from her toy box.

"I know a guy." Icefox smirked using Acro's excuse.

Acro sighed and allowed the excuse to pass for now.

* * *

"I'm surprised the paint actually stuck to it." Acro said looking at the once red Pure heart now black Chaos Heart. Icefox tied a thin piece of rope around it and hooked it to a fishing pole-all from the toy box.

* * *

"What is this?" Dimentio asked as Icefox dangled the Heart in front of him.

"The Chaos Heart." Icefox said.

"What else?" Acro added.

"A pure heart that you painted black?"

Both froze, "Why would we ever do that?" They asked.

"The same reason as to why you would have a blank Dark Prog-"

"TO THE BATMOBILE!" Acro grabbed Icefox's arm and ran.

* * *

**I can't believe he-well we've tricked him before. Mein Gott!**

**OH HEY ATTENTION! ATTENTION HEY LOOKIE HERE YES HERE YES YOU LOOK HERE DON'T CLICK REVIEW YET NOT YET AT LEAST HEY LOOK HERE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU BASTA-now that I have your attention.**

**I'm thinking-THINKING MIND YOU-of doing like a banner of sorts or whatever a cover or something of the sort-for this story.**

**And if-THAT'S IF I'M DOING IT-you have been in EwtaD or Dwb! Then you can-mind you this is IF I decide to do this cause I'm sick and lazy and it's summer-be in the pic….I can't fit EVERYONE in it. But if I can fit everyone in then I'll try-THIS IS EVEN IF I DECIDE TO DO IT!**

**So should I?**

**And if you didn't understand ANY of that. I'm making a picture-maybe-and if you are in this or it's sequel then you can be in it if you wish-BUT THAT'S ONLY IF I DECIDE TO DO IT.**

**Leave your response in a message or review.**

**Oh and I'll probably try to complete Dwb! But the reward now will just be a Mario story….sorry I think Dimentio's had enough of us.**

**Now you can click review.**


	130. Boring!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring".

131) hide all day.

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

135) Take Natasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY: BORING!

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Both girls were lying on the couch, heads on either end of said couch, they had stayed up the night before in order to do today's annoyance. However it was almost eight and the jester in question was not seen all day.

"We can't fall asleep." Acro reminded Icefox as the two kept their eyes open, "Gotta stay up till midnight."

"If he doesn't show up I'm doing 138 early." Icefox complained. Acro was about to say she shouldn't but she saw no reason to argue.

Finally Dimentio floated in, rubbing his eyes.

"Bout time." Icefox snapped angrily.

"Sorry." Dimentio mumbled.

"No you're not." Acro slung an arm over her eyes.

"Massive hangover, no talking please." He opened his eyes and saw they had fallen asleep.

"Peace and quiet." And with that, the jester fainted.

* * *

**Y'ALL CAN HATE NOW I KNOW! *sigh* A lot's happened….let's seeeeeeeeeee**

**Got dragged to CT to visit my dad (my parents aren't divorced my dad just-ugh never mind)**

**Me and my best friend fought and ended up not speaking to each other for a whole two weeks-it literally killed me.**

**I was dragged shopping every spare night my mom had to get ready for a cruise I'm going on.**

**Cherry on top of it all-MY KNEE IS FREAKED UP! It hurts a lot and I have it bent a lot so naturally that adds to my pain *cries***

**However some good comes out...I went to my friend France's taco party-has a blast. My friend Blood came over and spent the night twice. I finished Portal 2 finally on both single and multiplayer mode. And it's my cousin's birthday. :D**


	131. Hide!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day.

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

135) Take Natasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY ONE: HIDE!

"Why his closet though?" Acro asked as Icefox walked in Dimentio's closet.

"Girl this place is big enough to hide an army." Icefox said, Acro shrugged.

"Now go find your own hiding place." Icefox shooed Acro away.

"Okay okay, gosh." Acro shook her head and walked away. She found her ipod and grabbed a pillow from her bed. Still tired from staying up she crawled on the floor till she was under the bunk bed and put the pillow down, ear buds in her ears, and fell asleep.

* * *

Dimentio-though not one to complain about a day off-wondered where his pest were. He had woken-with no recollection as to how he had gotten there-in the living room. Standing he teleported to his room. Well at least all four walls were still standing, that was a good start.

* * *

Icefox had made a little nest in Dimentio's closet out of his clothes, she was in the middle of the nest, ear buds in her ears, and a DSI in her hands. She was far enough back in the closet Dimentio didn't hear her loud music and her game as he entered and looked for her. Dimentio gave up and walked back, thinking he could sleep some more, but in his own bed…and not on the floor.

* * *

"Acro? Icefox?" Mimi entered the older girl's room, she looked around and noticed a bit of brown and yellow sticking out from under Acro's bed. Curious she walked forward her high heels clicking.

"Acro?" Mimi asked, no answer, Mimi got on her knees and saw Acro asleep, one arm over her eyes to block any intruding light and the other arm was….disconnected and in her mouth? Was that normal for Acro?

Mimi didn't like it so she stood and walked to Dimentio's room.

"Dimmy?" the jester was asleep, not used to being ignored by both Acro and Dimentio she took a rupee out of her purse and threw it at him.

"OW! LIKE A LIGHTNING STRIKEING A RUBBER DUCK THAT WAS UNNECESSARY!" Dimentio glared at Mimi who looked at him confused.

"That made no sense." she said.

"What do you want?" Dimentio snapped laying back down, Mimi opened her mouth then blinked.

"I-I forgot. Your silly screaming made me forget." Mimi said stomping one foot.

* * *

**Bit O'Mimi for ye.**

**What? Acro's a Ragdoll she can do that.**


	132. Rehab!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

135) Take Natasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY TWO: REHAB!

LoL looked around, so far Icefox was the only of the two girls he had found, and she was hugging his arm.

"Let's check the room." Icefox said. LoL nodded, the two walked in, Acro was half under her bed, earphone in and blasting, "We are one" from the lion king.

"Acro." Icefox flicked her tail in the vampire's face, "Get out of your funk girl." she said. Acro blinked and took an earphone out.

"Huh?" Icefox laughed at Acro's clueless look.

* * *

"A friend of mine is in rehab." Acro said as she, Icefox, LoL and Dimentio stood in front of the rehab center.

"That's lovely." LoL rolled his eyes, Acro made a face. LoL had a grip on Dimentio's arm, and said jester was half awake, his eyes bloodshot and an empty bottle of god knows what in his hand.

"I wantsa go home." Dimentio complained.

"Nope. Sorry buddy you're going to be staying here for a while." Icefox said and the four walked in. They must have looked odd, a pale scarred girl, a girl wearing a hoodie, and two boys, one standing upright the other practically being dragged.

"Hello, I have an appointment." Acro said at the desk.

"For yourself?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Acro glared, "Yeah I'm checking myself in for being a drunk. Not today."

"Well you came around enough with-"

"Can I just get my brother checked in?" Acro snapped.

The woman shrugged.

"But I dun wanna staaaaaaaaaaaay." Dimentio whined as Acro signed all of them in.

* * *

"And why is it your checking your brother in?" A doctor asked, not quiet understanding why two teenage girls and a boy were checking in a alcohol abuser who was older then them.

"He needs help." Acro said ignoring the fact that Dimentio was wandering around the small office.

"I can see." the doctor mumbled.

"Is anyone else in your family like this?" he asked.

"No sir." Icefox answered.

"So soft." Dimentio said on the floor and petting the carpet.

"Is he drunk right now?" The doctor asked.

Acro laughed, "Honestly sir, I don't know."

* * *

"I promise we'll get you as soon as you're better!" Acro yelled, Dimentio was clinging to Icefox's legs and Acro was trying to pull Icefox away.

"Now I know how a tug-of-war rope feels!" Icefox shouted, she kicked Dimentio's shoulder and the three were able to get away.

"That was terrible." Acro complained.

"You're telling meeeeeeee-" LoL was tackled by Dimentio.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!" Dimentio screamed.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Acro sighed, managing to somehow drag the drunk jester off her friend. Icefox helped LoL stand. Acro carried/dragged Dimentio back to his room with LoL's help.

"Now." Acro said, Dimentio tried getting off his bed but Acro pushed him back on, "No, Dim's look at me. Look at sister." she said. Dimentio's bloodshot eyes focused on the vampire.

"If you leave this bed again I will come back and strap you down to it ok-don't drink that" Acro had to snatch the bottle away from him. Dimentio pouted.

"Dimentio." LoL said grabbing the jesters attention, "You're here because we care…about your liver….you need to live okay?"

Acro tossed the bottle and walked out. LoL followed and closed the door on the howling Dimentio.

"Why is he doing that?" Icefox asked, not liking the fact that they were leaving their brother in Rehab.

"He found that Acro tossed his vodka." LoL shrugged walking between the girls.

"I was wondering what it was." Acro sighed.

* * *

**Dimentio needs to lay off the alcohol. Luckily for his little sisters, their good friend LoL is there to help when Dimentio is found drunk a day after getting over his hangover.**


	133. Clues!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

135) Take Natasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY THREE: CLUES!

"Why are you watching that?" Icefox asked as she walked into the living room and found "Blue's Clues" on.

"E.Z. is in a phase…..and I've been sitting here wondering what's so great about it." Acro said glaring at the TV like she was wishing it'd simply blow up.

Suddenly her view of the TV was blocked by a very pissed off jester.

"Oh look who's back." Acro said with fake cheerfulness.

"No thanks to you." Dimentio snapped. Acro shrugged smirking.

"Besides you needed to lay off the alcohol." Icefox patted Dimentio's stomach and laid on the couch so her feet where on Acro's lap.

Both girls laughed, but Dimentio hardly found it funny.

"Oh come on Dim's." Acro laughed.

"Lighten up." Icefox finished.

"No." Dimentio said, this stopped the girls laughter.

"No?" Icefox asked.

"Oh." Both girls said smirking, "So we see how it is." The two grabbed hands and disappeared, in their place was a slip of paper. Dimentio walked over and looked at it, it was a school schedule. Figuring it must have fallen out of one of the girls pockets he tossed if over his shoulder.

"Not cool." Both appeared again. Dimentio nearly jumped out of his skin.

* * *

**Seriously? Blues Clues? I don't get it!**


	134. Rupees!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

135) Take Natasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY FOUR: RUPEES

Icefox wasn't stupid-in fact Acro constantly reminded her that she was the smarter of the two-so it didn't slip by when she noticed an odd behavior between the jester and the vampire. Icefox didn't question anything.

"Probably just fought again." Icefox said as she and a quiet Acro gathered rupees. Midnight fights weren't uncommon between the vampire and jester.

"So anything interesting happening in life?" Icefox asked, Acro looked up at her and shrugged.

"Not much, no. Why?"

"Just curious." Icefox said grabbing the bag and tying it seeing as Acro hands were shaking so badly, "You sure?" she asked.

Acro rolled her eyes, "Ice if anything of interest was happening I'd tell you." the she paused, "Well no, actually I should probably call my friend Swits, see if she still likes our friend from art." Icefox gave Acro the bag and she dragged it behind them as the two walked.

"So what'd you and Dimentio fight about?" Icefox asked, Acro raised an eyebrow, "Who said we fought?"

"No one," Icefox shrugged, "Just that you two are avoiding each other." Acro rolled her eyes.

"And that automatically makes you assume we fought?" Acro asked smirking.

"Well you two fight a lot at night-"

"That's what she said." Acro interrupted.

Icefox glared at the laughing girl and continued, "And you think I don't hear, so yeah I ASSUME you fought." Acro shrugged not saying more on the matter, she stopped and picked the bag up a few times.

"Think we have enough?" she asked.

"We have plenty." Icefox said.

"I'm going to go get more, you dump this on him." Acro said.

"You're just avoiding him-I KNEW IT! YOU TWO FOUGHT!" Icefox said triumphantly and they were now outside the jesters door. Acro glared at her.

"Fine." she admitted, "whatever." the older rolled her eyes as Icefox started laughing. The two froze as Dimentio-on a hangover of course-threw his door open and glared at them.

"Hi." Icefox said cheerfully, Acro glanced down the hallway and saw a very mad Mimi, opening the bag she dumped the rupees on him, "Bye." she said dragging Icefox away.

* * *

**Fight shmight, it's all in good sport :D**

**And I don't care what her lil gems are called because they hurt when they're thrown at you .**


	135. Glasses!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

135) Take Nastasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY FIVE: GLASSES!

"I feel bad for doing this." Acro said.

"Why?" Icefox asked, swinging Nastasia's glasses around by the stem.

"I need glasses." Acro said, her hands in her pockets.

"You do?" Icefox asked.

"Contacts." Acro smirked. Icefox nodded.

"I'd be pissed if someone took my glasses." Acro shrugged.

* * *

"How come you always get to do the glue?" Icefox asked.

Acro held up the bottle, how Dimentio slept with them making so much noise neither knew, "You wanna glue the glasses on?" she asked. Icefox snatched the glue.

"Yes." she said. Acro rolled her eyes, standing and watching Icefox glue the glasses on his mask.

"Why does he sleep with that silly thing on?" Icefox asked.

"Who cares, it makes our jobs easier." Acro shrugged.

* * *

**Sorry no dimmy reaction, although you can guess how angry Nassy was-which was beyond piss….not only at Dimentio but at me and Icefox…..no DDR or travling to other worlds for a week. As If we'll listen.**


	136. Chili!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

135) Take Nastasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY SIX: CHILI!

"You okay?" Icefox asked, the weird behavior between Acro and Dimentio didn't go away, making Icefox wonder what their "fight" was about. Acro was currently doodling in her sketchbook.

"Yeah I'm fine." Acro smiled, "Are YOU okay? You've been rather odd lately." Acro asked.

Icefox rolled her eyes, "I'M fine. It's you and jester I'm freaking out about."

"And why is that?" Acro asked, putting her sketchbook away, the two walked out and down to the kitchen.

"Oh come on Acro, you're both normally teasing each other over something." Icefox sighed jumping up and sitting on the kitchen counter.

"What we can't be civil sometimes?" Acro asked looking through a cabinet.

"Well civil yes, but to the point where you're avoiding each other, I'm starting to think something is up." Icefox said. Acro laughed.

"Why do you always have like worse case scenarios running in your head?" Acro asked smiling.

"Why do you have to avoid Dimentio so I think them?" Icefox shot back.

Acro shrugged, "Can't fight that. You got me." Acro shrugged, "Guess you could say we're growing up."

"He's nearly twenty and you're turning fifteen." Icefox said, "He's five years older then you, six years older then me….WE are in no rush to grow up."

"Yes but Dimentio is STILL living with the count." Acro pointed out.

"And?" Icefox asked.

"That's practically like living with your parents." Acro sighed.

"Don't you?"

Acro winced, her and her parents, that was a touchy subject, some day's they were a good family-a normal family-the next; they were yelling and threatening each other.

"Not really." Acro said, then she smiled, "I live here."

"Yes because this is a five star hotel." Dimentio muttered darkly stumbling in the kitchen.

Acro quickly hid a bottle of spice behind her back as Dimentio walked past her. The vampire stood by Icefox who was still on the counter and handed her the bottle.

"Chili powder." Icefox mumbled.

"What?" Dimentio asked, still not quite awake.

"Nothing." Icefox said as Dimentio got his breakfast ready. Acro started giggling behind her hand, lightly at first but Icefox nonetheless pushed the vampire out incase she started laughing.

* * *

Dimentio stormed back in the kitchen and threw away his unfinished breakfast.

* * *

"I can't believe you started laughing, he probably figured it out." Icefox scolded Acro who was still laughing. Icefox had spiked all of Dimentio's food for the day but the dessert and was currently scolding Acro.

"I'm sorry." Acro said, calming down till she was simply smiling.

"No you're not." Icefox sighed.

Acro winked, "You know me too well."

* * *

**I've tried spiking food before…always ends up with me laughing.**


	137. Deaf 2!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

135) Take Nastasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY SEVEN: DEAF 2!

The two got to work early. Turning the volume on…well everything…down. They told Blumiere their plan and he sent Mimi, O'Chunks and Mr. L away.

"I feel bad doing this." Icefox snickered unplugging the speakers on the TV.

"Don't." Acro said taking the batteries out of a stereo, "It's like when we pretended to be deaf, only now it'd Dim's."

"Speaking of which are you two on speaking terms?" Icefox asked.

Acro rolled her eyes, "We were never off them."

"Then why are you-" both stopped as Dimentio came down, looking as though he had been drinking all night. Without skipping a beat Icefox mouthed the rest of her question.

Acro shrugged.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow at them, "What are you two doing?" he asked in a tone that said, "Don't tell me I really don't care."

Both girls continued a mouthing conversation and Dimentio decided to ignore them all together by turning the TV on. However he couldn't hear, confused he turned the volume all the way up, nothing, he couldn't hear it.

Icefox mouthed something and Acro silently laughed, Icefox socked her shoulder making Acro laugh harder-silently. Dimentio's eyes wandered over to the girls. He couldn't hear them or the TV.

Both girls caught him staring at them and the older pushed the younger out, turning red from anger and embarrassment. Dimentio shrugged them off.

He walked in the dining room and saw Timpani and Blumiere, Timpani was saying something-or rather mouthing something and Blumiere would nod every now and then. Dimentio rubbed the back of his neck confused and walked into the kitchen, he snapped his fingers the lock the girls had put on the alcohol cabinet exploded.

* * *

Dimentio downed another bottle of-he looked at it blinking confused as his eyes tried focusing, "screw it." he threw it away and teleported to the girls room. Both had headphones in and didn't notice.

Normally he could hear their music, but today, nothing. Irritated he floated over and ripped an earphone out of Icefox's ear, she glared and snapped something he couldn't hear at him. However it looked like she said, "What the frick?"

Something hit the back of his head, that something was heavy and very brick like, he turned and saw just what he expected.

A vampire acting as if she didn't do it. He'd get her back. He'd get them both back.

* * *

"And I-I've come t-to da con-concusun I'm deafffffff." Dimentio mumbled to himself, laying on his back on his bed. He was watching the ceiling fan.

"Thissss what I'm stunk to? Talking to a fan and being drunk evry oder day?"

"Well that or you could go back to rehab."

Dimentio blinked, did the ceiling fan just talk. He lifted his head and saw the girls at the end of his bed.

"How long you two been there?" he asked.

"Long enough." Acro said, her arms crossed.

"You'd think," Icefox said, "from us doing terrible things to you daily, that you'd get it."

"Get what?"

"Forget it Ice," Acro glared at him, "He's too drunk."

* * *

**I swear Drunk Dimmy is dumb Dimmy *head desk***


	138. Raptor!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

135) Take Nastasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them) (check)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY EIGHT: RAPTOR!

"I thought you weren't going to call John anymore." Icefox said as Acro held a small feather bird like creature in her hands.

"Ah ah ah, I wasn't going to call for anything big. This isn't big." Acro said as the thing bit her finger. She glared at it and it let go, cooing and rubbing it scaly head on her arm.

"What exactly is IT?" Icefox asked.

"A raptor….some form, I believe raptors in Mongolia were like this." Acro mumbled to herself.

"Why does it have feathers?"

"Most likely to regulate body temperature, or to attract a mate." Acro shrugged, "I'm not a scientist."

"So we are setting a baby carnivore in Dimentio's room?"

"The worst it will do is bite him." Acro sighed.

* * *

Dimentio woke to something needle like on his chest, he blinked his eyes open and looked at the bird like face in his.

"Ah!" He jumped back scaring the creature off. It jumped off his bed and ran to the wall, turning back to look at him curiously.

"What in the world are you?" he asked it. The creature however seemed to hear something he didn't and ran to his door, trying to figure out a way to open it. Dimentio watched it curiously as it started screeching and striking a fighting stance.

It hit him like a ton of brick and he stood, walking over to the…thing. Honestly what was it? The girls couldn't leave a post it note or a collar? He tried to pick it up but it screeched and backed away. Dimentio rolled his eyes and tried again this time it bit him, hard.

Dimentio glared at the creature that suddenly darted out the now open door.

"What is that thing?" He asked Acro who was cooing and smiling at the small thing.

"A raptor." she answered, "I should return this little cutie to John." she said running a finger in the small things feathers.

"Cutie?" Dimentio raised an eyebrow.

"Not you, defiantly not." Acro said, "I'll be right back baby I promise." she called over her shoulder. Dimentio rolled his eyes.

* * *

**What I say at the end...It's from Jurassic Park 2...thought it appropriate ya know with the raptor and all...yeah...Great now i wanna watch that movie...I dun know where it is! .**


	139. Beiber!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

135) Take Nastasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them) (check)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister) (check)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day.

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED THIRTY NIE: BEIBER!

Icefox was browsing-stalking-Acro's face book, which the vampire deserved since she never logged out of the computer. There weren't many uploads by the vampire herself, most were just stuff saying she downloaded something and face book decided to share it.

"How to annoy your 18 year old brother." someone posted on her wall. Curious Icefox read it, "Blast Justin Beiber's "Baby" song and put it on repeat." she laughed and Acro glared at her as she came in.

"Facebook or DeviantART?" she asked.

"Facebook." Icefox said laughing, "We have to do this." she showed it to Acro who frowned, "That would annoy me too."

"So we'll just put earphones in and listen to something else." Icefox shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Acro grinned.

* * *

Dimentio's eyes were twitching by the end of the day when the CD started to skip.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Dimentio jumped out of his skin at Icefox's yell.

Warping into their room, he remained invisible.

"I didn't feel the need." Acro said typing away on her laptop.

"DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Some people have said that." Acro said ignoring the fact that Icefox was yelling at her.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME ASAP IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED!" Icefox said waving a familiar book in the other girls face.

"Icefox calm down." Acro said-

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOW-" Acro hit her head lightly with the book.

"Better?" Acro asked.

Icefox nodded and moved so she was sitting next to Acro, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well…" Acro trailed off, "I wasn't really expecting it to happen myself." she closed the lid to her laptop. Dimentio knew just what they were talking about but decided to stay out for a bit longer.

"It just…happened?" Icefox tried.

"You make it sound like sex!" Acro accused and Icefox shrugged.

"Well with the way he words it, it sounds so wonderful." Acro rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Icefox.

"Age my dear friend." Acro pointed out, "He's of age, I'm not."

"Hasn't stopped you from doing anything apparently." Icefox shrugged smirking. Acro glared at her but smirked.

"So I'm a whore back on earth whatever." She shrugged.

* * *

**I've been called a whore so many times now, it's now a joke *laughs***


	140. Bed!

130) fall asleep while he's talking then accuse him of being "Boring". (check)

131) hide all day. (check)

132) we should "suggest" (coughFORCEcough) him into going to rehab (belongs to loveroflaughs who will be joining us again!) (check)

133) Run away and leave Dimmy scavenger-hunt clues to follow. If he doesn't,

quickly return and wail about his lack of concern for you. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

134) Cover him in rupees, then set Mimi on him. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

135) Take Nastasia's glasses and glue them to his mask.(belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (Check)

136) Put chili powder in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but not dessert. Watch

him not touch the dessert. (belongs to Catherine luvs luigi) (check)

137) Convince him he's deaf (turn the volume on the TV/Radio down, mouth words instead of speaking them) (check)

138) set a baby raptor loose in his room. (belongs to my sister) (check)

139) Make him listen to Justin Beiber….all. Day. (check)

140) Super glue him to his bed (Sis: In what position?) XD

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY: BED!

"Am I the only one who thinks this is awkward?" Acro asked, she was holding a sleeping Dimentio up by his arms as Icefox dumped glue on every inch of the jesters bed. Icefox smirked, "No."

Acro glared and decided to simply "drop" Dimentio, he still didn't wake.

"Does nothing wake this dude?" Acro asked nudging him with her foot.

"You tell me." Icefox smirked. Acro did not look amused.

"You're taking this whole thing out of proportion." she snapped and Icefox laughed.

"Just place sleeping beauty back on his bed." Icefox said.

Acro stuck her tongue out but did so.

* * *

"Why are you still up?" Icefox asked.

Once the two had finished super gluing Dimentio to his bed the two tried to get sleep in before morning. However Icefox woke at 5 to find Acro was still up and on her laptop.

"Can't sleep." Acro answered typing.

"Can't or won't?" Icefox asked. Acro sighed and looked over the top of her laptop.

"It's both. I'm not tired and even if I was I wouldn't want to sleep." she said.

Icefox's head fell back against the her pillow as Acro threw her own pillow at her.

"Just go back to sleep." The other said, and the younger was happy to.

* * *

Dimentio opened his eyes. His first thought was the time, the second was the cold finger that ran down from his ear to his jaw. He looked over and saw the vampire who smirked.

"Bout time sleeping beauty, I was about to go get some ice water to throw on you." she said standing.

"What time is it?" he asked trying to move.

Acro pulled her phone out of her pocket, "2:30."

"Morning?"

She glared at him, "Yes I woke you at 2 in the morning."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Dimentio tried shrugging.

She noticed this failed move and smirked, "Nice try jester, but you're stuck."

Dimentio blew his messy hair out of his face, annoyed at his pet name.

"So it's the afternoon?"

"Well," she walked back over and sat down on the edge of his bed, one leg crossed over the other, and a thoughtful finger to her chin, "If it's not morning then by default, yes it is…afternoon." Dimentio glared at her and she winked, disappearing.

* * *

**Honestly he can be such a blonde sometimes (sorry to all the blondes out there, I used to be one too)**


	141. Heros!

141) Invite the heros over.

142) Hang out with other guys.

143) Hang out with girls and not him.

144) Leave him alone with a baby.

145)Let the Devil stay over.

146) make his mask hit his face.

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY ONE: HEROS

"No."

"Yes, Acro."

"No, Dimentio." Icefox peeked out and saw the vampire and jester.

"Yes Acro." Dimentio was smirking but Acro did not look amused.

"Do I want to know?" Icefox asked a little confused.

"No."

"Yes."

Acro glared at Dimentio, "No. She doesn't."

"Yes. She does." he snapped smirking.

"You are asking to be kicked!"

"You two better behave." Count floated past the three.

"Why?" Icefox asked, ignoring her arguing friends.

"The Hero's are coming over."

"WHAT?" Dimentio yelled.

"Ow." Acro rubbed her ear, "Sorry." Dimentio frowned.

"You heard me Dimentio." Count started walking away.

"Yeah that doesn't mean I believe you." Dimentio said almost hoping he heard wrong.

"Well you better believe it, and I expect all three of you to be present and sociable." Count said.

"Yes father." Icefox mumbled angrily.

Count glared at the three before leaving.

"So what were you two really talking about?" Icefox asked.

"Worry wart over there wants to keep an eye on me." Acro grumbled walking past the younger.

"Worry wart? And it's because I want you safe." Dimentio called.

"Yeah well." Acro couldn't find a come back so she stuck her tongue out before retreating to the room.

Icefox followed, "What do you mean keep an eye on you?" she asked flopping down on her own bed as Acro laid staring up at the ceiling on hers.

"Don't you think our ceiling is blank?" Acro asked avoiding the question.

"Acro." Icefox warned.

"I think it needs something." Acro put a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Acro." Icefox sighed.

"Maybe posters or I dunno something-"

"ACRO!"

"What? Why are you yelling I'm right here." Acro asked, Icefox facepalmed.

"You know very well what I want." Icefox crossed her arms giving the vampire a hard look.

"I think we should go see Count for what time the heros will be here."

Icefox groaned at her friend.

* * *

"Well this is awkward." Acro spoke up, she stood on one side of Dimentio, Icefox on the other and the hero's stood across from them.

"Why don't you apologize to them?" Icefox nudged Dimentio forward earning a glare. Acro caught a glimpse of Icefox's smirk and was soon smirking with her.

"Go on." Acro ushered.

"No." Dimentio said crossing his arms.

"We don't need an apology," Peach tried.

"No?" Acro asked, "What are you five? Do I have to treat you like Jack? Apologize to them."

Icefox snickered.

Dimentio and Acro glared at each other till Dimentio tilted his head down so it was at her level and said slowly, "N-O."

Suddenly the jester was on the ground holding his stomach in pain as Acro flex her right hand with a smirk on her lips. Peach gasped and Bowser full out laughed.

"Will you apologize NOW?" she asked.

"Never." Dimentio spat. Acro rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you punched me, that really hurt."

"Oh you big baby." Acro sighed at the jester next to her.

"Dimentio, head off the table." Count instructed, Acro and Icefox snickered as Dimentio grumbled lifting his head.

"So…." Timpani said clearly uncomfortable, "How have you all been?" she asked Mario and company, a look of hurt passed over as she looked at Tiptron.

"Peach gets kidnapped by the turtle and Mario has to save her, happens every other weekend." Acro hissed through her teeth. The princess of Dark Mirror glared at the princess of toadstools who glared right back.

Dimentio snickered earning a glare from Mario AND the Count.

"At least I wasn't dragged to-EEP!" Peach ducked as Acro threw her knife at her.

"Acro." Count warned. The vampire growled and stormed out.

"Brat." Peach mumbled, Icefox glared at her.

* * *

"thwack"

"thwack"

"thwack" Acro kept slamming a knife down on one of the side tables, her glare never leaving Mario who was speaking with the Count.

"What is your problem?" Peach snapped. Acro glared at her.

"A blonde bitch who can't protect herself and the fat ass plumber dumb enough to follow her EVERY. SINGLE. TIME." Acro hissed slamming the knife so far down into the table it went through, Peach's eyes widened.

"Acro, I think you should let go of the knife." Dimentio slipped the knife out of the vampire's hand. He didn't think this evening could get worse, Peach and Acro were constantly fighting and it was starting to annoy him.

* * *

Hours later the hero's finally left and Dimentio let out a breath he had been holding.

Acro and Peach annoyed him, and every time Dimentio tried to keep an eye out for Acro, Icefox would pop up and pester him.

He was glad when he went to bed.


	142. Guys!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys.

143) Hang out with girls and not him.

144) Leave him alone with a baby.

145)Let the Devil stay over.

146) make his mask hit his face.

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY TWO: GUYS!

Dimentio woke on his own, no one woke him up. He sat up confused. Curious he got up and went to Icefox's and Acro's room. Immediately he knew something was wrong because one, there were boys in the room and two….there were boys in the room! Dimentio looked at the boys curiously.

One was black skinned sitting by Acro, Dimentio recognized him as one of Acro's brothers. The other Dimentio realized was Neko.

"Oh hey Dimentio." Acro called down to him.

The other three stopped what they were doing, Icefox managed to jump away from Neko.

"Acro….can I speak with you alone?" Dimentio asked sighing, already annoyed.

"Don't leave me with them!" Icefox cried using her toy box as a shield as Acro's brother tried pinning Icefox down so Neko could get her.

"Macio, stop." Acro called and the black skinned boy stopped, pouting. Icefox opened the toy box lid and threw a brick at Neko who quickly dodged it.

"Sure." Acro ignored the others and hopped down, walking out with Dimentio.

* * *

"So what did Dimentio want?" Icefox asked rubbing her sore ears after Macio and Neko left.

"He was kinda upset I was hanging out with Mace and Neko."

"But Neko is alright and Macio is practically your brother." Icefox said confused. Acro shrugged.

* * *

**I dun see what the big deal was….I was hanging with my brother and my kidnapper…..nothing terrible with that**


	143. Girls!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him.

144) Leave him alone with a baby.

145)Let the Devil stay over.

146) make his mask hit his face.

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY THREE: GIRLS!

Dimentio rubbed his eyes tired and walked out of his room, "AH!" he tripped over something as he made his way downstairs. He fell down the stairs and looked up to see a school uniform.

"What?" Dimentio looked and saw Acro prop herself up and yawn, he shivered at the sight of her fangs.

"Why are you asleep on the stairs?" he asked teleporting to the top and helping Acro up.

"First….Icefox was hanging with some friends of hers so I got no sleep, and second I had to go to school." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh….why didn't you come in my room, I said you could." Dimentio said, Acro grimaced.

"I'll be fine." She broke away and tried walking off, only to wobble and fall back in his arms.

"Yeah you're fine alright." Dimentio rolled his eyes, picking the vampire up he took her to his room and laid her on his bed before teleporting to the room next door.

Icefox was laughing and giggling with a group of girls.

"Ice." said fox girl looked at the jester who beckoned her over.

"Yes?"

"Did you know Acro had school?" He asked.

"Nope." Icefox rocked back and forth on her feet.

"He's got a weird looking face." one of her friends said. Dimentio sighed annoyed.

"Yeah it's always like that." Icefox sighed sadly. Dimentio glared at her.

"Well I just found Acro asleep, on the stairs, in her school uniform." Dimentio said as if it were obvious.

"Whoa, whoa," one of Icefox's friends stopped him from going further, "Where is she now?"

"My room?"

"Pedophile." the girl murmured.

Dimentio's eyes twitched, "I would never-"

"Yes you would." Icefox patted the side of his face.

* * *

***high school frickin stinks* I hate getting up early, I took a four hour NAP the other day…most sleep I've had all week.**


	144. Baby!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby.

145)Let the Devil stay over.

146) make his mask hit his face.

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY FOUR: BABY!

"Why were you in there?" Icefox asked.

"Because you and your friends were talking and I hate getting up at 4!" Acro let her head fall on the table.

"Dang..sorry." Icefox rubbed the back of her neck.

"It sucks, I have all my classes with Alec, AND our school colors are purple and yellow." Acro sighed.

"Wow…that has to really suck." Icefox sighed.

"It does." Acro propped her head up.

Icefox opened her mouth to speak when Acro's phone started going off. Acro sighed, "It's Dim's."

"Well?" Icefox said as the phone kept ringing and Acro ignored it.

"Well what?" Acro asked.

"Are you going to answer your boyfriend?" Icefox grinned and poked Acro who rolled her eyes.

"Well since you are a brat-"

"HEY!"

"I will." Acro picked it up, answering it, "hello?" she held the phone away from her ear as there was a series of screams and worried yells.

She closed her phone and smiled, "Sounds like he's fine." Icefox raised an eyebrow.

"On what planet is screaming fine?" Icefox asked.

Acro thought then shrugged.

"Who are we waiting for anyways?" Icefox asked.

"My friend Vixen." Acro said, a siren cut her off and she facepalmed, "I think we may have to reschedule."

* * *

"Dimentio?" The two were looking for the jester.

"Dims?" Acro held a hand out to stop Icefox from stepping on a baby boy.

"Awww it's E.Z.!" Icefox cooed, Acro picked him up and he immediately started laughing.

"I should take him back…Tsuki and Michael are probably freaking out." Acro said walking away.

"She CAN teleport…She knows that right?" Icefox talked to herself.

"uhhh." her eyes widened and she turned.

"Dimentio? What the heck?"

"I…hate….everything." his head was under a pillow. Icefox walked over, kicking the pillow off, he looked beyond exhausted.

"I'm sure you don't." Icefox said unimpressed.

"The kid…the boy, that thing-"

"Is Acro's youngest adopted son so watch your mouth." Icefox glared at him, not caring that his life literally went through hell that day.

* * *

**Edward-Zed is a trouble maker….he likes sharp objects *blame his mama and Michael* and can cause trouble if…not taken care of…..*shrugs***


	145. Devil!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby. (check)

145)Let the Devil stay over.

146) make his mask hit his face.

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY FIVE: DEVIL!

"OHMYGOSHYOUDIDN'TTELLME!" Dimentio walked in the kitchen, saw Blumiere, Timpani, Acro and Icefox, and he turned right back around.

"Don't go anywhere Dimentio." Blumiere ordered. Dimentio winced.

"WHY DID YOU-" Acro lightly slapped Icefox who shook her head, "Sorry." she rubbed her red cheek.

"Why did you NOT tell me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE?" Icefox asked shaking Acro back and forth.

"It does seem important…why not share?" Timpani asked.

"There is this very small insignificant thing called, privacy." Acro crossed her arms.

"There is this small thing called trust." Icefox shot back.

Acro raised an eyebrow, "You want to truth?"

"DUH!" Icefox shook Acro again.

Dimentio got between the two, "What is going on?"

Blumiere whacked him with his staff, "Blumiere's on the phone." Timpani explained.

Dimentio rubbed his head.

"The truth is, you tackled me this morning demanding to know if "it" was true and I have no clue what "IT" is." Acro hissed.

"You were tackled? Are you okay?" Dimentio asked.

"it has to be true." Icefox said as Dimentio checked Acro for bruises, the vampire stood annoyed.

"How do you figure?"

"The sleeping in his room, his over-protectiveness, your constant visits home." Icefox ticked off, "You not teleporting, your sudden anger spike-"

"I DON'T HAVE AN ANGER SPIKE!" Acro screamed, she covered her mouth and ducked as Blumiere swung his staff at her. It hit the side of Dimentio's face.

"Who's he on the phone with?" Dimentio hissed, rubbing his sore head again.

"Someone by the name of Lucifer." Timpani said. Acro's eyes widened.

"I'll be….hiding…if you need me." she took two steps away from the group and ran.

"What were you two talking about anyways?" Dimentio asked Icefox.

"You getting her pregnant." Icefox said shuddering in disgust.

"Oh." Dimentio blinked.

* * *

"Hello Lucifer." Blumiere said, his minions, Timpani, and Dimentio were behind him. Icefox was upstairs trying to drag Acro downstairs, seeing as the girl was clinging to her bed, crying and screaming.

"Blumiere." Lucifer had black hair and eyes, paper white skin, long claw-like nails were at the end of each finger, his expression was without emotion. Lucifer glared at Dimentio and the jester glared right back.

* * *

By the end of the day, not only did Lucifer manage to annoy Dimentio by hitting him with his own staff (upon multiple occasions), but he made the jester angry. Dimentio rubbed his sore head and teleported to the girls room.

"NO!"

"ACRO LET GO OF THE BED!" Icefox pulled at one of Acro's leg.

"NO!" Acro had her eyes tightly shut.

"Lucifer's gone." Dimentio said, then side stepped the two girls who went tumbling. He teleported over, helping them both up.

"HA!" Acro poked Icefox's nose, "See I DIDN'T have to see Lucifer!"

Icefox rolled her eyes.

"You are so rude-"

"That was the DEVIL FOR GRAMBI'S SAKE!" Acro glared at Icefox.

Dimentio sighed. Not only did Lucifer annoy him but so did the girls.

* * *

**No one takes me and Ice's title of being Dimentio's annoyance!**


	146. Smack!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby. (check)

145)Let the Devil stay over. (check)

146) make his mask hit his face.

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY SIX: SMACK!

Acro opened her eyes and started to scream, only for a sewed up hand to cover her mouth. She glared at the boy the hand belonged to. She tossed his hand off her mouth and sat up.

" Alec what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Miss me?" Alec smirked sitting back.

"I saw you at school YESTERDAY." Acro said putting emphasis on "yesterday".

"But that was so long ago! I missed you!" Alec hugged her tightly.

"Let go of her Alec." an angry voice snapped.

Alec pouted at the jester who did not look amused, slowly he let go of Acro, walking up he tilted his mask up then slammed it down on his face. Acro's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Dimentio growled at Alec who skipped out calling over his shoulder, "I'll be with Victoria if you need me!"

"Go on laugh." Dimentio said and Acro laughed.

* * *

"So she's playing matchmaker?" Icefox asked Dimentio.

"Pretty much." Dimentio said as he watched Victoria chase Alec who decided to take his shirt and head off, and was now running around the castle like a chicken that's lost its head.

"Good luck to Victoria." Acro said, "Alec is the worst guy ever."

Alec's head suddenly was kicked over and landed at their feet, "Says my ex girlfriend." he smirked. Acro stood up lightly kicking the head away.

"Hey! I can still fee-" The three didn't know the rest because Acro kicked him in the mouth.

Alec's body ran up.

"What do you want?" Dimentio asked the body that stopped in front of him. Alec's hand reached up and slammed his mask on his face. Icefox fell off the couch laughing and Acro rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I swear that stupid zombie freak-"

"Half zombie and I'm right here." Alec snapped.

"Whatever-and get out of my room!" Dimentio yelled at him.

"She's in here!" He pointed at Acro who wasn't paying attention.

"SHE, can be here, YOU can't." Dimentio said, "OW!" he glared at Icefox who was trying to fix his nose.

"Why ARE you here anyways Alec?" Acro asked, picking at nonexistent nails.

"Dimentio came to the mansion and dragged me here AGAINST MY WILL!" Alec glared at Dimentio who punched him.

"Enough the two of you!" Icefox yelled.

Alec slammed the jesters mask onto his face.

"CAN I PLEASE BLOW HIM UP?" Dimentio yelled at Acro who raised an eyebrow, "Sorry." Dimentio looked at his feet.

"No. If YOU brought him here he's YOUR responsibility." Acro said going back to…whatever it is Acros do.

* * *

**Why Alec? Why do you have to be so Alec like?**

**Sorry it took forever…..my dad got rid of EVERYTHING! I had a chapter of Dimentio We're back ready but nooooo my dad had to get rid of everything. Pictures, documents, photos, UGH!**


	147. Sharks!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby. (check)

145)Let the Devil stay over. (check)

146) make his mask hit his face. (check)

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY SEVEN: SHARKS!

"Why are we in the human world again?" Dimentio asked, "And why is it so hot?"

"One," Icefox said, "Because we said, "Oh hey, we're going to earth this weekend, would anyone like to come?" and you said yes."

"And two, its earth, not the regulated temperature of Castle Bleck." Acro added.

"Yes…" Dimentio said slowly, "But why is HE here?" he pointed at Alec who was on his hands and knees on a beach, talking to something.

"Count doesn't want him destroying the castle." Acro shrugged. Alec screamed and ran up with a crab that was holding onto his nose tightly. Icefox laughed and Acro shook her head.

"I-I think he'd pullibg." Alec said, sure enough the crab dropped with Alec's nose and scurried off, leaving Alec to chase the crab.

"What did you ever see in him?" Icefox asked Acro who shrugged.

* * *

"This water is freezing." Dimentio said to Icefox and Acro on the beach. Currently Alec was on his back and Dimentio was hip height in water. Alec kept dipping a toe in the water then shivering.

"Is it alright if I drown him?" Dimentio asked Acro who shook her head.

Dimentio threw Alec off him, the younger boy went down with a scream and an splash, the water was thrown up and drenched Dimentio's back half. Acro pinched the bridge of her nose as Icefox fell to the sand laughing.

* * *

By the end of the day, Dimentio had successfully drowned Alec five times. And the boy kept coming back in the weirdest of ways. The first time he literally ripped his chest open, pulled his lungs out, and wrung them like a dishrag. The second time he shook his lungs till they were dry. Third and fourth time he ripped his throat open, letting the water gush out.

"Alec, you have serious problems." Icefox said as the boy threw up, after being drowned the fifth time.

Acro was sitting against a wall by the stairs leading up to the road, a small book in her hands. Dimentio came up wet from the ocean.

"What are you reading?" he asked, a few drops getting on the pages and getting a glare from the vampire who shifted away from him.

"A book."

"NO! Really! I would have never-" Dimentio ducked as Acro swung the book at him.

"Fine. A book from MY home." she went back to reading.

Dimentio looked over her shoulder, slowly Acro turned to look at him, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He smirked, earning an elbow to the stomach.

"So cruel." Icefox shook her head, Acro shrugged.

"Not as cruel as putting him in the water and forgetting to tell him it's shark infested." Acro said. Dimentio looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah that small detail might have been important." he sighed annoyed.

* * *

**Heehee….I have a bad memory :D**

**Okay so I got an anonymous review…..well more like a question.**

**Tally: What does Acro do in her free time out of the castle? Lol**

**A: O_O who in their right mind wants to know _that!_ XD just kidding. Uh…when she's not in the castle, she's with her kids; Jack and Edward-Zed, or she's visiting her home; Dark Mirror. That or she just slips out to hang out with friends, but now she can't do much teleporting and has to rely on portals-I BLAME DIMENTIO-so she hasn't done much aside from going to school.**

**I think Dimentio and Alec are more of a couple XD love hate~Alec just wants to spread the love and Dimentio wants Alec to burst in flames and leave him alone. **


	148. Somewhere!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby. (check)

145)Let the Devil stay over. (check)

146) make his mask hit his face. (check)

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters"

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there.

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead

ONE HUNDRED FORTY EIGHT: SOMEWHERE!

Dimentio hated school days, not only did he wake up alone, but Acro was gone the whole day! That itself annoyed him. Well that and walking into the kitchen to find Alec and Morta. Thankfully today Alec was gone.

"Dimmy you don't look happy." Icefox said.

"Gee I wonder why you would EVER think that?" he glared at her playfully. Icefox stuck her tongue out.

"So, I've decided, we're going to the human world." she nodded as if proud of herself.

"Absolutely-" Dimentio started to say but Icefox teleported them anyway, "not." Dimentio sighed.

There was nothing around them, and it was incredibly hot.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around he didn't see Icefox anywhere.

* * *

Acro snuck in the castle, yes, she skipped the last block of school, it was gym.

"Oh hey Acro." Icefox said, scaring the vampire who jumped and turned.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Icefox crossed her arms.

"It's okay." Acro said, "Where's Dim's?" she asked, setting her backpack down.

Icefox shrugged, just then the castle door was thrown open, Dimentio-covered in sand-stormed in. He was about to yell at Icefox when he spotted Acro, he grumbled floating off.


	149. Sunburn!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby. (check)

145)Let the Devil stay over. (check)

146) make his mask hit his face. (check)

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters" (Check)

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there. (check)

149) Sunburn.

150) pretend to be dead.

ONE HUNDRED FOURTY NINE: SUNBURN!

"I hate school." Acro said, back in her and Icefox's room, doing homework.

"I don't blame you, homework over the weekend sucks." Icefox said.

"And it's Geometry! I hate math." Acro said, "I have to create and measure angles and they have to be certain colors and certain angles." She tossed the fifth attempt to the ground.

"How bout we take a break from you throwing everything everywhere?" Icefox asked.

Acro sighed and jumped off the bunk bed, "Fine by me." she shrugged.

"So what's today objective?" Icefox asked.

"Sunburn." Acro sighed, "I hate sun."

"You hate a lot of things." Icefox laughed, Acro stuck her tongue out.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Dimentio asked.

"Because." was his only answer.

"It's bright out." He said.

"Thank you captain obvious, it's usually sunny during the day." Icefox said.

* * *

"Poke."

"Ow."

"Poke."

"OW! Stop it!" Dimentio snapped. His skin was very dark, and tinted red, from falling asleep in the sun. Of course when the girls learned he was sunburned they had to poke him.

"What's going on?" Victoria said, walking by.

"Dim's got sunburned." Acro said.

"No way." Victoria said walking in.

"Way." Dimentio said miserably, Victoria poked him, he growled and Victoria removed her finger, watching his skin go from pale backed to burned.

"Yup, sunburned." she said walking away.

* * *

"It hurts to move." Dimentio said.

"Duh." Acro commented, looking at him.

"How do humans put up with it?" He asked.

Acro shrugged, "Sun block?"

"That might have been helpful before." he hissed closing his eyes.

"Before, Ice and I didn't know you'd actually fall asleep in the sun."

* * *

**Poor dim's. XD**

**By the way, I've finally gone through reviews (before I just stored them away in my email) and the list is up to 173. Geeze you people are insane.**

**My goal is to have 245 annoyances, so please keep them coming.**


	150. Dead!

141) Invite the heros over. (check)

142) Hang out with other guys. (check)

143) Hang out with girls and not him. (check)

144) Leave him alone with a baby. (check)

145)Let the Devil stay over. (check)

146) make his mask hit his face. (check)

147) Make him go swimming….then when he's in the water tell him "These are shark infested waters" (Check)

148) Go somewhere….then leave him there. (check)

149) Sunburn. (check)

150) pretend to be dead.

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY: DEAD!

"That's not good."

"Nope."

Icefox and Dimentio looked at the dead vampire.

"Sucks to be you right now buddy." Icefox smacked Dimentio's back.

* * *

"Wow, he is some kind of stupid." Acro said to Icefox after the jester left.

"I know, most vampire's are dead."

"Exactly!" Acro exclaimed.

* * *

**Short short short :D**


	151. Pop!

151) Pop gum

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on.

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat.

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi

155) Have someone outsmart him.

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234)

157) POKEMON BATTLE!

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY ONE: POP!

Icefox chewed on some gum, just sitting, reading and chewing on some gum as she and Dimentio waited for Acro to get home from detention. Apparently you're not supposed to hit your ex when he starts hitting on your best friend when he's already got another girl. Icefox blew a bubble and let it pop. Dimentio glared at her as she continued to blow bubble after bubble.

"Can you stop blowing bubbles like a four year old?" He asked.

Icefox looked at him, "Oh. Sorry."

"No you're not." Dimentio muttered.

Icefox then began to chew her gum again, this time, loudly. Dimentio's eyes twitched and he glared at Icefox.

"Stop." He flicked one of her fox ears, the girl whimpered, lowering her ears.

* * *

**Poor Icefox.**


	152. Loose!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on.

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat.

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi

155) Have someone outsmart him.

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234)

157) POKEMON BATTLE!

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY TWO: LOOSE!

"That fan is annoying me."

"Then turn it off."

Dimentio glared at the fan. Acro was doing homework and Dimentio was stalkin-watching her, when the ceiling fan started making noises as if it was loose.

"Okay now it's really starting to annoy me." Dimentio glared.

"Blow up that fan and I'll make you replace it." Acro warned as Dimentio posed his fingers.

Dimentio floated up to it.

"If it cuts your head off I'll be upset." Acro said not looking up from her homework.

"Glad to know I'm loved." Dimentio muttered, looking at the fan.

Icefox walked in, "What is he-"

"It's better if you don't know." Acro said.

Icefox nodded, "Oh by the way, I threw a ball up there Dimmy, can you get it?" she asked.

Dimentio glared down at her, also putting his head in the way of the fan.

"WHACK!"

"FU-"

"Don't even think about it!" Acro snapped as Dimentio rubbed his sore head.

* * *

**XD**


	153. Nyan!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat.

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi

155) Have someone outsmart him.

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY THREE: NYAN!

"Nyan nyan nyan-" the strange nonsense continued, it had been going on all day, and it only seemed to effect Dimentio. No one else noticed or paid mind to the "Nyan Cat".

Finally after what seemed like hours, the noise stopped. Icefox looked around confused.

"Odd." she said.

Acro looked up from her book, "What is?"

Icefox didn't answer and instead got up and sprinted out of the room.

Acro and Dimentio shared a look then shrugged. Seconds later, the "Nyan" began again, and Icefox trotted back in.

Dimentio groaned annoyed, "What is the meaning of that stupid cat?" he asked.

Acro shrugged.

* * *

**Honestly what is its point?**


	154. Mimi!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi

155) Have someone outsmart him.

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY FOUR: MIMI!

"Golly, I dunno. A whole day for JUST a million-"

"JUST?"

"Don't anger her." Acro said, grabbing Icefox's upper arm. They were having to pay Mimi to annoy Dimentio.

* * *

"Hi!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Too early." Dimentio ignored her.

* * *

"You're boring."

"Gee thanks." Dimentio hissed. Mimi had been following and pestering him all day.

"I mean I don't get how most people like you." Mimi said looking at her nails, "You so boring, and you're a big dummy."

"Mimi, please, shut up. For five minutes." Dimentio snapped.

Mimi said nothing for awhile.

"Thank you." Dimentio sighed.

"Plus with the whole dimensions thing-"

Dimentio turned and kicked the nearest wall.

* * *

**Well….that was….interesting.**


	155. Outsmart!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi (check)

155) Have someone outsmart him.

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY FIVE: OUTSMART!

"Who are we gunna get to outsmart him?" Icefox asked. Acro was slung over her bunk bed-where she belonged-the little blood in her body rushed to her head.

"Dunno." Acro said pursing her lips in thought.

Icefox snickered at how funny her friend looked.

* * *

"And WHO are you?" Dimentio asked.

"Exavior." The male said. He looked beyond pissed to be here.

"One of my friends-"

"Rapist." Acro and Exavior looked at Icefox who backed into Dimentio's closet.

"Don't let Victoria know he's here." Dimentio said.

"Does he think I'm stupid?" Acro asked Exavior who shrugged.

"Well you dragged me here, so I'm going to have to say-" before he could answer Acro gave him a swift kick between the legs.

Exavior swallowed and flashed a fanged smile which Acro returned before leaving with Icefox.

* * *

"Sitting there all day will make your butt bigger." Exavior said leaning against the wall.

Dimentio was too busy reading to hear so Exavior pulled a megaphone out.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR BUTT TO BE BIGGER THEN NORMAL?" he said calmly in the device. Dimentio nearly jumped out of his skin and glared at Exavior.

"How would that happen pray tell?" he snapped.

"The more you sit the bigger your butt gets." Exavior said with a bored expression.

"That's not true."

"Prove it." Exavior smirked.

* * *

"I still can't believe." Acro said, "That I have to pay you to do this."

"The dudes a creep, you sure you wanna spend your time with him?" Exavior asked.

"I'm right here!"

"That's why I said it." Exavior growled, "Anyways Acro the dude is a nut case."

"As if I'm not?" Acro asked, she paid Exavior, "See later Ex."

* * *

**Exavior….probably the smartest stupidest guy I know. He's smart, he just doesn't think much (explains his smoking, drinking and raping). It's Exavior's fault I am how I am.**


	156. Assassin Attack!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi (check)

155) Have someone outsmart him. (check)

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY SIX: ASSASSIN ATTACK!

"Hello."

Dimentio lowered his book to find a girl staring at him intently.

"Acro!"

"What?" The insane vampire entered and Dimentio pointed at the girl.

"Oh hi Rosa."

"Hey." Rosa smiled flashing her fangs.

"More vampires?" Dimentio asked Acro who shrugged.

Rosa stood, "Rosa Firenze, assassin, and vampire." she said proudly.

"Dimentio, jester." he kicked Rosa off his bed, "Annoyed."

* * *

"HI AGAIN!"

"Leave me alone!" Dimentio whined as Rosa latched herself to his back.

"You're weird." she said.

"And you have a knife to my throat." Dimentio said feeling the blade.

"Rosa." Acro warned.

"Fine." Rosa put the knife away.

* * *

**XD**

***falls on floor laughing***


	157. Pokemon!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi (check)

155) Have someone outsmart him. (check)

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234) (check)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY SEVEN: POKEMON!

"And you have this why?" Icefox asked looking at the Blaziken that had the vampire on his shoulders.

"My friend was a big pokemon fan and she made me a fire type gym leader." Acro shrugged.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Acro asked, she threw a pokeball at Icefox who caught it, "Give it to Dims."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

* * *

"What is it?"

"JUST TAKE IT!" Icefox threw the ball at the back of the jester's head.

* * *

"I'm not fighting you." Dimentio said with his arms crossed.

"Then you forfeit?" Acro asked smirking, her Blaziken in front of her, ready to fight.

"No, but I won't fight you." Dimentio said.

"YOU won't fight me. It'll be the pokemon." Acro sighed.

"I've already checked there's nothing in it. So I'm not fighting but I don't-"

"Blaziken, use Blaze kick." Acro said.

Blaziken leapt up, Dimentio's eyes widened and he dodged.

* * *

"Time out." Dimentio breathed.

"There are no time outs." Acro scolded, Dimentio glared at her.

"Blaziken, stand down." Acro sighed. Blaziken relaxed his pose and stood behind Acro.

"Now do you give up?" Acro asked.

"Never."

* * *

"Charmander use smokescreen." Acro called.

Dimentio coughed and waved the smoke away, "Now use slash!"

"Ow!"

* * *

"Why do you hate me?" Dimentio asked as Acro changed his bandages.

"I don't." Acro smiled.


	158. Fun!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi (check)

155) Have someone outsmart him. (check)

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234) (check)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY EIGHT: FUN!

"How long would it take to get from mexico to here?" Acro asked LoL who shrugged.

"You think he'd teleport." he said.

"You'd think that." Icefox said, "But if the dude was drunk, he's probably drinking through his hangover."

Acro rolled her eyes.

LoL sighed, "Well his room is ready for him."

"Now all we have to do is wait." Acro said.

* * *

"You look sunburned." LoL said waking both girls. Dimentio stood, he was sunburned and was wearing little to nothing.

Dimentio ignored them and teleported to his room.

"Think we should have warned him-" Acro didn't get to finish her question as an insane laugh rang out.

"He'll be fine." LoL reassured them.

* * *

**Soooo Dimentio woke in mexico….and well….XD**


	159. Walk!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi (check)

155) Have someone outsmart him. (check)

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234) (check)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL) (check)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED FIFTY NINE: WALK!

"Why don't you walk?" Icefox asked.

"Because floating is easier." Dimentio answered.

"Have you ever walked?" Acro asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know floating is easier?" Acro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I've been doing it more." Dimentio answered.

"Bet you can't even take five steps." Icefox said.

"Is that a challenge?" Dimentio asked.

"Do you accept it?" Acro asked.

Dimentio sighed and pushed himself up, "I can't believe I have to do this." he grumbled. He looked down at his feet then up at Acro and Icefox. Sighing he took one step.

"There." he said proudly.

"Oh no no, she said FIVE steps." Acro said smiling.

Dimentio grumbled letting his shoulders sag. Taking another step his legs wobbled, Dimentio threw his arms out to balance himself. He sighed and cursed under his breath, taking another step.

"Three down two to go." Acro said.

"Can he make it?" Icefox asked in an announcer voice.

"I can if you both be quiet!" Dimentio said. Acro covered Icefox's mouth and Icefox covered Acro's.

Dimentio sighed and took the last two steps quickly before floating, "There."

* * *

**Hmm I actually was NOT expecting him to do that. I was expecting him to fall on his face XD I'm cruel.**


	160. Antartica!

151) Pop gum (check)

152) Loosen a fan and turn it on. (check)

153) Non. Stop. Nyan. Cat. (Check)

154) Have him spend a day with Mimi (check)

155) Have someone outsmart him. (check)

156) Assassin Attack! Rosa Firenze comes for a visit (Belongs to selena1234) (check)

157) POKEMON BATTLE! (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

158) LoL, Acro and Icefox try to make Dimentio more fun after an accident (Belongs to LoL) (check)

159) Make him walk (Kinda belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon for telling me the interesting Mario wiki fact he found) (check)

160) Leave him in Antarctica (Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY: ANTARTICA!

"Call me crazy." Icefox said, pulling a large coat on, "But I thought I heard a baby this morning." Acro looked at Icefox with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay? You're crazy." she smiled.

Icefox rolled her eyes, they widened and she tackled Acro, making sure her feet weren't on the floor, "There's a HUGE spider over there!" she whispered harshly. Acro blinked.

"So? We hang around Arachni and sometimes that drug addict Liam has to show up." Acro said pulling Icefox off her to go look at the spider.

"Yeah, Arachni is different, and Liam….well he's just weird." Acro laughed having to agree with her friends words.

"Aww, it's a baby Acromantula," Acro cooed, beckoning the desk sized spider out.

"That's a baby?" Icefox asked, climbing up on Acro's bunk bed to get away from the spider.

"Yeah," Acro said petting the huge spider, it made a strange clicking noise and blinked some of its strange eyes.

"Well, so sorry to interrupt your tender moment with a MONSTER," Icefox said, "But we have an annoyance to complete." Acro rolled her eyes and pulled on her coat.

"Go get the jester." she said, sitting down. The large spider climbed on her lap.

Icefox shivered but did so. Upon returning he was in a coat and asking what they were doing.

"Is that a giant spider?" he asked, ignoring his last question.

"Yup." Acro smiled.

"That is gross." he said.

"So your face." Icefox mumbled.

"Anyways," Acro gently pushed the spider off her and stood up, "Shall we go?" she asked, ignoring Dimentio's question of "Where are we going."

* * *

"We're in Antarctica!" Icefox said happily.

Acro laughed and Dimentio stood shivering, even in his able-to-stand-this-type-of-weather-coat. Icefox ran and then dived, sliding on the ice like a penguin. Acro laughed at Icefox who began to turn in circles as she slid.

When the other girl stood up she looked back at Acro and Dimentio, "THAT WAS SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" she said.

The two walked over to Icefox, Acro having to drag Dimentio since he claimed he was "frozen to the spot."

"This is so cool."

"Cold is more like it." Dimentio mumbled.

"Well we can't start a fire, mister pout pants." Acro said.

"Shut up." Icefox said. Dimentio and Acro blinked at her shocked.

"Wha-"

"Shut up." Icefox said again, then he pointed with a double gloved hand, "THAT WAY!" she took off skipping. Acro and Dimentio shared a look and shrugged, walking after Icefox who had stopped dead.

"Ice you okay?" Acro asked. Icefox was pointing at a red splotch on the ice/snow.

"What?" Dimentio asked.

"Oh my-" Acro spotted what Icefox saw.

"What is it?" Dimentio asked.

Acro cursed in her native tongue, "Poachers." she said angrily, she about ran forward but Icefox stopped her.

"Mama is waiting in the water." she said, pointing over to where the mama was barking.

"Go scare it." Acro pushed Dimentio forward.

"What why me?" he asked.

"Because, we're going to save the pup even if mama won't." Icefox said.

"Why can't I save the pup and you-"

"Because!" both girls snapped. Dimentio floated over, the mama only looked at him for a second to growl before looking back over at her pup. He looked back at the other two who motioned for him to do something. Sighing he sent an attack near the mama who-startled-dived under water. Looking back the girls were over at the pup who was now giving off a bark of its own. Mama seal came back up, Dimentio sent another attack, and soon found himself being chased.

Back on the snow/ice.

"So what type of seal is this?" Acro asked, pulling at the poacher trap.

"Weddell.." Icefox said, holding the pup carefully.

"How old do you think it is?" Acro asked.

"Dunno, it's still with mama, I'd say young." Icefox said. Fed up Acro stood and shot a dark blast at the trap that fell apart to nothing but ash.

A loud scream made the three-yes the seal looked too-up. Dimentio was floating over the ice quickly with mama on his tail.

"Oh dear." Acro sighed.

"This can't be good." Icefox stood, still holing the Weddell seal pup. Dimentio reached them and teleported them all back.

* * *

"Oh dear." Acro and Icefox said together, they looked at the seal pup.

"Quick, something to put this thing in." Icefox said, Acro teleported away only to reappeared with a large aquarium like tank.

"Where'd you get this?" Icefox asked, testing the water before the pup dived in.

"No where." Acro said guilty.

* * *

"WHERE'D THE EXHIBIT GO?" A SeaWorld worker cried.

* * *

"Anyways, why bother asking where it came when the pup likes it?" Acro asked.

"I'm going back to bed." Dimentio mumbled still shivering.

"Wuss." Icefox snapped, the pup came up and licked her cheek.

* * *

**Hmmm seems like Acro and Icefox have pets….**

**Acro and Acromantula….and Icefox and Weddell seal….hmmm.**

**I'm not sorry it took forever to upload. *troll***


	161. lost!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall.

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly.

166) propulsion gel.

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY ONE: LOST!

Acro and Icefox sat at the computer, they were watching "Lost tapes", this episode was vampire. Of course. But the red and black vampire scoffed, claiming that it wasn't a vampire.

"Then what is it?" Icefox asked.

"It's a vampire alright, but not one of my people," Acro said, "Maybe a-" she paused, watching the screen again, "Demon vampire." she finally said, watching it chase the mother and son.

"Okay and the difference?" Icefox asked, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Do I look like that?" Acro asked, bored.

"No."

"My point."

"What are you two watching?" Thankfully neither girl was holding anything otherwise, it'd be gone by now. They looked at Dimentio, and paused the show.

"A knock would suffice?" Acro suggested.

"Or maybe a cough?" Icefox offered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Dimentio said.

The girls shared a look, "It's Lost Tapes." Icefox said.

"So if you're done with whatever it is you're doing, bye." Acro said facing the screen and un pausing the show.

"What is that?" Dimentio asked.

"Vampire." Icefox answered, at this Dimentio looked at Acro curiously, when the vampire felt him looking at her, she turned to look at him curiously.

"WHAT!"

"Do you know who that is?" he asked. He and Icefox laughed, and Acro grumbled.

"You watch this then." Acro said, standing up, she pushed Dimentio in her chair and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Icefox asked.

"Away." Acro said, grabbing a leash.

"Why did she need a leash?" Dimentio whispered.

"I have no idea." Icefox said.

The two turned back to the screen.

* * *

When Acro came back close to midnight she was cringing at the sounds coming from her and Icefox's room. Her headache was not doing her any good either, she walked in to a strange sight.

Dimentio was clinging to Icefox who couldn't drag her eyes away from the screen. She blinked confused, "Okay no more lost tapes." She said walking over, she turned the computer off.

"NOOOO!" Both complained loudly, "We wanted to see what happened!" they protested.

"Well too bad, it's nearly midnight." Acro said.

* * *

Hours later the two woke up confused. Acro jumped down from her bed and Icefox crawled out on all fours still tired. They walked over to the computer desk, under which Dimentio was curled up with the laptop on his lap as he watched Lost tapes. He didn't notice they were there till Acro tapped on his shoulder. Dimentio jumped and cursed, his head hitting the desk.

"What?" he hissed.

"We could ask you the same thing." Acro said, her hands on her hips, "It five in the morning." she said, "Go to bed."

"But I want-"

"No." Icefox swiped her laptop away from Dimentio, "Bed." she pointed to the jesters room.

* * *

**XD**

**Instead of annoying him, he's now hooked on that silly show.**


	162. Bomombs!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall.

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly.

166) propulsion gel.

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY TWO: BOM-OMBS!

The girls room was awfully quiet. Count Blumiere questioned if he should see if they were okay, but after remembering what happened the last time he got involved, he walked away.

"Count!" Acro tackled him, "You have to hide me," she said, then quickly ducked under his cape. Suddenly an orange blazing shroom appeared, "Where," he panted, "Is she?" he asked.

"What?" The Count asked confused.

"Count what the frick is going on?" Icefox asked, she emerged from her room tired. The orange shroom blushed and walked away. Icefox looked after him curiously, Acro crawled out from under Counts cape.

"What were you doing?" Icefox asked.

"I had just finished setting up the Bom-ombs and that thing came and yelled at me. I ran, Count happened to be here, I hid." Acro summed up.

"Oh okay, do you know what IT IS?" Icefox asked.

"He's names Blaze or something." Acro shrugged.

"Did he wake Dimentio?" Icefox asked.

"Thankfully no. Nothing wakes that man." Acro sighed.

"Ice water tends to work." Icefox shrugged and the two walked away leaving a very confused Count.

* * *

Dimentio woke to see dozens upon dozens of Bom-ombs blinking at him, "Oh dear." he swallowed.

"Don't worry dude." he looked up and saw Blaze, he looked at him confused, "I'll get them away."

"No don't!" Dimentio tired, but Blaze touched one Bom-omb, it went off in his hands, causing the others to explode as well. By the time the were all done exploding, there was a large smoke cloud. Dimentio coughed and glared at Blaze who blinked confused.

"What the crap? I guess I forgot that they explode when you touch them," he trailed off.

"Yeah, forgot." Dimentio growled.

* * *

"Screw. You." Blaze said walking past Acro who was sitting on the couch with her phone.

"Excuse me?" Acro asked.

"No, you say "when where and how hard." duh." Icefox said popping up over Acro's shoulder.

The vampire rolled her eyes, "Where's Dimentio?" she asked Blaze.

"Inconsiderate jerk!" Acro blinked shocked and looked at Icefox who was equally shocked.

"I'm fine thanks." Dimentio floated past, ruffling Acro's hair, she growled and went back to her book.

* * *

**I said I'd have Blaze in a chapter or so, but I totally forgot! I'm sorry!**


	163. Sticky!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall.

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly.

166) propulsion gel.

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY THREE: STICKY!

"Ew."

Acro blinked and looked at Icefox who repeated, "Ew."

"What?" Acro asked.

"Well at this point I can't tell if I'm stuck in my glue, gum or marshmallow." she said, Acro laughed.

* * *

"That's disgusting." Dimentio looked at the melted marshmallow on the ground.

"Well Count asked you to pick it up." Acro said, she patted his back, "So get to it." she smiled and walked off.

Dimentio rolled his eyes and just looked at the goop, Icefox peeked around the corner and pulled a rope, after a series of strange sounds, Dimentio look up to see a large tub of glue tip over.

"What the crap!"

"Oh not this bull." Acro mutter darkly as Blaze watched the glue harden.

He walked over, only to get stuck in the glue, he proceeded to yell at Acro who leaned against the wall, looking on uninterested.


	164. Gun!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall.

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly.

166) propulsion gel.

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY FOUR: GUN!

"YAY!" Acro cried, making Icefox jump out of her skin.

"What?" she muttered rubbing her sore head.

"Glados sent me my old gun!" Acro said happily, pulling out a white gun.

"And you have that why?" Icefox asked.

"A phase." Acro said, "Wonder if it works on non-moon rock gel walls." she mumbled, locking it on her arm. She aimed it and fired, a blue portal opened through the wall, smiling she turned and shot a second portal-this one orange-into the other wall.

"Heehee." Acro laughed.

"What is it?" Icefox said looking through the orange one curiously. Acro walked towards the blue one and walked through, appearing by Icefox who jumped back.

"A portal." Acro smiled.

* * *

"This will be fun." Acro laughed softly.

"Shuu shuu he's coming." Icefox giggled, Acro quickly positioned the two portals

Dimentio floated, Blaze looking suspiciously around. Blaze spotted the portals.

"Look out!" he tackled Dimentio and the two proceeded to do and endless fall.

Acro and Icefox laughed, they high fived watching the two.


	165. Turrets!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall. (Check)

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly.

166) propulsion gel.

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY FIVE: TURRETS

"Acro, that thing is freaking me out put it somewhere!" Icefox said as Acro pulled a turret out of a box that was sent to her.

"Fine, I'll ask Mr. L to help me, this is the only one that survived the journey." Acro dragged the box away.

* * *

"So tell me again why someone as awesome as me is helping you?" Mr. L said, messing with a bullet. Acro stopped putting the last turret together and glared at him.

"Trust me, you're not that awesome, your other half. Now HE'S awesome." Acro said.

"What? That pansy?" L asked.

Acro stopped again and shook the screwdriver in his face, "Yes THAT pansy." she went back to fixing the turret, "Be thankful I didn't say Mario." she made a gag face, "Chasing after a blonde whore. What better way to spend your weekend." Acro broke the screwdriver and looked at Mr. L for help.

"Give it here." he sighed and Acro smiled.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled in his ear. Dimentio fell out of bed.

"There you are." "Target aquired" "helllo" he opened his eyes and saw about fifty red lights pointed at his nose.

"Oh dear."

* * *

"That's 65 percent more bullet per bullet." Acro and Icefox sighed, bored at listening to Cave Johnson.

* * *

**XD**


	166. Gel!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall. (Check)

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly. (check)

166) propulsion gel.

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY SIX: GEL!

"Whatcha doing?" Icefox asked.

"Remembering something." Acro said.

"Like?"

"Like what happened at my home." Acro blinked, her out of focus eyes blinked and looked at Icefox, "What's up?"

"Well that lady who sent you the gun, also sent that." Icefox pointed to a large crate.

"Hmmm," Acro opened it and saw two large clear containers holding blue and orange gel.

"This will be fun." she smirked.

* * *

Icefox finished spreading the last of the blue gel where as Acro used a mop to push around the orange gel.

"There." Acro said, she looked down at the hallway at Icefox, "Think that's good?" she asked. Icefox looked up and nodded. Acro dropped the mop and carefully walked over to Dimentio's room, she peeked in.

"Dims." she whispered, "PSSSST! Dimentio!" the jester was asleep. Acro sighed and Icefox joined her.

"Not waking up?" she asked, Acro shook her head. She turned the lights on and Dimentio grumbled.

"Come on," she pulled his foot, "Outta bed now." she said.

"No." Dimentio curled up.

"Five year old." Icefox muttered.

Acro sighed, "I can't believe I-" she sat on the bed next to Dimentio's back, she grabbed his ear and pulled.

"Ow!" Dimentio sat up and glared at her, Acro raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dimentio snapped.

"Go outside, get some fresh air." Icefox said.

Dimentio grumbled, he got out of bed, "Why?" he asked.

"Because." Acro began to push him, Dimentio-too tired to care-let her. That is till he felt something sticky under his feet, he looked down and saw himself slipping on the orange gel. Then he was zooming down the hallway on the gel. A head he saw blue gel.

"I hope that means stop!" he whimpered, but as he hit the blue gel at full speed he was thrown into the air. Acro and Icefox winced as he hit a wall.

"Ouch." Icefox rubbed her neck, "That one hurt him."

Acro ran to check on the jester.


	167. Manny!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall. (Check)

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly. (check)

166) propulsion gel. (check)

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY SEVEN: MANNY!

Dimentio floated at top speed away from the man eating giant acromantula. He ran through the living room screaming, the acromantula following. Icefox looked up from playing with her Weddell seal to watch Dimentio run past. Icefox looked over at Acro who was busy with her daughter D.J.

"Think we should get Liam to calm Manny down?" Icefox asked.

"Don't see how a vampire can help at this point." Acro said making sure D.J. didn't blow anything up.

"I meant Victoria's husband, not your fr-"

"Both Liam's are not my friend. Liam the vampire is a douche and well I've never really talked to Liam." Acro said, holding D.J.'s hands.

"Well still," Dimentio ran through again, Manny chased him, spiting and screeching at the jester, "Should we get his help?" Icefox asked.

"I'd rather let Arachni handle this." Acro said, distracted and D.J. blew up a wall, Acro frowned, "I'm going to have to fix that aren't I?" she asked.

Dimentio ran by again with Manny on his heels.

"Yup." Icefox nodded, her pup made a barking noise and Icefox went back to playing with it.

* * *

**Huh….D.J. was there….*breaks apart laughing* D.J. is Acro's daughter.**


	168. Brandy!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall. (Check)

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly. (check)

166) propulsion gel. (check)

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet) (check)

168) Brandy.

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY EIGHT: BRANDY!

When Acro got home she was shivering, "You okay?" Icefox asked, then she took notice of the fat dog standing by her, wagging its tail.

"No." Acro answered.

"What happened?" Icefox asked.

"Winter….Winter happened." Acro said, walking away. The dog followed.

* * *

"What happened?" Dimentio asked when he saw Acro shivering.

"I froze…..trying to teleport here." she said her teeth clattering-which is annoying when you have fangs you tend to bite the inside of your mouth a lot on accident. Dimentio looked at the dog by her side, "What's with-"

"It's my friends, she ran away from home and found me." Acro said, one shaking hand reached down to pet the dog who's tail wagged in a circle.

"You're going to die of frost bite if you don't get it something warmer." Dimentio said, avoiding looking at Acro who was still in her school uniform which consisted of a skirt, shirt and jacket. Acro nodded.

* * *

When Acro crashed-after changing into her normal clothes and throwing one of Dimentio's poncho's on-the dog Brandy sat and looked at Dimentio with her big droopy eyes. Dimentio looked away from the sleeping vampire to the dog.

Brandy walked over, drooling, and she smeared all her drool on the jesters legs. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, then looked at the slobber.

"Yuck." he said, he began to float out of the dogs reach, Brandy looked at him and huffed. Then she made a growling/rumbling noise and barked. Dimentio's eyes widened and he landed. Brandy whimpered and appeared to sway back and forth, confused Dimentio floated away.

When he looked behind him the dog was following him, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, her big brown drooping eyes looked at him.

"You have a dumb face you know." Dimentio said quietly, Brandy only blinked and wagged her tail-this time side to side.

* * *

Brandy ended up following Dimentio all day, slobbering on him. It wasn't till she saw Icefox's seal pup that she began to really get annoying. Brandy barked at the seal who blinked confused and barked back. This only encouraged Brandy to run around the seals enclosure, barking.

Finally Acro threw the door open, knocking it off its hinges. Icefox and Dimentio-who were watching Lost tapes watched as Brandy stopped as the vampire stormed in.

"No, Brandy," she said firmly, and with a snap of her fingers, Brandy followed Acro out.

* * *

**My dad's dog Brandy is just like that, she's an adorable yellow lab with big droopy eyes…..she's adorable.**


	169. Rainbows!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall. (Check)

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly. (check)

166) propulsion gel. (check)

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet) (check)

168) Brandy. (check)

169) RAINBOWS!

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SIXTY NINE: RAINBOWS!

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"ROY FOR GRAMBI'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Acro yelled at the rainbow boy.

"But Acroooooooooooooo!" Roy whined, hugging the vampire. Icefox looked at Acro amused.

"Don't even-" Acro warned, but Icefox fell apart on the couch laughing.

Roy pouted, "My sister is married and I have no one." he frowned.

"What about Naniko?" Acro asked throwing the rainbow off her.

"She's….away." Roy said rocking back and forth on his feet.

Just then Dimentio walked in.

"Thank grambi!" Acro yelled, she grabbed Icefox's hand and ran out.

Dimentio blinked confused then looked at Roy who looked back at him curiously.

* * *

"So what do you do for fun?" Roy asked following Dimentio around.

"Survive." Dimentio mumbled, the rainbow boy was annoying him by simple being there.

"Nothing else?" Roy asked.

"No."

"Wow you're really dimming my colors." Roy said, when Dimentio looked back at him, all his color was gone and he was black and white. Dimentio shook his head and walked off.

* * *

"I'm booooooooooored!" Roy said flopping over Dimentio's head.

"That's not my problem." Dimentio said, shoving him off.

"Yes it ." Roy sighed loudly, "Entertain meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"No."

"You're a jester aren't you? So entertain me." Roy said begging.

"No!"

* * *

**XD**


	170. Bouncy!

161) Make him watch lost tapes (Freakiest show ever. Belongs to Koga Thee Wolf Demon) (check)

162) Leave Bom-ombs in his room. (Belongs to CosmosoftheStars) (Check)

163) cover him in sticky stuff (glue, gum, melted marshmallows) (check)

164) Use a Portal gun (from Portal) and have him do the endless fall. (Check)

165) Put Turrets in his room, in the hallway, everywhere. He will learn quickly. (check)

166) propulsion gel. (check)

167) Have Manny chase him. (Manny is the Acromantula Acro now has as a pet) (check)

168) Brandy. (check)

169) RAINBOWS! (check)

170) Bouncy house.

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY ONE: BOUNCY!

"Why is this here?" Icefox asked.

"I have no idea." Acro looked at the bouncy house.

"HIYA GUYS!" both turned to see Mimi who was smiling.

"Hey Mimi," Acro said, "Did you put this here?" she asked, Mimi nodded.

"Why?" Icefox asked.

"Because, I saw your list the other day-" Acro and Icefox shared a look, "And I thought I'd try to annoy Dimmy too."

"That's mah girl!" Acro hugged the younger girl proudly, Mimi smiled and hugged Acro back.

* * *

"Why is this here?" Dimentio asked, Acro had Mimi on her back and Icefox stood next to her.

"Because it can be." Icefox said.

"And because it's fun." Mimi smiled, Dimentio looked at the three girls confused, "Golly haven't you ever been in one?" she asked, Dimentio shook his head. The three girls gasped.

"Get in now." Acro demanded.

"Or?"

"Or we'll throw you in." Mimi shrugged.

Dimentio looked at Mimi shocked, "I love this girl!" Acro said smiling.

"In ya go!" Icefox picked Dimentio up and threw him in, she zipped the opening close and they looked at Dimentio who was confused.

"This calls for an intervention." Acro said, she let Mimi off her back and disappeared, reappearing with a Sproing-Oing.

"Acro, no what are you-" Acro shoved the spring enemy in the bounce house and the three watched Dimentio avoid getting attacked by it.

* * *

***hugs Mimi* THAT'S MAH GURL~!**


	171. Sea world!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing])

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY ONE: SEA WORLD

"I'm tired, and my feet hurt." Acro said, her arms around Dimentio's neck as he dragged her through sea world. The jester had to keep a hold on Icefox since she kept running off.

"You could float." Dimentio muttered darkly, he had been told he couldn't float various times and had been degraded to walking.

"But that takes too much concentration." Acro whined, she buried her face in his back, "Besides," she continued whining, "your back is comfy." Dimentio sighed, the people walking around them gave them strange looks.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked.

"We're just gunna wander." Icefox said, looking this way and that.

* * *

"I think you drugged her." Icefox said, they were by the sharks close to closing time, she poked Acro's face. The vampire was out cold.

"I did no such thing."

"Oh yeah sure." Icefox rolled her eyes, she took Acro off Dimentio who cracked his back.

Dimentio and Icefox watched the sharks.

"Would you ever swim with sharks?" Icefox asked.

"I have." Dimentio snapped.

"Oh yeah...I meant voluntarily." Icefox said.

He gave her a confused look, "No?"

"Oh….well," she grabbed him, "Have fun," she smiled and threw Dimentio in with the sharks. She ignored his yelled and grabbed the vampire, teleporting back home.

* * *

***out cold***


	172. Seek!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this

money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing])

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY TWO: SEEK!

"What is that?" Icefox asked, grabbing Acro's left hand.

"What's what?" Acro asked.

"This?" Icefox poked her skin.

"Skin?" Acro said confused, she looked at Dimentio who shrugged.

"Where'd it come from?" she asked, turning Acro's hand over.

"Ow!" Acro gasped, shaking her hand away she snapped, "That hurt."

"You have feeling in your arms?" Icefox asked shocked, Acro looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "You're fabric!" Icefox said.

"Oh that." Acro waved her off and Icefox caught her hand again.

"WHAT'S THAT!"

"Skin we've established this." Dimentio said.

"NO! THAT!" Icefox looked at the ring on Acro's finger.

"Nothing." Acro pulled her hand away.

"Hold on….." Icefox thought, "Ring….and then your daughter looks a lot like-" she froze, "EW! MUST BLEACH BRAIN!" She yelled running out.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Acro asked.

"Nope." Dimentio shook his head.

* * *

"Icefox come out," Dimentio and Acro looked for their friend, they ran into each other in the hallway.

"She's not in the room." Acro said scared for her friend.

"And she's not in ours." Dimentio said.

"Did you check the closet?" she asked, Dimentio faced his door, as he did Icefox jumped down, she covered Acro's mouth and the two disappeared.

"No I didn't-" Dimentio looked and blinked.

"Acro?"

* * *

"This is so mean." Acro said quietly.

"You know you enjoy annoying him." Icefox said, the two watched Dimentio look for them.

"Why would you ever-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH YOU!" Acro covered her ears.

* * *

**._.**


	173. Fire!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this

money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY THREE: FIRE!

A loud annoy sound was blaring in Dimentio's ears, first reaction is to cover your ears, well…he exploded a plant….poor plant. Dimentio teleported outside confused, the sound eventually stopped. Confused he came back in, everyone was sitting calmly in the living room.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what about?" Acro asked. Dimentio blinked at her. "What was what about?" She repeated.

"That alarm." Dimentio said still confused.

"What alarm?" Acro and Icefox asked.

"That loud one." Dimentio said, his voice getting louder.

"You're crazy," They sighed and faced the TV.

* * *

Dimentio stayed there, staring at everyone for the longest time, making sure none of them were going to give off the alarm again. However just as he turned, the alarm went off again.

* * *

**XD**


	174. Bald!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY FOUR: BALD

"Any reason you're playing with my hair?" Dimentio asked Icefox, "Like a monkey, you pick through my hair." he muttered when the fox eared girl said nothing.

"You know they eat those bugs." Icefox said, "And if you have bugs in your hair, I'd probably scream and hit your head like it's a volleyball." Icefox's seal pup-which was getting fat since she spoiled it-barked as if it were laughing.

"Oh my glob!" Icefox grabbed Dimentio's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked bored.

"You have a BALD SPOT!" She yelled laughing pointing at a spot on his head.

"A what!" Dimentio demanded, "Where?"

"Right there!" Icefox yanked out three hairs making Dimentio's eyes twitch.

* * *

"She pulled out my hair." Dimentio said pouting later.

Acro looked at him and shrugged, "You're not bleeding, you're fine." she said.

Dimentio rubbed his burning scalp and sat down next to Acro who was doing homework.

"What is this anyways?" he asked, pulling the paper away from her.

"Hey unless you plan on doing the work, don't take it!" Acro swiped it back and put it back on the table.

"What the Grambi is it?" he asked, he leaned over and looked at it.

Acro snickered, "Icefox is right, you ARE going bald."

Dimentio covered his head pouting.

"No no, it's okay." Acro said smiling, she covered her laugh with her papers, when Dimentio removed his hands she pulled a few hairs out, "It's right there by the way."

* * *

**I AM alive, just so you know. All the lovely reviews I get can never stop me from writing this story. (I honestly thought it wouldn't get this popular)**

**Freshman year is almost over for me (I say almost we're a little more then halfway through the year) so maybe updates will come more?**


	175. Macy's!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY FIVE: MACY'S!

"I'm not sure I want to be here." Agok said.

"Too bad." Dimentio growled, "If I have to suffer, so. Do. You."

"But WHY me?" he asked.

"Because you're the one that gave them the money!" Dimentio snapped, "Like a hopeless man begging for a bone, you are given what you asked for." he glared at Agok.

"Icefox, I don't want to shop anymore." Acro whined as Icefox pulled the vampire past the two boys. She looked at them, "Help me." she whimpered.

Dimentio scoffed and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Come on Acro, five hundred dollars, can't we just buy one little thing?" Icefox asked clinging to the vampires leg.

"Icefox, you know I don't like spending any money unless it's my own." Acro said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll look around." Icefox said, Acro shrugged and Icefox walked off.

* * *

"What is that?" Agok asked.

"Don't." Acro tried, but Icefox turned and smiled.

"It's seal food!" she smiled.

"How'd you buy that at Macy's!" Dimentio demanded, making the girls laugh.

"I have my ways." Icefox smiled.

"She knows someone." Acro smirked as Icefox threw one of her new shirts at Acro.

"Hey you know as many people as I do." Acro said defensively, Icefox rolled her eyes. The fox girl stood and walked over feeding her seal.

"Hey Acro, you okay with the next few items?" Icefox asked.

"Why?" Acro asked.

"Cause, I'm going to be off."

"Off where?" Agok asked.

"One, for my pup's check up."

"She's calling it her pup." Dimentio whined.

"I can hear." Acro said and smiled, "Sure no problem."

"Thanks." Icefox smiled.

* * *

***sighs***

**I'm not that sorry for the long break because I honestly have no motivation to write. So if the next few chapters SUCK it's cause I have no motivation and I don't write upon demands.**


	176. 200!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (Check)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY SIX: TWO HUNDRED!

Dimentio woke up on his own, for once, but he yelped at the eyes staring back at him, "AMP WHAT THE-"

Amp covered his mouth calmly, "Shhhhh. You're going to wake everyone." Dimentio glanced at the clock then shook his mouth free.

"It's noon! You're as rude as an army of ants unknowingly taking the sugar that-" Amp covered his mouth again.

"I'm here to tell you big-yet old-news." Amp said finally backing of and smiling.

Acro walked in with a acromantula following her.

"Acro! Tell this annoyance to leave!"

"If he annoys you then I'm sorry I can do naught." Acro smiled and shrugged.

"Anyways! On to my news," Amp said.

However before he could continue Dimentio spoke up, "Are you a robot?"

Amp conked the jester over the head, "Shut it and listen." Acro snickered behind her hand.

"I was the two hundreth reviewer-"

"Oh Amp you're still going on this?" Acro asked.

Amp shrugged and smiled.

* * *

"Oh and guess what?" Amp asked Dimentio for about the twentieth time that hour.

"No, let me think." Dimentio snapped, "YOU were the 200th-whatever." Dimentio sighed annoyed.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I laugh every time I see Amp's review about being the 200th reviewer so *shrugs* whatever.**


	177. Flirt!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (Check)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer) (check)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) (Um screw that I'm flirting with my guy friends)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY SEVEN: FLIRT!

"Why are we here again?" Dimentio asked, Acro had dragged Icefox back and the three were standing in the human world.

"Because." Acro said with her eyes closed annoyed, "I'm not meeting Exavior by myself and someone needs to watch Icefox."

"Aww and why not?" Exavior appeared, wrapping his arms around Acro.

"Icefox!" Alec ran up and hugged Icefox.

"Since when is he happy to see me?" Icefox asked.

"Since there are no hand cuffs here." Alec smiled.

"That you know of." Exavior smirked.

"Ex, stop being mean." Acro shoved him away lightly.

* * *

After Alec had been chased away and Icefox walked off to pick her pup up at the vet, Exavior picked Acro up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Alright jester, we'll be seeing you in say two hours." Exavior began to walk away only for Dimentio to appear in front of him.

"Put me down!" Acro began to beat Exavior's back.

"You heard the lady." Dimentio crossed his arms.

Exavior raised an eyebrow and pushed past him.

* * *

"I hate that man." Acro came back not five minutes later

"Oh so THAT'S why you were flirting with him." Icefox said flinging her melting fudge bar around. Her seal pup-who she creatively called "Waldo"-licked the fudge bar greedily.

"I was NOT flirting, the dude is a creep." Acro shuddered.

"So why did you want to speak with him today?" Dimentio crossed his arms.

Acro paused, "It was just about my lab okay, we were talking about moving it to my home and-"

"Oh so I have no say?" Dimentio asked.

"You could STAY out of my business." Acro suggested.

"Hey!" Icefox tried pulling the fudge bar out of Waldo's mouth, "Give it back!"

"Well excuse me if I'm concerned-"

"Why should you be?"

"Oh well let me give you a hint, look at your left hand!"

"Okay if you're going to try to control me this won't work, trust me."

Icefox bit her lip, "Who says we go back to the Count's anyone, okay!" and she disappeared with them.

* * *

***shrugs***


	178. Panda!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (Check)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer) (check)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) (Um screw that I'm flirting with my guy friends) (CHECK)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY EIGHT: PANDA!

"You and him still not talking huh?" Icefox asked, Waldo was flopping around on a puddle that had formed when he splashed water outside the tub, Icefox was having great difficulty drying him and Acro was busy drying her hair since the silly seal had soaked her to the bone-well soaked both of them really.

"What was your first clue?" Acro asked, she was having difficulty herself, not being able to use a mirror she was basically just drying the same purple bangs over and over again.

"we could get back?" Icefox shrugged.

"How so?"

"Remember how China used to always come here because of Victoria?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he and Russia left panda suits." Icefox smirked.

"Oh I love your brilliant mind." Acro laughed.

* * *

"And just why are you two dressed like pandas? Like clowns are you trying to cheer me up in some strange way?" he asked Acro and Icefox in panda suits, complete panda suits-head to toe. It was actually quite funny if even through the costume he could feel Acro's glare.

"So what are you two doing really?"

Suddenly Icefox jumped on him and they were warped to the Coconut Mall. Toads and Goombas stopped what they were doing to look at the group confused.

"Oh dear." Dimentio winced at the glares he got. Both girls-completely silent and clam- took his hands and dragged him through the mall. They seemed to ignore the glares but they made Dimentio shrink back.

* * *

**I AM ALIVE! DO NOT FEAR! Oh my gosh you would not believe how many people asked me to come back-I NEVER LEFT-I just had no idea what to do with this chapter!**

**You would also not believe how many people want Acro and Icefox to dress up in crazy stuff XD they aren't THAT ugly are they XD**

**Responses to Anonymous reveiws!**

**Princess Zora:**

**First off love that name. Second I'M impressed you read this in three days so *shrugs* whatever. Any yes, ANYONE can submit ideas. And *grumbles* Yes something is "going on" between A and D. *too lazy to spell names* And HA! You CAN'T annoy me with too many reviews! XD**

**Dimentio's Awesome Friend:**

**I AM still doing this have no fear, it's just real life is getting in the way. But summer is coming up for me so I'll be able to write more for sure.**

**Random Girl:**

**Fear not my fellow random child *pats your head* I haven't given up on this. Trust me, too many people review and ask why I drop off the face of the earth, but I haven't given up. Not yet. Not ever. And Thanks, yeah this story started as a joke…and now…it's a joke that's gone WAY outta hand. I personally blame Icefox-just cause she's so smart and Acro's so dumb. But I guess it's also Acro's dumbness that keeps this up….**

**A few of you have asked about Icefox's past/personal life-don't worry….I'll ask Icefox what to do about…that and stuff…She doesn't get on too often but next time I talk to her I WILL ask her if/what I should say.**

**ALSO PICTURE ALERT! I AM in fact working on the picture, I've got half of it one, I need to finish it ink it color it and upload it but when I do I'll make sure to tell you all so :D fear not!**


	179. Target!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (Check)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer) (check)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) (Um screw that I'm flirting with my guy friends) (CHECK)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY NINE: TARGET!

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Dimentio asked as he stood in front of a target.

"because I need practice." Icefox replied, her wrist sparkling.

"And you're letting her do this why?" Dimentio looked up at Acro who was sitting on a rafter. She shrugged.

"Just hold still." Icefox said.

* * *

"Why is Dimentio singed and burned?" Blumiere asked.

"I was target practice." Dimentio hissed.

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to have to ask all the anonymous people (Who do not have Fanfiction Accounts) To STOP using the reviews as a way to chat. If you wish to chat either go to another site or get an account and Private Message them.**

**At first it was okay, but now it's getting annoying (irony huh?). If this continues I'm going to have to disable anonymous reviews and I don't think that's fair to those who aren't using the reviews as chat.**

**So please, I'm asking nicely before I take action and take my stories down. All. Of. Them. To insure that no one uses ANY of my stories as chat. Now I don't find this fair to the others, but enough is enough.**

**I really hate to come off as rude when I'm not, but please.**

**STOP.**


	180. Sparta!

171) take him to sea world, and make him think your finally giving him a break.

throw him with the sharks. (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

172) play the ultimate hide and seek game (check)

173) Pull the fire alarm (Belongs to BreeZaps) (check)

174) Tell him he's going bald, then pull his hair.

175) take him to the biggest macys in the world. go through with all this money*throws you $500* (*catches it barely* T-thanks?….Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (Check)

176) Let Amp rant to him about him being the 200th reviewer (got this from reading his review to being the 200th reviewer) (check)

177) Drag Dimentio to the park and flirt with all the guys you see. (I can't believe I'm doing this….what have I sunk to? Belongs to The Great Mikey Weston) (Um screw that I'm flirting with my guy friends) (CHECK)

178) Take him to the mall wearing panda suits (Belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

179) Target practice! (belongs to Anonymous) (check)

180) SPARTA! (belongs to Tornado [only cause I read his review and cracked up laughing)

ONE HUNDRED EIGTHY: SPARTA!

"I'm bored." Acro sighed tossing a ball up and down, Icefox was working on her finals and ignored the older vampire. Acro watched the ball as it went up, and came down.

"Do something on the list then." Icefox answered, distractedly.

Acro groaned and slid off the top bunk of her bed, "I hate doing things."

"I know." Icefox said not looking away from her laptop.

Acro sighed and stood up, brushing herself off, "Be that way."

Icefox half smirked, not looking up, "I will."

Acro stuck her tongue out and walked out.

* * *

"Ah, they can separate." Dimentio said amazed, finding Acro alone, reading, she rolled her eyes.

"Pray tell, what are you reading?" he tried to take the book only for Acro to hit his knuckles with the hard cover book. Dimentio withdrew his hand.

"This is SPARTA!" Acro yelled, half glaring, half pouting.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "And exactly why are you reading something called Sparta?"

Acro laughed, Dimentio blinked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Acro laughed.

"What is it?" Dimentio said.

"SPARTA!" Acro laughed.

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to occupy Icefox's time-"

"I wouldn't do that." Acro warned.

"You speak your warning like a man warning another of his death." Dimentio smirked.

"Yeah cause she will have your head if you distract her from her work." Acro said, going back to reading, she waved him off, "But go ahead and be beheaded if it pleases you."

* * *

"She emerges!" Dimentio shouted when Icefox stepped in the dining room. Acro sat in a chair, with her feet on the table and bowl of grapes on her lap.

"Yeah, finished one final." Icefox sad down across from Acro.

"Open." Acro said, Icefox opened her mouth and Acro threw a grape.

Icefox ate it and pointed between the two, "So, what'd you two do?"

"I read."

"And she yelled "Sparta" several times." Dimentio added.

* * *

**I was writing this and we had a power surge….Yay…..**

**Thankfully Processor has a recovery mode and I was able to get this chapter back.**

**(to the Anonymous people)**

**Kara:**

**A quote from me to your "no" response.**

**Yes. Or get out. I asked nicely now I'm not.**

**Random Girl:**

**Icefox has powers similar to Dimentio, so that's what she was practicing. (since it takes energy outta her, Count wants her for some reason to practice)**

**Dimentio's Awesome Friend:**

**First off, I don't think I've ever mentioned how much I love your name. Second don't feel bad, okay? I wasn't too annoyed…Peeved probably would have been a better word choice on my part. But you (and others) have in no way made me mad and I don't like upsetting people (so I normally let them do what they want). Plus is takes a lot to really annoy me so don't get that COLOSSAL feeling in your stomach, cause you've done no harm.**

**Also, a few FAQ I've gotten are on my profile (So whoever asked how to pronouce Acro, go there)**


	181. Party! 2

181) HUUUUGE partay!

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall.

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love.

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?"

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY ONE: PARTY!

"Why are we back on Earth?" Dimentio spat the planets name out as if it were poison.

"Because." Icefox said, she put a key into a beach house and turned it. The three misfits walked in.

"Kinda dusty." Acro scrunched her nose up.

"Nothing a few spells can't fix-"

"And then you be exhausted for the party, no sir." Acro crossed her arms.

"Come on, how am I supposed to get better if you don't let me practice." Icefox begged, hugging Acro's arms and giving her the puppy eyes.

"Oh fine." Acro gave in.

A loud thump upstairs made the older boy jump, "What was that."

Two different barking noises came from upstairs, a dog with black, red and white fur came running down the steps, it's sharp toe nails made clacking sounds on the hard wood floor.

"Sammy!" Acro hugged the dog, the skin around it's middle was rotting and it's ribs stuck out, internal organs missing from it's structure.

"Oh I hope your stupid dog didn't scare my poor Waldo." Icefox hurried upstairs. Acro rolled her eyes.

"hold on." Acro looked up at Dimentio, still petting her dog, "Party? What party?"

By nightfall everyone person that had annoyed him had shown up to the beach house. Including Alec.

"DIMENTIO!" Alec tackled him, everyone laughed as they both fell off the back porch and onto the sand.

"Hello." Alec smiled brightly.

"Get. Off. Me." Dimentio growled annoyed.

LoL came up and helped Alec off Dimentio then helped Dimentio up.

"MIDNIGHT SURFING CONTEST!" Toni shouted from her perch on top of the house. Why anyone listened to her, we have no clue! But everyone grabbed a board of some sort, except a few who stayed on the beach.

And of course, Dimentio was tied to a surf board and thrust into the water. Surprisingly it wasn't cold.

Icefox started a pit fire and poked at it to keep occupied and keep herself from laughing at the trio across from her. Arachni was leaning against Amp, and had Acro in her arms petting her. Acro looked downright terrified, but strangely relaxed, Amp looked a little upset but didn't say anything.

"Oooh Marshmallows." Blaze walked up and took one out of the bag, he held it in his hand heating it.

"Want a marshmallow?" Arachni asked Amp and Acro.

"No thanks." Both replied.

Blaze squinted and glared, he tried to flick his sticky marshmallow at Acro, but unfortunately, Dimentio happened to sit by her at the time and it hit him square in the face. Everyone laughed as Blaze covered his mouth shocked.

"You're as clumsy as Alec." Acro sneered, still unsure why the guy disliked her.

"Hey I resent that!" Alec tried to say but melted marshmallow prevented him from doing so.

"How'd you get it in your hair?" Momo asked, trying to pull it out.

"MARS!" everyone stopped and looked at Agok shocked, he blushed, "Sorry." he quickly took a marshmallow and ate it. Everyone laughed.

"Hey where's Ri?" Roy asked.

"Inside." Acro said, "said she felt like staying inside, found a spider in her room and-" Acro shrugged trailing off.

"So guess you're never stepping foot in her room huh Icefox?" Agok teased.

"Shut up." Icefox blushed and threw her marshmallow at him.

Dimentio mean while had been trying to get the marshmallow off him when Rosa suddenly appeared at his side, she had been in the surfing contest and was dripping wet.

"Here." Rosa ran one of her blades, frighteningly close to his skin, peeling the marshmallow off.

The rest of the night consisted of talking and sand fights till everyone fell asleep on the beach.

* * *

**WOW! WHAT A CHAPTER!**

**Okay so a while back I got a review from good old Koga, about promoting (I guess) A story.**

**It's called "You Don't Need Eyes To See". It's written by Mariofan133, and it's about a blind toad named Todia getting captured by Bowser and his children, and becoming their slave.**

**Apparently there's some kinda war…I dunno. But please check it out. It sounds interesting and you know, there are more serious better fanfics out there then this one so go read it pretty please!**

**Or Koga, Agok, and I will give you the puppy eyes till you MEEEEEELT…..SO GO!**

**P.S. this party will go on for about 20 chapters (till 200 for you unmathmatical people) as suggested by LoL (I think it was LoL who said it...*thinks*)**

**Also**

**Princess Zora: **

**No I'm not mad at you.**


	182. Lemon!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall.

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love.

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?"

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGTHY TWO: LEMON!

Momo was the first one up so that means-

"DIBS ON THE TV!" She woke up everyone that had fallen asleep on the beach. Momo ran inside and sat down on an old looking green couch grabbing an xbox360 remote. Slowly everyone made their way back inside. However since Momo controlled the best TV in the house, everyone else got cleaned up before joining her with breakfast on their plates.

"Ugh, why are you drinking your breakfast with lemonade?" Dimentio asked Arachni.

"When life gives you lemons make lemonade." she answered.

"And life gave you lemons?" Dimentio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How dare you!" LoL said.

"What?" Dimentio and Arachni asked confused.

"When Life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade!" Icefox yelled.

"Make life take the lemons back! Get mad!" LoL joined her.

"I want your damn lemons! What am I supposed do with these!" Agok joined in.

"Demand to see Life's manager, make Life RUE the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons!" Acro yelled.

"Do you know who I am?" Momo shouted pointing at her self, jumping up, still holding the remote, "I'm the man who's gonna BURN your house down!" She yelled pointing at Dimentio, "With the lemons!" she shoved a lemon in his face.

"Where'd she get the lemon?" Dimentio asked annoyed.

"I'm going to have my engineers invent a COMBUSTIBLE lemon that BURNS YOUR HOUSE DOWN!" Momo yelled.

* * *

**Incase you didn't know...that's from Portal 2...love. That. Game.**


	183. Wall!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall.

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love.

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?"

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY THREE: WALL!

"What are you looking at?" Dimentio asked everyone, they were ALL looking at a window.

"Don't you see them?" Amp asked.

"See who?"

"Those people!" Acro jumped up pointing at you.

"Who?"

"THEM!" Icefox shouted pointing at all of you.

"I don't understand-"

"Look see," Acro explained dragging him over, "They're just there, online…..watching us."

"What?" Dimentio asked annoyed, "That makes no sense." Everyone stayed silent.

"They're laughing at you." Icefox spoke up."

"There's no one there!" Dimentio yelled annoyed.


	184. Uncomfortable!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love.

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?"

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY FOUR: UNCOMFORTABLE!

"Awwww they are so cute." Momo said, Agok was playing Super Paper Mario, Dimentio was sitting next to him glaring at the TV screen.

"Who?" Dimentio demanded.

"Count and Tippi." Momo smacked him upside the head earning a glare.

"Ow. How are they cute?" Dimentio asked, watching Agok stomp on a goomba.

"Just look at them, star crossed lovers and-"

"And?" Agok asked, "Romeo and Juliet are star crossed lovers but they still killed half the town."

"Seems more like a rebound to me." Dimentio added.

"ANYWAYS!" Momo took a pillow and suffocated Dimentio with it, "They are so sweet and loving and-"

* * *

"And-"

"I GET IT!" Dimentio yelled. Agok had the chance to play the game through twice and Momo listed off why Count and Tippi were "Awwww they're cute" worthy. Dimentio shifted awkwardly and stood, "Can I go now?" he demanded.

"Yeah sure, you could have left at any time." Momo added smirking.

* * *

**Over due but oh well.**

**The list is +200 ideas, just because I don't say it doesn't mean your idea hasn't been added.**

**I mean yes at first I would thank people individually for ideas…but that was back at like 20 ideas and this was just a joke (it still kinda is) and I didn't get ideas often…Now I'm getting ideas every other day and it's hard to type each thank you individually (I don't copy and paste "thank yous" just seems kinda cold and heartless even for me)**

**Okay…I'm exploring all the new stuff they have on annnnd I saw that 68 people had me as favorite author….when the flock did that happen?**

**Not that I'm not grateful but I SUCK AT WRITING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU 68 PEOPLE? go and favorite REAL talent.**


	185. Jaydes!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love. (check)

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?"

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY FIVE: JAYDES!

"Took you long enough to get here." Icefox said sitting on top of the door, Nasandria rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Took y'all long enough to invite me." she said walking in. Icefox flopped off the door to her feet.

"Everyone's out back, I must go and make sure Sammy hasn't gotten into the bathroom to annoy my lil pup." Icefox trotted upstairs.

"Stupid sand, stupid crabs." Dimentio muttered coming in from the back door, he had sand in his hair from falling asleep in the sand. Of course all the guys had to bury him, real nice of them it was. And of course when Toni found a crab she wanted to see if it would really pinch someone. It would. Especially since Dimentio spazzed when he saw it crawling on him.

Nasandria walked back, "YOU!" she accused.

"What?" Dimentio demanded, not looking up from shaking his hair free of most of the sand.

"Why aren't you in the Under where?" Nasandria demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I was brought back to be tortured." Dimentio said standing straight, "Who are you?"

"Nasandria, now get your tail in gear and get back to the under where!"

"I'd rather suffer here then be stuck there." Dimentio walked past her.

"Noooo, back to the-"

Dimentio covered her mouth with his hand, he gave her a long, hard, annoyed stare, "No."

* * *

**Lawl**


	186. King!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love. (check)

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us) (check)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?"

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY SIX: KING!

"So what shall you annoy me with today?" Dimentio asked Acro who was hanging out with Toni-who was petting Sammy.

"Hello? I asked what shall you annoy me with today?" Dimentio asked louder. When he got no answer he demanded, "Answer me!"

"Who died and made you king of anything?" Toni snapped.

"What?!" Dimentio demanded.

"Who. Died. And. Made. You. King. Of. Anything." Acro clarified.

"I didn't-I never said-UGH!" Dimentio walked off annoyed. It hit him about an hour later that THAT WAS his annoyance-which only made him kick a wall.

* * *

**Seriously? W-why do people like this?** **Sorry I'm just depressed...Don't know why...my dad's visiting from work, I get to go to Busch Gardens for my sweet 16 but I'm depressed...I don't know why...**


	187. Blindfold!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love. (check)

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us) (check)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?" (check)

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY SEVEN: BLINDFOLD!

"Why do I need to wear this?" Dimentio asked as Amp tied a blindfold around the jesters head.

"Because." Was Amp's only response.

"Well in that case no-" but as Dimentio gripped the fabric it scorched his hand.

"Ah ah ah," Momo said, "No touchy," she slapped his hand.

* * *

THUD

"ow."

"What was that?" Acro asked.

"Dunno." Icefox shrugged, her laptop on her lap.

"Can I take this off?" both girl looked up, Dimentio's forehead was bruised as was the bridge of his nose. Icefox looked at Acro with a smirk.

"Shut up." Acro kicked a pillow at the other girl.

"Where is everyone?" Dimentio walked forward.

"Uh Dim's look out-" Dimentio tripped over Icefox's seal and his chin landed on the couch his neck snapped back.

"Ow." Dimentio whimpered.

"Here." Acro undid the blindfold-

"Noooooooooo!" Everyone shouted at her.

Acro ignored them and helped Dimentio stand, "Let's get you and icepack." everyone glared after here but after Acro escorted him out Acro poked her head back in and smirked motioning to the camera's everywhere.


	188. Halloween!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love. (check)

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us) (check)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?" (check)

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff (check)

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY EIGHT: HALLOWEEN!

"Come on Agok, I want to go already while oogie's still dead." Acro said.

"Just wait." Agok said.

"How long do we have to wait-"

"Sorry for taking so long." Marina came out from nowhere.

"That's not what we're waiting for." Agok said, there was the sound of wood being strained and suddenly there was a scream and Dimentio landed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dimentio screamed. Acro rolled her eyes and helped him stand.

"NOW can we go?" Icefox asked Agok who nodded.

* * *

"Where are we?" Dimentio asked.

"Halloween town!" they all said.

"I gotta go see a few guys-I'll meet you all back here." Acro ran off.

"Well I'm off to find the mayor and prank him." Icefox said.

"Me too!" Marina followed her.

"I'm off to see Jack." Agok said walking away.

"Hold on, what am I supposed to do?" Dimentio asked.

"Stay outta trouble?" Agok shrugged.

* * *

"Outta trouble? out of trouble? Outta trouble?! Who does he think he is?" Dimentio hissed to himself as he walked in the graveyard kicking a rock, "If anything people bring trouble to me-Ow!" A rock hit the back of Dimentio's head, he turned.

"What the-HEY!" A sack was pulled over his head and he was thrust into darkness.

* * *

"You look healthier." Agok said to Acro as the four met up at the town fountain.

"Yeah, I visited some old vampire friends-"

"What'd you all do?" Marina asked.

Acro flashed a fanged smile and the other three noticed her fangs were stained red, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Acro asked.

"Hold on, where's Dimentio?" Icefox asked.

"Dimentio?" Marina looked around.

"Dim wit?" Icefox called.

"Dimentio!" Acro called.

* * *

"You my good sir are crazier then a man in an asylum!" Dimentio yelled, he was chained upside down, and the more he tried to use his magic, the tighter the chains got.

The sack-who called himself, "Oogie Boogie." just laughed and tossed dice between his hands.

Dimentio glared, "Anytime now would be great if those damn girls showed up to stop this maniac." he growled under his breath but he winced in pain as the chain holding him up threw him down eight clicks making him that much closer to some yellow gunk that smell strongly like melted rotten cheese.

"Now how many clicks up?" Oogie asked trying to toy with Dimentio who only rolled his eyes annoyed. Oogie laughed and tossed the dice at a rib cage. The pair of die jingled before landing on a table.

"WHAT!? SNAKE EYES!" Oogie screamed, he brought his hand down on the table but when the dice jumped from impact they didn't land. Instead they glowed purple and yellow.

"What the?" Oogie turned only to get a kick across the face from Agok.

"Well it's about time!" Dimentio yelled. Icefox floated the dice over to her hands as Marina let the chains go loose. Before Dimentio could hit what he called "the cheese pit" Acro tackled him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Annoyed, but alive." Dimentio answered as Acro helped him take the chains off.

"Not so fast!" Oogie yelled getting up from his attack, just as Oogie was about to pull a chain- Icefox's hands sparkled as the chains holding Dimentio lashed out and wrapped around Oogie.

"I'm all for getting out of here." Agok said.

"I second." Marina said.

"Third." Added Dimentio.

"Fourth." Icefox said.

"What's that sound?" Acro turned as Oogie's sack ripped, her eyes widened and she bolted out as the bugs fell down.

"What's her problem?"

* * *

**Acro no likey bugs.**


	189. Clown!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love. (check)

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us) (check)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?" (check)

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff (check)

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY NINE: CLOWN!

"That's stupid-"

"Oh come on it's funny!"

"How is a cat screaming like an annoying child funny?" Dimentio asked.

"For a clown you have no sense of humor." Acro rolled her eyes and took her laptop from him.

"Excuse me?" Dimentio asked, "Did you just call me a clown?! You hate when people call me that?"

"Yeah well since you didn't find it funny-" Acro couldn't come up with something so she stuck her tongue out at him, her dog walked past and gave the two a look.

"Shut up." they both said to her dog.

"Only I can tell him to shut up clown!" Acro hit him with her laptop.

"ABUSE!" Dimentio yelled running away.

"Ow!" he ran into Toni.

"Where's the fire clown?" She asked brushing past him.

"I AM NOT A CLOWN!" he called after.

"Stop screaming, geeze we're not in your circus you clown." LoL said walking by with some lemonade in his hand (heehee….lemons…burn your house dow-what!?)

"What the-I am NOT a clown!"

"Suuuuure you're not." Alec patted his head.

"WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

* * *

**XD oh Alec *puts him in a headlock and gives him a ruffles his hair***


	190. French!

181) HUUUUGE partay! (check)

182) Lemon speech (belongs to ThatNintendoFangirl) (check)

183) Break. The fourth. Wall. (check)

184) Make him uncomfortable by commenting about Timpani and Blumiere's love. (check)

185) Tell him Jaydes is asking where he is and why he's not in the Underwhere

right now. (belongs to Darkraimk123, Nasandria is joining us) (check)

186) Ask him "who died and made you King of anything?" (check)

187) Challenge him to wearing a blindfold all day…make sure he trips/runs into stuff (check)

188) THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Agok is coming and so is Marina (since I had to fit her in a chapter)! Yay! (belongs to koga thee wolf demon) (check)

189) JESTERS! Call him a clown all day (This'll be hard for Acro since she's always correcting people) (check)

190) French laugh! Honhonhon!

ONE HUNDRED NINTEY: FRENCH!

"I don't know what it is, but France is annoyingly charming." Acro said sitting with her friend Kayla.

"I know right?" she laughed.

"Kayla?" Acro asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just do the ohhonhon French laugh?"

"Oh god it was unintentional." Kayla's eyes widened.

Suddenly both were bursting out into "French" laughs.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Victoria asked kindly as she passed Dimentio's room.

"They won't stop laughing." He hissed between his teeth.


	191. Thing!

191) THE THING!

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come.

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINTY ONE: THING!

"hmm?" Dimentio paused passing Acro's room, the vampire was no where to be seen and her laptop was open. He walked over and sat down by it.

"The thing?" he read, "Acro when I said "the thing" I meant "THE THING."-what the?"

"What are you doing?" Acro appeared over his shoulder glaring at him.

"Nothing I was just uh-"

"You were just leaving." Acro glared and spoke slowly, Dimentio never thought he'd see the day Acro was truly angry but when she was angry. She was angry.

"Yes just-"

Acro slammed him into the wall outside her room and glared, "Don't ever think you can do that again." she said and she slammed the door shut.

Apparently that had gathered a crowd.

"Dude what'd you do?" Icefox asked.

"I just looked at her laptop." everyone shook their heads at him.

"Dude you don't do that." LoL said.

"Everyone knows that." Mikey said.

* * *

When Acro emerged, she was strangely calm, but everyone stayed arms length away aside from Arachni who hung onto Acro.

"So Acro." Dimentio sat down across from Arachni and Acro at the large dining table. Somehow one way or another Arachni had Acro on her lap and was petting her. "What exactly is "the thing"?" he asked, if he didn't know it would drive him insane.

"A thing." Acro answered calmly.

"Okay…what thing?"

"A. THING." Acro said, she stood up and left a confused Dimentio and pouting Arachni.

* * *

"I must find out this "thing"." Dimentio said to himself.

"You won't find out from me." Acro said, Dimentio realized that he had in fact wound up outside Acro's room.

"Why not?" Dimentio asked.

"Cause it doesn't concern you." Acro said glaring.

"I'm pretty sure it does."

"Cocky are we?" Acro raised an eyebrow.

"He is a guy." LoL said walking by.

"Oh hush you." Dimentio glared after him.

"Please just tell me." Dimentio practically begged, He was so used to just reading people's diaries to find out something juicy, but Acro wrote in a language he didn't understand so he knew next to nothing good on her.

"No." Acro said.

"Why not?" Dimentio asked growing annoyed.

"Because, it has nothing to do with you."

"Just drop it Dim wit." Victoria said as she passed by.

"Hush." Dimentio snapped, "Please Acro? Pretty please with blood on top?"

"Hmmm well since you asked so nicely," Acro smiled then glared, "No."

"UGH! Why not? Is it something big and dirty?" he asked.

"No it's just something I don't want to share with people."

All night Dimentio tried to pry what the "thing" was from Acro but her answer was always "no."

Dimentio growled annoyed and tired, "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THIS THING THAT YOU CAN'T SHARE IT WITH ME?!" he finally snapped. He regretted it as Acro looked at him with wide, hurt eyes.

"Acro I'm sorry just…what's so secret-y about it?" Dimentio sighed.

"Do you want to know?" Acro asked softly.

"Yes!" Dimentio sighed relieved.

"Okay come here." she motioned him to sit next to her which he did so she turned to whisper in his ear but then screamed, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

* * *

**XD**

**Don't mess with Acro's laptop**


	192. The Thing!

191) THE THING!

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come.

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINETY TWO: THE THING!

Nasandria's scream made everyone jump out of their skin, they all ran out to help her.

"What happened?" Acro asked helping her up.

"I-I don't know." Nasandria admitted.

"So you screamed for noth-ow!" Dimentio glared at Icefox who elbowed him.

Acro's eyes widened, "Oh I'm in trouble."

"Why?" Amp asked, he looked to where Acro was looking and blinked, "Oh…that's why I assume?"

"Yeah." Acro nodded.

"What?" "I don't see anything." everyone else said.

"It's okay it's a tentacle monster nothing to worry about." Amp said.

"WHAT!?"

"Just go inside-what DIMENTIO GET YOUR BLACK AND WHITE BUTT BACK OVER HERE!" Acro yelled.

Dimentio looked where the sand shifted, whatever this thing was it was interrupting the play through of Super Paper Mario-which Dimentio insisted everyone play so he could see where things went wrong for him.

"Dimentio if you get yourself killed I will murder you!" Acro yelled.

"Whatever!" Dimentio called back.

"He's an idiot." Acro said, "I can't watch."

* * *

"I told you, you're an idiot." Acro said as Toni tended to his wounds. Dimentio sighed annoyed, he didn't need Acro reminding him that every five seconds.

"I know." Dimentio winced.

"A big idiot." Acro said.

"Acro I get it-"

"No you don't." Toni looked between the two and left.

"That thing nearly killed you….and…" Acro shrugged and stood to leave, "I lost my ex boyfriend to that thing…so if I lost you to it too."

"I'm fine Acro." he smirked, the vampire had her humane moments.

"Whatever you idiot." and there was the sadist vampire he enjoyed so much.

* * *

**True chiz.**


	193. Fake!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINETY THREE: FAKE!

"I think you ticked her off." Amp said as Acro walked out a room when Dimentio entered.

"You think?" Dimentio plopped down, something caught his attention, "is that yours?" Dimentio asked pointing to the money that was just laying around.

"Nope." Amp said.

"Finders keepers." but before he could grab it, it was yanked away from him.

"What the? Come back here!" he followed it, it was his universe's money currency, he was defiantly going to get it.

"Come-"wheeze-"Back-" cough "HERE!" Dimentio fell in the sand face first, the money landed right by him.

"AH HA GOTCHA-what the?" the money disinigrated like sand in his hands.

* * *

***evil grin***


	194. Marx!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon)

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINETY FOUR: MARX!

"How much longer are we going to stay here?" Dimentio demanded.

"I like it here." Acro said typing on her laptop.

"Well I don't." Dimentio hit the side of his head, sand flew out. Distracted, Acro brushed the sand of her laptop.

"Well oh well." Icefox said, she was watching Koga and LoL play portal…or Koga playing and LoL dictating what to do.

"Put the cube on the button." LoL snapped.

"This button?" Koga asked, the box hovering over the button.

"Oh my god that's the only button!" LoL snapped.

"You know he's only doing it to tick you off." Icefox said.

"I know!" LoL yelled.

"Must you yell?" Arachni demanded.

"OH MY GAWD!" Everyone downstairs jumped, down came Toni, laptop in hand.

She shoved her laptop in Dimentio's face, "WHO IS THIS?!" She demanded.

"I don't know."

"WELL YOU SHOULD CAUSE YOU'RE RELATED!" Toni screamed.

"Who is he related to?" LoL asked, "NO! OH MY GAWD! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF THE TURRETS!" Koga snickered and grinned.

"Marx!" Toni screamed.

"Who's Marx?" Acro asked not looking up from her laptop.

"He is Dimentio's straight brother! Duh." Toni said.

"So Dimentio's gay?" Arachni asked, "I knew it, Acro you owe me twenty dollars."

"You are not Slenderman and therefore I owe you nothing." Acro said not looking up, "And he's not gay."

"Jester babies." Icefox sang only for Acro to hit her upside the head, "Ow."

"ANYWAYS!" Toni screamed, "Why didn't you tell us you were related to marx?"

"Because I'm not." Dimentio said.

"Yes you are." Alec sang walking by.

"ALEC YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!" Acro yelled, still not looking up from her laptop.

"Come on Dimentio, reconcile with your past and let your brother into your gay heart, he'll accept you I know it." Toni begged.

"One he's not my brother," Dimentio growled, growing annoyed, "And two I'm not gay."

"But if you were gay-" Dimentio slapped a gloved hand over Icefox's mouth.

"No." Dimentio glared at her annoyed.

* * *

**Yay school started up….But since I'm having a hard time drawing I'm coming back to writing. I nede to use the home computer though because it has all the annoyances on it.**


	195. Nails!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102) (check)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon)

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINTEY FIVE: NAILS!

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

SLAM

(epic sound effect right there brah)

"Uh oh…you woke the demon…" Alec whispered to Amp before running away.

"Amp." Amp turned to look at a very unhappy Acro, "What in the name of GOD are you doing HAMMERING at this hour?" she demanded.

Unphased by the black rage glow around her, Amp shrugged, "No reason."

"Go to sleep." Acro hissed before going back to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

"Where's Dimentio?" Momo asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Icefox said.

"Okay…hey doesn't your seal have some sort of appointment at the vet?" Koga asked.

"Crap!" Icefox bolted, she looked rather humorous running around carrying a very large and confused seal.

SLAM

"Look de queen rises from da dead!" LoL laughed as it was two in the afternoon. Acro came down, despite the fact that she was dressed for the day she looked as though she had just rolled out of bed.

"Aw, sweetheart are you tired," Arachni pulled acro over to the couch where she shooed LoL and Koga off.

"Yeah cause of your husband." Acro plopped down on the couch.

"What did he do?" Arachni asked already knowing the answer.

"He was hammering…where is everyone?"

"Out back having a sand castle building contest." LoL answered-

"LET ME OUT YOU GOD FORSAKEN DOOR!"

Everyone looked up.

"Was that Dimentio?" Arachni asked.

"Yes." Amp asked, he moved Acro's feet off the couch and sat down.

There was an explosion then more yelling.

"Are you going to check on him?" Icefox asked Acro.

"No."


	196. Numbers!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102) (check)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon)

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINTEY FIVE: NUMBERS!

"Do the trees look like their moving?" Alec asked.

"Either you're high or you think we're in Narnia…" Icefox answered.

Acro faceplamed, "No he's just stupid."

Koga laughed, "Not nice."

"What's not nice is we have lost our jester." Toni said looking around, somehow she had gotten into the chimney and was hanging upside down.

"LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" Everyone jumped away from Alec, shocked at his loud voice.

"Let's not-"

"I CALL ACRO AS A HIDING PARTNER!" Alec picked Acro up.

"Wait what?!" Acro yelled, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Alec ran throughout the house screaming, "DIMENTIO IF YOU WANT THE VAMPIRE BACK YOU GOTTA PLAAAAAAAY!"

Everyone shared a look of utter confusion, but shrugged and ran off to hide.

Dimentio, who was simply in his room reading blinked confused. He grumbled and stood up knowing if he lost the vampire, her parents would come….and most likely kill him.

* * *

"One…two…" Dimentio said bored looking at a wall

"EIGHTY SEVEN!" Rosa yelled from her hiding spot.

"Eighty eight." Dimentio blinked then glared at the wall. "One," he began again, "Two…three…four…five…"

"Nine!" Icefox shouted from her spot.

"Ten." Dimentio paused and slammed his head into the wall, "WILL YOU ALL STOP THAT!?" he shouted.

"ONE!" He began again, "TWO!" he managed to count to ten, "eleven, twelve-"

"fifteen." Blaze whispered, but apparently it was loud enough.

"Sixteen-God da-Okay I give up."

"ALEC I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF ME I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR MAN PARTS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Acro screamed.

Everyone laughed, Dimentio grumbled and began to count again.

* * *

"Eighty one, eighty two, eighty three-"

"Seventeen." alec sang.

"Eighteen-God dam-ALEC THAT'S CHEATING!" Dimentio screamed.

* * *

**XD**


	197. Note!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102) (check)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue) (check)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan) (check)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon)

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

Hmmm how did that happen….195 and 196 got switched….Oh well.

ONE HUNDRED NINETY SEVEN: NOTE!

"He has got some weird hand writing." Arachni said writing looking between her own note and Dimentio's diary.

"Can you write the note?" Acro asked.

"Yes I can write the note." Arachni snapped smiling.

Acro rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know if no one knows you and him, they might think you're a little kid and he's a pedophile." Arachni smirked.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed."

"Not his I hope."

"Shut up Arachni or I'll lock you in Icefox's room and you know she always has her hammer with her." Acro walked off.

(line break)

LoL looked at Icefox who nodded, LoL played a recording outside Dimentio's door.

"But I don't want to Icefox…" Mimi's voice played. The girl was a godsend, despite the fact she was overly dramatic when it came to annoying Dimentio the girl could play off a part really well.

"Oh come now Mimi…if you don't ask you'll never know." Icefox's recorded voice sounded reassuring.

"Oh…okay…how bout a note?"

"Mimi."

"Please?"

"Okay fine."

Icefox and LoL had to hold back laughter as they left the note there and ran off.

* * *

"DIMENTIO!" Blaze knocked on the jesters door.

"WHAT?!" Dimentio yelled tired.

"Miss Mimi left a note for you-" Dimentio threw the door open hitting Blaze in the face. The note fell from Blaze's hand and Dimentio swipped it out of the air. Slowly Dimentio read over it.

"Hey Dimentio." Amp greeted as he walked by, the jester promptly fainted.


	198. Happy Halloween

We interupt your regularly scheduled program for this important message.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Alec screamed in Acro's ear waking the vampire. From instinct Acro swung her fist out. Her jeweled fist connected with Alec's face and the zombie boy stumbled back.

"Alec! What the hell?!"

"What's going on?" Dimentio woke up.

Acro pulled the covers over her head, "Alec scared me so I punched him in the face."

Still tired Dimentio hugged Acro, "That's my girl." he sighed and fell back asleep.

* * *

"So what are you supposed to be?" Koga asked Icefox who was smiling, sitting on the bar.

"A homicidal maniac, they look like everyone else." she said. Koga blinked and started laughing, he was wearing his normal attire, only in Halloween colors (courtesy of Icefox who had really wanted to practice more magic on his clothes).

Alec came down with a bandage over his nose and two black eyes.

"Oh I get it you're a zombie." Arachni said, Arachni wasn't dressed for Halloween, but she was dressed all fancy and beautiful.

"On a daily basis." Alex said blushing, "But no this is from getting punched."

"You wake the vampire before dawn?" Amp asked.

"Yeah." Alec blushed.

"Alec got beat up by a girl." Toni laughed but she still hugged Alec. Toni was dressed in a black suit with a horse head over her own.

"She always beats people up." Blaze said from his perch on top of the couch, he crossed his arms.

"Speak of the devil, where is she?" Momo asked.

"Vampire," Acro said appearing from nowhere, scaring Blaze off his perch and down onto the sand covered wood floor. "And I'm right here."

"What are you wearing?" Arachni asked.

"This is just an old outfit." Acro shrugged, a short sleeved, off the shoulder vertically striped black and red shirt with matching skirt and knee high black boots.

"Lose another bet with Exavior?" Icefox asked smirking.

"She did." an older vampire walked behind Acro, he wore a black trench coat over a white shirt and tight black jeans, metal boots clanked on the floor and a cross necklace swung loosely from the mans neck. His eyes were bloodshot red, one of which was covered by raven black hair with a single red streak and the other appeared to have an "x" shaped scar over it. "She should know by now not to make bets when she knows she'll lose." the man smirked and lit a cigarette.

"No smoking." Acro snapped. The older vampire shrugged and began to smoke anyways.

"You people can't have a normal party no, you have to have weird ones in which people dress up silly." Dimentio appeared, he for once was wearing his entire attire.

"It's a costume party." Acro said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Koga asked.

"Elsewhere." Acro smirked disappearing.

"I swear she does this to annoy ME!" Icefox shouted, "She comes to parties then leaves."

"She will come back though right?" Arachni asked.

"Yeah." Icefox sighed.

"It's her sons birthday, relax." Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"How do YOU know that and I don't?" Icefox slapped her forehead.

* * *

"Trick-or-"

"BOO!" Blaze jumped out at a bunch of kids that came to the door. Dimentio laughed as they all ran away screaming.

"Told you it'd be fun." Blaze smirked.

"Yeah I guess so-" Dimentio was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Dang missed." Acro put down her bow and arrow.

"Alec?" Dimentio blinked confused, "GET OFF ME!" he demanded.

"Sorry but she had an arrow."

"OFF!"

* * *

"So how was your Halloween?" Acro asked reading, a small brown haired boy was asleep on her lap as she sat on the couch in the trashed house.

"Fun, yours?" Dimentio was covered in orange silly string.

"Equally as fun I suppose." Acro began to pet the brown haired child and slowly he disappeared.

"Good." Dimentio sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Happy Halloween Dimentio." Acro said after a long moment of silence.

Dimentio grinned, "Happy Halloween Acro."

"HEY ACRO!" Alec and Icefox popped up over the side of the couch and again instinct overpowered common sense and Acro punched the zombie boy again.

"Ow…I think my nose is permanently damaged.

Dimentio and Acro looked at each other then at Icefox and the three started to laugh.

* * *

**Just a short tidbit for Halloween.**


	199. Shrink!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102) (check)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue) (check)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan) (check)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon) (check)

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNRED NINETY EIGHT: SHRINK!

"Have I ever told you how much I dislike sand in my fur." Icefox said sitting next to Acro in the sand. Acro smiled and laughed.

"I think you've mentioned it a few times." she said turning her attention back to the water.

"Out with it why are you on the beach at midnight." Icefox said leaning back on her hands.

"Dunno." Acro shrugged, "Just seemed so peaceful out here."

"Who are you and what have you done with Acro?" Icefox asked making Acro laugh.

"She's still a sadist who loves to annoy people don't worry." Acro smirked, suddenly the vampire stood up, "I think I'm going to surf."

"Surf? Since when have you surfed?" Icefox asked, "On second thought have you ever surfed?"

"To answer your questions, I surfed when I lived with Alec and by default hat means yes I have surfed." Acro said.

"Whoa did Alec teach you to surf?" Icefox asked.

"Yup." Acro grabbed a board, "and he's actually really good." Acro could see Icefox fidgeting, "If you dislike the sand in your fur so much, go back inside, you don't need to watch me surf."

"But I wanna!" Icefox pouted.

"Inside." Acro said walking off.

* * *

"Why are you all pouty?" Koga asked, as Icefox plopped down onto the wood floor by her seal.

"Acro wouldn't let me watch her surf." she sighed petting the seal.

"Aww poor Icefox." Koga teased.

"Shuddup." Icefox glared.

"OH CRAP!" they heard Blaze yell from above.

"What did you do this time Blaze?" Icefox called up.

"I stepped on Dimentio." Blaze called back.

"WHAT!?" Icefox and Koga ran up.

Kara stood there with a shrink ray.

"Kara…" Icefox began gently, "Why do you have a shrink ray.

"Because." Kara smiled. Blaze was looking at the small squished Dimentio.

"Oh this is bad." Koga's eyes widened.

"It's annoying." Tiny squished Dimentio moaned in pain.

"Good." Kara smiled and skipped off.

* * *

**Meh. I wasn't sure what to do. I got district auditions in a couple of hours so yeah.**

**I'm going to make it my goal to update every weekend.**


	200. Fracktail!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102) (check)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue) (check)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan) (check)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon) (check)

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra) (check)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102) (check)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

ONE HUNDRED NINETY NINE: FRACKTAIL!

"So how much longer must we stay here?" Dimentio asked.

"Don't worry it's just till tomorrow." Icefox answered, making the jester sigh with relief.

"Yeah and then everyone's coming home with us." Acro smirked.

"You're joking right?" Dimentio asked.

"Sadly she's not." Amp said flipping through channels on the TV.

LoL flinched every time Amp changed the channel before he could no longer take it, and he swiped the remote from Amp's hand, "JUST PICK A CHANNEL DANG IT!" He screamed. The rest of them laughed till the ground began to rumble.

"What did you do?" Blaze demanded, LoL glared at him.

Kara screamed and ran inside, "Uh…Dimentio you've got a visitor." Dimentio blinked confused.

Everyone moved outside.

"Oh that's bad." Icefox's ears dropped.

"Damn." Acro breathed.

"Oh great." Dimentio's shoulders sagged.

Out over the water, long, red, and angrier then Bowser after taking a beating was Fracktail.

"Enemy spotted." they could hear Fracktail, everyone took a step away from Dimentio.

"Well isn't this just the rain on the picnic." Dimentio mumbled.

Acro and Icefox shared a look then shrugged.

"Oh that's the guy that-" Everyone looked at Blaze who spoke up, he blushed and closed his mouth, "Yeah."

"Well if he wrecks the houses around here Nastasia will have our heads on a silver plate!" Icefox's calm beginning ended up being panic and rushed as she grabbed Acro's shirt. Acro blinked confused. Fracktail got closer to the shore.

"Uh okay?" Acro said not really sure what else to say, "Guess that means someone's gunna have to get rid of him."

"Good idea Acro," Dimentio pushed the vampire out towards the water.

"Wait what?" Acro blinked shocked.

"No! You leave my vampire alone." Arachni plucked Acro out of Dimentio's grip and glared at Dimentio, "That is your mess, therefore YOU take care of it."

* * *

"He's not taking care of it." Momo said watching Dimentio zip by at top speed, a chomping Fracktail right on his trail.

"He's not taking care of it at all." Mikey said laughing.

"We could help." Blaze tried.

"You don't get this whole thing do you?" Kara asked, "The point is to annoy him."

"Yeah," Blaze said, "Annoy not kill."

"Annoy, kill doesn't matter." Acro said on her laptop.

"You like him but you don't care if he dies?" Blaze demanded glaring.

"Oh lay off." Icefox snapped, "Only I'm allowed to tease her for liking the jester."

"Or no one teases her." Arachni glared at Icefox.

"HOW ABOUT!" Koga yelled over everybody, "We just watch a movie." in fact a movie was on, Pirates of the Caribbean was on as a matter of fact.

LoL snickered, "Geeze dude."

"Shuddup." Koga muttered watching the movie.

* * *

Dimentio was slowly getting tired, and Fracktail was only getting closer shouting things like, "You are error!" or "Must eliminate virus!" after a while the shouting stopped but Dimentio kept running away (or floating?)

"You can stop you know." a voice said behind him. Dimentio turned and saw a red haired girl on Fracktail's head. The red robot dragon (creature thing?) was passed out, it's eyes swirling with confusion.

"And who," Dimentio panted, "Are you?"

The red head smirked, "You know me."

"No I don't." Dimentio said confused he glared, "You as much a stranger to me as I am to you."

"You poor silly man Dimentio." The girl laughed, "I know you very well." and then she was gone.

"So you finally got rid of Fracktail?" Acro asked appearing on the back porch to the house.

"Uh, yeah." Dimentio said annoyed and confused, how did that red head know him.

* * *

***happy face***


	201. Myself!

191) THE THING! (check)

192) The thing…..have the thing (from a very old role play I had) come. (check)

193) Fake money (belongs to….they didn't leave a name…..huh *shrugs* if it's yours tell me) (check)

194) "Are you related to marx?" (belongs to bleach102)

195) Say random numbers when he's counting (belongs to AgentOfRedAndBlue)

196) Nail Dimentio's room shut make it so he can't get out (belongs to epiclly awesome mario fan)

197) Forge a note asking out Mimi and "accidentally" throw it at her. (belongs to [our amazing friend] koga thee wolf demon

198) Hit dimentio with a shrink ray (belongs to Tetra)

199) Fracktail (belongs to bleach102)

200) Walk around talking to yourself make sure he hears XD

TWO HUNDRED: MYSELF!

"Have you seen Icefox?" Acro asked, moving everything from the summer house to the castle was a hassle. Everyone's junk seemed to be EVERYWHERE!

"Nope." Blaze said, "I think she's with her seal."

"That narrows down the space she's occupying." Acro muttered walking away, "Okay so she's with her seal…she could be….at the vet, in a bathroom, in our room, the kitchen, the "gym"…." Acro listed off rooms the seal liked (which is every room but Dimentio's and O'Chunks.)

"Acro what are you doing?" Dimentio asked.

"Hey babe." Acro waved him off, "So…hmmm I think I'll check the kitchen…" and with that she walked off leaving a confused Dimentio.

* * *

"Huh…not here." Acro put her arms on her hips, "Where is the fox and her seal?" she wondered aloud.

"Acro what are you doing?" Dimentio asked.

"Let me try the bedroom." Acro said ignoring Dimentio completely.

* * *

"Not here either…nuts." Acro scratched her head.

Dimentio had been following her and so far all she had done was talk to herself.

Annoying.

* * *

**Of course.**


	202. Awkward!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED TWO: AWKWARD!

"What are you making?" Dimentio asked Icefox, glad to be back in the castle. Currently Icefox was in the kitchen with her seal on the ground groaning for counter scraps.

"Smoothies."

"I SAID NO BANANA!" one guest yelled from the living room.

"I can't believe Count is letting those hooligans stay." Dimentio said crossing his arms, "They're like little mice skittering around at all hours of the night."

"They keep you up?" Icefox asked.

"Yes." Dimentio growled, Icefox chuckled and slammed a knife down on a banana, Dimentio's eyes twitched and he shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Icefox asked cutting up the banana into small pieces.

"Nothing." Dimentio walked off.

"ACRO TELL YOUR DOG TO GIVE ME MY SUCKER BACK!" Blaze yelled furiously, the black red and white lab was wagging it's tail, an orange and red lollipop in its mouth.

Acro was reading, "You should have kept it out of his reach." she said not looking up.

"B-but…" Blaze stopped when the dog dropped the lollipop back on his lap.

Dimentio twitched and sat down in mid air running his hands over his face.

"This is fascinating." Arachni said commenting on the show on the TV, "The many bugs of Flipside and Flopside." "Isn't it fascinating Amp?" Arachni asked.

"Yup." Amp said not too interested, but it was better then sitting and staring at the wall.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU SICK CREATURE OF DEATH AND SLOBBER!" Blaze fought to yank the sucker's stick out of the dogs mouth.

Dimentio cringed at the sight and kept his hands on his lap.

"You seem tense." Toni noticed.

"You think?" Dimentio landed on his feet and disappeared.

"What's his problem?" Mikey asked.

"It's his time of the month." Acro said flipping through her book.

"THAT'S NOT NICE!" Blaze shouted still playing lollipop tug-of-war.

* * *

**Had to change the numbering due to the surprise Halloween short.**

**So yeah….**


	203. Possible!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED TWO: POSSIBLE!

"Has anyone seen Acro?" Icefox asked, she had looked for her pale friend all day only to come up empty handed.

"She's in her and Dimentio's room." Amp said.

"Screaming." Agok added watching with amusement as Mimi tried to teach Arachni how to play DDR.

"Screaming?" Icefox repeated.

Then she heard it.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Hurrying to the room housing two psycho's, Icefox found Dimentio outside with his hands behind his back, a very torn to shreds Alec and what looked to be a mole man.

"Illumo?" Alec-or rather his mouth and throat asked, "How is she?"

"Strep throat, she should be fine in a few days." the mole man said.

"Acro's got strep throat?" Icefox asked.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Acro screamed, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"She's got a fever, best not to let anyone near her." the mole man said.

"HOW IS THIS-"

"WOMAN IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I AM COMING IN THERE AND SILENCING YOU MYSELF!" Dimentio screamed annoyed. God, the vampire just couldn't accept that she was sick and was in need of care.

"Not a good idea. It's very contagious-"

"NOT POSSIBLE!"

"So best you all wait till it's out of her system before entering the queen's presence again." mole man said.

"Thanks Illumo." Dimentio muttered, though the irritated screams of a certain royal pain in the ass annoyed him more then the fact she was sick.

"How'd she get strep throat?" Icefox asked. Dimentio glared at the zombie boy who was pulling himself back together and Icefox blinked, "Weren't you just getting over your strep throat Alec?" she asked the zombie.

"Yes." Alec nodded, oblivious.

"And were you near Acro at all during this time?" Icefox asked, feeling like a teacher scolding a student for pulling a girls braids.

Alec fiddled with his shirt as his torso attached itself to his limbs, "Yeah…we have chemistry together." he mumbled, "And I…might have had a coughing fit-"

"YOU DID THIS?!" Dimentio demanded.

"Sorry." Alec hunched over as if he were trying to hide. Morta was not here to protect him and so the zombie boy felt small under the older mans glare.

"Just be thankful he spread it via coughing fit and not spit swapping." Icefox said just to watch the white side of the jesters face turn bright red with anger-mostly towards Alec but some towards Icefox for even mentioning the idea.

Inside the room Acro had a sneezing fit for about ten minutes, after each sneeze she screamed louder and louder before finally screaming, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" The three stayed silent till finally they heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Woman I swear if you're moving I will come in there and chop your legs off." Dimentio growled.

However seconds later Acro appeared, a purple and yellow scarf covering her mouth, a sweatshirt over her normal black and red attire, loose sweatpants that seemed to belong to her roommate hung off her hips and black house slippers (probably the Counts as neither Acro nor Dimentio owned any) covered her otherwise pale feet. The three looked at Acro shocked. Her normally pale skin was now deathly pale-black veins shone through her skin and her eyes were glassed over with tears of pain-and from sneezing.

"You will have to catch me." she said behind her scarf.

"Won't be hard." Icefox said motioning to the slight quiver in Acro's legs as she tried to remain upright.

"Go back to bed." Dimentio demanded.

"No. This isn't possible. I shouldn't be able to get sick! How is this possible?!" Acro voice rose till it squeaked.

"I don't know!" Dimentio growled annoyed at that infernal question.

"Ain't nobody got time for this!" Acro threw her hands up and walked away.

"Acrocantheia! You get back in that room and rest!" Dimentio followed.

"Oooh full name." Alec mumbled.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Icefox added, the two hardly batted an eye when they heard an unruly high pitched moan.

"And it won't be the vampire." Alec said with a slight smirk.

* * *

**Strep throat has infected the warehouse. And it's all cause of Alec. *glares at him***

**Alec: I'm sorry!**

**Bull crap! You spread it to me! You spread it to Acro! And now the whole Bleck Castle might get infected!**


	204. Dalmatians!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED FOUR: DALMATIANS!

"What the?" Dimentio looked around at all the black and white puppies, "Acro. What are all these…what is this?" he asked.

"Dalmatians." Acro said cuddling one-after her week with Strep Throat (which consisted of everyone being miserable simply because she was)-she was back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Why are they here?" Dimentio asked, there had to be thousands of them just mingling around, and all the castle guest were occupying themselves by petting the small squeaking pups.

"Because," Agok spoke up, "Blaze made the mistake of trying to abandon Acro at a mall."

Blaze shrank down-trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying the puppies company.

"Acro saw these Dalmatians," Amp further explained.

"And my magic went boom." Acro smiled sheepishly.

"I think it's cause they remind her of you." Alec said letting one run off with his leg.

"What?" Dimentio asked, floating to avoid stepping-or kicking-one of the dogs.

"They're black and white and playful." Icefox said petting one which happily wagged its tail.

"Black and white," Dimentio shrugged, "Understandable. Playful?"

Acro blushed as the others snickered, Dimentio glared at the vampire, "Did you?"

"It slipped out."

"Of course it did." Dimentio glared at the pup who was currently pawing at one of his curved shoes.


	205. Color Blind!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too (check)

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED FIVE: COLOR BLIND!

Something was not right, and it wasn't the mere fact that he woke up without "assistance". "Acro?"

"Yeah babe?" Acro answered, busy with sewing-and pricking her finger repeatedly, "Ow."

"Is it me or is everything dull?" Dimentio asked.

"I think it may just be you." Acro said, they had all gone to extremes this annoyance. Going as far as to wear wigs, put in grey/white/black contacts, wear grey/white/black clothes and so on.

"Everything looks black and white like a silent movie." Dimentio said throwing his poncho on-noting that it too was black and white.

"Well-ow," Acro glared at the needle lodged in her finger, "I don't know what to say." she said. Dimentio plucked the needle out of her finger and handed it back to her. "Thanks." Acro said going back to sewing.

Dimentio walked out, "Hey Dims!" Icefox tackled him down.

"Good morning Icefox." Dimentio hissed, picking himself up.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Super." Dimentio rolled his eyes, "Why is everything shades of grey." Icefox had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. "What?" Dimentio asked.

"It's nothing, just a book." Icefox waved him off.

Dimentio rolled his eyes. The next day everything was back to normal and he had no idea why.

* * *

**Hey guys. Guess what? I'm in a lot of pain. It's just from gym but it's pain all the same. So I'm staying very still and typing. A lot. So hopefully a few more chapters will be coming out soon.**

**And. Yes. It's serious Acro time. I hate doing this to everyone but serious stuff is serious. **

**It has come to my attention (techincally it came to my email) that there are in fact people out there that don't like Dimentio. LE GASP. No duh. But let me just say I love trolls (being one myself) but if you're going to troll...do it properly.**

**Yes angelo/jg this is for YOU since you so very much wanted to attention like the little kid you are. **

**First of all angelo/jg, Icefox did NOT write this story. I was given permission to have Icefox in this story and she'll sometimes help me out here and there and she will write. But this story is under Acro111. Meaning all the cruel things you said to Icefox hold no meaning.**

**Second, please for the love of God if you're going to troll please get your point across. When you leave out words and skip lines you look more childish then you originally let on.**

**Third, "ALL OF YOUR DIMENTIO FAN GIRLS SHOULD GO CRAWL IN A CAVE AND DIE!" Wow...bit harsh huh? Did mommy forget to hug you? Everyone is entitled to their opinion, respect it or keep your mouth shut.**

**Fourth, what the hell is "STUBET"? Is that supposed to be "stupid"? Again if a troll doesn't get his point acorss (or at least spell properly) he'll end up being trolled. (and this is Acro111 typing this, I along with several members of this site have written and +200 chapter guide on how to annoy which is borderline troll).**

**And finally, no one is going to defend Dimentio because I've asked them to kindly not start chats in the comments. Sorry but if you wanted to start a fight you should have gone somewhere else.**

**I do apologize to everyone else, I know this authors note is longer then the chapter, but I felt is should be adressed, and I in no way want anyone bashing angelo/jg because us mature lovers of annoying Dimentio should not stoop down to the level of a five year old. (that and I did mention that I don't want chats in the comments)**

**Thanks and see you next chapter.**


	206. Fanfic!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too (check)

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD (check)

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED SIX: FANFIC!

"I thought you didn't want me on your laptop?" Dimentio smirked when Acro shoved her laptop onto his lap.

"Hush up and read." Acro said walking off, not looking at Dimentio. The jester raised and eyebrow before looking at the screen.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Icefox asked.

"Of course she did," Koga laughed, "Her face is all red."

Acro glared at Koga pouting as her face grew redder, Arachni frowned and walked over to Acro. As she did she grabbed Koga's shoulders and threw him back through the walls, and hugged Acro. "It's okay Acro," Arachni pet the red faced girl.

Koga-who had flown through several walls-yelled over to them "Ow!"

"You kinda deserved that." Amp pointed out.

"No he didn't-" Blaze began to say only for Kara to threateningly point her shrink ray at him.

Only a few moments later they heard a surprised yell of disgust and a loud crash, "My laptop!" Acro yelled running off.

"Love how that's her top priority." Toni laughed.

"Why would you have me read that!?" They heard Dimentio yell.

"Oh calm down you big baby, at least it wasn't of you and Mr. L-"

"They have that?! What sick mind makes this twisted story!?" Dimentio yelled.

"Was it really that bad?" Acro asked picking up her laptop.

"Yes! I would never kiss-" Dimentio stopped as Count Bleck walked by with a book, he stopped and looked at the two.

"Good evening." Count Bleck nodded. Dimentio only growled and warped away, "What is his problem?"

"He read something that probably will scar him forever."


	207. Cement!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too (check)

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD (check)

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234) (check)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED SEVEN: CEMENT!

"Why do I have the feeling I shouldn't trust you both?" Dimentio asked as he was being led someplace by Toni and Momo.

"Because we're friends with Acro and Icefox?" Toni suggested.

"Good point." Dimentio mumbled, he had been blindfolded upon leaving his room-surprisingly not by Acro or Icefox.

"It's not like we're going to hurt you." Momo shook her head smiling-though Dimentio couldn't tell this.

"Here, stand here." Toni said making Dimentio stop.

"Just stand here," Momo said, "And don't remove the blindfold, we'll be right back." Toni grabbed Momo's arm and the two ran off holding back their giggles.

For a while Dimentio did as told-no clue why he did but he did. "Oh hell no." a voice reached him, it sounded like Acro's only older. Remembering the one time he met Acro's mother Dimentio sincerely hoped it was anyone but that horrid woman. He still had bruises and scars from Acro's mother. "What the hell got you into this mess?" the voice asked.

Then Dimentio remembered, "You're the one that stopped Fracktail."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Dimentio still had the blindfold on.

"Well your little arm candy-Acro-said that since I interfered I needed to come back with your rat pack." the voice did not sound amused, "Apparently this was their way at getting back at me."

"What do you mean?" Dimentio asked.

There was a sigh and boney fingers undid the blindfold, Dimentio blinked at the sudden change of light. The same red haired girl from before floated in front of him, and backed away with a dull expression. Dimentio attempted to float himself-seeing as the girl only did it to be taller then him. However upon pulling up, Dimentio noticed he could not float, looking down he saw he was in quick drying cement.

"You're kinda stuck." The girl said dryly.

"Yeah I've noticed." Dimentio glared at her.

* * *

"So you just let them put you in cement?" Acro asked as she picked bits of cement off Dimentio's feet.

"Stupid I know." Dimentio rubbed his neck-sore after the red head nearly beheaded him.

Acro laughed softly," No, funny and stupid."

"You're so supportive." Dimentio groaned tired leaning his head back.

"I try."


	208. Do Not Open!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too (check)

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD (check)

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234) (check)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew) (check)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED EIGHT: DO NOT OPEN!

"What's this?" Dimentio asked motioning to a box in the living room with the words "Sweets Inside-Do Not Open Until Wanted" printed all over it.

"No clue." All the guest voiced.

"Icefox." Dimentio called, knowing she had to have an inkling of what it was (being the smarter of his two girls).

The fox girl popped up, "Yes?"

"What is this?" Dimentio asked.

"A box, with a girth of-"

"Girth?" Dimentio questioned.

Icefox gave him a "really?" look and then rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dimentio waited till all the guest left the living room, and just to be sure they were gone he waited till three in the morning before moving.

"Sitting still for so long you'll hurt your muscles."

Dimentio jumped at the red head girls voice and glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me that yesterday-"

"You know what I meant." Dimentio snapped floating over to the box.

"I know." She smirked cruelly.

"I'm going to see what's in that box." Dimentio said.

"It says sweets on the box." she smirked.

"I can read!" Dimentio snapped.

"Careful you'll wake up your arm candy, and we're not on good terms. She sees you and me alone at three in the morning it's not gunna be my ass sleeping on the couch." The girl grinned evilly.

"Would you stop calling her that?" Dimentio snapped.

"Oh that's right, she's a princess and you're a jester," The girl said as Dimentio picked the box up, "You're HER arm candy." the girl took a step away shoving her hands in her pockets.

Dimentio glared at her at opened the box, a large green cloud-that smelled strongly of puke and a sweaty gym uniform engulfed him. The girl laughed, rolling on her back in mid air.

"Oh are you ever going to not fall for their tricks?"

* * *

Dimentio hated that red haired girl, she had something to do with every little thing that set him off. And for that he hated her-he didn't even know who she was-and he hated her.

"Looks like someone opened that box," Koga commented at the discarded box on the table.

"Wonder who…" Kara mused, she glared at Blaze who glared back at her.

"Where's Acro and Icefox?" Dimentio asked.

"Working on something." Amp said.

"What something?"

"Some something of something that's never been so somethingy!" Arachni bubbled happily.

Dimentio shrugged, absentmindedly he picked up a piece of candy from the box.

Everyone shouted their protest as Dimentio popped it into his mouth.

Soon Dimentio's eyes were watering as he choked on the spicy candy. "Damn that red haired girl!" Dimentio cursed inwardly as he kicked the wall.


	209. Plastic!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too (check)

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD (check)

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234) (check)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew) (check)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew) (check)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED NINE: PLASTIC!

"Why did you make her come here?" Dimentio demanded as he and Acro walked to breakfast.

"Because she annoys you." Acro smiled.

"I'm going to kill her, she's not annoying she's cruel." Dimentio said.

"Maybe we should change it to "cruel ways to annoy-"…" Acro paused as she saw Dimentio was watching her, she shrugged and kept walking.

As soon as they entered the dining room they saw the red girl busying herself with cutting the head off a Dimentio doll…with a plastic knife.

As soon as the head popped off Acro heard a thunk and looked back at a fainted Dimentio.

* * *

**Short chapter is short :D**


	210. Adventure!

202) take things that look like a…..yeah and cut them or crush them (check)

203) Ask him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" (check)

204) have Dalmatians EVERYWHERE! And dress like them too (check)

205) paint everything/dress so it looks like everything's in Black and white, he'll think he's gone color blind XD (check)

206) Make him read a fanfic about him and Count Bleck XD (belongs to selena1234) (check)

207) Say you have a surprise for him, and that you're leading him to it blindfolded. Lead him into a pit of wet cement. DON'T REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD! (belongs to The TTYD Crew) (check)

208) Leave a box saying, 'Sweets Inside - Do Not Open Until Wanted'. Put a Light-Activated Stinkbomb in it. Put chilli in the sweets. *trollface* (belongs to The TTYD Crew) (check)

209) Behead him with plastic knives (belongs to Anonymous) (check)

210) Cosplay from Adventure Time (belongs to Kara)

TWO HUNDRED TEN: ADVENTURE!

"I hate the snow." Acro glared at Koga who only laughed. She had been dragged there after getting dressed and was plopped-very roughly-down into the snow by Koga.

Amp clocked the other boy upside the head, "Silence Gunter."

"Hey I thought I was Gunter." LoL pouted.

"Why aren't you wearing your Ice King outfit?" Icefox asked LoL as she passed him.

"You look ridiculous." Acro said honestly.

"Just because you don't like pink." Icefox stuck her tongue out, being dressed as Princess Bubblegum.

"I think it's funny." Blaze said, the snow melted around his person, "Acro being Marceline."

"Shut up Flambo." Acro glared and Blaze glared back. "I think Arachni should have been Marceline."

"Awww," Arachni-who was dressed as the waving snail giggled hugging Amp who was dressed as BMO.

"Go get dressed." Icefox pushed LoL away.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Dimentio screamed shocked and flung himself out of bed, face first onto the floor. "I said wake up not brake your face." Dimentio glared at the red haired girl who looked like she was wearing a peppermint dress. "Come on," She picked Dimentio up and shoved a green backpack on his back, "You've got a queen to save."

* * *

"R-r-remind me wh-why I-I'm out here?" Dimentio asked into his phone.

"Dims!" Icefox nearly cried out on the other side, "Marceline's got the Ice King AND my Candy People-"

"Your what? And who?" Dimentio asked.

"UGH! Dims just rescue my people!" Icefox nearly yelled but she quickly added, "Please. Non tampered sweets will be your reward."

"I'm not too big a fan of sweets, you've ruined that pleasure for me." Dimentio hissed.

"How about Shroom Shakes?" Icefox asked.

"…" Dimentio paused in his trudge through the snow, the red haired girl who told him to call her "Peppermint Butler" stopped as she looked back. "Fine." Dimentio mumbled.

"Thanks Dims. Oh and keep Peppermint Butler safe, and away from Marceline, remember she eats the color red."

Peppermint seemed to have heard this and her eyes widened ever so slightly, "I can't lose my stripes!" and with that she took off into the blizzard.

"Wait!" Dimentio called.

"Sup." Dimentio blinked, he stopped, looking down into the snow he nearly choked on air laughing.

"Koga what are you doing?" Dimentio asked not bothering to contain his laughter, Koga was dressed like a giant penguin.

"I ain't got nothing to do since Marcy took the king." Koga said laying on his back and rubbing his penguin belly.

Dimentio had no time to laugh as he remembered Acro and Icefox's red haired guest bent on making his life hell. Cursing he ran off after her only to come to a hill covered with snow that would had been up to his knees had he been walking.

A bunch of the castle's guest were dressed up like candy people and they all sat shivering under a shadow but away from a very blue (physically and metaphorically) LoL. Dimentio then realized the shadow belonged to Acro who hovered a few inches above the snow.

"What did you do to your hair?" Dimentio asked, Acro turned, her hair was black.

"Don't worry it's temporary." she shrugged, the friends under her flinched.

"Ah Marceline." Peppermint popped up, "I have a note from Princess Bubblegu-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT PINK FRUFY HAS TO SAY!" Acro's eyes got wide and turned pure black, her hair whipped around her in the blizzard and she bared her fangs at the red and white peppermint girl. Peppermint ducked back down into the snow. "That annoying sweetheart doesn't understand pranks." Acro scoffed, returning to her calm composure.

"What is going on?" Dimentio demanded, it was not like Acro to call Icefox annoying.

"Like I said, that candy princess doesn't understand pranks, so when Ice King came I took him. Now PB is all scared cause the candy people actually defended Ice King." Acro glared at the shivering candy people under her.

"Acro this makes no sense, our friends are dressed like candy and getting frostbite. You quit this foolish game." Dimentio glared at her.

Acro glared at him, "Game?!"

* * *

"Dimentio!" Mix matched eyes snapped open. "You okay?"

"It's your turn!" Koga snapped bitterly, on the floor with Peppermint sitting next to him.

"What?" Dimentio asked.

"We're playing Mario Party." Acro said motioning to the TV that showed the original Mario Party, the annoying music of Peach's Birthday cake repeating. "And it's your turn."

"Oh."

* * *

**Is anyone keeping track of what's real or not in this chapter XD heh**

**I feel bad cause I actually had this chapter ready...I just never put it up...Bad Sweeney...**


	211. Nine Thousand!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence])

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak.

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED ELEVEN: NINE THOUSAND!

"How long till red head leaves?" Dimentio asked.

"I can hear you."

Dimentio growled, "Maybe I wanted you to hear!"

"Dimentio, clam down." Acro ran her hand through his hair, Dimentio sighed, "She'll leave when the Count kicks us all out."

"Icefox?" Acro spoke to her friend passing by, "When is our new guest arriving?"

"There's more?" Dimentio buried his face in Acro's shoulder.

"Should be here any moment now." Icefox said.

"Dimentio56 arrives!"

"There's your answer." Icefox smiled. Acro looked at Dimentio who's eye was twitching with annoyance.

"Is anyone keeping score of how many times we've annoyed Dimentio?" Red head asked.

"I have!" Kara beamed.

"And?"

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

"I'm gunna go say "Hi" to DImentio56." Acro said walking off and leaving a very annoyed Dimentio behind.

* * *

**So introduced our new guest Dimentio56...We'll see more later of our new guest. Uhhh hmm…My classmates in Spanish were recently making "over 9000" jokes….and a couple months ago when we learned more numbers we did a guessing game and someone put "9001" as his number and we were all like, "It's over 9000! OLE!" and yeah…I have plenty of friends to help me make new annoyances.**


	212. Minecraft!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence])

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak.

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED TWELVE: MINECRAFT!

"I don't understand."

"It's not an understanding thing Acar." Dimentio blinked and looked up from his diary (XD) to see Kara on her laptop, a new "guest" looking over her shoulder.

"Who is that?" Dimentio whispered to Acro who's head was resting on his feet.

"Acarian Lucifian White." Acro responded, Dimentio looked down at her confused, Acro sighed, "In other words, it's me as a dude."

"Gender swapped." Dimentio56 corrected, white and gold fluttered as he sat on the floor to join Mimi in playing on the old nintendo64.

"Whatever." Acro rolled her eyes.

"Okay and what is she trying to do?" Dimentio asked.

"You can't ask yourself?" Alec asked.

"I'm trying to teach him Minecraft." Kara said.

"Which I don't understand in the slightest." Acar frowned.

"I'm joining." Icefox said, grabbing her laptop.

"Get outta my world!" Kara frowned.

"Should have put it so I couldn't join." Icefox smirked.

"I will set my Enderpet on you!"

"Those don't exist."

"Endergirls do."

"I'm pretty sure they're Enderwomen."

"What are you all talking about!?" Dimentio snapped annoyed.

"Here." Kara walked over and sat next to Dimentio, showing him her screen, she pulled Acar over, "This is my avatars hand-"

"That's a block." Dimentio said.

Kara snapped her neck to look at him, "It's hand-"

"It's not even gripping the pick!" Acar cried out pulling at his hair.

"You're male form is boring." Icefox commented.

"Yeah I know, but he needed away from his life so I invited him over."

"And you just talk with your guy form like it's no big deal?" Kara asked, mining without looking, Dimentio and Acar watching in fascination.

* * *

"Dimentio," Acro whispered, it was the middle of the night and Dimentio was up on Icefox's laptop playing Minecraft, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Diamonds." Dimentio mumbled out the side of his mouth.

"How long have you been playing?" Acro mumbled tired.

"What time is it?" Dimentio asked.

"Okay," Acro sighed and walked over, "gimme," she grabbed the laptop and typed in a code, suddenly the whole cavern he had been mining him became see through-allowing him to find all sorts of diamonds and iron.

"How'd you do that?" Dimentio asked.

"Just mine the nearest diamond and turn it off." Acro hissed angry.

* * *

"Diamonds," Dimentio searched the deepest parts of his dreams for the diamond block, "So close." He said, suddenly his pickaxe broke, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dimentio's eyes shot open.

* * *

**Meet Acar, the guy I'm thinking of replacing Acro with**


	213. Friday the thirteenth!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence])

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak.

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED THIRTEEN: FRIDAY THE 13th!

"What are you doing?" Dimentio looked at Kara who was pouring salt around everyone else who also looked confused.

"She's thinking it'll help us against Friday the thirteenth or something." Dimentio56 said.

"It is EVIL!" Kara shouted, accidentally throwing salt in Blaze's eye.

"Okay mermaid man," Acro sighed, "It's just a day."

"Says the queen of bad luck herself." Koga laughed.

"Shuddup." Acro hissed.

"He's right." Red head said.

"Bad luck is all in your head." Dimentio said, Kara had gotten to work of pouring salt around him, nonchalantly, Dimentio kicked a bit of salt away. A low whistle reached the ears and then-

CRASH!

"Is that-"

"A piano? Yes."

"And it just-"

"Landed on Dimentio…yes." Kara nodded, "That's what he gets."

"I thought salt circles protected you from witches?" Icefox said watching as everyone tried to get the piano off Dimentio.

"Oops…guess the piano was for nothing." Dimentio56 mused.

* * *

**When I said replacing Acro I meant in her story…not THIS story but the actual story of Acro….you guys really jumped the gun there….**


	214. Kittens!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak.

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED FOURTEEN: KITTENS!

"What in the world…" the main entry to the castle was over flown with kittens, "KARA!" Dimentio screamed, the girl in question popped up, "What is all this?" he asked hovering over the mass of kittens.

"Kittens?" Kara said as though it were obvious.

"Why are there kittens here?" Dimentio56 asked.

"Because." Kara began to say if Icefox's seal hadn't barked and scared all of them, "Bad seal!"

Dimentio face palmed.

"Hey! No yelling at my seal." Icefox said picking the fully grown sea creature up as though it were her baby.

Seething Dimentio glared at the kittens, one small kitten decided it was going to paw at Dimentio's curled shoes. "I will blow it up." Dimentio hissed, Kara's eyes widened and she scooped up the kitten.


	215. Sing!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara) (check)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak.

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED FIFTEEN: SING!

"Do we have to?" Acro asked Icefox.

"Yes." Icefox responded.

"Can't we just substitute it with Slenderman?"

"No." Icefox smacked Acro upside the head, "We gotta sing." Icefox sighed in a sing song voice.

"It annoys me too." Acro seethed making Icefox smirk.

"Gooooooo-" Icefox began to sing only for one of Dimentio's plasma blast to knock her out.

"Thanks~" Acro called.

"Welcome." Dimentio called back.

* * *

**Lol, Dove likes to hang at my house and this just inspired me…She likes to sing, "Can I have some lemonade." and we just go back and forth singing till one of us cracks up. (but it does sorta annoy me)**


	216. Lost your mind!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara) (check)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak. (check)

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED SIXTEEN: LOST YOUR MIND!

"What is he doing?" Dimentio56 asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Acro said, the two stood on the bridge over the void, Dimentio was floating out over the void mumbling to himself.

"Think if we yell at him he'll fall?" Dimentio56 smirked, Acro laughed.

"Probably," she answered looking at the purple and yellow jester.

"Should we?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Dimentio yelled.

"Then get over here you idiot!" Acro laughed.

Dimentio floated over, "I was thinking-"

"Out over the void?" Dimentio56 asked, "Smart." Dimentio glared at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Acro asked.

"Something Icefox said."

"Oh dear." Acro sighed.

Dimentio frowned, "Am I losing my mind?"

"Have fun Acro, see you inside." Dimentio56 quickly disappeared.

"Losing your mind huh?" Acro asked, sitting down on the bridge, her legs dangling over the side.

"Indeed," Dimentio sighed, sitting down next to the vampire, "I've become one of you-"

"What do you mean, "one of us"?" Acro asked.

"Annoyances do not bother me anymore…And I look forward to see what you and your clever little ice friend make up-"

"Yup you've lost your mind." Acro leaned back on her hands.

"Have not. I'm perfectly sane."

"Were you perfectly sane when you tried to destroy all worlds?" Acro asked.

Dimentio looked out at the void, "This is probably one of the more serious conversations we've had."

"Don't expect that to last." Acro sighed, "Answer the question."

"No."

"Thought not. The void was in my world too you know." Acro said.

"So you would have been destroyed?"

"Yup, and some of our guest claim the earth had the void too."

"So none of you would be here?" Dimentio asked, Acro nodded, Dimentio leaned his head back and looked up at the void, "Huh?"

"What?" Acro asked.

"I think I can see Mars from here." Dimentio smirked and Acro punched his shoulder, Dimentio laughed, "Ah ha ha ha, I think I have lost my mind."


	217. Paranoid!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara) (check)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak. (check)

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one) (check)

217) do little things to paranoid him.

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED SEVENTEEN: PARANOID!

"Why do they give you homework?" Dimentio56 asked, looking over Acro's shoulder.

"Hell if I know." Acro sighed, her laptop glowing brightly as she pulled up Facebook.

"Gunna blow it off till the last second?" He asked smirking.

"Yup." Acro smiled.

Dimentio floated by with a shroom shake when suddenly he spazzed out, flinging the shakes contents all over Dimentio56, Acro and her laptop.

"Really?" Acro asked unamused.

"Sorry…" Dimentio frowned, more saddened by the fact that his shroom shake was gone.

"What was that for anyways?" Dimentio56 asked.

"I thought I felt a spider on my neck." Dimentio said, rubbing the spot he swore he felt the arachnid crawling on, "My bad." he shrugged and warped away.

* * *

"To the gardens!" Icefox shouted, tackling Dimentio.

"Why?" Dimentio asked, used to being tackled (though god knows how terrible his back was at this point).

"Do you want to go to the gym and smell O'Chunks?" Icefox demanded.

"Excellent point." Dimentio began to float to the garden, only for something to trip him, Icefox managed to save herself by floating off Dimentio's back.

"What the heck was that?" she asked picking him up, Dimentio looked back and saw a wire disappearing.

"Someone is pulling pranks on me." Dimentio said, his eyes narrowing.

"We all do." Icefox said picking him up, "Can you be more specific?"

"No…"

* * *

"What's wrong with Dimentio?" Koga asked.

LoL looked up from playing video games with the red head, "He's mumbling to himself isn't he?"

Sure enough Dimentio was floating/pacing and mumbling to himself, "It couldn't have been either of them because they weren't anywhere near…course it could have been her…or…" Dimentio looked at red head who simply turned back to her game, "No no…she's been busy with Koga and LoL all day…Have I finally gone mad?!"

* * *

**No you're just gullible.**


	218. Mutter!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara) (check)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak. (check)

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one) (check)

217) do little things to paranoid him. (check)

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing"

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDERED EIGHTEEN: MUTTER!

SLAM

"Someone's late." Koga noted, looking over a book as Acro stormed in, throwing her bag on the floor. "What's up?"

Acro glared, "School." she groaned and flopped down on one of the couches, muttering darkly.

"Cause muttering is totally go for your health." The red head said, playing Mario kart on the N64, LoL sitting next to her also playing.

Acro scoffed, muttering.

"What are you going on about?" Dimentio asked, also playing.

"It's nothing." Acro sighed, "And it's not even school! It's just one person! GAH!" she flipped the pillow under her head so that she was pressing it to her face-muttering.

"I can't understand you." Dimentio sighed, pausing the game and causing Red Head and LoL to protest loudly. "Acro." he floated over.

Acro half groaned half screamed into the pillow.

"Acro, take the pillow off your face." Dimentio sighed.

"No." Acro shouted through the pillow.

"You're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like an adult." Acro snapped moving the pillow off her face.

* * *

"And….put that…in with this…" Icefox looked through one of her book and rubbed a green hand on her chin, wiping the green on her face, "And…no no that's not right." Icefox flipped through the potions book.

Dimentio was trying to distract the pok-a-dotted seal so that Icefox could make a potion that would change her pet back to normal.

"I-" Icefox looked up, then shook her head and went back to her book, muttering.

"Sorry? What was that?" Dimentio asked.

"It's nothing." Icefox said muttering, different colored goop and powder coating her as she went through ingredients.

* * *

Sorry for inactivity. My depression is kind of spiraling out of control…and I haven't really told my parents I'm back in my depression…so I gotta grin and bear it and that is making it worse and I literally had no motivation to write….ya know? You just get those times when you literally sit in front of the computer and you just…cannot write?

I think all the guest will stay for another two chapters and then leave (yeah Acro and Icefox are kickin' ya out)


	219. Meme!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara) (check)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak. (check)

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one) (check)

217) do little things to paranoid him. (check)

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing" (check)

219) Speak Meme

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED NINETEEN: MEME!

"Eight more pain staking weeks." Acro grumbled, pushing her infinite amount of math homework away.

"Why not take a break from math?" Icefox asked, scribbling notes in her potions book.

"Because I finished Chemistry homework, and I've got my songs memorized." Acro sighed.

"Oooh," LoL's eyes lit up, "You should sing for us."

"One does not simply sing in front of friends." Acro snapped glaring.

"What?" Dimentio leaned his head back from his spot on the floor to look at the vampire, Acro shook her head.

Ooooh a color changing spell." Icefox piped up, "Challenge Accepted." she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh dear." Acro mumbled, Icefox glared at her and threw her hand out, changing Acro's red and black sweater to pink and purple. Acro grinded her teeth, her fangs making a sound worse than nails on a chalk board.

Icefox smirked, "Me gusta."

"No me gusta nada!" Acro shouted back.

"Nothing to do here." LoL said quickly walking away.

"I don't understand." Dimentio sighed, shaking his head.


	220. Ain't nobody!

211) Scream "it's over nine thousand" (belongs to Kara) (check)

212) MINECRAFT! (belongs to Kara) (check)

213) Friday the 13th joke (belongs to Kara [you see what I did there? Made the 13th the 213 annoy-yeah I'm corny just ignore my existence]) (check)

214) Energetic Kittens! (belongs to Kara) (check)

215) INSIST that everyone must sing and not speak. (check)

216) Make him believe he's lost his mind! (as if he has one) (check)

217) do little things to paranoid him. (check)

218) Mutter things to yourself and when he asks what you're saying say "It's nothing" (check)

219) Speak Meme (check)

220) "Ain't nobody got time for that"

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY: AIN'T NOBODY!

"She's just been sitting there." Icefox said, leading Dimentio into the living room where Acro was sitting, dozens of candy wrappers and shroom shakes around her. "Reading." Icefox added before walking away.

Dimentio looked over the vampire, her hair was hanging in a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping the bonds of the black ribbon holding it back. Dark circles were showing under her eyes which moved down the screen quickly. With a sigh he floated over, "Acro, time to shut the computer down-" he reached for the lid only for Acro to lean forward and lock her jaws around his wrist. With a scream he pulled his hand away, causing two lovely scratches to tear through his glove and skin. Dimentio glared at Acro who simply went back to reading, ignoring the fact that fabric and blood hung from her mouth.

Then with a sharp glare she looked at him, spitting the fabric out she snapped, "Ain't nobody got time for that."

"Excuse me?" Dimentio demanded.

Acro scoffed and went back to reading, "Ain't nobody got time for that."

"Acrocanth-" the laptop was discarded and there was a muffled scream of pain.

* * *

"Shouldn't you check on Dimentio?" Mimi asked as Icefox mixed a few ingredients together, she stopped after the pink explosion she was looking for came out of her test tube. The two stayed silent, Dimentio's muffled scream slowly quieted down. "Normally he'd yell," Mimi pondered out loud, "Wonder what happened this ti-"

"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!" Icefox quickly yelled, tossing in another ingredient which knocked Mimi out.


	221. Avengers!

221) AVENGER TIME

222) Chemistry jokes

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?"

226) Pop his European bubble

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY ONE: AVENGERS!

"Can you pass the shrooms asked Count Bleck?"

CRASH

Most of the patrons at the table screamed and flung themselves away from the table as the ceiling collapsed, bringing the table down with it. Icefox continued to read her spells book, and Acro continued to read on her laptop.

"CHECK IT!" Mr. L screamed, everyone slowly crawled out from their hiding spots (save for Icefox and Acro).

"You look like a tin can." Mimi commented.

Mr. L face palmed his metal mask.

"He looks like Iron Man." Icefox said, unimpressed.

"Thank you." Mr. L sighed motioning to Icefox, "At least someone knows."

"Wha's all this about'?" O'Chunks asked.

"Well since Icefox just HAD to show me Iron Man 3, I decided to make my own suit." Mr. L grinned.

"You're welcome." Icefox said, slowly flipping the page in her book.

"Oooh! Isn't Iron Man in the Avengers?" Mimi asked.

"Yes." Icefox nodded.

"I'm sorry the what?" Dimentio asked.

"Avengers." Icefox sighed, closing her book, "Acro you never-"

"UHUHUH!" Acro raised a finger, not taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop, "Shhhhhhh," she trailed off slowly.

"Acro's no longer part of this dimension." Dimentio explained to his confused company, "She's become obsessed with some, stupid adventure online-"

"I will bite you again." Acro threatened, still not removing her eyes from the screen, Dimentio's face turned fifty shades of…

…

…

…

…

scarlet. (hehehe)

Dimentio took a deep breath and let it out through his nostrils.

"Anyways, why do you care to show us this nonsense?" Acro asked, turning to Mr. L

"Well," Mr. L began, "I say we become the Avengers!"

For a long time no one said anything.

"DIMENTIO'S LOKI!" Mimi quickly screamed before running out of the room.

"What?" Dimentio demanded.

"Dibs on Thor." Icefox said, standing up, she disappeared (most likely to her room)

"I've got Bruce Banner." Acro said.

"I thought you thought this was "nonsense"." Mr. L snapped.

Acro only smirked in return before disappearing. Mr. L paled and looked at Dimentio who only waved it off.

* * *

"You could have told Dimentio Bruce Banner was the Hulk." Icefox said, looking at Dimentio who seemed paralyzed in the stone floor of the castle. Acro stood next to her, unusually clam (probably due to the fact she just had an explosion of rage)

"I'm going to bed." Acro said, her calm nature making the other step out of her way.

"You could have at least taken your stupid jester with you!" Icefox called after.


	222. Chemistry!

221) AVENGER TIME

222) Chemistry jokes

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?"

226) Pop his European bubble

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY TWO: CHEMISTRY!

"DIMENTIO!"

"Like a-"

"Quit the similies and answer this question." Acro demanded.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "Proceed your majesty."

"I resent that." Acro mumbled, "What do you do with a dead chemist?"

"Oh for the love of Grambi you can't be serious-"

"I AM!" Acro whined.

Dimentio growled, "What do you do?" he asked.

"If you can't helium, and you can't curium. Barium." Acro smiled pleased with herself.

"She would have told you another one." Icefox said, "But they argon."

Dimentio groaned, "So cheesy-"

"Icefox!" Acro perked up, "Did you hear? Oxygen and Magnesium are dating!"

"OMg!" Icefox screeched.

"What?" Dimentio asked.

"Oxygen just took Potassium on a date!" Icefox shrieked.

"How'd it go?" Acro smirked.

"Just OK."

"I hate you both."

* * *

**As a chemistry student, I find these hilarious. I love chemistry**


	223. True!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?"

226) Pop his European bubble

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY THREE: TRUE!

"Sit still," Acro whacked the back of Dimentio's head, "I don't know how you expect me to fix this if you don't sit still."

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" Dimentio screamed, a bald stripe running through his hair.

"Oh come on, Exavior's just being Exavior." Acro muttered, straightening Dimentio's head once more. "Boy if you keep moving, you're gunna end up with a Mohawk on either side of your head!" Dimentio crossed his arms, magic pulsing off his gloves in anger. Acro sighed, "I don't know why you can him can't get along."

"He's a bi-sexual vampire that decided to take an electric shaver to my head!?" Dimentio suggested.

Acro stayed silent for a long time before breaking out in a grin, "TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME ACRO!"


	224. Mario!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?"

226) Pop his European bubble

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY FOUR: MARIO!

"I'm so bored." Acro sighed, laying on the couch.

"You could have gotten your slug of a jester up and we wouldn't have to wait." Icefox said, petting her seal-who was wiggling about on her lap trying to get comfy. Acro raised her middle finger. "You're such a good role model." Icefox rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Dimentio's voice exploded.

"Cue anger, and ranting." Acro muttered, pulling her hood over her face.

A very angry looking jester, in very ill fitting Mario clothes marched in, "WHAT IN GRAMBI'S NAME IS WITH THIS!?" he demanded.

"You look great." Icefox grimaced uncomfortably.


	225. Pack!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's (check)

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?"

226) Pop his European bubble

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE: PACK!

"I'm open!" Mimi called, Icefox tossed the backpack at the green girl.

"Is that everything?" Acro asked, sitting on a pile of suitcases, she looked absolutely bored-even though the baby girl next to her kept giggling.

"Almost." Icefox said, retreating back into the closet, "You could help you know."

"I'm watching D.J." Acro said defensively, pulling the baby girl on her lap.

"Why couldn't your parents watch her today?" Mimi asked.

"Something about dealing with some council-"

"The council is still breathing down your neck for Dimentio?" Icefox demanded.

"Yup." Acro shrugged, playing with the little girls white and purple hair.

Just then, Dimentio walked in, he took one look around and began to open his mouth to speak when Mimi cut him off, "Wait so where are Jack and E.Z.?" she asked Acro.

"Let's see, Jack is with Exavior-" Dimentio's eyes widened, "And Edward I believe is with Tsuki and Jason at the doctors."

"Why couldn't Exavior watch D.J.?" Icefox asked.

"Cause I do not trust him." Dimentio answered for Acro, Icefox looked at the older girl who shrugged and nodded. "Now could you ladies please tell what you are doing with all my stuff?"

"You forgot?" Mimi asked, aghast.

"Forgot? What did I forget-DID YOU EMPTY EVERYTHING OUT OF MY CLOSET?!"

"Pretty much." Icefox nodded, then she sighed, "I can't believe you forgot."

"Yeah I made a point of telling you." Acro agreed.

"Telling me what? Why is all my stuffed packed-" D.J. happened to giggle and clap her hands at that moment, successfully cathing half of Dimentio's belongings on fire.

"Awww the little girl's gunna grow up to annoy her dad just like us!" Icefox cooed as Acro laughed.

* * *

**It's final's time at my school and instead of studying or getting prepared I'm writing fanfictions**


	226. Bubble!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's (check)

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?" (check)

226) Pop his European bubble

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY SIX: BUBBLE!

"Thanks for coming over again to help." Acro said, letting in a blue haired young man.

"No problem my snow hoe." He said grinning, "Not every day I get to travel the dimensions."

"Riiiight." Acro rolled her eyes, "Come on."

"So this is where you live with that clown of yours."

"Jester, and yes." Acro said, her male companion nodded with a stone smile on his face. The two sat down at the living room table, each emptying out their backpacks contents.

"Acro?" Dimentio called, "You home?"

"No I'm a ghost." Acro called back distracted as she organized all her paper, "I died on the way here."

"Ah," Dimentio nodded floating in-and for the most part ignoring the blue haired back, "Glad you got back safe." he ruffled the vampire's hair before planting a kiss on the crown of her head. As Dimentio floated away the blue haired man leaned forward, getting into Acro's face with a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" Acro asked, blushing.

"That him?" her companion asked, Acro nodded confused. He grinned, "Oh jester boy," he called, "Be a dear and come hither."

"Chris!" Acro hissed, "We have work."

"Jester dear, your darling vampire needs help." Chris called.

"I hate you." Acro growled as Dimentio floated back in.

"Great!" Chris popped up, he ran over and stood inches from Dimentio, holding the other mans hands.

"Acro what is he doing?" Dimentio asked confused-and a little frightened.

Acro only groaned loudly, which then turned to giggles.

"Did you know" Chris said, pulling Dimentio down so their foreheads were touching, "that some people have to physically get close to another person for the sake of conversation?"

"You don't say," Dimentio growled, trying to push the blue haired man off him.

"Yeah," Chris said, practically hugging Dimentio at this point. Acro was now laughing to the point tears were streaming down her face, she beat her fist on the table a few times. Dimentio paused in his squirming when he felt the other man inhale. "You know people have a wide variety of smells." Chris commented as though he were commenting on the weather.

Dimentio quickly teleported out of Chris's arms and over to the other side of the couch, "What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"What you don't like your European bubble being popped?" Chris asked, thoroughly confused. Acro kept laughing.

* * *

**I had to put my buddy Chris in here! He literally has no idea what personal space thing. And the smell thing? He did that to me the other day, well actually he came over and practically hung me on his arms and was dragged around as he smelled me**


	227. Gages

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's (check)

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?" (check)

226) Pop his European bubble (check)

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY SEVEN: GAGES!

"Sup my snow hoe?" Chris asked, ruffling the resident vampire's hair.

"Could you please not?" She asked, "You've got a girlfriend and-why are you even here still?" it was well past midnight in the two worlds.

"But you is my snow hoe." Chris grinned, Acro rolled her eyes, "Besides I never got to pierce your ear." Chris grabbed Acro's head and tried to puncture her ear lobe with a hole puncher.

"Nonononononononononononono." Acro squirmed away, backing into Dimentio.

"Acro, what is wrong with-Acro!?" Dimentio shouted confused as the Vampire crawled over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope-" she continued this even as she hid her head in his hat.

"Fine," Chris huffed, "But I'm not leaving without piercing someone's ear."

"Pierce Dimentio's!" Acro nearly begged.

"Do what!?" Dimentio demanded.

"Alright!" Chris dove in for the kill.

* * *

Icefox tossed and turned on her bed, outside her room she could hear the protest of the purple and yellow jester. Gripping her pillow she held it over her ears trying to block the sound out, finally having enough she threw her pillow to the foot of her bed and marched to the door.

"DO NOT STICK THAT IN MY EAR!" she could hear Dimentio loud and clear now with the door open.

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Icefox screamed before slamming the door shut again.


	228. Slender!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's (check)

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?" (check)

226) Pop his European bubble (check)

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways (check)

228) Play Slender

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENEY EIGHT: SLENDER!

"Why am I playing this again?" Dimentio asked, not liking that he and his girls were under a large black blanket, in the middle of the night, playing a supposedly "scary game".

"Because." Icefox explained, "You're a man. And men do stupid things like this!"

"Not all men." Acro sighed, "Count doesn't."

"Because we haven't made him yet." Icefox smirked.

"So what's the point?" Dimentio asked, pressing random keys on the keyboard.

"No no no." Icefox scolded, "Here, move around my using this." She showed him the proper way.

"Alright," Dimentio took back over, "And what am I looking for?"

"Paper." Acro explained.

"Alright, paper…in the middle of a forest-oh" Dimentio paused, "there's a car here." the screen got closer to the car, "Is the paper supposed to be on the car?" He looked around, "no…there's a shed though-maybe it's on the shed."

Acro and Icefox watched, not talking till they saw the page, "CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT!" they chanted, terrified.

Dimentio did as he was told and loud drumming filled the underside of the blanket where the three hid. "Nonononononononononono!" Acro whimpered, burying her face in Dimentio's leg.

"I thought you turned the sound off!" Icefox whined.

"I thought you did!"

"Well whoever was supposed to turn it off didn't do their job and I'm out of here!" Dimentio quickly moved his character away from the first page location.

* * *

"GREAT MERLINS BEARD!" Dimentio flipped the laptop off him, waking his two sleeping gals.

Without light-as the laptop was now broken-the three were in total darkness under the blanket. "Dimentio!" Icefox cursed, her head having been resting on Dimentio's arm was viciously thrown off when he threw the laptop.

"What the heck dude!" Acro cursed, her head having been on his lap, her neck was snapped back.

"Sorry?" Dimentio sighed, trying to calm his heart, "Stupid Slenderman scared me."

"Could you have anymore "s"'s in that sentence?" Icefox asked, tired and going back to sleep.


	229. Banana!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's (check)

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?" (check)

226) Pop his European bubble (check)

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways (check)

228) Play Slender (check)

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?!

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED TWENTY NINE: BANANA!

Dimentio sat on the couch alone, it was nearing two in the morning, and surprisingly everyone was in bed. Except for Dimentio. And well…Red Head…but she didn't count because…well because Dimentio didn't like her enough to have her count as another living being in the castle. Finally having alone time, he decided to write in his journal (which was finally returned to him).

"Would you like a banana?" A calm-yet loud-voice asked.

Dimentio glanced over his reading glasses, "What?" there was no answer, so with a shrug, Dimentio went back to writing.

"HAVE A BANANA!" Scared out of his skin, Dimentio jumped like a cat that has just been dumped in water. There, on the coffee table sat a yellow banana.

"Would you like a banana?" The voice repeated.

Dimentio sighed and shook his head, pressing his lips together, "No, no thank you. I've got one." He motioned to the banana still sitting on the coffee table, he looked back down at the page he was on.

"Would you like toffee?" The voice asked, not lowering its volume.

Dimentio thought for a second, his stomach growled and he shrugged, "sure."

"HAVE BANANAS AND TOFFEE!" Suddenly a bowl appear containing chopped bananas and toffee. Confused Dimentio leaned forward and collected the bowl, after having a few bites the voice came again, "Would you like a BANANA?"

Dimentio shook his head, "No no, I'm good." he sat the bowl down and leaned back, planning on finishing up writing. Finishing up his last bites.

"Would you like coffee?" The voice demanded.

"It is rather late, I could use some yeah." Dimentio answered, a bit annoyed at all the banana questions, but he could use some coffee.

"Have bananas and COFFEE!"

"I don't want bananas and coffee." Dimentio explained as a mug of coffee flew over his head and crashed into the wall behind the TV, a banana falling out of the mug as it crashed into the wall.

"Would you like shards of GLASS?!" the voice demanded.

"What?" Dimentio asked, before he could swallow his last bite the food turned into glass, cutting his tongue. Panicking, Dimentio grabbed the bowl and let his tongue blood drip into the bowl, and as carefully as one can be, he spat the glass out of his mouth.

"Would you like a banana?" The voice asked again. Annoyed, and a little frightened, Dimentio shook his head. "Would you like a BULLET?" the voice demanded.

"What?" Dimentio asked, looking up just in time to teleport away from a bullet.

* * *

Acro and Icefox looked at each other, frowning, "Do we have to eat all these bananas?" Acro asked. Icefox shrugged, unsure.

* * *

**It is now past two in the morning here….I need sleep….haha...this was based off of "WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA" by Khyan on youtube. Look it up. Do iiiiiiiiiit**


	230. Barrels!

221) AVENGER TIME (check)

222) Chemistry jokes (check)

223) truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue (check)

224) Replace his clothes with Mario's (check)

225) Pack all his things and when he asks why say, "Wh-what!? You've forgotten!?" (check)

226) Pop his European bubble (check)

227) Ask him if he wants gages…if he says no start to pierce his ear anyways (check)

228) Play Slender (check)

229) WOULD YOU LIKE A BANANA?! (check)

230) BARRELS

TWO HUNDRED THIRTY: BARRELS!

"Well, Bowser came over today, asking the Count for advice." Dimentio told Acro of what all she missed while she was visiting her home, "You'd think Mario would just turn him into turtle soup by now." he continued, the two walking around the castles basement-for no real reason other than the fact that they're freaks-and a sleepy Icefox is an angry Icefox.

Acro laughed, kicking at some rubble that had never been repaired after the whole chaos heart-pure heart episode. As they walked further into the basement, more things were crated up.

"And the Count told him-"

"BARRELS!" Acro screamed furiously, she grabbed the nearest barrel and hurled it over her head screaming, "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Dimentio looked at his companion, horrified.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"…."

"…."

"Never mind."


	231. Stephano!

231) Have Stephano guide him around all day

232) Make a Little Big Planet version of him (then smack it)

233) Bar Hop and leave him behind

234) Turtles everywhere!

235) CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE!

236) tell him he's such a wallflower

237) KARKAT

238) honk!

239) Be Strider cool~

240) compare him to a troll

TWO HUNDRED THRITY ONE: STEPHANO!

"Ellos Jester." Dimentio blinked his eyes open.

(line break)

"Can it say "hi"?" Red head asked.

Acro pulled E.Z. away from the red head, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Jesus Jester you are stupid."

"Would you just shut up." Dimentio floated in the living room, a golden statue floating in front of him.

"Ellos ladies." the statue said, an evident smirk in his voice.

"Riiiiiight." Red head drawled, flopping around like a puppet, she left.

"Good, you're up." Acro said, picking up the silent boy at her feet, "Hello Stephano."

"You know it?" Dimentio asked.

"Of COURSE she knows me. I am Stephano." the statue jerked up as if challenging Dimentio.

"Right," Acro sighed, "Well, Icefox should be finishing up with her potions lesson soon, so when she comes back just tell her I had to take E.Z. to Jason's camp."

"Will do." Dimentio said, then, peeking around the statue he smiled and waved to E.Z., "See you Edward." E.Z. waved as he and Acro disappeared.

There was a crash followed by the muttering curses of Nastasia, "Shhh Jester, you're just an idiot."

"I didn't say anything-"

"JESUS JESTER ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Ugh."


	232. Little Big!

231) Have Stephano guide him around all day (check)

232) Make a Little Big Planet version of him (then smack it)

233) Bar Hop and leave him behind

234) Turtles everywhere!

235) CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE!

236) tell him he's such a wallflower

237) KARKAT

238) honk!

239) Be Strider cool~

240) compare him to a troll

TWO HUNDRED THRITY TWO: LITTLE BIG!

"What in the world?" Dimentio glared at the screen, "I'm a sack toy."

"That's what you're supposed to look like, you gotta personalize your character." Icefox smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, fine."

About an hour later, Dimentio still had not decided on a look for his sack boy-

"fine." Icefox glared at the screen, thinking to herself, "If he won't decide. I will." she opened her character menu and flipped through. Finding a big purple flower she nonchalantly moved it over Dimentio's character.

"What are you doing?" Dimentio asked, not liking that he couldn't see his character.

"Nothing." Icefox mumbled with a smile as she placed the giant purple flower on Sack boy-Dimentio's head.

"What the?!" Dimentio was at a loss for words, "Did you just-" Icefox thumbed over a few pages in her menu and clicked on a cheese sticker. "Icefox." Dimentio warned, "Icefox don't you do it." Icefox enlarged the sticker. "Icefox, I swear to Grambi if you-"

*click*

"Are you serious!" Dimentio threw the controller beside him, he turned and glared at Icefox, "That's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Icefox laughed at the purple flowered, cheese stickered sack boy.

"Acro!" Dimentio turned to the reading vampire-

"Don't drag me into this."

* * *

"Okay, waiting on the level to load." Dimentio sighed, being in the void sucked, because wifi connection (especially on their gaming system) was terrible. Computers, phones and laptops worked fine. Their game systems? Nope.

Icefox's white and brown sack boy stood by the giant controller in their pod, one arm swung across her body and then-WHACK

Dimentio's flowered sack boy was knocked away from the controller-

"Really?!"

* * *

**Kinda inspired by ZeRoyalViking and ChilledChaos and back when I played the game with Dove (way back in 8th grade)**


End file.
